Gohan Son and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Spring-heeled Drake
Summary: READ MY 1ST STORY 1ST! Gohan returns to Hogwarts, this time a 3rd Year and everything magical knows his secrets. Now everything that happened last year's done. Can Hermione, Ron, Harry and Gohan have a normal year now? Find out. Dbz/Harry Potter crossover
1. Home Sweet Home

_**Gohan Son and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home_

The now famous wizard Gohan Son sighed, relaxed and composed in the top of a tree ½ mile from his house. He sat cross-legged balanced on a tree limb, which neither moved nor bent under his weight.

A book in one hand and a quill bitten down in his teeth, a piece of parchment acting as a book mark incase the wind blew his page away, Gohan looked like a typical student. Gohan peered into the pages amusingly, twirling his wand in-between his fingers with ease as he did so. Doing homework over the summer wasn't something he had wanted, but it beat trumping Piccolo and Vegeta in unfair fights _over and over and over again._ He still had two days before school started anyways, and this was the last of his school work he had to finish.

Ever since the whole 'Cell returning with magic and bent on destroying Gohan and the world' episode down in the Chamber of Secrets, Vegeta and Piccolo insisted that Gohan train every day with multiple opponents. They wouldn't risk Gohan falling into a rut, and had his mother tell him he was never allowed to hold back. Unfortunately this clashed with the other aspects of his life, like work and play. Even Chi-Chi agreed that education wasn't important when your brain no longer works.

His mother, Gohan smiled; now that had been an interesting conversation. He was, of course, thinking of when he returned from Hogwarts and they were back at their house… where no one else could see or hear them. It wasn't that she yelled at him about Cell; quite the opposite actually. She nearly broke down in hysterics to find her 'eldest baby' almost died again.

After the heart-to-heart, though, did Chi-Chi actually show her 'true feelings'; apparently, although she had been told Gohan would tell everyone about their life (she was okay with it) she didn't realize exactly what that meant. And that means she didn't know this would be talked about _everywhere_ for _months_, and after that it would still be brought up a lot.

She also didn't realize so many witches and wizards lived in West City, and that so many were on vacation there too; this meant whenever they went outside people would either gawk, gasp, gap, every other G word used to describe it. Some people would randomly come up to them say how excited they were to see, let alone meet, the boy who killed Cell. Others backed away in fear, although this only happened like every dozen times.

And Capsule Corp. was not an option to get away from the madness either; somehow the Ministry figured out that was the 'hotspot' for the Z Fighters, and in turn the _Daily Prophet_ just _had_ to publish that knowledge also. It was only bad the first two weeks though, and only because the press continuously hounded them. Those who were employed at Capsule Corp. were always told weird things would happen there, and they always expected it.

That being said, the workers there didn't freak out or question the fact that people in funny looking outfits and cloaks walked through the building every other day. It was especially funny when they asked for Vegeta the seventh time; he came down, and when they asked for a quote he replied "You have five seconds to leave" darkly to the reporters. To further emphasis the point he took the camera one of them was holding, held it in one hand, and then released a sphere of energy into his hand. This resulted in the camera disintegrating instantly, the reporters freaking out, and Bulma running over to the frantically saying she would pay for the damages.

As a sign of good faith, and permission from Chi-Chi and Gohan (she didn't ask Vegeta), she gave the reporters an exclusive about some of the exploits of Goku and Gohan (since she was around Gohan during the 'Frieza' incident). A brief overview of what they did for the world so they wouldn't be considered monsters.

But, everyone agreed to not mention the Dragonballs; if Voldemort (Piccolo stated he wasn't dead or alive) or someone discovered the secret to _real_ immortality, that would be a bad thing. As far as the public knew, the one hanging around Gohan's neck was just a memento his father gave him.

This was but a taste of the treatment given to Gohan and his friends/ family over the course of the summer. Magic dominated his entire time home, whether as homework or dodging questions from witches and wizards. That is how it came to be known as the 'Summer of Magic' by Krillin jokingly. Fro that moment, unfortunately, it was how everyone referred to it as well.

Most of the time, if it got too hassling at home, his mom would let Gohan spend the day at the Lookout to get away. But he either had to do homework or train while there; she didn't want her son wasting time. So, instead of what he would have done a year ago and train, Gohan decided homework would be a suitable alternative. Especially since the modifications made by Piccolo and Dende, the Lookout had become a favorite place of the Z-Fighters. Because of the threat of Cell, it had been highlighted with new defenses and systems of protection both by Dende's hands and Dumbledore's.

The first week of summer break Dumbledore requested going up to the Lookout and performing a variety of charms and spells to keep Cell away. Piccolo and Dende agreed, and without hesitation completed them by nighttime the next day. They didn't tell Gohan at the time, as he wasn't to be tempted being hurt in the complications of their working. The next week Dumbledore requested access to the Son home to do the same thing, Piccolo following his lead. This time they had Vegeta train Gohan alone on the Lookout.

"I should have known," Gohan muttered. "No way Piccolo would have left me alone with Vegeta. That, and of course Vegeta had to be less aggressive when he fought."

But, Gohan shook his head and left the musings of what has happened; he wanted to get this particular assignment done with so he could finish up Harry's birthday gift.

He looked down at his _A History of Magic_ book, focusing on the assignment given to him by Professor Binns. He read the passage on the page, took the quill out of his mouth and wrote notes on the Middle Ages onto parchment. Did anyone else still have to do this? Hermione probably didn't, knowing her need to learn. Harry would've found it difficult to, but he'd find a way somehow. And Ron… well, Ron would know he had to do it.

"_On the rare occasion they did catch a real witch or wizard_," Gohan muttered, reading aloud, "_burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm, and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation_."

Gohan looked up, thinking about the statement.

"So, real witches and wizards never got hurt from the persecutions," Gohan murmured, taking this down in his notes for his essay. He grinned sadly. "And the muggles (_it took time, but he grew used to the term_) hurt their own kind in vain too. Now _that's_ irony."

He grabbed an ink bottle and dipped his quill in; normally he'd use a pen, but he figured he might as well get used to this since he'd be back in a few weeks. The only problem with the Wizard World was that they didn't develop technologically quickly… obviously, Gohan needed to adjust to this. Bulma was insulted that he wouldn't use anything from her to help, but he explained it wasn't her, just the lifestyle. Sometimes he wondered—

"AAAHHH!" Chi-Chi screamed, her voice piercing the forest. Gohan made a motion to fly over, but then heard something crashing and squawking hysterically. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, PUFF BALL!"

Several more crashing sounds were heard; his mother was throwing the silverware. He could hear Goten laughing childishly, his mother telling him to stay away. Gohan smiled.

"_GOHAN_!" He heard his mom shriek. "GET THIS OWL OUT OF MY KITCHEN! IT'S SLAMMING INTO EVERYTHING!"

At the word 'owl', Gohan's laughter died and his face turned to surprise, then glee. Someone had finally written back to him! Because Gohan lived just a _little_ too far away for owls to fly across, they usually never showed up. Gohan didn't want his friends' pets over-worked, so he told them to not try. Apparently though, someone thought differently.

Immediately, he grabbed his book and quill, and gathered all his stuff together. He jumped from the tree branch and instantly phased to his front door. Gohan ran in only to find his mom with a broom chasing what appeared to be Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl shrieked as it swerved around the bristles. Goten sat on the ground, rolling cheerfully at the sight of the beautiful bird and his mother's behavior.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted, getting between her and the bird. "Mom, mom STOP! It's alright, I know Hedwig!"

Gohan, after his mom stopped clawing for the feathered creature, hesitantly and slowly removed the broom from her clutches. Hedwig shot Gohan a thankful look, and landed on his shoulder. Even though she was an animal, the owl did look tired and exhausted.

"I told you that wizards communicate with each other using owls, mom—"

"And you also told me that we were too far away for anyone to use them!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, flustered at both her son and the owl. She went to pick up a clapping Goten.

"I guess…" Gohan smiled. "I guess that one of my friends just wanted to try it anyway."

Chi-Chi looked at the owl, then to her eldest, and sighed agitatedly.

"Why is it that that always gets to me?" She smiled back at Gohan. "I can see you also have your father's gift of 'animal magnetism' as well."

"Hey there, girl." Gohan soothed, stroking the owl's fair feathers. "You miss me?"

Hedwig hooted softly, and nibbled Gohan's ear lobe affectionately. Then, the owl extended her leg and revealed three letters strapped to it. Gohan untied them and fanned them out, looking at them separately.

"Who're they from?" Chi-Chi asked, picking up the utensils on the floor and organizing her kitchen.

"Well," Gohan replied, looking at the addresses, "the owl is my friend Harry's, and there are letters from him, Hermione and Ron. I don't know why they did this, but hey I'm not going to complain about it."

"Isn't Harry the one that those wizard reporters are comparing you to?" Chi-Chi wondered. "The magic you, I think they said. The Boy Who Lived, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. The Ministry's trying to put me on the same pedicel they got Harry on." He frowned, "They even came up with a nickname for me."

"That's right," Chi-Chi grinned, "The Boy Who Fought."

Gohan groaned. "They couldn't have come up with something remotely original. There were so many good ones! The Z Wizard, the Saiyan Mage, even Cell Slayer would have been decent enough. But I got stuck with," he made a face, "The Boy Who Fought."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Well you have fun 'Cell Slayer,' I'm going over to Bulma's so Goten and Trunks can have their play date."

"Want me to take you guys over there?" Gohan offered, flashing his mom a grin.

Chi-Chi smiled warmly. "That's sweet honey, but I don't mind driving over there. Besides," she glanced at the letters in Gohan's hand, "I think you have better things you'd want to do."

She went and picked up Goten, who gurgled happily to his older brother, and got her bag. As she opened the door she turned to her son one final time.

"Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?" She asked worriedly.

"With all the things Piccolo and Dumbledore did to this house, I'd be surprised if I wouldn't be," Gohan said dully. It was obvious that he missed his friends, and he made it no secret he found being cooped up at home irritating.

Her eyes softened on him, "I'm just… We're just worried—"

"I know," Gohan cut in, smiling at her. "And I appreciate that. But seriously, I'm fine. Go and say hi to Bulma for me. Get Goten over there before Vegeta starts taking his frustration with me out on Trunks."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes humorously, told her son "I love you" and left the house, waving from the car as she drove away.

Gohan looked at the slowly out-of-sight moving vehicle and sighed; this whole 'Gohan needs protecting' thing was getting annoying really quickly.

Gohan looked at the counter of the kitchen and spotted his Hogwarts letter lying underneath his Hogsmeade Permission form. He'd gotten his mother to sign the permission slip rather easily, probably as a treat for not complaining about being cooped up without his friends.

Gohan walked into the living room and spotted the _Daily Prophet_ delivered to him a couple days ago lying on a coffee table. After the whole reporters thing Gohan set up an account with the _Daily Prophet_ so he could know some magical culture happening in the world. That, and the fact he wanted to see what it wrote about him though, but that was a definite second. The first few editions talked a lot about him, even setting up a poll to see who was freaked out about the whole thing and who wasn't (though no in those words).

In one of his later ones he read though, Gohan had a real big laugh. Apparently Ron's dad won a prize draw from the _Daily Prophet_ and won seven hundred galleons. They were going to use the money to see Bill, another of Ron's countless siblings, in Egypt. Gohan would have joined them (it wouldn't be hard to find them) had Chi-Chi and Piccolo forbidden it. He didn't have the article now though; as a motivation for training Vegeta threw an energy blast at it.

Gohan smirked; he liked to think he got Vegeta back for that little 'incentive;' Gohan really did come through when Vegeta told him earlier "Don't hold back".

He hadn't been able to read this more recent one yet though, on account of the training and homework. Now that he was done though…

He pried his eyes from the newspaper to the letters sent from his friends; as much as he wanted to read the paper, the fact his friends had written to him touched him a lot. Deciding which to read first was torture—

Hedwig hooted loudly, tapping the kitchen table impatiently with her claw. Obviously she was hoping to go back to Harry soon.

"I know, I know," Gohan assured the bird. "Look, you're probably exhausted;, thanks for traveling so far to give these to me." The owl bobbed its head. "How about you go hang out in the forest for an hour or two to get your strength back? I'll send you back to Harry myself, so you won't have to travel across the whole way."

The owl paused, and then immediately flew out the open window and into the jungle. Gohan ran to catch Hedwig before she got out of sight.

"I'll call you back when I'm ready!" he shouted, sure that the bird heard him.

He went back into the kitchen, and picked up the paper lying on the table. Now that he could spare a couple of hours, he might as well do a quick peruse for news about himself or the other Z Fighters.

He laid the letters from his friends next to him, and ripped the string around the newspaper off.

As he opened it to the front page, he raised his eyebrows in astonish; he wasn't mentioned on the front page at all. It wasn't out of vanity or outrage he was surprised, it was just that news was pretty dull in the Magic World except for his 'appearance'.

The picture on the front was of a man (likely a wizard), though simply describing him as such was not enough. He had mess jet black hair like Gohan, but it was extremely long, hanging down to his neck and shoulders (in some places). He wore baggy clothes, ripped and ragged as though they were there for years. His eyes were the only part of him with any real emotion, his face and skin deathly pale and gaunt. And right to the side was the title **BLACK STILL AT LARGE**.

Gohan stopped his search for himself, strangely drawn to the article. Black… what'd this guy do? Gohan began reading the editorial, interested in this wizard that 'stole the spotlight' from Gohan.

Apparently 'Sirius Black' was a fugitive from that prison Hagrid was sent to, Azkaban. He was supposedly the worst prisoner to be held there, and managed to escape from the 'fortress' island prison. This was a big deal since he is the first ever to do it, and no one even thought it was a possibility. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic guy he saw in Hagrid's hut, apparently told the English Prime Minister about it to warn muggles. Black killed slightly more than a dozen people with one curse twelve years ago, causing a massacre that has had the whole magical community frightened of since.

"Huh." Gohan muttered, staring at the haunted face of Sirius Black. "This guy killed thirteen people with one curse… he sounds powerful. And he broke out of an impenetrable prison to boot."

Gohan wondered if he should get involved, try helping the Ministry locate this guy. But he remembered he was trying to stay out of the public eye, not in it. Besides, he wouldn't be much help; he didn't know the wizard's ki or anything. And he just because he could help, doesn't mean he should; Gohan was sure he'd have to stop himself from trying to solve everyone's problems in the Wizarding World. He looked at the next few pages, and after a couple more pieces on Black he found something about himself.

Gohan tossed the paper to the side and picked up the first letter. It looked a little more worn than the other two, crumpled in some places. Gohan opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment in it.

This first one was from Ron. As he unfolded the letter a cut up piece of newspaper fell out. Gohan grinned happily, seeing as Ron sent him a copy of the description of his dad's winnings. Now, tearing his eyes from the picture of the Weasley family, he looked to his letter. It read:

_Dear Gohan,_

_How are you?_

_Sorry about not writing any sooner, but my mum and I argued about whether sending Errol across country(s) to talk. So when Harry wrote to me (I'll tell you about it later) and offered pooling his letter and Hermione's with mine, problem solved. I hope Hedwig was alright with it though, wouldn't want her trying to claw out your eyes when she arrived._

_Have you seen the _Daily Prophet_ lately? Harry hasn't subscribed to them yet and he's almost in the same boat as you. They mentioned you or your dad's friends every other page for something or another. D'you see what they call you? Sorry 'bout that, mate._

_Anyway, me and my family are in Egypt, can you believe it? Our dad won the Draw made by the _Daily Prophet_, and won 700 galleons! Bill's given us tours of the tombs of those Egyptians, who were actually very protective of their stuff. You wouldn't believe the curses and traps these Egyptian wizards set on this stuff. Skeletons were lying everywhere, probably muggles who tried breaking in (but if you were there, there probably wouldn't be any skeletons, eh?). Most of our winnings are for the trip, but I'm supposed to get a new wand before school starts._

Gohan looked up from the letter, biting his tongue to keep from laughing hysterically. Ron's old wand was a weapon of mass destruction the last time Gohan saw it. When the wand snapped the car ride to school, it set into motion the welfare of so many. And yet… the fact it Obliviated all of that idiot Lockhart's memory made Gohan become fond of the stick. Still, Ron replacing it was probably a good decision. Gohan resumed reading:

_Well be back about a week before school starts, and we'll be in London to get our books and my new wand. Think your mum'll let you up too, or are you still on 'Cell Watch'? Get that bloke (is he a bloke, or is it just Namekian) Piccolo to vouch for you. Try and come over to London! _

Ron

_P.S. Percy's Head Boy (lovely), so watch yourself at school._

Gohan smiled, amused at the letter from his red-haired friend. Ron always reminded him a bit of Krillin, never afraid to express himself in front of anyone. That was probably why he thought of Ron as the only one who could amuse him in dark times. Unlike Krillin, however, his red-headed friend had yet to learn patience.

If there was any possibility of meeting him or anyone else, Gohan would immediately act. But it was two days before school started, so the chances of going were pretty slim. Would they even be there if he went?

He put the letter beside him, on top of the newspaper, and reached for the second envelope. Gohan knew right away, as he tore it open, this was from Hermione. The small lettering and feminine style of handwriting couldn't have been anyone else's. Did Hermione know Ron would be back the week before term? Of course that was a rhetorical question, knowing of the closeness between the two friends (could they… no).

_Dear Gohan,_

_I'm very sorry for not writing you sooner, I can only imagine how lonely you must feel. But, if you haven't opened Ron or Harry's letter, we decided on sharing Hedwig to deliver our letters._

_I'm in France right now with my parents, and it is absolutely gorgeous! There's a lot of interesting history on local witchcraft here (I know you will be somewhat interested, unlike Harry and Ron); I'm actually thinking of rewriting my History of Magic Essay to include some of the things here. It's a little longer than Professor Binns asked for; I really hope he doesn't mind two extra rolls of parchment._

_Is your summer fine? How are you dealing with everything? To be honest, I'm actually anxious when I get news because I want to know what you're up to. Ron is as well and we've even sent Harry clippings of you with our birthday presents. I read in the _Daily Prophet _that whenever they approached Capsule Corp. they had to deal with that Vegeta character (the Prince right?). I do hope you'll try to persuade him to calm down a bit; that isn't really helping you winning the magical community over._

Gohan snorted; right, he could get Vegeta to calm down. He'd get right on that as soon as Snape started being nice to Harry and Master Roshi became a devout feminist.

_How's your training coming along? Vegeta and Piccolo aren't being too rough with you are they? I know that you have to prepare for Cell, but ganging up on you is so… unfair. Not that you couldn't take them, but still. _

_Ron says he'll be in London a week before the holidays end; I'll be there. Can you make it? Will your mom let you come? I really hope she does; we've already asked Harry, and you should come as well. If I can add, say you need to get your books anyway, you could kill two birds with one stone._

_Love from_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Ron told me Percy was made Head Boy. Percy must be pleased with himself (though Ron was peculiarly unhappy)._

Gohan put this second letter down now, grinning mischievously as he stared at the signature. Hermione actually _wanted_ Gohan to manipulate his mother? France must be helping Hermione adjust a little. Well now that he knew two out of three of his friends were going, Gohan might actually have to take Hermione's advice and play the guilt card.

Then again, the witch did have a point. He hadn't gone to pick up his supplies yet for school, and it was almost too late. He'd definitely be going tomorrow now that he thought about it; Chi-Chi may have cared about Gohan but once he was at Hogwarts he was pretty much guaranteed safety.

Gohan picked up the final letter, and through process of elimination already knew who it was from. This one looked the messiest, probably from having to write it secretly without his relatives knowing. Gohan frowned; the Dursleys had better be treating Harry like he actually was their family, or else he'd have Vegeta have another talk with them. Gohan chuckled; that was quite a meeting, from what he heard. He had Bulma convince the Prince to listen to Gohan, and watch over Harry for a few. Gohan ripped the envelope open and unfolded the parchment. It read:

_Dear Gohan;_

_What's going on? If you haven't opened Hermione or Ron's letters yet (I highly doubt you haven't), we got tired of wondering how you are and sent Hedwig over with our letters. Take your time sending her back, I kind of need her away for a while; the Dursleys said they'd sign my Hogsmeade permission slip if I mixed magic for a while. Then again, Hedwig knows where you live so I wouldn't be surprised if she rushed over and got to you in a week or so (I gave her a Senzu Bean I saved from last year, so that should give her a boost). _

_While on the subject, I'd like to mention an 'incident' with my relatives. It seems that the Dursleys weren't proud of my 'escapade' with Ron and the twins last summer. Funny thing though; right before my uncle could grab me your friend Vegeta showed up at our house. Apparently, he followed me home and had a 'talk' with them, whether I'd agree to it or not. _

_Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he showed up, but what did you think would happen if you set him on my aunt and uncle? Right when my uncle demanded he leave Vegeta tossed a blast thing, at my aunt's vase. And don't even pull that "it wasn't my fault" thing. Vegeta told them that on behalf of a friend, they had to treat me right or else. Then he did that power up thing he did in McGonagall's office, and took off through the roof! But between you and me Gohan, it was hilarious! They called a repairman to fix the roof and got it finished about 9 hours later, while they looked at me like I was intimidating. But anyway, thanks for the concern and help. How'd you even get Vegeta to follow your orders anyway?_

Gohan outright laughed; like that would ever happen! Bulma threatened Vegeta with her and Chi-Chi's wrath if he didn't help Harry. Vegeta didn't mind much, as it was only about fifteen minutes out of his way if he hurried. But it seemed unfitting for a Prince to be manipulated by an underling. That's how Vegeta saw it anyway.

Gohan read on:

_But how's the whole 'coming out' thing going for you? Ron and Hermione sent some pictures and stuff from the _Daily Prophet,_ and I have to admit it looks like fun over on your end. Did Android 18 (she goes by Eighteen now, right?) literally kick some Skeeter lady off her island for getting too close to her daughter? And Yamcha, THE baseball playing Yamcha, is actually a friend of your and your dads? Why didn't you mention that when you went on about Friezas and Death Zones; I would have understood what that meant!_

_But anyway, I have to go soon; my Aunt Marge (who isn't really my aunt at all, I'm glad to say) is coming by soon and I have to send off Hedwig since she doesn't know I'm a wizard. Are you going to London like Hermione and Ron are too? If I had it my way I'd go right now, but I can't annoy my uncle if I want to go to Hogsmeade (Vegeta's stunt didn't help me with it either!)_

_Hope to see you soon!_

Harry

Gohan put this final letter down, a look of excitement and delight spreading across his features. So Harry might be going off to London too? That was it; Gohan definitely had to get to England soon.

Wait a minute; Hedwig just arrived today with the letters. So that meant… well, his brain was too tired to really think, but the short answer was he wasn't too late. Two days till school started, and it was still the week before school. If anything he'd probably see Harry; his aunt and uncle wouldn't go out of their way to take him shopping with them.

Gohan got up, and headed out towards the door, his wand in his pocket. He didn't want to simply wait and ask his mom tomorrow, he wasn't like that.

He got out the front door, looking into the azure sky with calm tranquility. He couldn't believe how routine magic seemed to him at this point. One year ago he couldn't tell the difference between a hex and a curse; now he knew almost every spell, charm, hex, and curse imaginable. Gohan basked in the knowledge he learned at Hogwarts, eager to absorb as much magical culture as possible; now if he had to listen to Professor Binn's droning voice one more time he'd turn Super Saiyan 2 and let the adrenaline rush keep him awake.

"I guess I'm just getting tired of this new toy," Gohan sighed.

He looked at his pocket, and reached in to feel the warm contact of his wand, the low energy emitting from it pulsing. Though no matter how old this habitual lifestyle got, he'd never get tired of his wand; that was the exception.

"So," Gohan began, a smile playfully forming, "should I fly over or just Instant Transmission myself there?"

Gohan could have imagined it, but he swore he felt his wand grow warmer in his hand.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "that seems a bit rude. Besides, flying over there'll feel a lot better anyway."

Without another thought of hesitation, Gohan took off into the air, halfway into it powering up and skyrocketing to Capsule Corp. in a blast of fiery white. A look of cheerful determination arose into Gohan's teenage features and heart; he knew he was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. There was no doubt in his mind about it; he'd go whether by agreement, guilt from his mother, getting supplies, he'd even be willing to sneaking there.

But aside from how, Gohan _would_ be in Diagon Alley. He _would _get his stuff for school. And we _definitely would_ get to see his friends.

Gohan smiled brightly, the world below him passing by as he soared in the heavens, "After all, they were there for me. I'm sure as hell going to be there for them.


	2. Mr Blue Sky

_Chapter 2: Mr. Blue Sky_

"Alright, do you have everything you need?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan.

"Yep." said Gohan. "I'm all set and ready to go."

Gohan emphasized the point by holding out several capsules in one hand, and his wand in the other. He slipped his wand into the pocket of his (regular) robes; he didn't want to go into a wizard area without blending in as much as possible. It was early morning for the family at Capsule Corp., who had decided the other day to spend the night there for a little 'going away' party for Gohan. He wasn't surprised he could go, but when his mother said yes Gohan almost crashed through the roof in joy.

It wasn't as extravagant as last years, but Krillin and his family (with Roshi) managed to stop by. So along with them, the Briefs family (including Vegeta), the Son family, and Piccolo and Dende hung out and had a mini-party for Gohan. No good lucks, no tears, just a bunch of friends who had fun.

Krillin, Roshi, Eighteen and Marron left before the night before, wishing Gohan a good school year before. Dende also had to get back to the Lookout, and Piccolo had to as well. Piccolo, however, promised to return (and he did) in the morning before Gohan left.

"Well remember," Chi-Chi told Gohan as he put the capsule away, "when you get to Diagon Alley go straight to Gringotts. Then you can get your things or hang out with your friends. Just make sure you have your stuff before tomorrow."

Gohan nodded, "Deal. If I see them, I could always use Multi-Form and kill two birds with one stone."

His mother frowned, "Just because the whole magical world knows about us and your father's history, I don't want you to abuse it."

Hedwig gripped onto Gohan's shoulder lightly, looking at the hybrid wizard with a mixture of impatience and appreciation. Gohan had gone to get the bird yesterday, and brought her over to Capsule Corporation under his watch. Now the owl knew the time to return to Harry was close. She latched onto Gohan after he told her he'd take her to her master soon, and let her rest her wings.

"Now remember Gohan," Piccolo started, "the barriers Cell put up at Hogwarts are gone now that both he and the Riddle memory aren't there anymore. Those spells required constant use so now we can sense you and Dende will know relatively what's going on. We won't check up on you or interfere in any way, but do not use your Ascended Super Saiyan form unless it's an emergency. If we sense you using it, Vegeta or I'll swing by to see what's up."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "I understand. I'm not that defenseless you know—"

"And if you think you going off to this school means that you can ignore your training, you are dead wrong boy!" Vegeta growled. "I want you practicing every other day for at least and hour and a half. Get your teachers to agree, sneak out, even those other brats I saw you with help; I don't care as along as you continue training."

Hedwig looked at the Saiyan Prince with dissatisfaction, earning a death glare from Vegeta. Gohan nudged Hedwig reproachfully, and as he did so the owl dropped her gaze from Vegeta and returned it to her friend.

Gohan once again nodded to Vegeta; he knew not to start an argument about this or risk a thirty minute speech from each person. Besides, Gohan had planned on practicing anyway while at school. There was no reason to contradict a statement he agreed with.

"And if there's anything you want to write about," Chi-Chi added softly, "you know I'll always be here."

"And that doesn't just include your mom kid." Bulma spoke determinedly. "If you want to anyone about anything, let us know. I'm sure Ikarus won't mind coming for something. We all know how he is with you."

Gohan grinned, "Right." He turned to his mom and gave her a tight hug, her reciprocating instantly. "I'll write to you a week into school."

He then looked at the two little boys on the ground, Goten and Trunks leaning against each other to stand at attention. Gohan knelt down and both boys came up to him and gave him a hug around the waist, Gohan encasing both of them.

"I'll see you later, okay Goten?" Gohan smiled, ruffling the younger boy's hair

Goten giggled in response, reaching up to move his brother's hand away. Then Gohan turned to Trunks, mimicking the same action with similar results.

"Keep my brother out of trouble, okay Trunks." Gohan leaned in and whispered, "The same goes for your dad."

Trunks laughed, clapping his hands as they warily pointed to Vegeta's glaring form.

Gohan back away and brought up his hand, fingers already on his forehead. He looked to Vegeta and Piccolo seriously.

"I'll let you guys know if I need anything." He told them, who nodded in reply. Smiles formed at the sides of their mouths, Vegeta's turning into a slight grin.

_I put a few gifts for you in the gold capsule_. Gohan heard in his head, the deep voice of Piccolo echoing through his mind. _Wait until later to open it. _Gohan beamed at his mentor, whose facial expression hadn't changed at all.

Gohan waved to everyone with his other hand, a childish smile spread across his face.

"Well, see you all at Christmas!" Gohan shouted brightly, the next moment gone as a mass of light.

The next second he appeared in Knockturn Alley next to Borgin and Burkes, one of the stores he saw last year during his troll down Knockturn Alley. Gohan looked around; hoping people hadn't seen him from the dark and dank streets; they hadn't. Even if they had, these characters were too shady to ask questions or stare. Light shone in from Diagon Alley not too far away, but here it may have seemed forever.

Gohan closed his eyes lightly, powering up slightly as he emerged from his hiding spot. He brought his aura down to only being a wispy air of white fire. He made sure he didn't harm Hedwig as he did so, manipulating the energy carefully so no adverse effects harmed her. Hedwig gave him a thankful glance, and then looked forward.

As he walked by, several witches and wizards similar to the ones he encountered last year started creeping towards him. Soon they closed in, and surrounded him on all sides eagerly. When they did Gohan narrowed his eyes to Hedwig, who instantly took to the air momentarily. As Hedwig left Gohan unleashed a blast of his aura, knocking the assailants unconscious into the surrounding buildings. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt them; it was just that he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Hedwig returned to his shoulder. Besides, trying to rob some kid was wrong, and they got their just desserts.

Gohan walked into the light, basking in the warmth and glow of the sunlight. He gave a slight movement of his tail to ensure it was secure around his waist; just because everyone knew about him didn't mean he wanted anyone identifying him in a crowd. Most people probably saw him as a Super Saiyan, and even then it was in black and white. They did know, however, he had a tail; that piece of knowledge would point him out anywhere.

As he walked down Diagon Alley, memories flooding his senses, he was pleased to see no one stopping him or gawking. Maybe one or two people glanced at him, but that could have been for any number of reasons… he hoped. Like he promised his mother, the first thing he did was head straight towards the towering building that was Gringotts Bank. He glanced at the warning in front of the building, and snorted as he remembered his conversation with Hagrid a year ago.

Next, after a rather awkward conversation with the very goblin who took him to his vault before about him being half-human, Gohan filled up his bag with an assortment of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons as spending money for the year. He took a rather… hefty sum from his account, but it was nothing compared to his overall amount of wealth. Besides, Bulma could probably spare some money if he needed it, and if he was willing to ask for it. He greatly appreciated the goblins not making a fuss for Hedwig joining them down underneath the earth, though thought it best not to say anything.

First thing he did was visit Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for a few new sets of robes. She recognized him from their polite conversation a year ago, and winked at him saying "Don't worry, I won't say anything". Gohan took a real liking to the witch, and reciprocation must have existed because she did not tell him to keep Hedwig outside. She even tried to give him the robes for half price, but Gohan convinced her to simply give him full price instead.

Then Gohan began to make his way towards Flourish and Blotts, where he needed to get his schoolbooks. Hereafter, everything else catching his eye was either still useful from last year or not especially needed. He might shop a little for enjoyment later, but for now the essentials came first.

Gohan walked up to the book store, looking at all the literature through the glass in wonder. However, the bulk of books up there were in an iron cage; this would be confusing, but then he saw the books snarling and opening themselves, revealing teeth, trying to bite and grapple with the other books. Gohan turned and saw Hedwig shudder uncomfortably; did she know of these books?

Gohan entered Flourish and Blotts, gazing at his book list for a moment. One of the titles was _The Monster Book of Monsters_, and it was for Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. Gohan rolled his eyes amusingly.

"Gee, now which book that that could be?" Gohan muttered sarcastically, gazing at the rampaging and growling volumes in the cage.

Just then the manager came jogging over towards Gohan, obviously swamped with work. His hands and fingers were bandaged in various places.

"Hogwarts?" the man asked hurriedly. "Come to get your new books?"

"That is correct." Gohan nodded. "If it's not much trouble, could you—"

"Get out of the way." The manager cut in edgily, moving past Gohan. He put on a pair of thick gloves and began to head towards the _Monster Book's_ confine.

"Hold on." Gohan said, stopping the man from moving as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Obviously you've been bitten doing this, and the fact students ask for these books periodically doesn't help. If you want, I'll get it for you."

The man looked at Gohan strangely, and then noticed the brown furry belt on Gohan wiggling a little. The man raised his eyebrows curiously as Gohan grinned.

"Trust me," Gohan assured the manager, who gave the keys to Gohan warily, "I know what I'm doing."

Gohan walked up to the cage, the books acting wildly now as someone approached them. Gohan turned the key in the lock, and as the final click was heard the _Monster Books_ they lunged at the door of their cage. Hedwig tensed a little, but otherwise showed no movement, trusting the saiyan. Gohan's arm made a slight movement through the door and then the cage door shut close. Gohan turned the key again and it was locked. In his other hand was a closed _Monster Book of Monsters_ book, struggling for release.

The man barked a laugh, "Well I can see what you mean. If only you worked in my store, you'd save me twenty hands!"

"Thanks." Gohan smiled. He gestured to the struggling book, "Any particular way to calm them down?"

"Stroke the spine." The manager replied, taking off his gloves. "That'll calm it down for about twelve hours."

Gohan did so, and immediately the book went limp in his hand. He gave the book to the manager, who smiled calmly at the boy wizard.

"Well, I'd say it's an honor to have you here but I think that would be rather strange, wouldn't it?" The manager stated evenly. "Any other books that you need?"

"… um…" Gohan started, losing his words for the moment. "Oh, I need_ Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky."

"Ah, Divination I suppose?" asked the manager, who began leading Gohan to the back of the shop. There was an entire corner devoted to fortune telling, with a wide variety of books dedicated to it.

"You know," the man started as he handed Gohan the book from the bookcase, "That class is oddly popular this year. I mean, don't get me wrong, but in the years before I haven't had as many students asking for this book."

"I guess most of the class wants an easy grade." replied Gohan. He was glad he was oddly friendly around witches and wizards, and them responding to it. "Me, I've got an old friend who's into the stuff, and my school friends were taking the class anyway."

"Ah yes," The man stroked his chin, "Baba right? Yes, she's one of the eldest of the eldest witches and wizards you know."

Gohan nodded interestingly; so wizards and witches normally didn't live to be three-hundred? Then how old could Gohan get, who as a wizard and a saiyan was genetically designed to live longer? Gohan drew himself away from these thoughts as he saw a book entitled_ Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_. It had a picture of a big black dog, staring out from the cover. Gohan snorted at the book, turning it away from him; he didn't need some omen book telling _him_ what to do if things got bad.

"Ah, I agree with you there lad." The manager added, shaking Gohan from his thoughts. "People have read that book, then started seeing death omens everywhere."

Gohan sighed, "Like I need to see more of them."

The manager grinned, "You have a good sense of humor Mr. Son. A few days ago this one boy almost seemed fascinated with the book; probably would have stared at it the whole day." Hedwig hooted indecorously at the comment, drawing an inquisitive stare from Gohan. The man got down from the ladder, "Anything else you need here?"

"Yeah." Gohan answered, thinking of the titles he needed. "_Intermediate Transfiguration_ and the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_ if you please."

Twenty minutes later, after a pleasant conversation with the manager about _Invisible Books of Invisibility_ and fascinating magical literature, Gohan left the store with two bags; one full of his schoolbooks, and the other with a few others he found interesting.

As he entered the street of Diagon Alley, Hedwig began hooting and crying out gleefully. Gohan looked at the snowy owl, and then went in the direction of Hedwig's gaze, and Gohan couldn't stop himself from smiling. There at Florean Fortescues's Ice Cream Parlor sat Ron, Hermione and Harry having a friendly conversation with each other. None of them noticed Gohan or heard Hedwig's cries, because they were a considerable distance away from them.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Gohan relayed to Hedwig. He noted the owl's eagerness to return to her master, looking Gohan with her big, pleading eyes. "Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Instantly, the bird flew from his shoulder and made her way towards the trio at the ice cream table. As he saw the bird fly halfway there, a mischievous glint shone in Gohan's eyes. Gohan smirked, and phased over by the table his friends were at. They didn't see him however; he maneuvered his path to be sitting at a table close by with his head hung down. Even then, none of them could get a clear look at him unless they turned.

About five seconds later, the swooshing of wings and the cries of surprise from Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Gohan Hedwig arrived.

"Hedwig?" Harry voice shouted, shock the overall emotion. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget to lock her cage or something?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry awed incredulously, "because she wasn't with me. I sent her with our letters to Gohan almost a week ago. I told him to take his time sending her back."

"But how could he have gotten her here if she would have arrived today?" Hermione questioned skeptically.

"Hermione not having an answer?" Ron noted sardonically. "I'm shocked."

Gohan felt Hermione's glare to Ron singeing the back of his head.

"Ha ha, Ron." Hermione glowered. "But what I meant was how could he bring her over here so quickly? Maybe Piccolo or someone had something to do with it."

"I'm delighted you have so much faith in me Hermione." The trio jumped and looked around startlingly. Gohan turned around to face them, smirking. "Then again, you haven't seen how fast I can be."

Harry and Ron gave the other wizard identical grins on their faces, who got out of his table to join them. Hermione gave him a quick vice-like hug, her facial expressions ranging from happiness to irritation.

"When did you get here?" She practically shrieked.

Gohan smiled, "Hold on a minute. Right now, I feel like I'm in the mood for some ice cream." At this, the other teenagers rolled their eyes.

Five minutes and seven bowls of chocolate ice cream later, Gohan looked up from his empty bowls to see the anxious faces of his friends. Harry's and Ron's were trying to contain their laughter as they saw Hermione practically scowling at Gohan. He chuckled to himself as he thought how in suspense they may have been, well, Hermione anyway. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Well anyway," Gohan turned to Hermione, "I got to Diagon Alley about an hour and a half ago. Then I went to Gringotts, followed by Madam Malkin's, and then Flourish and Blotts for my books. Then me and Hedwig saw you guys, and the rest is history."

"When did you get our letters?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday." Gohan answered.

Ron grinned, "Well it's a good thing then you've got Super Saiyan speed on your side, Boy Who Fought."

Hermione and Harry all laughed at this, Ron joining them. Gohan groaned overdramatically over the laughter.

"Okay, that's it!" Gohan stood up, acting both theatrically and serious, "I realize the entire magical community reuses everything they have, but names? We are officially changing my nickname; from now on, you will all address me as… um… the Z Mage! Yeah… yeah that's it, the Z Mage!"

At this point, after a two second silence, the foursome of magic users broke out in laughter. Eventually, they all almost broke hysterically. Gohan wiped away a tear that formed as his giddiness decreased. It was good to be back with them.

Eventually, they all settled down, and Gohan returned to his seat. He turned to Harry.

"Why are you here Harry?" Gohan inquired curiously. "No offense, but I didn't think your aunt and uncle would let you stroll over anywhere magical until they dropped you off at Kings Cross."

Harry hid his face slightly as it grinned, and Ron started laughing again as Hermione glared nastily at him.

"Well," Harry spoke over Ron's chuckles, "do you remember my Aunt Marge I mentioned in my letter?" Gohan nodded. "Well… she's not the most pleasant person to be around, and she doesn't really like me."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Who in your family does?"

Harry smiled faintly, "True, but she didn't take me in, nor would she have. Anyway, she started talking about my parents, then about my dad and I… I guess got a bit upset."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "How upset?"

"He blew up his aunt!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully, his receding laughter suddenly returning full force.

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled, his eyes widening. He turned to Harry, "Harry, sometimes I think Vegeta's a pain but I don't use the Kamehameha Wave on him!"

"It was an accident, and not that kind of blowing up you dolt!" Harry protested. "I got mad, and I accidentally used magic on her. She started inflating like a balloon, and rather than facing my angry red-faced Uncle I got my stuff and walked out of the house."

"Then how did you get—"

"The Knight Bus." Harry cut in. "It's the Greyhound version for magic I guess. Apparently I waved my wand out in the street, and that's a signal for them that a wizard needs a ride. They took me to the Leaky Cauldron, and I met the Minister there."

"Fudge right? That guy in Hagrid's hut last year?" Gohan questioned.

Harry nodded, "He sent some guys to fix my Aunt and erase her memory. I've been hanging around here and the Leaky Cauldron since the night I sent your letter." Harry frowned, "Funny thing though; Fudge left me off clean about the accident, even though Dobby got me a warning before."

Gohan shrugged, "He probably wouldn't waste time on it; you are their savior after all, and it wouldn't look good I guess."

"That's what I said." Ron added, his giddiness gone. "But now that you are here Gohan, you can come with us to King's Cross tomorrow! We're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron. You should get a room too!"

Gohan grinned, "I am so there. Did you guys get any of your new Hogwarts stuff too?"

Ron beamed, "Yep, all of it. And look at this Gohan." He pulled out a long thin box from his bag and opened it, revealing a wand. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn hair."

"And why does Hermione have three bags of books?" Gohan said blankly, gesturing to the three bags of books Hermione held loosely.

"Because Hermione's Hermione." Ron muttered lowly.

"I'm taking more classes than you three, aren't I?" Hermione countered, ignoring Ron's comment. "These books are for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination—"

"That's great Hermione," Gohan smiled, "tell me the rest later. But I have to ask, did you waste—spend all of your money on schoolbooks?"

Hermione shook her head, "I've still got ten Galleons. It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

_Note to self._ Gohan thought. _Give Harry his birthday present later when getting the capsules out won't result in panic…One more thing; get Hermione a gift for her birthday._

"How about a nice _book_?" Ron said simply.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione raised her head in thought. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and Gohan's got… um… do you have one Gohan?"

"I have Ikarus, if that's what you mean." Gohan answered innocently.

"Okay," Hermione went on, "and Gohan has his… Ikarus, was it? And of course you've got Errol Ron—"

"I haven't." Ron corrected grimly. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled the pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Gohan observed the rat lounging on the table, and had to agree with Ron. Since Gohan saw him last Scabbers was much thinner, and his whiskers seemed to have sagged down.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there." Harry pointed to a store not too far off. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

They all agreed, and headed off to Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much space inside, because many witches and wizards were there about their own pets, some of them with their owners. Ron went over to a lady about Scabbers, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Gohan to look at owls. Finally, though, their observing the pristine birds became silent. Harry decided to break it.

"So… you mentioned you had 'Ikarus' earlier?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Yeah." Gohan smiled. "I've known him for eight, maybe nine years."

"Why haven't we ever seen him?" Harry asked.

"I never used him." Gohan told them. "Dende told me over the summer that Dumbledore wanted him to not use his 'Guardian of the Earth' magic for me at Hogwarts anymore (except electronics I have are already charmed to work). Apparently, he was afraid the protective spells around Hogwarts might get damaged or vanish if Dende kept interfering more than he should. So now I have to use more practical means to send letters instead of Dende; thus, I instantly went to my friend Icarus. He can get to my house from here in one day, two at the most."

"It sounds like Icarus can fly pretty fast, flying across like seven countries in that time." Harry noted, impressed. "Do you have him now?"

Gohan shook his head sadly, "He's too big and noticeable. I told him to fly over in a week; he'll hang out in the Forbidden Forest while we're at Hogwarts. The fact we're best friends makes this whole situation more enjoyable."

"What kind of owl is he?" Hermione inquired fascinatingly.

"An owl?" Gohan gave a surprised look, "who said Icarus was an owl?"

"He isn't an owl?" Hermione said shockingly.

"An owl can't go that fast; that's just stupid." Gohan reprimanded, using a tone Gohan never thought he could use on Hermione (which was great!).

"So what is he?" Harry questioned. "Is he a phoenix like Fawkes?"

"Nope." Gohan stated cheerfully. "He's a dragon!"

At this, Hermione and Harry gasped. Hermione straight away brought her hand over Gohan's mouth, receiving a questionable glance from the boys. A couple people looked at Gohan strangely, and then shook their heads to return to the masses of people around them. Gohan finally got her off of him.

"What was that for?" Gohan exclaimed heatedly.

"You don't just go saying you have a pet dragon Gohan!" Harry told Gohan quietly. "Dragons are one of the most dangerous creatures in the magical world! It's illegal to have one."

"They're categorized as "XXXXX Creatures'," Hermione added sternly, "meaning they are known wizard killers and are impossible to train or tame."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, let's be serious. Those categories are biased, even if only slightly."

"Other creatures known to be in the XXXXX class are _Acromantulas_, like the ones Hagrid raised,and _Basilisks__!_" Hermione hissed venomously.

"….. Good point. But this is different. I have never tried to train or tame Ikarus." Gohan sighed. "We're friends; he's more of a partner than a pet."

"Wasn't Aragog a friend to Hagrid?" Harry joined in, grinning mischievously.

"….. Shut up Harry."

Harry, Hermione, and Gohan all laughed at this. They then made their way over to Ron as he finished up talking to the witch about Scabbers. They caught the two debating over how Ron's rat hadn't exhibited any powers, and should have died at three years old. Ron persisted, and the woman offered Ron some rat tonic.

"Okay," Ron said to her, "How much—OUCH!"

Ron collapsed under the weight of something big and orange landing on his head. As soon as it made contact it jumped and aimed itself determinedly at Scabbers. The little rat jumped from the counter-witch's hands the moment before the orange monster, scurrying around the floor in a desperate attempt to escape.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" The witch shouted, though it was too late as the thing jumped onto her.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried out, running up and down the store chasing his pet.

It would have taken forever to catch Scabbers had Gohan's eyes not locked on the rat eagerly, nor if Gohan hadn't used his speed to outmaneuver the rodent and catch him within two minutes. Gohan caught him in his hand as it darted out of the store, right before it hit the street. He handed it to Ron, who cast a look at the rodent. Ron forced the shivering rat back into his pocket, rubbing his forehead irritatingly.

"What was that?" Ron looked around the room wildly.

"It was either a very big cat or a quite a small tiger." Harry replied.

"It was a cat." Gohan stated. The other two wizards looked at him strangely. "What? I've seen enough tigers to know one; it was a regular cat."

"… You know what," Harry started halfheartedly, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Probably getting her owl." Harry answered.

They made their back to Magical Menagerie, and through the crowd spotted Hermione waiting for them by the exit. She was carrying something, but it certainly wasn't an owl; she was cradling the ginger cat that trounced Ron.

"You _bought_ that monster?" shouted Ron, his mouth quivering with shock.

"He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" Hermione cooed, her face glowing with happiness.

Gohan couldn't decide if 'Crookshanks' was gorgeous or not. In fact, wouldn't male animals want to be called cute or handsome or something, rather than gorgeous? Gohan studied the feline, taking in its appearance. The thing had thick downy fur, and its face was scrunched like something hit it too hard. Granted, it wasn't the ugliest animal Gohan had seen, but still…

Ron and Hermione started a brief quarrel about the cat's behavior, Ron insisting the thing would antagonize him and his rest-needing rat. Hermione, still stricken with love for the creature, refused to believe Crookshanks meant to do anything and it wasn't his fault. Gohan and Harry repressed their fighting, insisting they make their way to the Leaky Cauldron. They relented and soon they saw the entrance to their rooming.

As they passed they saw Mr. Weasley sitting at the bar, holding a _Daily Prophet_ in one hand as he read it deeply. He looked up and saw the crowd of juveniles.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley beamed at him, and then turned to Gohan with a similar expression. "And Gohan you're here too! What a surprise. How are you boys?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry said.

"As good as I can be sir." Gohan replied brightly.

Mr. Weasley got up and walked towards the crowd, the paper falling to his side. The grim malevolent face of Sirius Black faced the children.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked, peering at the criminal with intrigue.

Mr. Weasley frowned grimly, "No. They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Anything I can do to help you guys?" Gohan offered kindly.

"Kind of you Gohan," Mr. Weasley smiled, "but no. The Ministry's already spoken with your friend Piccolo (Mr. Weasley's faced paled for a second) and this 'Guardian of the Earth' Dende about helping. Dende said Black is shielding himself somehow from our radars, but the Ministry hasn't got a clue how, and neither do they. Piccolo also told us this included sensing his energy too."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked eagerly. "It'd be good to get some more money—"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron." Mr. Weasley feebly objected, his demeanor strained from work. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley walked into the bar, shopping bags gripped in her hands. Behind her followed four of her other children; the prankster twins Fred and George, the newly made Head Boy Percy, and last the youngest and only girl Weasley child Ginny. Ginny seemed to be much quieter than her usual self, likely because the two boys before her saved her life. She mumbled to both of them a "Hello", and then turned beat red as she looked the other way. Percy though came up to the boys and enthusiastically shook Gohan and Harry's hands at the same time.

"Harry, Gohan!" He said brightly. "How nice to see you both!"

"Hello, Percy." Harry managed to get out, biting his cheeks to hold his laughter.

"Hey Percy." Gohan grinned madly, knowing not to say anything.

"I hope you boys are doing well?" Percy continued ostentatiously.

"Very well, thanks—"

That was when the Weasley twins took over, practically shoving Percy out of the way as Fred went to Harry and George to Gohan. They both bowed overdramatically, practically kissing the floor as they did so. They then alternated places and bowed to the other boy.

"Harry! Gohan!" Fred shouted exuberantly. "Simply _splendid_ to see you old boys—"

"Marvelous!" George added merrily, pushing his twin away and repeating his actions. "Absolutely spiffing!"

Percy frowned crossly and Harry looked uncomfortable; Gohan on the other hand, could barely contain his laughter at their antics. He _really_ missed these guys. What would happen if Vegeta and Piccolo were locked in an unbreakable room with them?

"That's enough, now." Mrs. Weasley sternly asserted.

"Mum!" Fred remarked astonishingly, like he hadn't seen her there, grabbing her hand and shaking it as well. "How really corking to—"

"I said that's enough!" She repeated impatiently, removing her hand from her son's grasp. Gohan had to bite his tongue rather forcibly to keep himself from laughing. "Hello, Gohan, dear. I suppose you've heard the exciting news?" She gestured to a gleaming silver badge on Percy's robes. "Second Head Boy in the family!"

Gohan smiled earnestly, "That's really great news Mrs. Weasley." He turned so he could see everyone. "I'll be right back. I'm going inside to check myself into this… inn."

As he walked away, he heard the twins and their mother argue about their school, Percy joining in and then leaving. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid. But Mum spotted us" he heard George say, a mischievous grin springing up on the saiyan's face.

He got the room on the same floor as Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys, his parallel to Harry's and by Ron and Percy's. When evening came all of them headed down to have dinner together. All in all, the dinner was very enjoyable. Everyone, thanks to Tom the innkeeper, received a five course meal; Gohan however, received his own seven course meal thanks to Tom (this made tom one of his top twenty favorite people of all time).

As the dinner went on, Gohan found out the Ministry was giving them all a ride to King's Cross via car, Mr. Weasley saying no more as his ears reddened deeply. Gohan offered to take them all by Instant Transmission, but Mr. Weasley asserted that the Ministry requested transporting them all. Gohan dropped the subject reluctantly; why was the Ministry so insisting about this? They all headed back up to their rooms after dinner.

Gohan started unpacking a new pair of clothes from his trunk (which he removed from a capsule), getting ready for tomorrow. Just then, he heard raised voice from across his room. They were loud and angry, and Gohan was pretty sure it was Percy and Ron. He walked over to find the brothers' door was open a little, peering inside a bit. Harry was already in there and Ron and Percy were yelling at each other.

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" He heard Percy shout.

"I'll get Scabbers' stuff, I'm packed." Harry told Ron exiting the room.

Harry bumped into Gohan, not looking as he went out of the room, and his expression looked a little annoyed.

"So, you heard the domestic dispute as well I take it?" Gohan chuckled.

Harry nodded, "Percy can't find his Head Boy badge, and Ron left his rat tonic downstairs. Percy won't let Ron leave the room until he finds his badge, so I offered to get the tonic for him."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Lucky you. I'd go in and offer to help find the badge, but I'm not going to our salt on the wound."

"Smart move." Harry commented "Well, see you later. Maybe I can find the tonic fast, that way I can get to sleep." He walked away down the stairs. "Wish me luck!"

Gohan shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. It was amazing to be back with his friends. He felt so much more free, more his age now. He headed back to his room putting his trunk back into his capsule as he finished up.

Then, Gohan noticed the gold capsule Piccolo spoke of lying next to his others on the night stand. When had Piccolo slipped it in with his school ones? Hesitantly, Gohan picked up the gold one, clicking down the top and throwing it onto the bed. A small POOF was heard, wispy smoke rising from it.

Seven objects lay on the bed, six of them wrapped in simple wrapping paper, a solid black being their color. The one present not wrapped up was a cloak of some kind, accompanied by a peculiar kind of Gi. None of them looked like a regular fabric style though; both of them seemed to be blue-gray, scales of some kind shining and making the color much more intense. There was a letter pinned to the front of it; Gohan ripped it off and read it.

_Gohan,_

_Because of Cell returning, I figured you needed some more weapons in your arsenal. This is unwrapped because I want you to spread out opening these, not all at the same time. Wait a little, because these are counting as your Christmas and birthday presents from me and Dende._

_Anyway, remember the basilisk you and your friends encountered? I thought you would. I went down there to try and find any sign of Cell over the summer, hoping he left something we could use to find him (no luck). Well, there was a rather large skin shedding lying around the entrance; it was the basilisks. Basilisk's skins are said to have similar magical properties to dragons', probably better. I figured you needed a little more magical protection now that Cell can use it. I'll let you figure out what it does, I'm not about to give you everything. But I will say I picked Dumbledore's brain about stuff I could use on it; not much of a clue I know._

_Have fun at Hogwarts kid._

_Piccolo. _

Gohan gazed at the garments, fingering the Gi one in awe; Piccolo made him magical clothing. But what else could they do? He'd have to use it at some point and try to figure it out, maybe research dragons later—

He heard the creak of a floorboard from outside of his room; someone was walking up to their room. Gohan sensed and it was Harry; what took him so long? Gohan opened his door and saw Harry stop walking, and turned to see Gohan standing there. His expression was blank, no known emotion reigning on it.

"You found the rat tonic?" Gohan asked lightly, looking at his friend seriously.

"Yeah…" Harry replied distantly. He seemed to be looking beyond Gohan, lost in thought. "It was on the table like Ron said…"

"You okay?" Gohan inquired calmly. He knew to act tranquilly or Harry detach himself.

Harry shrugged, "I guess. I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about Sirius Black downstairs when I found the tonic."

"The Azkaban breakout guy?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, "What about him."

"Apparently, he was a big supporter of Voldemort," Harry answered grimly, "supposedly his second-in-command."

"And how is that particularly upsetting?" Gohan asked. "You just faced mini-Voldemort last year. One crazy fan who escaped isn't a big deal."

Harry smiled sadly, "Yeah, except for one thing. Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban because he wants to kill me."


	3. The Memory Remains

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragonball (Z) (GT) **_

_Chapter 3: The Memory Remains_

So, what did Mr. Weasley talk to you about?" Gohan asked, watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fade from view through the window.

Harry gave him a pointed look, "What do you think?" He turned to Hermione and Ron. "I need to talk to you two in private."

"Go away, Ginny." Ron told his sister rudely.

"Oh, that's nice." Ginny jeered moodily, walking away to another section of the train.

With that done, the four friends head down the corridor in search of an empty compartment to speak in. It was the next day, after the reunion of the wizards and witch; the friends and Weasley family had taken two Ministry used cars from the Leaky Cauldron to Kings Cross. The ride was interesting, as Gohan had never ridden in a vehicle touching the ground; technology back home (thanks to Bulma) must have been extremely more advanced than most technology here. Then again, Bulma did say she kept here trade secrets to herself, and that she only let them be sold locally.

When they went through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, Gohan had put up the cloak that Piccolo had given him up to keep people from noticing him; he didn't think it was necessary, but just to be safe. The cloak was strangely silent, even though it had scale sown into it rather delicately. Not only that, but it was light. Really light. Granted it may have been because Gohan wore weighted clothing, but he was certain he would have felt some kind of force. Maybe one of the things that Piccolo had done to it was making it weightless or something.

Gohan followed around the Weasleys and Co through Platform 9 ¾, on account he didn't want to be lost in this new place. The Hogwarts Express was surprisingly roomy, and looked as extravagant on the inside as the outside. Gohan didn't outwardly show these feelings of wonder and fascination, but the others probably knew of them. After all, he never rode the train to school last year since the house-elf Dobby sealed the barrier to.

As they explored the Hogwarts Express, the group had found that every one but the last one at the end was full. When they slid the door open, they found a single wizard sleeping against the window. This wasn't strange to Gohan, but Harry filled him in on the train being mainly for students. The only other adult they ever saw on the Hogwarts Express was the food cart witch.

The man was wearing scruffy and tattered robes, patches sown in different places where the colors had faded. He was pale, looking ill and worn out. He was young looking, but the brown hair that lay around his head had streaks of gray in some places.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron whispered to the others. They carefully slid the door shut and sat down opposite the man, giving him space.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione replied instantly.

"How do you know that?"

"It's on his briefcase Ron." Gohan pointed out. Indeed, there was a small case on the luggage rack with those exact words on one corner.

"Wonder what he teaches." Ron noted, looking critically at the man's pale physique.

"That's obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well," Ron started hesitantly, "I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway…" He turned his head to face Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry began to relay the conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to Hermione and Ron, as well as Mr. Weasley's warning. Ron and Hermione looked shocked, Hermione's hands covering her mouth almost fearfully. Gohan didn't react until he heard of the warning, and his expression became amused. Harry was as much a magnet for trouble as his father was with villains.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_?" Hermione said, lowering her hands from her face to speak. "Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble Harry —"

"I don't go looking for trouble." Harry protested irritably. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

Several more minutes went by, and Gohan could tell that Ron and Hermione were taking this news as bad as they could. Not only that, but when they had finally changed the subject to something else, Hogsmeade, it only made things worse. Harry didn't get his relatives' signature on his permission slip, so he couldn't go with them. They discussed this in great detail, about if Harry should even be _allowed_ in Hogsmeade with Sirius Black out and about. Ron and Gohan felt Harry would be alright since Gohan was there, but Hermione still believed in not risking it.

As the train ride went on Crookshanks made a nuisance in their compartment, angering Ron and causing Hermione to defend him; that cat would likely be the argument of the year for them. The most uncomfortable thing at the moment for the quartet was that Professor Lupin was still sleeping. Granted, it looked like he needed it, but even when the food trolley came he didn't bother waking up. Gohan bought the remainder of the sweets she had on the cart. One, because since they were in the very back of the train there was no one else who would have gotten it; and two, because they would need it if Gohan was going to satisfy his saiyan hunger and share with his friends. However, the teacher's presence on the train proved to be useful; during their continuing ride, the compartment door opened and three very familiar, and very arrogant boys stood in the doorway.

"Well," Malfoy sneered lazily as he opened the door, "look who it is. Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle, looking as ugly and brutish as the previous year, chuckled lowly. The three Slytherin's malice-filled eyes were on the Trio, who reciprocated with dark glares. Gohan was sitting next to the door of their room, so Malfoy probably hadn't noticed him yet. Or if Malfoy did, he was doing an impressive job of ignoring him.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." Malfoy continued, his eyes flaring malevolently. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron abruptly got to his feet angrily, knocking Crookshanks' box onto the floor. Harry and Hermione saw Ron reach for his wand, likely contemplating using it on the Slytherin boy. Knowing the consequences, Harry and Hermione looked to each other worriedly as they began to move towards their friend.

"I heard _your_ father finally came under the Ministry's radar, Malfoy. Heard he got a stern talking to and a spanking by the Minister himself." Gohan icily spoke, his voice filling the room unexpectedly. Malfoy and his cronies turned to face Gohan, their faces becoming paler (if even possible for Malfoy). "Not to mention Vegeta's and Piccolo's attentions are on your family now. Did they mention what it was about?"

No reply came from the Slytherin boys, their mouths open into a small O shape. Malfoy frowned portentously, knowing not to start anything hastily.

"You might want to run along with your hired help trolls, Mouthwash." Gohan smirked. "This compartment's jam-packed enough without your ego hanging around. Use that empty space in your heads."

Malfoy growled, reaching for his wand as Crabbe and Goyle started towards Gohan threateningly. Gohan's hands crackled with electricity, the sparks flying off his fingertips making sizzling sounds. Professor Lupin snorted loudly. Malfoy noticed the man, as did Crabbe and Goyle, who all stopped their movements and stared at him.

"Who's that?" Malfoy questioned, stepping back a little at the sight of the grown wizard.

"New teacher." Harry replied, getting to his feet next to Ron. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes thinned eerily, glowering at the Quartet; apparently, he had enough sense to not pick a fight with a super saiyan and a teacher in the room.

"C'mon." He hissed to Crabbe and Goyle, walking back through the door of the compartment. As they opened the door to leave, they turned and saw Gohan grinning darkly at them.

"See you at school." Gohan snickered, waving a wand mockingly towards the. Malfoy glared venomously at the boy, as did his companions, and then left.

Harry and Ron sat down once more, Ron staring bitterly at his balled-up fists.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." He said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one for crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and—"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered heatedly as he made a violent gesture. She looked cautiously at Professor Lupin, "Be careful."

The wizard teacher was still asleep.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Relax all of you. With Vegeta's threat to the Malfoys and my being basically invincible, I highly doubt Malfoy will try anything. He might know _I_ won't hurt him, but he doesn't know Vegeta."

Time went on, and the weather outside the train worsened. The rain picked up as the train sped down the tracks, the wind roaring against the metal and glass as rain poured violently onto the window. Professor Lupin remained asleep.

"We must nearly be there." Ron spoke, looking out the black landscape through the window. An instant later the train began to slow down. Ron got up to try and get a better look, "Great, I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We're not there yet." Gohan said slowly. "We still have another fifteen minutes to go."

"So why are we stopping?"

As Ron asked, the train began to decrease in speed, getting slower and slower every second. Gohan could sense people moving out of their carriages, probably wondering what was going on.

Then, the train abruptly stopped slowing and halted. People shouting and thumps echoed the train from people and luggage being forced from their spots and being shoved around. Right after that, all the lamps went out and the darkness of the day and train enveloped all of them.

"What's going on?" Gohan heard Ron's voice shout.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out. "Ron, that was my foot!"

D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked, his voice strained from the stop.

"Maybe…" Gohan replied, closing his eyes in thought. The train couldn't have broken down; it was only used like four times a year! And even if it did, they'd have been able to fix it by now, what with wizards and magic being transported and used.

Gohan heard a faint squeak, and opened his eyes towards the sound. It wasn't total darkness, so Gohan could still see (thanks to his saiyan vision) Ron's darkened form looking out the window. He swiped his sleeve against the glass, peering out curiously.

"There's something moving out there." Ron told the others, scrunching his face in concentration. "I think people are coming aboard."

Gohan stopped his observations and thoughts, thinking about what Ron had said. People were coming aboard? But surely Gohan would have sensed that… right?

Ignoring the arrival of Ginny and Neville, having sensed them both approaching seconds ago, Gohan shut his eyes. He tried sensing for the people Ron spoke of; it wasn't if they were strong, but the fact Gohan couldn't sense their ki that worried Gohan. He reached out, focusing all of his senses on finding the people who boarded the Hogwarts Express.

He tried to differentiate between the ki of students and everyone else, but he couldn't find anyone different. How was this possible? Did the Ministry learn how to block there ki or something. Was it even the Ministry? Could it have been dark wizards like Sirius Black or something. Maybe… maybe it was even Ce—

Gohan twitched, flinching as he forced himself from his activities. What was _that_ he felt? It wasn't… it didn't _feel_ like ki, but it was radiating off like, like three different people. At least, Gohan thought they were people.

Gohan raised his head from the floor, staring at the compartment door sternly. Whatever they were, one of those things was coming towards their end of the train. It was weak, but he could faintly sense it.

"Come in and sit down—" He heard Hermione say.

"Not here!" Harry spoke heatedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" A gruff and raucous voice shouted. It had to have been Professor Lupin, who had just woken up by his movements. Everyone became silent.

A dim, crackling noise was heard, and a wispy amount of light filled the compartment. In Professor Lupin's hand were spherical flames, outlining his gray and exhausted looking face. His eyes, however, beheld a sense of attentiveness and awareness.

Professor Lupin turned his gaze to Gohan, who watched the elder wizard from his peripheral vision while keeping his eyes on the door. The grown-up stared not as a teacher, but almost like Gohan was an adult.

"What is it?" Professor's hoarse voice rang out, looking from Gohan to the door warily. Now, the eyes of all the wizards and witches were on the hybrid.

"Something's coming." Gohan replied evenly, not taking his eyes off the door.

The Trio exchanged looks of concern, while Neville and Ginny slowly realized what he meant. Professor Lupin got up, feeling for something (likely his wand) in his pocket.

"Stay where you are." He told the children, his voice raw and rough. With the handful of flames, he slowly made his way towards the door.

Gohan, as saiyan curiosity began creeping into his mind, closed his eyes once more. He needed to know what was unusual about this energy. It wasn't that it was a different amount or significant energy… it was different. Even Cell had real ki, it was just spliced together from several people.

Gohan opened his senses, and reached his mind out across the train. It was still there, but Gohan still had much trouble sensing it. Finally deciding to forget about the risks, Gohan focused all of his will on sensing the being. Within seconds, Gohan could clearly sense it; it was at their end of the train, only a minute away from—

"Argh!" Gohan hissed, his nerves freezing up.

His body cramped and jolted as he sensed the thing, unable to stop himself. It ignored all the other compartments, now making its way to theirs—

"Ah!" Gohan gasped, the feeling of pain and emptiness now increasing dramatically.

This feeling, he had never felt when sensing someone. It wasn't that the ki was strong or dangerous, maybe they were. No, it was _how_ the ki felt. It felt… Dende, he couldn't describe it with the ache and stinging that sensing this being was giving him. Gohan's legs buckled, and he landed with one knee up on the floor. His face contorted into one of agony and suffering, unable to not sense the creature making its way to them.

"Gohan!" Harry said, rushing over to his friend. Hermione and Ron also sprinted over, helping their friend to his feet. Professor Lupin paused momentarily, but then even slower made his way to the door. "Gohan what's wrong?"

"… Cold…" Gohan murmured, looking at the door with suspicion and weariness.

"We're all freezing Gohan," Hermione told him gently, "the temperature dropped some—"

"No." Gohan cut in, his voice soft and tender. He motioned to the door, "It."

"What about… it?" Ron asked, looking at the door nervously.

"It's ki." Gohan whispered achingly. "Its _ki_ is so cold."

No sooner had he said that, and Professor Lupin's hand reached for the door handle, the door slide open slowly. Illuminated by the simmering flames held in Lupin's palm, a dark figure floated into the room. Concealed by a dark cloak, its face was completely hidden beneath the hood. A decayed looking, slimy gray hand protruded from the cloak, making its way to the center of the room.

Gohan glowered darkly, shaking off the pain and stinging he felt. The cold was still there, but the fury Gohan felt at this thing blinded him from everything else. He let out an animalistic growl, and let his golden aura unleashed itself. The wind picked up, circling Gohan like a cyclone of devastation. Gohan slowly got up, not making a sound as he did so. In an instant, Gohan's hair stood up and turned into its golden spikes; his body pulsed as his muscles bulked up. His onyx eyes glared at the cloaked figure, narrowing into slits as their deep-blue nature sunk in.

The children in the room stared at Gohan, awed at the sight of his miraculous transformation. Granted, they had all seen Gohan become a super saiyan before, but that was only for maybe twenty minutes; and even then, he was not in any livid or animalistic state (Harry is exempted from this, as he saw Gohan as a true super saiyan).

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows, obviously wondering what was going on.

The light emitting from Gohan momentarily blinded everyone, their eyes that had adjusted to the limited light of the fire becoming sightless. The compartment became a beacon in the cold and darkness, shinning with such intensity that everyone from every room on the train was forced to be witness to its brilliance. Even the creature that had entered the room staggered back— at least it would have had it had legs on the floor— at the ferocity of the golden energy Gohan was releasing outward.

Gohan didn't power down, leaving the golden flame around his body burning intensely. He didn't move, not even a muscle, just frowning furiously at the looming, dreary figure.

Slowly, though, the creature regained its balance. While not directly in front of Gohan, it was a couple of yards at the most from the boy. The creature's dark hood (somehow not lightened by the illumination) turned towards Gohan, who in turn intensified the powerful aura a smidge. The other students, who remained behind Gohan, flinched as they saw its head move back.

Gohan hesitated, not knowing how to respond to the creature's movements. However, before he could make a decision, the dark being drew in a long, raspy breath from beneath its hood. Its breath was long, almost like it was desperately trying to suck something from the air.

An instant freezing sensation swept through them all. Gohan, at first, didn't feel the affects of it and smirked conceitedly. But then, the coldness that he felt when he sensed it was nothing compared to what he now felt. The cold swept over Gohan faster than he could react, his blood freezing in his veins.

He tried powering up, hoping to throw the creature back, but found the opposite effect of what he desired. Instead of an overpowering glow, his energy burst from existence, leaving the saiyan bare in the frosty air. Then, he felt himself unwillingly power down from super saiyan, the power rush now altogether leaving him.

Slowly, he felt himself being pulled downward, his body feeling heavier as his skin shivered from the cold. He wouldn't fall to the ground, but it was nonetheless tempting to do. This creature, whatever it was, was causing Gohan to go into spasms or something, with hypothermia starting to take effect as well. However, Gohan fought it with all the endurance he learned from Piccolo, Vegeta, and his father. He knew how to at least stand up to these things, and—

"_Let go!"_

Gohan froze, his thoughts disrupted. Was that… how did… did Yamcha's voice just echo through his head?

Suddenly, Gohan's vision was distorted, and then inexplicably returned. There was just one problem; he wasn't in the Hogwarts Express anymore. He wasn't even in England; it _looked_ like he was back in time by East City. Gohan looked around the baron landscape, and his eyes widened. In front of him were all of the Z-Warriors, Vegeta, and that bastard Nappa; he was looking at the first time the Z-Warriors fought Vegeta!

_Gohan looked around closer and saw Vegeta and Nappa smirking, surrounded by some of those Saibamen things. His friends all looked worried, himself particularly, and he turned to the center of the group. Yamcha was in a strength hold by a Saibaman, who grinned maniacally as he began to glow bright white. _

"_It's over."_ _Piccolo muttered, turning his back from the scene._

_Gohan felt himself twitch, hearing the cries and tears of his friends. Gohan saw his younger self and his initial shock increased when he saw the fear and hysteria in his eyes. The urge to go over there and help his doomed friend was strong, but he didn't think it would help. _

_Yamcha gave a shout of pain, and the light reached its peak. A resounding BOOM filling the air as the Saibaman cackled._

The scene shimmered, and altered slightly just as Gohan saw Yamcha's body disintegrate. Yamcha and the Saibamen were gone, but he was still in the wasteland jungle area. Now though, two from the scene were high in the air, struggling with one another. Normally, Gohan wouldn't have been aware of the second person because of his small stature; but then again, he couldn't really forget how Chaiotzu had sacrificed himself to (try and) save the Z Fighters from Nappa.

_He watched miserably as Chaiotzu clutched to Nappa tightly, hearing the screams from Tien not helping his emotions._

"_Chaiotzu, don't!" Tien pleaded; his face was frantic and agonizing to watch._

_Chaiotzu smiled sadly, "I have to. It's the only way to stop this guy."_

_Gohan saw Nappa once again struggling to get the small fighter off his back, clawing behind him to no avail. Chaiotzu began to glow dimly, Tien's protests and shouting not stopping the events about to pass._

"_Goodbye, Tien." Chaiotzu mumbled, smiling still as he closed his eyes._

"_GET OFF!" Nappa called out, anxiety and fear taking over._

"_NO!" Tien screamed, tears forming and pouring down his face._

_Then, another explosion, and smoke filled the spot where Nappa was and Chaiotzu wasn't anymore, his sacrifice in vain._

The scene swirled around again, this time Tien's tragic death at Nappa's hands shown. Gohan could only watch in horror at the cold ending of his friend's life, done so maliciously and carefree by the saiyan tyrant. Why was this happening? All of these memories, these horrible… _horrible_ memories kept repeating themselves in Gohan's head. These were the first times he had truly dealt with death, understanding what it meant. What purpose did these—

Finally, the background swirled and shimmered once more, this time Gohan's eyes widening and his breath stopping. He looked down momentarily, and noticed he was shorter, his hands and clothes different. He was his past self. His blood ran cold at the memory, shivering instantly. Not this one. He could handle the others, but why this one?

"_HHAA!" Nappa roared, bringing his giant arm forward furiously. From his hand, a blinding white light emitted the battle zone, brightening everything to a colorless pallid. Soon though, a mountainous blast of ashen energy burst forth toward the hybrid child. _

_The wind blew in all directions, Gohan bringing his arms up to shield himself from the attack. His face froze in terror, petrified and nervous as he shook. This was the end, there was no way he had the strength to block this attack. Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he be more like his dad—oh Kami, he wouldn't get to see dad or mom ever again. Why didn't he train more seriously when—_

"_AAAAHHHH!" Piccolo cried out, his body shielding Gohan from the attack. Gohan's eyes widened in shock; when did Piccolo get there?_

_He looked at Piccolo strangely, slowly realizing what Piccolo was doing. Before he could say anything, Piccolo screamed in pain as the blast impaled him. His skin and clothing singed at the contact, his cries of anguish only further making the scene horrifying. An explosion more powerful than any before resounded the entire area, dust and rock flying everywhere as Piccolo's voice echoed._

Gohan watched all of this from the body of his younger self, knowing what was happening and not able to cry. He tried to yell, tried to move, tried to do anything to change the outcome of the battle. Sadly though, this was still just a memory, and Gohan must endure it continuously.

_It seemed to have gone on for an eternity, before the attack halted and the dust cleared. The smoking body of Piccolo stood shakily as his breath shook, pain twitching in his face. Nappa grinned with feral glee, chuckling lightly to himself at his handiwork._

"_P-Piccolo?" Gohan gasped, looking at his mentor distressingly._

_Piccolo grinned weakly, "It's okay kid… No sweat, hehehehe—ah!" He crumpled to the ground, his eyes beginning to whiten as his breathing stopped momentarily._

"_**PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed as fury and anguish filling his being. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed to take control! He wouldn't stand by and watch Piccolo die again, he wouldn't**_!

"Gohan, Gohan! Are you okay?"

Gohan slowly came out of his state, and was greeted by the lights stinging his eyes for a moment. Wait, the lights?

Gohan's vision returned to normal, and the shapes and fuzzy images began to clear. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Harry (though the latter looked quite pale and shaky) all surrounded Gohan worriedly. Apparently, while Gohan was out of the moment the train resumed moving once more, the lights also turning back on as they blare overhead.

Gohan changed his footing, his legs trembling from his former hysteria. He knew enough that it wasn't real and true (anymore), but seeing your friends killed over and over didn't really help one's health. Gohan was visibly paler, and sweat protruded down his face as he looked around. How did he just zone out like that; did the others realize he had just been standing there.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, worry and concern spread across her face.

Gohan nodded shakily, "I—I'll be alright. Just a little dazed, that's all." Gohan sensed the icy signature was gone, and then realized the cloaked figure wasn't anywhere on the Express. "What happened? Where's that… that Grim Reaper wannabe?"

SNAP! Everyone jumped reactively to find Professor Lupin breaking a couple bars of chocolate into pieces. He walked over to the group, handing a piece to each student. The pieces he gave to Harry and Gohan were particularly larger than the others.

"Here. Eat it." He told them. "It'll help."

Gohan looked at the teacher skeptically, "Do you _really_ think that's going to be enough for me?"

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, not eating his chocolate yet.

"A dementor." Lupin replied. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

No one spoke; they all just stared at Professor Lupin, who crumpled the candy wrapper into his pocket.

"Eat." He repeated sternly. "It will help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He walked past them and exited the compartment.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Hermione inquired, looking at the boy anxiously.

"Wait." Gohan interrupted. He turned to Harry "Something happened to you too?"

"Yeah…" Harry answered restlessly. Gohan noticed he was also pale and shivering, but his case was more severe than Gohan's. Sweat poured down his face. "I don't get it… What happened?"

"Well," Hermione started, "that thing—the dementor—stood there and looked around—and you—you—"

"I thought you were having a fit or something." Ron added, shuddering fearfully. "You went sort of rigid and fell down and started twitching—"

Hermione explained how Professor Lupin told the dementor Sirius Black wasn't here and it should leave. When it didn't move, he used his wand to shoot a silver spell thing at it, forcing it to leave.

"You know Gohan," Hermione told the saiyan, "you froze up at it too. You kind of just froze, like you were in shock or something. What happened?"

"I… don't know." Gohan admitted, half-lying. "One minute I feel fine once I went Super, but the next it was like the dementor thing was… was sucking the light right out of me."

"It was horrible." Neville joined in, who looked more nervous and frenzied than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird." Ron said, squirming uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

"But didn't any of you—fall down at all?" Harry inquired, almost desperately.

They all shook their heads.

Soon after that, Professor Lupin returned. He halted once he entered, looking around to everyone in the room, and then smiled warmly.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know." He told Gohan and Harry.

Gohan looked at the chocolate piece and shrugged; like any food would be bad for a saiyan. He ate the whole thing in one bite, savoring the taste with every chew. Surprisingly though, as he finished it Gohan could feel a sudden warmth entering his body. The frostiness that invaded his body began to melt, and he soon felt his ki flaring up like it always was. To test though, Gohan flexed his fingers and formed a fiery sphere of golden energy, extinguishing it merrily.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." Professor Lupin told them all. He then looked pointedly at Harry, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Gohan didn't bother wondering how Professor Lupin knew Harry's name. Apparently, Harry didn't either.

"Fine," Harry muttered, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Professor Lupin then turned to Gohan, "Are you alright too, Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged, "Hey, give a saiyan some food and he'll perk right up."

Professor Lupin smiled humorously, and then went back down to his spot and sat.

No one talked much the rest of the trip. However, just as they were a couple minutes from the station, Gohan pulled Harry aside as they prepared to depart the train.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan asked curiously, not mimicking pity or concern. He knew Harry wouldn't respond to that.

"… I heard someone scream." Harry whispered. "But no one else did."

"Am I the only one who knows about this?" Gohan said.

Harry shook his head, "I told them before they got you back, but I didn't want to discuss it again… It was so… familiar."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to tell me something dark about your personal life Harry?"

Harry grunted, "Funny." Harry's brow furrowed, lost in thought. "I don't know how to explain it. There was someone screaming, it was so loud and they were so terrified. And so much white fog; it was the only thing I could see."

Gohan glared at the floor, "I wish that was the only thing I saw."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned intriguingly.

Gohan flinched, cursing himself for letting that slip.

"Nothing," Gohan lied, "it's not important."

"I thought you said you were done with secrets between friends?" Harry noted, his tone grave and solemn.

Gohan frowned, "Point taken, but could you have been a little more subtle?"

Taking a moment, Gohan tried to organize his thoughts. This conversation was going to involve the deaths of many people who had been brought _back_ to life. Gohan chose to keep only one main secret from everyone in the Wizarding world, including Harry and the others; the existence of the Dragonballs. If people knew that they could obtain wishes, their inner most desires, any number of things could happen. People could use them for power or greed, or they could end up with another Garlic Jr. or Voldemort.

But that wasn't what Gohan was worried about right now. It was of a much more valuable tool the Dragonballs provided; the gift of life. Gohan was sure Harry would do anything and try anything if it meant he could see his parents, possibly ending their friendship as a result. Until he knew that Harry would listen about the restrictions the Dragonballs held given 'life', it was best to not mention it.

"I saw… the first time I ever really fought in a battle."

Harry grinned, "Couldn't have been that bad; you'd wipe the floor with anyone."

"A lot of my friends had died," Gohan replied coldly. His eyes hardened. "They were killed by Nappa and Vegeta in cold blood."

Harry's expression was wiped from his face.

"Gohan…" Harry began, unsure how to explain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"I know." Gohan cut in quickly. "But it was horrendous." He clenched his hands into fists. "I knew it wasn't real, I _knew_ it, but it was the first time I had ever seen someone killed… enduringly." Gohan smiled sadly, "I forgot what they looked like back then, what we all looked like."

Before Harry could say anything, the Hogwarts Express whistle blared, the train slowing ever so gradually.

Gohan sighed, "Well, back to school. This time though, I'm hoping I can be a little more liberated with my abilities."

Gohan began to make his way toward the front of the exit, halting to turn to Harry.

"Don't worry about me." Gohan assured Harry, grinning cheerily. "I'm better now. Gotta hand it Professor Lupin, he sure knows how to appease saiyans' appetites. Now you coming, or am I going to have to Instant Transmission you to school myself?"

For a moment, Harry simply stared at Gohan, after several moments of silence he broke into a careful smile. Gohan quickly put his new cloak on, raising the hood to hide only his hair.

As they got off the platform, Gohan noted how glad he was to have put his cloak on; it was freezing outside. They managed to see Hagrid greet them from by the First Years, but they couldn't respond back. This time, like everyone else, they would be taking the horseless coaches over to the school while the First Years went over the Lake.

Gohan wondered if he could go by the Lake since he never had a First Year, and his beginning year to the castle was via the Weasley's car. Then again, he already knew what Hogwarts looked like and enjoyed his first view of it.

As they made their way to the carriages, however, Gohan stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. These were not horse_less_ carriages. They weren't even _horse_ carriages.

The creatures could only be described as meaty skeletons of horses; however, these horses had fangs and what could only be bat-like wings attached to them. In fact, something about them screamed reptilian as well.

Gohan cocked his head to the side, and the ones who noticed him looking did the same inquisitively. Gohan smiled warmly, apparently appearances aren't everything. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all got into the coaches, followed finally by Gohan. He reached out to pet one by the carriage he was getting into; the horse-creature actually leaned into the petting, crooning a little as it did so—

"What are you doing Gohan?" Ron's voice perturbed Gohan's mind, recalling him from his actions.

Slowly though, he realized what Ron had meant.

"You don't see it?" Gohan incredulously questioned, looking from the horse to the others.

"See what?" Hermione asked. "There's nothing here Gohan."

Too tired to argue and too awestruck to explain, Gohan nodded leisurely.

"Right," he mused, "of course."

He gave one last look to the creature, which stared back at Gohan with its own onyx eyes, and then got into the coach as it began to move forward.

Soon, he would be back at Hogwarts, and his life could return to as it was; return to normal.

Gohan snorted. _Normal? Yeah, a half-alien wizard who fights evil aliens on a yearly basis to save the world, and goes to a school for magic with a giant squid, spiders and wing horse skeletons is absolutely normal. Not to mention you could be going schizoid with seeing your friends dying._

As they rounded a corner, the castle could be seen shining under the moonlight. As he saw this, he could also see the First Years below in their candlelit boats riding toward the castle from the Lake.

He flashed the Son Grin. _Oh yeah, quite normal indeed. _


	4. Back in the Castle Again

_Chapter 4: Back in the Castle Again_

The carriage pulled up to the iron gates guarding Hogwarts, the horse-creatures whimpering as they stopped to wait. Gohan noted this, and looked around for what they were so afraid of; his eyes narrowed intriguingly.

Those things were patrolling over the entrance. Their dark forms glided over the stone columns, causing the air to freeze in their presence. Dementors.

As the gates opened, creaking ever forebodingly, the dementors cast their hoods over to the coaches as they went through. Another icy sensation pierced Gohan, but this time he was prepared. He knew to not sense these things, and simply fought off the minor feeling of cold and despondency that invaded him. After traveling down the winding pathway towards the castle, the dementors became out of range. Their disheartening ability began wearing off, warmth flowing into the young witches and wizards' bodies.

Gohan cast the dementor guards one last glance before they became out of view, shuddering uncomfortably. He could have sworn that they were still watching them, their hoods billowing in the wind.

What were they doing here? If these things were what made Azkaban impassable from the inside, what could be dangerous enough to use them? Could the Ministry have considered Gohan a threat to the students— wait a minute. Of course, Sirius Black! Didn't Hermione say that Professor Lupin mentioned Sirius Black to them? Yeah; he said that no one was 'hiding Sirius Black under their cloaks'. So, the Ministry wasn't worried about the second Boy Who Lived; they were worried about the first. So much so, that they were willing to lease the dementors to Hogwarts to catch Black.

Finally, they arrived at the front of Hogwarts, the castle even more extraordinary and imposing than the last time he saw. They pulled to a stop, Hermione and Ron getting out first. Then Harry made his way down the—

"You _fainted,_ Potter?" Malfoy sneered jubilantly, pushing his way through Hermione to Harry. "Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Harry tried making his way around the other wizard, but Malfoy blocked his path up the stairway.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron threatened, gritting his teeth at the snobby boy.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy asked loudly, garnering the attention of passerby's. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Get out of here Malfoy," Gohan said angrily, stepping off the carriage to the wizard. "You should think about what you're doing right now."

Strangely, instead of the whimpering plea Gohan expected from the slimy snake, Malfoy smirked nastily.

"Ah Son, I heard something about you from Longbottom too. He said you froze up when it came; to think the big bad saiyan wet his pants. Ha!"

Gohan gritted his teeth, tensing his hand as bullion energy began to swirl within it.

"Is there a problem?" A soft voice asked; Professor Lupin started towards them from his carriage.

Malfoy glowered lightly at the professor, obviously disapproving of his tattered appearance.

"Oh, no – er – _Professor_," Malfoy replied innocently, sarcasm coating the statement. He then nodded darkly to Crabbe and Goyle, walking before them up the stairs into the castle.

Gohan, coming to his senses from his momentary anger, flexed his fingers gingerly, extinguishing the ki. He allowed Hermione to prod him forward, walking in-between her and Harry as they entered Hogwarts.

Gohan took the sight of the ancient castle in deeply, admiring every inch of the info structure with pleasure. He couldn't believe that he'd have missed going to school so much; but then again, he was going back with his friends, who he missed a great deal since then.

They continued into the castle's corridors until they reached the doors of the Great Hall, the enchanted roof shining over past them with the dark sky and bright stars. Thankfully, the full moon had already passed, so any chance of him magically transforming as a result of the artificial sky was unlikely (he didn't know if that was a problem for true, but why risk it?). However, before the group could pass through, an all too familiar voice sounded through the hallway.

"Potter! Granger! Son! I want to see you three!"

They all turned, surprised to find Professor McGonagall motioning to them from the crowd of students, towering over the heads of the (much) younger witches and wizards. Gohan noticed the apprehensive looks on his friends' faces, but he simply grinned to his Transfiguration teacher. Unlike his friends, Gohan knew that inside McGonagall was actually nice… somewhere inside… deep inside. They made their way through the sea of students, finally halting in front of her.

"There's no need to look so worried," She told Harry and Hermione, "I just want a word in my office." She then turned, giving her pointed stare to Gohan. "You, however, I do not need Mr. Son."

Gohan blinked, "Then why did you—"

"Because," Professor McGonagall interrupted briskly, "the Headmaster has requested that you come by his office before the Welcoming Feast begins. You have twenty minutes. I assume you remember where it is?"

Gohan grinned, "I might remember how as I get closer. Thanks Professor."

And with that, he nodded to her and his friends enthusiastically. He then jogged down the hallway to Professor Dumbledore's office; his tail uncoiled itself from his waist, swaying happily as it was free to move.

Once a good distance away, he kicked it up a notch and phased to Dumbledore's tower. Shortly he arrived just outside Dumbledore's office, the usual stone gargoyle posted outside, guarding the entrance.

"Password?" The Gargoyle said hoarsely.

"I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore." Gohan replied. "He said he wanted to see me."

The gargoyle cackled, "Oh well, in that case… password please."

"So this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object," Gohan muttered under his breath. "Look, either let me in, or one of two things will happen. I read your mind for the password and I go in (_It's alive, so therefore the password's programmed into it in my opinion)_, or I rip you from the wall and walk in. Either way, I'll be going in."

"…" The Gargoyle huffed, sliding to the side. Dumbledore's office came into view.

"I hate gargoyles," Gohan muttered heatedly, walking past the statue into the hidden office.

It hadn't changed at all since the last time Gohan was in it; however brief a period it was. The portrait, the furniture, all of it was still there. Even the weirdly intricate silver and gold objects Dumbledore had on his desk were still scattered about it. Actually, what did those things even do? Even Dumbledore probably doesn't know what half the stuff he has actually does.

"I see you managed to get in without my assistance," an elderly voice spoke amusingly.

Gohan turned his head, not surprised to hear him. Dumbledore strode down his spiraled staircase, his half-moon glasses shining in the light. The man always did seem to possess the same aura his dad had, that 'quiet before the storm' façade.

"I suggest you replace that statue," Gohan answered austerely. "It's likely to cause you problems in the future."

"Ah, perhaps, but why redecorate when everything still looks pleasant?" Dumbledore cheerfully responded. He made his way top his desk, sitting before it. He gestured to a nearby chair, "Care to sit down?"

Gohan wordlessly sat, looking around the room curiously for a moment.

"Where's Fawkes?" Gohan asked, noting his cage was empty.

"About," Dumbledore told him. "He seemed restless, so I let him wander the Tower."

"Ah… tell him I say hi," Gohan told Dumbledore contentedly.

"Oh I'm sure Fawkes will be delighted to hear it," Dumbledore merrily responded. "However, I must get to why I asked to see you. How is everything at home for you?"

"Do you mean the wards you placed everywhere I go," Gohan retorted, "or how I'm dealing with my exposure?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled humorously, "Actually, I was referring to your schoolwork, but if you like we can touch on those subjects as well."

Gohan sighed, "Well, all in all, it's alright. Kind of scary since Cell could be anywhere waiting to kill me, but you and Piccolo seem confident he won't try for some time. Schoolwork's well… easy. Having my mom as a tutor all my life kind of prepared me for a tough education at an early age, so it isn't bad."

"And your exposure?" Dumbledore questioned lightly.

"Actually, not that bad," Gohan admitted. "I was kind of weaned into the spotlight since I came here, so it really isn't as bad as it sounds. It didn't even last as long as I thought. Only problem is, everyone I know wasn't ready for it (from wizards) on a world-wide scale. All of that made everything kind of unload on me. I'm sure you heard about Vegeta and some Daily Prophet reporter."

Dumbledore laughed, "Ah yes, of course! Rita Skeeter. Such an interestingly scathing woman; I've had the discontentment of crossing paths with her myself you know. Baba informed me she had tried reaching all of your friends; I am sincerely sympathetic."

Gohan shook his head, "I never actually met her, but Bulma had a lot to say."

"I'm quite sure. And how was the Hogwarts Express?" Dumbledore continued nonchalantly.

"…It was alright," Gohan evenly replied. He grinned, "The trolley had some good candy. Not like trains I know of, but it was enjoyable for the most part."

"For the most part?" Dumbledore inquired.

"… Why were those things here?" Gohan asked, eyes narrowing a millimeter.

"The dementors?" Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes. "You know, I assume, about Sirius Black, correct?" Gohan nodded in reply. "And you also know about him and Harry?" Gohan repeated the previous motion. "The Ministry is concerned Sirius Black will attempt to break into Hogwarts for Harry. Minister Fudge has ordered some of the guards of Azkaban to lookout for Black; should he appear, they are to capture and deal with him accordingly."

"Do you think… do you think they'll find him?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Bah, who knows?" Dumbledore waved the question off. "The dementors have never lost a prey; then again, they have never had one escape from their midst either."

"Prey?" Gohan repeated, disturbed at the Headmaster's word choice. "You make them sound like they're monsters."

"They are," Dumbledore callously replied. "Dementors are likely the coldest, gratuitous, and malicious creatures that walk this Earth. They inhabit the darkest corners of the filthiest places. They thrive on the happiness and good feelings people emit from them, leaving people with their worst memories and experiences. I assume you know of what I speak of?"

Gohan nodded, shocked at his Headmaster's response. He'd heard of course that Professor Dumbledore's power was something to fear, and that when the need came he was rather intimidating. But this was the wizard who probably had more of a sweet tooth and happy-go-lucky personality than his father; who'd have thought Dumbledore could switch his behavior on and off like that?

"But, on the subject of the dementors," Dumbledore continued, "how are you feeling? I heard one of them entered your compartment."

"How did you—"

"I have my sources," He replied cryptically.

"… Well… I'm fine now," Gohan said thoughtfully. His brow furrowed as he tried to describe what happened. "When it came in, I turned Super Saiyan to scare it off. But, it seemed to force me out of it. And then…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore inquired, looking at the boy acutely.

"… I remembered when my friends and I fought Nappa and Vegeta," Gohan finished lamely. His skin was pale and his eyes wide, memories flooding him again.

"But," Gohan added feverishly, "it was so much more than that. It was like I was there, watching everything from where I was at the time. I saw… a lot of my friends had—"

"No need to explain Gohan," Dumbledore interrupted. His voice was soothing and gentle, calming Gohan before he became hysterical. Gohan gave him a thankful smile; his eyes wandered the room anxiously.

"… So… you um, wanted to see me Professor?" Gohan motioned to a clock behind Dumbledore's desk. "You're cutting it a little close to the Sorting."

"Quite right," Dumbledore agreed, "so on to the point. Piccolo wanted me to inform you of a few things when you got here. He wanted to make sure you were ready for this year, after everything that's happened."

Gohan frowned, "Why couldn't Piccolo tell me any of this before I left?"

It wasn't that he was angry, quite the opposite; Gohan couldn't think of any reason why he'd be mad at Piccolo. He just didn't understand why Piccolo wouldn't tell him anything himself.

"Piccolo wanted to," Dumbledore told the boy, "but I insisted that once you arrived here you would understand more than had he told you earlier. Now, onto the first order of business; you cannot use Instant Transmission on Hogwarts' grounds."

"What?" Gohan cried out. "Why not?"

"Cell," Dumbledore gravely responded. "He's changed things. As you yourself have stated, Cell can use Instant Transmission like your father. Therefore, Hogwarts would be vulnerable to him if he chose to show himself and attack. Because of this we, myself and Piccolo and Dende, have placed various protective charms and spells over the area. It is now impossible to travel or appear using Instant Transmission anywhere on the grounds."

"… Good point." Gohan sighed, "Anything else."

"Two more," Dumbledore said. "Now, ever since I learned you were secretly training last year, I wanted you to continue it only during the day. Although you are powerful, you are still a student here under my watch, and I needed to make sure you would be safe after hours. However, Piccolo insisted that you would need to train now that certain events have transpired; that and you would need time in the day to complete schoolwork (which of course I understand). So, we decided on a compromise."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Piccolo compromised?"

"In retrospect, it was more of my agreement to his terms, but we agreed to two things. You may train in the evening, but only until eleven. Also… this concurrence is only official to you, me, and Piccolo. If you are caught sneaking in by anyone else, I must punish you accordingly."

Gohan grinned, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"And finally," Dumbledore continued, "about the dementors. You see, when the decision of dementors being placed around Hogwarts was made, I contacted Piccolo to inform him. I wanted to see if he could locate Black for us so I may rid the school of these fiendish ghouls."

"But he couldn't," Gohan replied warily, remembering the conversation with Mr. Weasley. "He tried, but him and Dende said he was shielding himself from them."

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "But when I mentioned the dementors, Piccolo frowned. It seems that he's studied up on the magical community since you arrived last year, much to my enjoyment."

"What did he say?" Gohan asked curiously.

"He was afraid of what effect they might have on you Gohan," Dumbledore told him.

"But doesn't everyone have the same—"

"Gohan, you are not thinking realistically," Dumbledore interrupted. "You have been trained to control your mind and emotions from attack, which would normally allow you to deal with dementors easier than others. However because they feed on happiness and leave painful memories, you should also be much more susceptible to them too. And then there's your experience on the train…"

"What about it?" Gohan questioned defensively, uncomfortable where this was going.

"Have you ever been _forced_ out of Super Saiyan by an _external strength_?"

Gohan's eyes widened, and he furrowed his brow thoughtfully. _No, I haven't!_

"You see my point," Dumbledore stated observantly. "Dementors feed on happiness because it is a form of food, or energy, for them that they enjoy. Gohan, after you returned to normal you felt particularly cold, while before you were perfectly fine."

"So they, what, they can feed on my Super Saiyan energy?"

"Possibly," Dumbledore responded, "anything is possible. It is possible your unique and abnormally abundant ki can serve as another source of food for them. It is also possible that they fed on the high emotions you use to transform into a Super Saiyan, thereby relieving you of it until their affects wear off. There are a number of theories and reasons, but all of them could be the most accurate reason."

"What… what do you think I should do?" Gohan requested politely. The fact these things could seriously hurt him didn't frighten Gohan, but it made him edgy and guarded.

"The best advice anyone could give is to quite simply avoid them," Dumbledore informed the saiyan. "You may be able to handle one or of them now that you are aware of their capabilities, but they do not usually go anywhere alone unless told to. That is why I strongly advise you to not train at night so much; they may somehow find their way towards you."

"But," Dumbledore rose from his seat, "let us not dwell on this any longer. We need to head down for the Sorting, or we'll be late!"

He began ushering Gohan from his seat two, as they both strode down to the Great Hall.

"Woo-hoo," Gohan muttered, grinning from ear to ear; finally, the feast!

…

"Well, let's hope Hagrid doesn't decide to give a field trip into the Forbidden Forest for our class," Gohan said. "Otherwise, we might run into some of his eight-legged pals."

"I'm sure Hagrid won't do anything dangerous," Hermione insisted. "He knows better than to do anything rash and hazardous on his first day."

Ron frowned, "Hermione, this is the same Hagrid that felt finding what was killing unicorns was a good way for First Years to spend detention. Not to mention, splitting up at night in a Forest filled with creatures that know multiple ways of maiming wizards wasn't ideal either."

Harry gave Ron a disenchanted look, and then turned to Hermione as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Hagrid's not going to do anything risky," He told his friends, "but it's not in him to give a plain lesson. We'll just have to wait and see."

As they passed the Slytherin table(s), Malfoy caught their attention as they passed. He pretended to faint against the table, resulting in deafening laughter from the Slytherins.

"Ignore him," Hermione told Harry cautiously. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy Parkinson shrilled; her face scrunched up as she did so. "The dementors are coming, Potter! _Whoooooo_!"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "If Kami had made anything uglier in his time as Guardian, he must have gotten inspiration from her."

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to the Weasley twins. George was holding a sheet of parchment, giving it a once-over.

"New third-year schedules," George passed them to Gohan. "What's up with you Harry?"

"What else?" Gohan grumbled dully, slowly passing the schedules to their owners.

"Malfoy," Ron spat heatedly.

They all looked behind them, and saw Malfoy pretending to collapse once more.

"That little git," George said coolly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Malfoy really must have been scared to have come running into a Weasley's section," Gohan commented, his eyes flashing mischievously. They all chuckled at the observation. "How out of his mind was he?"

"Nearly wet himself," George replied, glancing over at Malfoy placidly.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George stated. "They're horrible things, those dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred added, shuddering at the thought.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry remarked bitterly. He looked back to the Slytherins, who were laughing up a storm as they saw him looking.

"Forget it, Harry," Gohan advised, glaring at the Slytherins with repugnance. "To them, you're just a freak; like me."

George grinned, "Yep, you certainly are freakish, my ape-like companion. But nothing like the dementors; dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Hard to believe," Gohan noted sarcastically, taking a gulp of orange juice (as much as he tried, pumpkin juice just wasn't what others made it out to be).

"Anyway," Fred added cheerfully, "we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

This significantly uplifted the mood of the group, the thought of Malfoy being pummeled into the dirt off his broom enough for Harry to start eating. Gohan decided, now that all the gloom was over, to begin his saiyan habits and just chow down and gorge. Between foods though, he passed over one of the schedules to an eager Hermione.

"Ooh, good," Hermione delightfully exclaimed, "we're starting some new subjects today."

"Hermione," Ron started slowly, looking over the paper in Hermione's hands, "they've messed up your schedule. Look— they've got you down for ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage," Hermione replied airily. "I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," Ron insisted, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And—_look_—underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_.

"No one said she wasn't driven," Gohan muttered to no one in particular, resuming his breakfast with much enthusiasm.

"Exactly," Ron agreed, drawing himself away from the schedule. "I mean, we know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," Hermione told them brusquely. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then—"

"Pass the marmalade," Hermione responded boorishly.

"But—"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione glared at the red-head. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Gohan laughed nervously, earning glares from both Ron and Hermione.

"What is so funny, Gohan?" Hermione whispered venomously.

Gohan gulped, "Well…" he grinned uneasily, "I just missed you guys… I missed these moments… a lot—"

"Shut up!" Ron and Hermione yelled, Gohan jumping out of his seat at the volume.

He stumbled backward and fell out from the table, landing on his keester roughly. A frown appeared on his face, rubbing his tail soothingly as it twitched anxiously.

"Yep," Gohan sighed sullenly as Hagrid approached them gleefully, "I _really_ missed these moments."

…

"That guy really needs help," Ron said exasperatingly, walking up the steps of the North Tower. "I swear to God, if there had been anymore portraits he could walk through—"

"I'd incinerate them," Gohan assured. "But trust me, he could have been worse."

After their encounter with the portrait knight Sir Cadogan, they began to walk the steps of the castle tower. It had taken them a while before Gohan suggested taking directions from the portrait, which he seriously regretted.

"How much worse could a pompous, annoying, overambitious and delusional knight stuck in a portrait, who speaks like we're all still in the Middle Ages and challenges people only to fall on his arse, _possibly_ get?"

"… Have I ever told you about the Ginyu Force?"

Before Ron could respond, they had finally made it to the top of the last flight, and found a landing full of students, all probably waiting to get into the class as well. Ron pointed out to the teens a trap door on the ceiling, with a bronze plaque right below it.

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher'," Harry read aloud. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

"I could crash through the roof," Gohan suggested lightly.

However, before a response could be spoken, the trapdoor seemed to spring open, allowing a silver ladder to drop to the floor at their feet. Everyone froze at this.

_Good timing,_ Gohan thought.

"After you," Ron said to Harry.

As Harry climbed and got to the top, Gohan allowed Hermione and Ron to go up next before climbing himself.

When he reached the end, Gohan wasn't surprised the classroom had a Seer's touch. The most noticeable thing was the arid heat in the air, coupled with a sour perfume stench coming from a kettle over the lit fireplace. A couple dozen circular tables with armchairs and small poufs, lit with a faint red light. Gohan looked closer and noticed the curtains were shut, and all the lamps were covered with red scarves. What Gohan noticed then were the materials in the bookshelves, as he had seen them at Baba's place a few times; feathers, crystal balls (of course Baba only had one), tarot cards, teacups for tealeaves, candle stubs, and every other thing imaginable.

Gohan closed his eyes irritably, the half-light/half-dark luminosity of the lamps giving him a headache; he was just going to have to get used to it. Instantly, Gohan's hearing and ki sensing kicked in to make up for lack of sight.

"Where is she?" He heard Ron ask Harry.

The hoard of students gathered together as they came up, obviously intimidated as they looked around the mysterious room.

"She's here," Gohan replied, not bothering to open his eyes. Their teacher's ki was so obvious in comparison to the kids'. "To the right of the fireplace… our right."

"Indeed," a mystified voice spoke. Everyone, save Gohan, jumped at the voice.

"Welcome," the voice continued. "How nice to see you all in the physical world at last."

A shadowy form stepped into the firelight, and Gohan had to constrict his chest from laughing hard. She was abnormally thin, but proportionally tall. With big thick glasses adorned on her face, her eyes were enlarged to look like they barely fit the spectacles. She had all sorts of beads on her and was draped in various shawl colors. Basically, a typical fortune teller outfit.

"Sit, my children, sit," She told them lightly, gesturing to the armchairs and poufs.

At this, everyone climbed into a chair or onto a pouf; Hermione, Harry, Gohan, and Ron all sat around a table. Professor Trelawney sat in a fancy winged armchair by the fireplace.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney said. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the school clouds my Inner Eye."

The sides of Gohan's mouth twitched, fighting to form a smile. Inner Eye? Was Baba the only Seer who acted normally?

"So you have chosen to study Divination," She resumed, "the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Gohan snorted; this woman reeked of arrogance. He wasn't trying to think of her badly, it was just… well, Lockhart and Hercule both had problems with smugness and pride, and look where it got them. Then again, he didn't even know this teacher yet. He had to give her a chance.

He turned to the others, wondering what they thought. Harry and Ron were grinning uncontrollably, looking at Hermione's expression. It was shocked, appalled that her books would have virtually no importance here. Gohan smiled; that must have been upsetting for her.

"—penetrate the veil of mysteries of the future," He heard Professor Trelawney continue on. "It is a Gift granted to few." She pointed melodramatically at Neville, "You, boy. Is your grandmother well?"

"I— I think so," Neville hesitated, nervous at the directness.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," Professor Trelawney declared gravely. Neville paled at this, shaking ever so slightly. "We will be covering the basics of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry." She halted, and then turned to Parvati Patil, "By the way, my dear, beware a red-haired man."

Parvati cast a frightened glance in their direction, looking at Ron tensely. Then. She quickly edged her chair away from them. Gohan laughed silently; was this woman for real?

"In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball—if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

_At this rate it'll probably be me_, Gohan humorously thought. Was this what the magical world considered 'The Gift'? They had a different name for it back home… supposition.

She began the lesson of the day, before this predicting some about October 16th to a distraught Lavender Brown, which involved partnering up and using tealeaves.

"You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_," She informed them. "I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," She caught Neville by the arm as he passed her, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

The next minute, Neville was standing over broken china as Professor Trelawney rushed over to remind him of the blue ones.

With Ron and Harry instantly partnering up, Gohan flashed the Son Grin at Hermione.

"Guess it's just you and me," he said, chuckling cordially. "Want me to go fill up the cups?"

Hermione smiled, "If you don't mind. It'll be nice being paired with someone who knows what they're doing for once." She cast a glance at their two wizard friends, who had almost burned their tongues as they drank the tea down immediately after being poured.

Gohan shook his head, "They make a good pair."

Minutes later, they were both set up and ready.

"Well," Gohan started as he took a quick swig of his tea, "she seems nice."

"Who?" Hermione asked, sipping her own cup slowly.

"Trelawney," Gohan answered.

Hermione frowned, "Nice isn't the word I'd use."

Gohan cocked his head to the side, "Then what?"

"Fake."

"Ah," Gohan laughed. "And what makes you say that?"

"Do you need to ask?" Hermione whispered incredulously, casting a quick glance at Professor Trelawney (who was observing Harry and Ron). "She's fake in every sense of the word in every manner to be used."

"The falcon…" They heard Professor Trelawney tell Harry, reading his tealeaves, "my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," Hermione murmured heatedly.

Trelawney and her wizard friends stared at her in disbelief. Gohan slapped his forehead; would she tone down the insolence at the person who's grading them?

"Well, they do," Hermione declared. "Everybody knows about You-Know-Who."

Professor Trelawney went on, but Hermione wasn't listening at the moment.

"_That_ is exactly what I'm talking about!" Hermione whispered lowly. "I mean, do you really think has real Seer abilities after that?"

"You're asking the wrong person Hermione," Gohan informed her serenely. They watched the scene between Harry, Ron, and Professor Trelawney escalates to include the entire class staring in silence. "People like Hercule thought I was a fake at the Cell Games, remember? But," Gohan added, seeing Hermione about to argue, "if you're asking me if I believe what she's been doing were Seer abilities, then no. I'd say what she was doing was classic cold reading… but…"

"But what?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"…Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her if he didn't think she was worth it," he replied confidently. He looked at Trelawney, "Which is why we should get to work so we get good grades. Remember them Hermione? Grades?"

However, any chance of them resuming was crushed by what transpired next; Professor Trelawney, after glancing into Harry's cup further, sank into her armchair and started getting hysterically grave.

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked directly, concern and fear spreading into the students in the room.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's eyes widened, terror and drama filling them, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Gohan and Harry asked instantaneously. Dean Thomas shrugged and Lavender Brown looked baffled.

Apparently, the muggle-borns in the room were the only ones who weren't wide eyed and terrified, gawking or gasping in fright.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" exclaimed Professor Trelawney, looking at Harry wretchedly. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of _death_!"

Harry's face paled gradually, his eyes widening as if it hit him dead on. Gohan felt sorry for him; he had to do something to lighten the mood, something to help out and take attention from Harry…

"Did you switch cups with me Harry?" Gohan pointed an accusing finger at his friend, wagging it disapprovingly. "That particular Grim is probably mine. It follows me around wherever I go—" Gohan paused, thinking for a moment. "Maybe it showed up with my Uncle; that's when it all started anyway."

Ron barked out a laugh, Hermione smiled warmly at the comment, and everyone else didn't know how to respond. Some people giggled, others chortled, and some people just looked surprised.

Hermione got up from their spot, and walked over to Professor Trelawney to look into the cup.

"_I_ don't think it looks like a Grim," She asserted loudly. Now, the focus was on her.

Professor Trelawney looked from Gohan with mixed emotions, to Hermione with obvious distaste and aversion.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

The class went on to see if it really was a Grim, until Harry had obviously had enough.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry shouted angrily. Gohan approved while everyone else (aside from Ron and Hermione) cast their looks away from him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," Professor Trelawney softy said, carrying the gloom and air of secrecy that was there. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

Gohan lazily got up, thanked the teacher for an 'exhilarating' lesson, and hurried off with his friends to Transfiguration in silence. He didn't want it to be silent, but he thought he'd be stepping over his boundaries if he was the one to begin a conversation.

As they entered the room, Professor McGonagall called Gohan over to her desk. As he came over, she glanced at his wand held in hand approvingly.

"I see you've grown into life here," She said amusingly.

Gohan shrugged innocently, "What can I say? I'm a quick study."

"I've noticed," she replied. "Which reminds me; I'm assuming that you are all caught up and up to par with everyone else?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes Professor."

She gave her own curt nod, "Good. Because, as one of my top students, I'm expecting much more from you now that you are settled in. You may actually enjoy today's lesson more than others. You're going to be learning about Animagi." The confused look on his face prompted her to add, "Wizards and witches with the ability to change into their own unique animal."

"Sounds like fun," Gohan answered cheerfully. His tail swayed from around his waist as it moved happily on its own accord.

However, Gohan appeared to be the only one in the class (aside from Hermione of course) who was paying any attention to the lesson. Even when Professor McGonagall changed into a tabby cat for demonstration, no one really made any response; except for Gohan. His was gapping in awe, and then started laughing as he began to clap in approval.

However, when he noticed no one was following and he was the only one, he slowly stopped as he laughed nervously, ruffling his hair as his face blushed.

"Stupid," Gohan muttered, "why couldn't there be a clapping montage?"

Harry decided to sit in the back, and considering everyone was occasionally turning around and looking in his direction, they must have been thinking about his 'Grim'.

However, Hermione quickly explained to Professor McGonagall they had just done tealeaves in Divination, and she nodded, frowning in understanding.

"Ah, of course," Professor McGonagall said to herself, scowling. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Gohan had to laugh, it was just so perfect!

It appears that Professor Trelawney does this every year to every class she has, and that no one she said saw the Grim has died. Not only that, but apparently McGonagall didn't like Divination; she told the whole class that it was a fruitless art and very, _very_ few people could actually do it correctly with the actual 'Gift'. However, Gohan was not surprised to find that McGonagall liked Professor Trelawney about as much as the subject she taught.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter," She concluded with finality. "so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

A lot of the people in the room felt better, mainly Harry, and continued with the lesson in a better tone. However, Ron was still doubtful with worry, as were a few other people.

When lessons were over for lunch, the Quartet walked from the class, each one feeling different. Ron, in particular, was the gloomiest and negative.

As they sat down, Ron's attitude was bothering the other three deeply. He wasn't eating, just sitting in deep thought as he looked at Harry every other time.

"Ron, cheer up," Hermione urged. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "why so serious?"

However, as soon as food appeared on his plate, Gohan no longer cared, momentarily going into a state of insatiable hunger. He started wolfing down everything in sight, catching the eyes of his friends and others.

They all sighed; even if he was half saiyan, they would just never understand _why_ he had to eat so much that way.

"Harry, you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?" Ron's voice was deathly somber, not even raised in the slightest.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, I have. I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

Ron's fork fell to the floor. Gohan stopped eating, raising his eyebrows.

"Probably a stray," Hermione reasoned evenly.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's – that's bad," Ron looked at Hermione, the usual playful gleam gone. His eyes were narrowed, trying to emphasis his point. "My—my Uncle Bilius saw one and—and he died twenty-hour hours later!"

Soon, that sparked an argument between the two over omens and Grims, much to Harry and Gohan's jargon. Ron then pointed out Trelawney said Hermione didn't have the right aura and was probably going to do badly in Divination, and she just stormed off, saying Arithmancy was better.

"Why do you do that?" Gohan asked Ron, sighing deeply. "You know talking about grades is a sensitive thing for her."

"Well—she shouldn't have said it couldn't happen! That the Grim is something to laugh at."

"You're right," Gohan said, "she shouldn't have said that. But you've got to understand that you're the only one of us who actually grew up with all this stuff."

"So…" Gohan and Ron turned to face Harry, who was grinning sheepishly, trying to think of something to say. "Um… who are the Ginyu Force again?"

…

After thirty minutes of explaining in great detail the Ginyu Force and his adventures with them, Ron and Harry finally managed to stop laughing. Their eyes were sore from keeping back tears as he told them about Captain Ginyu switching bodies, and his idiotic defeat.

"So," Ron laughed, wiping his eyes, "He switched bodies with a frog? That's pathetic!"

"He's on Earth too," Gohan told them gleefully, "And because he can't say anything, he's stuck like that forever!"

They laughed at this, but then Gohan calmed then down for the ending.

"But the best part," Gohan continued, loving the way Harry and Ron eagerly waited for his words, "the best part is right now, he's living… he's living with Bulma and Vegeta at Capsule Corp IN A FROG POND!"

All three of them howled with laughter, only calming down after no one said anything for several minutes. Several people looked curiously at them, wondering what they were laughing about. Others, Slytherins mainly, were annoyed and shot them unpleasant looks.

"If—If you're about done gorging Gohan," Harry grinned, his stomach hurting from laughing, "We've got to hurry or we'll miss Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid! And we've got to find Hermione too!"

Gohan smirked, "Fine, I'll hurry."

He grabbed both of his friends by their shoulders, and then phased them out of the Great Hall. Now, they were right in front of Hermione, who shrieked and dropped her books as they appeared.

"What are you—?"

She didn't have time to finish, because Gohan took her hand and then phased them all out in front of Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Ron grinned, looking at Gohan in amazement.

"Fast enough for you?" Gohan amusingly inquired.

"Wicked!"

Hermione, however, glowered at the saiyan wizard.

"Why did you do that?" She shouted furiously, stalking towards her friend. Gohan backed up nervously, knowing what happened when girls were mad.

"I—um—I thought it would be faster to—"

"But what about my books? YOU LEFT THEM THERE!"

"Oh… OH!" Gohan said, realization hitting him.

"Be right back!" He assured her. He phased out again, and seconds later reappeared with her books in his arms.

"Everything's there," he told her, handing them to her carefully. "I made sure of it."

"Thank you," she said shortly, slowly smiling as she saw him squirm uncomfortably.

Then, Gohan heard a loud, barking laughter, "Well Gohan, yeh seem ter be gettin' the hang o' using yer powers in public."

Slowly, the form that was Gohan Son grasped what was being said, and looked around him. The _entire_ class was looking at him as if he had burst into flames, their faces in so many shapes he thought he could see every emotion capable of being seen.

"Hehehehe," Gohan grinned nervously, "how you guys doing?"

Then, Gohan noticed a shadow pass over him, and smiled as he saw the beaming form of Hagrid over him.

"… Ready for class?" Gohan asked lightheartedly.

Hagrid nodded, "C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

However, just as the group began to move behind Hagrid, Gohan halted in place. His eyes widened, his face forming a genuine smile. That… was it… could it be?

"Gohan?" Hermione asked distressingly, catching the attention of Harry and Ron. "Are you alright?"

Now, Gohan could hear the flap of wings cutting through air, racing through clouds. He could see a small dot beginning to form, getting closer with each second.

Gohan grinned happily; it _was_ him! Who else could it be?

"Yes!" Gohan cried out racing forward, lifting himself into the air, trying to see better. "He's here!"

"Wait Gohan!" Harry called out, watching everyone stopping now. Even Hagrid had stopped, concern flooding his face. "Who's here?"

Now, though, Harry could see something where Gohan was looking. It was big, and it was flying towards them. It was purple, probably about his size, with fairly large wings.

As the creature got even closer, Gohan floated into the air higher, now going to meet whatever it was.

_Wait a minute_, Harry thought. He squinted for several seconds, and then opened his eyes abruptly.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, curiosity plaguing their minds.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I think…" Harry tried responding, "… I think I saw… I saw… a dragon?"

"ICARUS!"


	5. Don't Fear The Boggart

_Chapter 5:Don't Fear The Boggart_

Gohan tackled the dragon in midair, the two companions tumbling and playfully spiraling through the air. Laughing merrily, Gohan tried to shove away Icarus as he licked at the wizard's face. It had been so long since the two had seen each other, regardless of Gohan returning home for the summer. He'd been cooped up with training and homework, and had only managed to send word to Icarus via Piccolo (who did not appear overly pleased at dealing with the flying lizard alone).

"It's good to see you again Icarus!" Gohan jovially exclaimed. "I was wondering when you'd show up. How've you been buddy?"

Icarus crooned softly, nuzzling Gohan affectionately. Gohan smiled; though Icarus wasn't getting any younger, he still had that innocent attitude about him. Icarus had indeed grown since Gohan had last seen him; he was maybe ten, twelve feet tall by now, and would likely only get bigger. His horns had grown out and began curving ever so slightly, and his snout and neck were much more elongated. And he was a much darker shade of purple too, almost royal purple now. But his eyes still reflected that childish imp of a dragon he met as a child.

Icarus raised his neck from its actions, cocking it to the side as he lowered his head. Gohan followed his gaze, and his grin faltered slightly into a nervous smile.

"Heh, I guess you picked the right class to fly by boy," Gohan said, looking down at the Hut surrounded by small figures (and Hagrid of course). "That's my Care of Magical Creatures class. Want to meet my other friends Icarus? You could be the guest of honor."

Not a moment later had Icarus playfully tossing Gohan onto his back, and proceeded to fly down to the ground. The dragon dragged his landing on, only to finally halt in front of the band of students. Many leapt out of the way, whether they were right to or not. Gohan jumped off of Icarus, and led the energetic creature to the center of the crowd, namely Hagrid and his Trio of comrades.

"Hey guys," Gohan greeted his friends. "Sorry about that, but you'll never guess who dropped by finally. This," He gestured to the meddlesome dragon now chasing his tail, "is my friend Icarus."

Hearing his name, Icarus perked up from his previous activities, walking up in-between the saiyan and the wizards. He leaned his head forward, sniffing interestingly at the space between him and the strangers.

Ron backed away a few steps, gapping in shock and nervousness at the 'deadly' creature. Hermione too looked uneasy, though managed to stand her ground, albeit never taking her attention from it. Harry looked more uncomfortable than frightened; the dragon was closest to him, and made a point to get slowly closer to the group. Hagrid's reaction was by far the most welcoming. Gohan had heard of the half-giant's experience with dragons, and already experienced his affection for… abnormal pets. His eyes lit up at the sight of Icarus, and he maintained that attitude of glee he always beheld, particularly when it came to animals fitting his… fascination.

"Is-is that," Ron stammered, "is that a-a—"

"A dragon?" Hagrid finished, looking down on the creature in awe. "He's beau'terful Gohan. Where'd yeh find 'im?"

"I met him when I was a kid," Gohan replied merrily. "My friend Krillin and I rescued him when the forest he lived in was on fire, and he kept following me around afterward. My mom sure didn't like it, but I managed to teach him to go on his own from time to time. We've been pals ever since."

Icarus, following the conversation to an extent, came over to Gohan and began sniffing the boy's hair playfully. Gohan laughed hysterically as Icarus kept nuzzling into it, trying to fend the flying reptilian off to no avail. Gohan finally got Icarus to settle down, who turned to face the rest of the class, who froze at the immediate change.

"Anyone want to meet him?" Gohan asked the group. "He's really gentle, I swear! He's not skittish anymore either. Just give him some space to breath."

No one moved. But then, after a few moments, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown cautiously moved forward toward the dragon. Lavender hesitantly raised her hand toward it, shakily moving it near his back. Very, very slowly she started petting Icarus, gently rubbing his side. Almost immediately, Icarus cooed (in his own way) at the touch and leaned a little into it. Parvati must have taken that as a good sign, for she joined her best friend soon after. Then the dragon turned to face the two girls, who ceased their actions at this turn of events. Icarus moved his head close to theirs, and slowly began nuzzling them as he had Gohan, but in a much gentler and welcoming way.

The two girls giggled at his actions, and crooned as they resumed their actions. They eagerly waved at their companions, who walked over to Icarus much faster then the pair. Soon, students surrounded the beast, petting and adoring it. Most of them were Gryffindors, though there were a lot of Slytherins as well (though all were witches).

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid stood with Gohan, observing Icarus lay down and roll over a few times, letting the students pet his belly.

Harry grinned, "So this is your replacement for an owl? He's a little… big for a pet, wouldn't you say? I don't think Professor Dumbledore'll allow an animal other than the usual sort in the castle."

"Dumbledore's the reason I have to use Icarus," Gohan retorted. "And besides, I'm not gonna bring him into the castle; Icarus knows he's got to stay outside, and I can visit him anytime I want in the Forbidden Forest."

"It's not just that Gohan," Hermione explained, looking on as Icarus was fed a Chocolate Frog by Seamus Finnigan. "Icarus is adorable, but he's still a dragon. Some people might try and use this against you or Dumbledore."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Who would possibly want to use Icar—"

"How can you possibly allow that thing be near us?" A snide voice drawled. They all turned to see Malfoy and his cronies walking slowly towards them. "Beasts like that monstrosity are supposed to be handled around professionals. We're only Third Years."

Gohan closed his eyes, narrowing his brow painfully. _How could I not see this?_

Gohan turned to face Malfoy, his face forcefully blank. Thankfully, this now conversation was going unnoticed by everyone but the two groups.

"I would have thought you'd like reptiles Malfoy," Gohan replied. "He's the least harmful dragon you'll ever meet, I can assure you."

Malfoy scoffed, "Your assurance hardly holds warrant. Dragons are the most dangerous and untamable creatures alive. Not to mention," Malfoy smirked, "if he's yours, it makes him a threat to everyone at school."

"Icarus is my friend!" Gohan growled. "And he's never done anything to deserve being called dangerous. And besides, I've got permission for him to be here from Dumbledore. You can't do anything about it."

Malfoy frowned; slowly, the side of his mouth turned into a smile

"We'll see about that," He countered darkly, fingering the inside of his pocket gingerly.

Gohan growled again, this time a wispy light aura of gold escaping from his body. As his hand began to glow blue, a shadow crept over him. Hagrid had stepped in-between him and Malfoy.

"Boys, we won't be havin' no fights, magical er otherwise, durin' class."

Both boys continued glaring at each other, despite Hagrid blocking their vision of one-another. Finally, Malfoy frowned and removed his hand, crossing his arms obnoxiously. Gohan, realizing what he was doing, calmed down also, the gold mist evaporating into the air.

Hagrid beamed at them, "See, there yeh go." He turned to the rest of class, still oblivious to the confrontation. "That's enough now everyone. Le's get a move on. Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson commin' up! Follow me!"

Hagrid walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking back and waving them all forward. Slowly and reluctantly, the class parted from their circle around Icarus, patting him as they said goodbye and moved toward their professor.

Icarus glided over to Harry, Hermione and Ron, who remained in their spot still. Gohan noticed Icarus's head was turned to the side, looking at him inquisitively with concern in his eyes. Then, Gohan realized he must have still looked angry from Malfoy.

"It's nothing boy," Gohan assured Icarus, smiling. "You'd better not hang around any longer Icarus. I know you're allowed here, but we could both get in trouble if you're deemed bothersome during my classes."

Both dragon and saiyan cringed; neither was concerned with wizard officials or teachers, but Chi-Chi, who would surely have their heads if such a thing occurred. Icarus nodded, but cooed in disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry buddy," Gohan assured the dragon. "I'll still come by and visit you. And besides, you should scope out the Forest while there's light out. Trust me."

Icarus came up in front of Gohan and nuzzled him affectionately. He turned to the other three and gave a kind of wave to them. They responded accordingly (though Ron was still hesitant around him). With one last look at his life-long friend, Icarus took off into the sky, roaring lightly as he plunged down beneath the trees a way back.

"So that's Icarus huh?" Harry said, looking at where Icarus had flown into.

Gohan smiled, "Yeah." He then frowned, "I swear if Malfoy tries anything I'll—"

"No!" Hermione cried out, worry in her eyes. "If you do that you'll play into his hands. He _wants_ you to do something, so he can make you out as a monster. That's why he's still being himself; he knows you can't do anything about it without it making the _Daily Prophet_."

"You think I don't know that?" Gohan started angrily. "But what can I do? I won't sit by and let him go at everyone I care about."

"But he's not," Harry spoke up, realizing what Malfoy was up to. "He's just being himself. He's too much of a coward to risk actually attacking or threatening you; he's waiting for you to make a move on him so it's justified and real."

"Um, guys?" Everyone turned to face Ron. "Maybe we should head up with Hagrid now."

They looked, and saw that everyone was indeed a while ahead of them by a fenced area. They began to trot over to the class, Gohan electing to remain at his friends' speed.

Gohan sighed, "Right. Forget it guys. If Malfoy's going to be the same, I guess I'll just have to treat him the same too. Besides, we should be happy right? This is Hagrid's _first_ class. This is going to be awesome!

…_._

"That was not awesome," Gohan said gravely.

It was Thursday, and they were once again discussing the incident during Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's lesson was about Buckbeak, a hippogriff (horse and eagle mixture apparently), and things had started out more or less good. Harry had 'volunteered' to demonstrate how to be presented to a hippogriff, and had even gotten enough of Buckbeak's respect to ride him. Unfortunately, Malfoy decided on trying to show Harry up, only to end up insulting the creature and got attacked by Buckbeak. Only, it wasn't so much an attack as it was a scratch. But Malfoy just had to be a prat and milk it all up.

"Malfoy just _had_ to show up for the first time in Potions, didn't he?" Ron grumbled, glaring at a spot on the floor.

Harry snorted, "What did you expect? Snape was of course going to make us work on his potion."

Gohan threw the pair a sympathetic look; it was just lucky he and Hermione worked a couple tables away, thankfully out of reach of Snape's bigotry and Malfoy's lies.

"On the bright side though," Hermione added, "it looks like all this got you off Malfoy's mind Gohan. He hasn't tried or done anything."

That was true; Gohan had half expected Malfoy to have gotten someone from the Ministry down here to try and take Icarus or something, but then again…

"I doubt it's mainly that," Gohan stated, thinking it over. "The Ministry's still making me out as a hero, so no matter how 'influential' his father his, Malfoy's not going to get the Ministry to get on my bad side. Piccolo and Dende are too important to them too; having Guardians of the Earth as go-to-guys is a necessity for them now." Gohan sighed sadly, "But still, poor Hagrid. Buckbeak and he are being made out to be the bad guys here."

Then the door opened, and the Defense Against The Dark Arts room fell silent. Professor Lupin walked into the classroom, smiling mysteriously to them all as he set down his briefcase at his desk. He looked better, but still somewhat dirty and thin.

"Good afternoon," He greeted. "Would you please put away all of your books back in you bags. Today's lesson will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Gohan looked at Professor Lupin warily; the only practical lesson he ever had involved a lot of pixies. But, anyone was better than Lockhart, so this had to be alright.

"Right then, if you'll follow me."

He led them out of the classroom, and after a humorous encounter with Peeves the Poltergeist which result in gum being shot up his nose, came to the staffroom. Gohan remembered the room well from last year, where he and his two male friends hid in a closet, but was surprised to see one slight addition. In the very back sat Professor Snape, strangely in the same armchair he was in before.

Professor Lupin made a move to close the door behind them all, but Snape stopped him.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got up from his seat, and made his way past the class and towards the door. He turned to face them as he reached the doorway.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you to not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Ms. Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville looked down and blushed furiously. Gohan narrowed his eyes at Snape, but knew it would do him no good. The incident with the Shrinking Solution and Trevor earlier had not gone over well, and Snape was probably still seething over it.

Thankfully, Professor Lupin stood up subtly for Neville and said he'd help with the lesson. Snape sneered, but left the room silently.

"Now then," Professor Lupin continued, gesturing to a wardrobe in the front of the staffroom. He walked over toward it, but suddenly the wardrobe began to shake violently, as though something was trapped inside.

"Nothing to worry about," Professor Lupin told the class. "There's a boggart in there."

Gohan blinked, not understanding what a boggart was. However, some people did know apparently, as they resumed their frightened attitude. Neville even started looking toward Professor Lupin and freaking out.

After a question and answer session, Gohan understood. Apparently, boggarts were creatures that liked living in dark enclosed places. They had the ability to turn into the greatest fear of whoever was around it, making its real form unknown to anyone. Apparently they were going to fight the boggart one by one using a charm and laughter to turn it into something funny. It sounded fun, but as Professor Lupin lined them all up and began speaking to Neville, a thought popped into Gohan's head.

What _was_ he afraid of?

So many things had happened to Gohan, just what could he classify as his greatest fear? Could it be Cell? That would make sense; the most powerful evil to ever exist, barely ever staying ahead of him in the race of killing the other. But was he afraid of Cell, or just what he'd done?

Could his fear possibly be something he already confronted? What if it was being afraid of using his power, letting it release itself and possibly overwhelm him? That certainly had been a strong phobia before, on account of The Cell Games and everything… yet hadn't he just gotten over that down in The Chamber of Secrets, why he could finally control Super Saiyan 2 without hesitation?

Could it be losing the people he cared about? Of course he was scared of the possibility, after all loss was what always motivated his saiyan genes rather than fighting. But the dragonballs basically cancelled real fear of loss, and the fact he knew about the Other World meant he'd always see them. It's how he got over losing his father after all.

And… what if it was just something silly? Despite bio-androids and friends and family dying, his mother's frying pan _was_ pretty intimidating. And needles were kind of nerve racking; Gohan could thank his father for that little nerve-racker—

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin's voice echoed through the room.

This question shook Gohan from his thoughts. Despite what his fear may be, he would have to confront it.

"On the count of three, Neville," Professor Lupin informed the boy. Neville nodded nervously, his wand pointed at the wardrobe. "One… two… three… _now_!"

Professor Lupin's wand released a set of sparks, hitting the doorknob and swinging the door of the wardrobe open. Out from the wardrobe stepped Professor Snape, who strode, almost glided toward Neville.

As Neville backed away with his wand pointed, Gohan raised an eyebrow at the boggart's form. He had heard the conversation between Professor Lupin and Neville, bits of it at least, but he never thought Neville was really serious.

"_R-r-riddikulus!_" Neville managed to gasp.

A whip-crack sound was heard, and Snape tripped back, wearing the exact outfit Neville had described to Professor Lupin. The students erupted in uncontrollable laughter; Gohan included losing it at the sight of the multi-colored Potions Master. The boggart Snape halted in its movements, perplexed at the situation.

"Parvati!" Professor Lupin shouted. "Forward!"

Parvati stepped up, and Snape was soon replace by a bloody mummy, decrepitly making its way toward her.

"_Riddikulus!_" Parvati shouted.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet, entangling it and causing it to fall and lose its head.

One by one Professor Lupin called students names, and creatures such as banshees, severed hands, and rats began appearing and altering themselves in humorous ways. Finally came Ron, whose fear was predictably an acromantula, six feet tall, like the ones chasing the three boys in the Forbidden Forest. It staggered toward Ron, its pincers clicking violently at him.

"_Riddikulus_!" Ron yelled out, causing the spider's legs to vanish. It rolled onto the floor as various girls screamed in disgust.

The spider landed a couple feet in front of Gohan, its many black eyes gazing up at him.

Professor Lupin made a move toward the boy, but Gohan held up his hand.

"I can handle this," Gohan calmly said. He knew Professor Lupin was afraid Cell or someone may appear, but they could handle it. The students were more afraid of Voldemort than Cell, even though they shouldn't be.

Professor Lupin looked conflicted, but relented and backed away. Gohan brought out his wand, gingerly holding it at his side.

Slowly, the spider began to grow, its body growing to about six feet tall. Intricate designs began etching their way into it as a pool of bright light washed over the black body. Finally, the light dimmed, and in its place was a silver sphere with a bright red center, floating in the air.

Gohan froze — a saiyan space pod?

The pod lowered itself to the ground, and the hatch opened. A figure shrouded in bright light from the inside of the pod appeared, slowly coming into sight. It was a man, dressed in brown and black armor of some sort, with piercing black eyes. There was something over his eye, glowing an eerie green. His hair was black, wild and spiky, reaching his waist. But there was something even more important and shocking that caught everyone's eye.

A brown, furry belt wrapped around his waist. It slowly untangled itself, revealing it to be a tail.

"…You?" Gohan was stunned for words.

Raditz smirked, "Not quite."

Gohan didn't know if it was the boggart saying it wasn't really the saiyan or what, but he didn't comprehend the words. Just the person.

The whole class was confused, not understanding who the boggart became. Harry, Ron and Hermione though, noticing the tail, had an idea of _what_ it became.

"That's a saiyan!" Hermione hissed at the two boys.

"Who is it?" Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione shrugged; Gohan had never gotten into descriptions of people that much.

"What, no hug? I'm disappointed," Raditz sneered. "And here I thought Kakarot taught you about caring for family."

Many of the kids gasped, surprised to hear this person, this _fear_ was related to Gohan. That made him an alien too! Harry and the others, however, realized immediately who they were seeing now: Gohan's uncle, and Goku's brother.

"My dad cared about the ones he loved," Gohan growled, "and you aren't included."

"And what could I have ever done to deserve such treatment, nephew?" Raditz inquired sarcastically. "Of course, aside from killing my brother of course."

"You didn't kill him!" Gohan shouted furiously.

Raditz chuckled darkly, "Referring to the Namekian I assume? You may be right, but I was glad that I took him with me if I had to die a warrior's death. But do not forget Gohan, your friend would not have needed to kill Kakarot (and by extension, me) if not for refusing my generous offer."

"Of what," Gohan glared at Raditz. "becoming a monster like you in exchange for his soul?"

"Embracing his destiny," Raditz answered calmly. "He was to bring this pathetic planet and its people to their knees in a heap of blood and fire," he grinned maliciously, "and in his absence, that fate has now fallen onto you."

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled, flaring his white aura dangerously. "Why are you here? I'm not afraid of you!"

The wind picked up in the room, and several students gasped. Professor Lupin looked conflicted once more, but chose to let it play out and hope Gohan could handle it. Hermione and Ron, who had never seen Gohan this intense and furious, were shocked. They had never expected these kinds of emotions from their friend, the cheery and benevolent half alien.

Harry knew different though; seeing the emotional roller coaster Gohan dealt with from Cell, Harry knew Gohan was close to losing it. But with Cell, things were different somehow. It seemed that this boggart of his uncle was making issues more… personal?

Raditz laughed, "Are you so sure? I was the one who brought all of this to your doorstep! If I never came here, Vegeta and Nappa would not have come, meaning you would have never had to go to Namek and come under Frieza's radar and Dr. Gero would have never contemplated the Androids or even Cell. I caused the deaths of so many of your friends, whether by my hand or Frieza's or any other. Without me you might have had a normal childhood where everyone around you was happy and bright. Maybe even your father would be here right now and never have had to die." He narrowed his eyes, "But if you really think you can save everyone from me, let's find out."

He raised his right hand, purple lightning surrounding it dangerously. Slowly, purple energy swirled to life in it, enveloping the classroom in a violet light. A sphere emerged, three feet big and crackling with energy. The boggart Raditz threw his hand out in front of him, facing Gohan.

"Let's play a game Gohan, one I know you're familiar with. All you have to is," Raditz's eyes glinted wickedly, "_keep your eye on the birdie_!"

He threw his hand forward, only to swing it to the side and release the blast toward Harry, Ron and Hermione!

Professor Lupin's eyes widened in fear and surprise; maybe he should have acted after all!

The blast slowly leapt towards them, no one knowing what to do or how to react. Hermione shrieked and Ron was dumbfounded, but Harry knew Gohan would do something… at least, he hoped Gohan would.

"Kakarot was willing to die to stop me," Raditz roared maniacally over the hum of the blast, "do you honestly think you're stronger than your father?"

Gohan remained unmoved. Instead, he phased away, coming within inches of the oncoming blast and guarding everyone behind him.

"You did," He replied coldly.

Gohan thrust his hand forward, sending forward a bright blue beam to meet the violet blast. They collided and met for only a second, as the cobalt beam overpowered the purple ball, sending them towards the saiyan warrior. The purple blast dissimilated into nothing but a cloud of black smoke, leaving only the azure beam striking the boggart.

Raditz laughed hysterically, an animalistic mark in his eyes as the blast struck him, his screams of glee barely registering over the boom of impact and light of the attack.

Seconds passed, smoke from the attack mixing into the room. The room was struck mute, no one saying anything and mouths wide open. Gohan took a breath in, closing his eyes as he calmed down. What the hell had just happened? Why did the boggart take the form of his uncle? Gohan _knew_ he wasn't afraid of Raditz, there was no need to be for him! Raditz was dead and in Hell, not to mention no where near powerful. He really couldn't be afraid of everything Raditz had implied he'd done… right?

As the dust and smoke cleared, they could clearly see a form lying on the floor, singed black and grey. Gohan glared at the figure, unsure whether it reverted to a different form. However, the form disintegrated into dust, rising into the air as a cold breeze arose.

It settled to Gohan's right, in front of Harry. Suddenly, the dust began swirling and taking another form. By now, everyone had figured Gohan's turn was up and however intense and uncomfortable it may have been, they brushed it off for the moment to watch as another student was going.

Harry, coming to his senses and realizing it was his turn, took out his wand and raised it high —

"Here!" Professor Lupin shouted, brandishing his wand and rushing in front of Harry.

The boggart resumed its motion as a swirling dust, only to reform as a silvery-white sphere, hanging in midair.

Gohan, not taking his eyes off the boggart since he attacked it, suddenly felt his blood boiling and rushing everywhere. He closed his eyes in pain, becoming blurry and bloodshot. What was happening to him? He could feel his bones manipulating themselves and his tail twitching and shoot off his waist, waving about erratically. Gohan started growling furiously, his eyes being blanketed white with animalistic—

"_Riddikulus_!" Professor Lupin said, boredom erupting in his tone. The boggart staggered back, "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!"

Gohan gasped, taking a breath in automatically. His vision came back, and he could feel his body return to its regular state. He cooled down, feeling his heart slowing down. As he put his tail around his waist and the boggart explode for good after Neville finished it, Gohan stared incredulously at Professor Lupin.

_What in the world was _that_?_ Gohan thought to himself, observing the pieces of boggart fall to the floor. _How was the boggart doing that to me? Could it have — wait a minute… I've felt like that before… but only when I was going Ape! Of course, that orb was the moon! It's so obvious. So the boggart can take real attributes when in one form; that explains how it was able to make a ki blast, despite the attack not really existing._ Gohan frowned. _… but — wait… Professor Lupin's afraid of the moon? Why?_

"Very well everyone, an excellent lesson," Professor Lupin praised after handing points out. "Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The students all exited talking excitedly. As students talked about how exciting the boggart's forms were, they all noted the most intense one was Gohan's, all realizing it was truly a mystery and yet obvious. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew it was unwise to ask Gohan while around others anything about the boggart, so they planned on asking if he'd explain in the Common Room.

Professor Lupin, Gohan decided, was the greatest practical teacher ever. Sure there were other good ones, but there was a fine line between practicing a Levitation Charm in Charms and, well, fighting for your life against dinosaurs and tigers in the wilderness. Harry, Gohan noticed, looked pretty disappointed; probably because he couldn't have a try at the boggart himself… the boggart…

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few," Gohan told the others, "I need to grab something from the DADA classroom."

"You sure?" Ron asked. "We don't mind waiting a few for you." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Gohan said, "but it's fine. I can sense you guys and find you in a couple seconds, but I can sense things with no ki."

Hermione gave Gohan a concerned look.

"Does it have anything to do with your uncle and the boggart?"

Gohan frowned, "He's not my uncle. And if it is, would I say so?"

Hermione blushed, but Gohan smiled to help her understand he wasn't mad.

"Look," Gohan started, "you guys go ahead. I'll explain everything about… my dad's brother later, I promise."

They nodded, and began walking away. Gohan sighed, and turned to head to the classroom. He was relieved they didn't catch anything the boggart Raditz said, like how Goku was killed before or them needing to go to Namek… that was a close call for the Dragonballs.

Gohan made it to the classroom, sensing Professor Lupin had made it from the staffroom as well. He knocked on the door, and entered as he heard a soft "Come in". Gohan found Professor Lupin at his desk, looking over some papers. When he looked up, Professor Lupin smiled.

"Ah, hello Gohan. Did you forget something?"

"No," Gohan replied quickly. "No, nothing like that. I wanted to talk about the boggart."

Professor Lupin sighed, "Yes, I thought as much."

He rose from his desk, meeting the boy halfway in the classroom.

"I want to thank you for letting me tackle it," Gohan began. "I can understand the kinds of forms you'd imagine it could take, and I appreciate you letting me handle it."

"Well, I did assume it would be that Cell character," Professor Lupin admitted, grinning sheepishly. "But, I thought that if you could take care of the real thing, a boggart should be no different."

Gohan laughed nervously; why did people have to mention him _killing_ Cell? That would just make his task seem even more difficult in the long run.

"But," Professor Lupin added slyly, "I suppose we were both a little surprised by the boggart's choice, weren't we?"

"In more than one way, Professor," Gohan coolly responded. "May I ask why you are afraid of the moon?"

Professor Lupin remained silent for a moment, incredulous that someone was so direct and quick about figuring it out.

"I suppose I should be surprised," Lupin chuckled, "but it's quite the opposite. What gave it away?"

Gohan unwrapped his tail from his waist, letting it wiggle around behind him.

"The boggart was emitting Blutz Waves," Gohan explained, "green-spectrum radiation that makes saiyans with tails transform into their Ape forms when they look at the moon. I looked at the boggart, and felt the effects of changing before you defeated it."

Professor Lupin looked pensive, checking back towards the door to make sure it was closed.

He smiled, "I'll tell you, if you tell me why your fear is your saiyan uncle."

Gohan's face went blank at the comment, unsure whether Professor Lupin was serious. He looked into the man's eyes, searching for some reason behind the question. There was no sarcasm, no malice, no mal-intent Gohan could see. Professor Lupin was genuinely curious and sincere.

"… I don't know why," Gohan spoke, trying to explain it to himself as well. "He was a threat once, when I was 5. I only met him for a day. He died. There's no reason for me to be scared of him. I just… I can't explain… I don't understand."

Gohan bowed his head, "Thank you for listening Professor."

He turned and headed to the door. His fingers brushed the doorknob slightly when —

"I'm a werewolf."

Gohan stopped, turning his head. Professor Lupin remained were he stood, smiling understandingly at Gohan.

"I was a boy," Professor Lupin continued, "around your age when I was bitten. Werewolves and other creatures are feared and prejudiced against in the magical community; Professor Dumbledore knows, as does Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore gave me the job despite my illness, and Severus makes me Wolfsbane Potions to keep my consciousness when I change."

"That's why you look so sick," Gohan realized, "Now that you mentioned it, your ki does feel different… more feral in some ways. The moon must effect you almost all of the time. But why not the boggart?"

"The werewolf transformation is a magical change," Professor Lupin said. "A boggart cannot imitate those effects."

"The only reason I have this job," he added, "is because no one else here knows of my illness."

Gohan nodded, "Your secret is safe with me. But," he wondered, "why would you trust me with this? I can understand why you wouldn't want to say anything—"

"Precisely," Professor Lupin nodded. "You know what the moon can do, what it feels like, and what it means to keep a secret for those very reasons and prejudice. Besides," Lupin beamed at him, "I need someone to help keep others off my identity. You're the brightest wizard in your Year, Gohan, but Ms. Granger is undoubtedly the brightest witch. I believe she too is beginning to understand a few things."

Gohan laughed, "That's Hermione. I'll throw her off if she comes close… unless she threatens me. I've had experience with girls, and they're kind of weird and keen to that."

Professor Lupin chuckled heartily, "I'm sure. Oh, and please get your homework done by Monday. I am a teacher still, I have to remind you."

"By Monday?" Gohan repeated, flashing the Son Grin as he opened the door and stepped through it. "Sir, you're forgetting who you're talking to. I'll have it done by dinner. Can't work with a saiyan appetite after all."


	6. School Days

_Chapter 6: School Days_

True to his word, Gohan had not spoken of the conversation or its content with anyone other than Professor Lupin. In many ways, the revelation he was a werewolf explained a great deal about the Defense teacher. It also gave them something to connect with; they were both half-breeds, and although society for the most part favored Gohan, both knew the value of privacy and awkwardness of not being 'normal'.

The lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts also proved entertaining besides Professor Lupin himself teaching them. They dealt with studying magical creatures, like red caps and kappas, and a variety of others. Gohan figured Professor Lupin was a dark creature specialist, considering they didn't do as many spells or dueling. That, or Third Years mainly dealt with animals during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Of course, Gohan suspected being a magical creature himself may have had a hand in the outline. At any rate, it was far better than Care of Magical Creatures (as reluctant as he was to admit) or Divination.

Since Hagrid lost his nerve and was being monitored now, they class had been downgraded to working with flubberworms. What they were Gohan didn't know or care to know.

And then Divination… it was fun, to say the least. The class, not the teacher though. Though he probably didn't have 'The Sight', it was kind of fun, like reading horoscopes. Hermione and Gohan had set themselves as partners in that class, mainly because Gohan was the only one who could put up with Hermione's occasional rants and calm her down enough to not snap at Professor Trelawney. But Gohan also found the 'Harry Potter has the Grim and is going to die' moments rather painful to watch.

But what Gohan enjoyed doing above all was probably training; he'd soon found a schedule that he strictly adhered to. Just like working out, Gohan decided to devote the majority of each night to one of three aspects: strength, speed, and energy. Unfortunately, because going Super Saiyan 2 signaled a code red for Piccolo and Vegeta, he could never cut loose like last year and train at full power. But, optimistically, if Gohan trained to get stronger as a Super Saiyan, Gohan would be stronger once he went to Super Saiyan 2, even if only by a little.

But, his training area was limited to the Quidditch field as of recently. Because of the dementors' large numbers, their cold effects had spread over a surprising range, effectively drowning the Forbidden Forest in cold mist and the dementors' effects. Thankfully, Dumbledore was understanding, and cloaked the saiyan's activities from prying eyes during the evening.

Gohan had finished up training for the day, trying to boost his power level as a Full-Power Super Saiyan without powering up. He'd use Instant Transmission to enter a room after training the previous year, but because of the wards Piccolo and Dumbledore set up he was unable to access that skill anymore. So he relented in walking back to the Fat Lady and entering through her portrait.

"Late night?" The Fat Lady asked, eyeing the tears and rips in Gohan's gi.

Gohan chuckled, "Rough night more like it. Fortuna Major."

"And in you may go," She replied, swinging open the portrait.

Gohan yawned; it'd be nice to just rest and take a break for the day. The sleep and quiet would do him some good in the long —

"OY! GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Gohan cringed, gritting his teeth as the voice echoed painfully in his ears. Gohan looked up to see Ron shaking his bag around in the air with Crookshanks attached to it by the claws of his feet. Hermione kept telling him to stop and not hurt her pet, but that scene soon changed. Crookshanks must have been after Scabbers again, because as soon as the little rat went flying out of the bag, Crookshanks released her grip and lunged for the rodent, each running around the room in frenzy.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron shouted.

George jumped and made a grab, but missed and fell on his face. As Scabbers dove underneath a dresser and Crookshanks leapt into the air after him, hands appeared grasping the sides of the cat.

"Did I miss the fun?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, holding carefully as Crookshanks squirmed lightly in his grasp.

Hermione ran over to the saiyan, thanking Gohan gratefully as he handed the feline over to her. Ron ran to the dresser and tried reaching underneath to grab his pet, struggling to reach the back. Gohan sighed, walked over, and gripped the edge of the chest with one hand. He lifted it up effortlessly, revealing a shaking and twittering Scabbers.

"What?" Gohan asked innocently, seeing the looks given to him by the trio. "It's not like you don't know I'm strong."

As Ron furiously made his way over to Hermione with Scabbers, Gohan subtly met Harry.

"Crookshanks tried getting Scabbers again." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded, "He's been getting more desperate. Crookshanks must really hate Scabbers."

"Well, no one likes a rat." Gohan chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes, but the shouting match was reaching its peak.

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Ron hissed angrily, not noticing the laughter from passersby. "And he was here first, _and_ he's ill!"

With that, Ron stormed out of the common room and into the boy's dormitories.

Harry and Gohan walked over to Hermione, who was petting Crookshanks as she looked ready to burst with anger.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped. "Ron's got no right blaming Crookshanks!"

"Well," Gohan started hesitantly, "you're both kind of right." Harry and Hermione turned to him, the latter narrowing her eyes slowly. "Oh don't be like that Hermione, I'm not taking sides_. _Ron's right that Crookshanks is out for Scabbers, but it's probably just because — well, Crookshanks is a cat and Scabbers is a rodent." Hermione didn't change her gaze, "…. So, what were we talking about before?"

"How Sirius Black is such a pest." Harry replied bitterly.

Gohan turned to Hermione, "Hogsmeade?"

She nodded, sighing deeply. Gohan cast Harry a sad glance.

"It's too dangerous for you to be out anywhere," Hermione reminded him softly. "Sirius could still be around here —"

"Yes, I know," Harry said, "but it's not fair."

Gohan put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'd offer my services as a body guard, but Piccolo doesn't want me involved with this. He doesn't want the Ministry to see me as a solution to all their problems. But," he grinned, "I could just drop you off if you like. It's not even a difficult trip, just five or ten seconds should —"

"No!" Hermione cried out. "You could both get in serious trouble. Not to mention that dementors have been swarming the area since Black was sighted."

Gohan frowned; he hated dementors. They were cold, parasitic, and above all inhumane. He'd encountered some at night a few times, before he moved from the Forbidden Forest. The hybrid was always ready for them, but couldn't get within ten feet of them without succumbing to their effects. He'd gotten past freezing up at long range, but the memories that haunted his dreams as a child would appear, making him relive them again and again. Gohan barely ever escaped, going Super Saiyan and bolted towards the castle before they could get to him.

Gohan would not bring those monsters willingly to himself or Harry.

"I see your point," Gohan relented. He turned to Harry, "With the way they act around you, it's too risky. Not to mention that I'd only be useful against them in a short burst run rather than a fight. I'll grab something from Honeydukes for you; I never did thank you for that gift you —" Gohan halted, slapping his forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

He slipped his hand into his pocket, rummaging around for something.

"Forget what?" Hermione and Harry simultaneously asked.

Gohan grinned gleefully, pulling his hand out and revealing a golden capsule.

"Piccolo's presents!"

Gohan threw the capsule to the ground, seconds later smoke erupting and the 6 wrapped gifts from the Nameks lying on the floor. Gohan knelt down, looking at each one with consideration and thoughtfulness.

"Piccolo sent you these?" Hermione asked intriguingly.

Gohan nodded carelessly, "Well, him and Dende. They sent me all my birthday and holiday gifts from them at one time, so I have to wait to open most of them if I want to be surprised or for the holidays."

Gohan keenly observed the packages, trying to decide which one he should unwrap.

"I choose… this one!" Gohan declared proudly, reaching for a thick rectangular present. It was heavy, or would be if Gohan did not have superhuman strength.

He set it down on the table, fingering at the wrapping as Harry and Hermione gathered closer. Finally, he eagerly tore at the papered gift, wide eyed at what may be underneath.

When Gohan finished, he raised an eyebrow curiously. It was a black leather-bound book, about as big as his textbooks. It was several inches thick, maybe seven or eight. On the front there were seven circles with different numbers of dots on each, surrounding a large serpentine figure.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, peering at the cover. "A book?"

Gohan shrugged, curiously opening the book to see writing written on the back of the cover. Gohan set it down so Harry and Hermione could see it also.

Hey kid, here's your present. I decided it was time I used

all of Kami's knowledge to better use. This book's got

everything I know from Kami and me. Some of it's

about us, history and other stuff, from Raditz to Cell's

return., in case you got tired of explaining things to your

friends. Most of the info in here's from Kami and books in

that Diagon Alley about the Wizarding World, like spells

and potions and events, considering you're sudden interest in

it. I left a few pages blank in the back in case you wanted to

add some things. Dumbledore did me a favor, charming the

pages or something I suppose. You won't find everything you

want; it's not omniscient, and neither was Kami.

Use it wisely Gohan,

Piccolo.

Gohan grinned; of course Piccolo would tell him to not overuse a book with that much information. He knew Piccolo well enough to know the Namekian wouldn't include everything Gohan would ever need in this thing, but it must've still been a lot.

"Amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the writing excitedly. "This book must have information about hundreds, maybe thousands of things! Flip to a page, any page!"

Gohan appealed to her request, absentmindedly flipped through the pages of parchment. Suddenly, he stopped at the sight of a familiar head of purple hair and azure eyes, and grinned.

On the page was a picture of a tall young man standing against a giant yellow machine of some sort, with the "_HOPE!"_ painted on its side. The young man was leaning against the machine, smiling contentedly and nodding towards the witch and wizards (Gohan was surprised that Piccolo was able to make these pictures move, to say the least). His violet hair curved around his head, matching the blue jacket he wore. On his back was a sword, obviously having it for a while as he moved comfortably with it on his back.

Gohan looked at the caption under the picture, Harry and Hermione following his gaze.

_**Trunks Briefs: Son of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta, "Prince" of Saiyans.**_

_Trunks is the second saiyan-human offspring, born one year before the _

_Androids attacked in his timeline. He grew up with Bulma and Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter), in a world ruled by Dr. Gero's creations. Gohan trained Trunks to fight Androids 17 and 18. Trunks was the third to reach the Super Saiyan transformation in his time (after Goku and Gohan respectively), after seeing his mentor killed by the Androids. Despite his strength, Trunks couldn't kill the Androids himself. Bulma and Trunks decided to use Bulma's time machine and change the future. He gave Goku the antidote to a heart virus he'd contract and die to, and advised Goku and the Z Warriors to prepare for the Androids' arrival. Thanks to Trunks, an alternate future (ours) was created with his where the world is at peace. Trunks returned to his time and killed his Androids, along with their Cell before he created a paradox. (Another timeline existed where Cell killed Trunks after he returned, stole his time machine, and went into the past so he may absorb Androids 17 and 18 to become perfect)._

Below this caption included detailed information on time travel, particularly the dangers of going into the past and paradoxes that can occur. So this wasn't a page about Trunks per say, (though Gohan did not doubt there was one in the book) but about time manipulation in general.

"This is incredible," Hermione breathed, scanning the words anxiously.

Gohan chuckled, "I'm surprised Piccolo included so much about Trunks… well, then again there's more to put down on _this_ Trunks than _our_ Trunks."

"Think about the things book might have on magic," Harry exclaimed. "Potions, charms, I bet Piccolo even added stuff no one else— wait a minute," Harry frowned. "Didn't that book say your future self trained that Future Trunks?" Gohan nodded. "Then, you were killed by the Androids in that future?"

"I guess," Gohan shrugged. "I never really thought about it."

"But," Harry started, "isn't it awkward when you hang around that Eighteen woman, knowing she killed you once?"

Gohan paused.

"I—," Gohan frowned. "You know, I never really thought about it that way."

"Do you think we'd ever met in that timeline?" Hermione added quietly. "That any of us would have gone to Hogwarts, that you would have discovered magic?"

There was a deep silence that began, all three of them wondering the same thing: How much _had_ Trunks changed, simply by warning of the Androids' arrival?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the quiet was broken.

"This is giving me a headache." Harry muttered, rubbing his forehead heatedly.

Gohan laughed.

"Talking about time travel always does that to you," Gohan grinned.

Hermione said something under her breath, but what it was even Gohan couldn't discern.

…**..**

Halloween had finally arrived, and the Third Years were much more active than usual. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was today, but more importantly it was their first ever trip to the village themselves.

Gohan was just pleased it would act as an outlet for everyone's emotions. During Transfiguration the 16th, Lavender Brown received news that her pet rabbit had died. The day Professor Trelawney said the thing Lavender dreaded would occur. Gohan, while impressed, kept his thoughts to himself and offered his sympathies to her as a friend and animal lover.

Hermione, however, didn't quite understand that there was a time and place for trying to disprove a professor's methods. In particular, her tact at picking at the highly painful event of an emotionally sobbing thirteen year old girl was a little unwelcome. This increased tensions not only between Hermione and her housemates, but Ron as well. This put Harry and Gohan in even more awkward positions.

Professor McGonagall refused Harry's request of having her sign his Hogsmeade form, much to the chagrin of him and Ron. Gohan was disappointed as well, but decided the certainty of his friend's safety was better than a risk in Harry's health for a trip out of Hogwarts with his friends.

He would never tell that to either Ron or Harry of course.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets from Honeydukes," Hermione told Harry.

"If Gohan doesn't gorge down on the entire store," Ron muttered.

Harry and Hermione grinned as Gohan glared at the redhead.

"Don't worry about me," Harry told his three cohorts. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

With that, they made their way to the entrance hall where the line for Hogsmeade appeared. Filch was there with a rather long list, no doubt checking who could and could not go. Gohan and his two companions departed from Harry's side, joining the others in line. Harry sighed, turning and making his way toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Staying here, Potter?" Malfoy jeered, Crabbe and Goyle joining from the line. "Scared of passing the dementors?"

Ron snarled, making his way toward Malfoy with his wand aloft, only to be pulled back by Gohan and Hermione… well, mostly Gohan.

Malfoy and his little band of Slytherins laughed at the poor attempt.

"Lucky the Mudbloods kept you from humiliating yourself, Weasel," Malfoy sneered, turning back to the front as he was being cleared by Filch.

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, tap him on the head and give him brain damage or something?" Ron growled, watching Malfoy and his now cleared cronies walk away.

"I told you, I won't stoop to his level," Gohan replied, moving up the line quickly. "But if you like, once we're outside the castle, I can use Instant Transmission around him with you guys to make him jealous."

"You could get in trouble!" Hermione whispered, hoping Filch hadn't noticed their discussion. He hadn't, though only two people were in front of the trio.

Ron, on the hand, had his head down in thought, genuinely considering the proposal. Hermione slapped his shoulder, earning a cry of protest from Ron.

"It isn't like he'd get in trouble!" Ron said. He turned to the saiyan, "Would you?"

"I don't think so," Gohan answered briskly, noting the last person in front of them was checked off. "The only reason I can't use Instant Transmission is because the wards don't allow it now. Dumbledore never said I _couldn't_ use it, just that I wouldn't be _able_ to."

"Quit holding up the line!" Filch barked. Gohan rolled his eyes slightly as he moved forward to the caretaker. "I got better things to do you know!"

"Cleaning up mud; yeah, that's _much_ less demeaning," Ron said sarcastically. Filch glared at the boy.

Finally, the three youths passed through the check-in station, making their way away from the castle. After a few minutes of walking, Gohan stopped.

"We're passed the wards if you guys want," Gohan told them, raising his hand to his head.

Ron grinned, walking over to the saiyan's side excitedly. Hermione bit her lip conflictingly, standing still in her spot.

"I'll take any possible blame," Gohan assured Hermione. She did not look any more alleviated, "None of us will get in trouble, trust me."

Finally, after several seconds of thinking, Hermione spoke.

"What do we have to do?"

Gohan beamed triumphantly, "You just need to be touching me."

Ron moved to his friend's immediate right, lightly holding onto Gohan's shoulder. Hermione walked over to the boys, slowly moving her hand to Gohan's free one and holding it; Gohan could tell from Hermione's expression she wanted to be sure she wouldn't be left behind or worse.

"To go somewhere, I've got to focus on someone's ki," Gohan informed them. "Malfoy's already down at Hogsmeade, not sure where exactly, but I don't have to land right beside him. I'm aiming for a few meters from him." Gohan looked at Ron amusingly, "I don't want to start anything with Malfoy, so please don't do anything to egg him on, okay?"

Ron's eyes glinted mischievously, but he nodded in agreement.

"Hang on," Gohan said, focusing on Malfoy's energy.

None of them noticed two red-headed twins making there way toward them. As Fred and George waved and shouted their greetings to the Third Years, they were gone.

Seeing the three thirteen year-olds flicker away with a high pitched sound, resulted in the twins' eyes bulging out. They looked to each other, shock and awe smeared across their features.

Then, identical grins spread into their faces, and an impish twinkle sparked in their eyes. They spoke a single word.

"Wicked."

…**.**

Gohan had to admit, Hogsmeade was more fun than he anticipated. After arriving, he and Ron and Hermione had all gone to just about everywhere you'd want to go on your first trip.

Dervish and Banges was pretty interesting for Hermione and Gohan, considering it was a Wizarding equipment shop. Zonko's Joke Shop was obviously Ron's favorite, though Gohan could see why. He decided to buy a few practical joke objects, if only to show Krillin and the others magic without needing his wand. The Three Broomsticks was enjoyable; Gohan didn't see any food he'd enjoy (though considering it was a pub, Gohan expected as much), but did find he loved the butterbeer served. Honeydukes would not soon forget the saiyan; he bought a dozen of almost everything there (the blood lollipops were not included in the 'almost', but maybe he should have bought one for Piccolo for a laugh). Hermione and Ron laughed hysterically as they saw there friend literally flying through the shop, up the shelves and through the aisles, grabbing things at speeds they couldn't see.

But, probably the best thing about the whole trip happened before they had even taken ten steps. Malfoy had decided to make a run for the Three Broomsticks entrance for some reason, and was yelling at Crabbe and Goyle to hurry. He wasn't looking forward, and ended up running head first into Gohan's appearing form. Gohan hadn't been hurt, But Malfoy was forced back a distance into a muddy puddle. Ron tried his hardest, but after seeing Malfoy's bleached hair drenched and dyed dirt brown, Ron broke down on the ground in hysterics. Even Hermione couldn't hide a grin.

After there trip they returned to the castle, giving Harry his deserved candy and told them of their visit. But what Harry had to say, in Gohan's opinion, was much more interesting. Harry spent most of his time with Professor Lupin, and apparently Professor Snape came in and gave Professor Lupin a potion for his health. Gohan realized straight away it must have been the Wolfsbane Potion Professor Lupin told him about, there was a full moon coming soon after all.

It was Halloween evening now, and the Halloween feast in the Great Hall was just finishing up. As usual, the Gryffindors and any others who decided to watch were graced with the eating habits of a saiyan, only it was much lengthier, given that the Halloween feast had particularly more varieties.

Now, making there way back to the Gryffindor common room, Gohan was having a discussion with Ron regarding whether Snape poisoned Professor Lupin's potion or not (which, of course, Gohan knew he didn't).

"Do you really think Snape is that desperate for a teaching job?" Gohan asked Ron, turning to Harry and Hermione after. "I admit you've known him a year longer than me, but Snape doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd be that obvious."

"Snape's been after that job for years," Ron argued. "I wouldn't put it past him to finally losing it and killing someone. Especially Professor Lupin, Snape hates him!"

"And Snape hates Harry too," Gohan pointed out, "but you don't see him dunking Harry's head in a cauldron of whatever it is Crabbe and Goyle make."

Even Hermione's neutral comments couldn't dull the debate, the confrontation stopping reluctantly when they found the Fat Lady's Portrait overrun with students. It looked like her portrait was closed.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked.

Ron's brother Percy showed up and demanded, as Head Boy, everyone move so he could see what was going on. As he made to the front however, Percy's voice couldn't be heard, an unnatural silence in its place.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore," Percy finally said, his voice cracking. "Quick."

"What's going on?" Ginny, who just appeared, asked the Quartet.

Gohan, wondering the same thing, ever so discretely hovered above the ground, enough to see past the heads of students.

His eyes widened.

"Dear Kami," Gohan whispered, his face frozen in shock.

The Portrait was shredded, large chunks of the canvas scattered on the floor and dangling. The Fat Lady wasn't there, but whether that was good Gohan didn't know.

Before Harry or the others could question Gohan's reaction, Professor Dumbledore showed up. Gohan returned to the ground, moving forward with Harry and Ron and Hermione to the front. Their reactions to the carnage were what Gohan expected.

Dumbledore turned to the arriving Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore told them. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" An oily voice exclaimed.

Peeves the Poltergeist appeared over the crowd, grinning madly towards the Professors.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked tranquilly. Peeves' sneer faltered, knowing it was wise to not challenge the Headmaster.

Peeves explained how he saw the Fat Lady on the fourth floor, running through paintings hysterically.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore softly asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves cackled. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." A grin appeared on Peeves, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

_Of course_, Gohan thought irritably.

…

"The lights are going out now!" Percy's voice echoed through the Great Hall. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

Gohan rolled his eyes at the statement, the candles in the Hall flickering out as the words left Percy's lips. He made it sound so typical, that the entire student body sleeping in the Great Hall in sleeping bags wasn't strange.

The reactions to Peeves' statement hadn't been surprising to Gohan; the students were terrified and Dumbledore led the Gryffindors to the Great Hall. Soon the other three Houses joined them, where Professor Dumbledore explained that for the night they'd all be sleeping there for safety precautions. Meanwhile, he and the other professors would check the common rooms, likely the entire castle, for traces of the escaped Azkaban prisoner.

Of course the Gryffindors soon enlightened their schoolmates what happened, and the entire Great Hall was alive with chatter. Their topic: _How had Sirius Black entered the castle?_

Hermione, of course, disputed many outrageous claims, such as if he had Apparated or flown in; the grounds were warded against Apparition or Disapparition, and he would have been sighted from the air. Even Gohan had to remind several students his Flying Nimbus couldn't lift a murdering dark wizard, and that Gohan would have sensed anyone strong enough to fly themselves onto the grounds.

And, as he thought, Gohan could still hear whispered conversations from various spots of the Great Hall. He couldn't help it. Since he wasn't able to fall asleep, he was aware of almost everything going on.Gohan wasn't awake on account of fear or anxiety, but curiosity.

How _had_ Black gotten in? Gohan wasn't all powerful, he knew that, but surely he would have been able to sense an adult evil ki, however small, right? Then again, Piccolo said Black was shielding himself somehow, so maybe Gohan shouldn't underestimate the capabilities of magic.

Like clockwork, a new teacher arrived every hour to patrol the Great Hall and its occupants. By three in the morning, Gohan noted, most everyone was asleep. One of those who weren't was Harry, but Gohan made no attempt to converse with him. Both were up solely to be lost in there thoughts.

Dumbledore finally reappeared in the Great Hall, making his way to Percy (who was reprimanding those students still talking). Luckily both met each other a few feet from the 'sleeping' forms of the Quartet. Gohan closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy asked, his voice lowered for only Dumbledore to hear. Thankfully, saiyan hearing didn't require Gohan to concentrate listening.

"No," Dumbledore returned, his voice equally quiet. "All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good, there's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move back in the morning."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

Gohan tuned out, registering the Hall doors opening, creaking rather loudly. Then, footsteps joined the Headmaster and Head Boy.

"Headmaster?" Snape had joined them. Gohan heard Harry stiffen, listening in on the conversation as well. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower?" Dumbledore inquired. "Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, Severus. I hadn't expected Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Snape's voice carried a condescending tone.

"Many, Severus," Dumbledore replied tiredly, "each of them as unlikely as the next."

Gohan didn't need to open his eyes to know what the scene looked like. Percy, still among the Professors, his attention intently on their discussion. Snape was furious over something, and likely did not want Percy there.

Gohan pulled out again, hearing the wind loudly rustle through the castle. He thought the Great Hall doors opened again, but when the wizard tried again, he heard nothing.

"—Almost impossible," Snape's voice grew, "that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did—"

"I apologize," a new voice cut in. It was deep, and Gohan heard a familiar rasping quality. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore cheerfully replied. Gohan imagined Snape differed in opinion, however.

"You asked me to sweep the surrounding area," Piccolo's voice boomed softly.

"Anything?"

"No. Any magic Black may have used to mask his energy would not work if someone sensed close by. He's not anywhere near the castle or on the grounds. Maybe in the village, but I highly doubt he'd risk exposure for Honeydukes' chocolate."

"I agree." There was a pause. "I want to thank you for arriving on such short notice."

"Think nothing of it. I want to ensure the safety of the… students as much as anyone."

"Quite," Gohan could tell Dumbledore's eyes must have that twinkle. "Is there anything else?"

"Just one," Piccolo responded. "Gohan, I want to speak to you."

Gohan's eyes opened.

_I shouldn't be surprised,_ He thought, turning slowly to face his mentor.

He saw Piccolo's stern features look down at him, and in the background the equally flabbergasted looks of Percy and Snape. Behind them, Dumbledore smiled amusingly.

"Uh…... I'm a light sleeper?"

"How long have you been listening?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"… The whole time," Gohan bowed his head in embarrassment.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You heard nothing I'm sure Piccolo wouldn't have told you."

Snape gave Gohan a nasty glare, clearly disagreeing with the Headmaster's comment.

Piccolo nodded to the entrance to the Great Hall. Gohan nodded, getting up and walking toward the Namekian. He thanked both Professors, and walked side-by-side Piccolo to the doors. Gohan heard Snape resuming his conversation.

The two warriors didn't exit. They turned to look at the sleeping forms.

"Dumbledore called you?" Gohan spoke.

"I set up a Floo Network at the Lookout, along with your house and Capsule Corp.," Piccolo said, observing Snape walk away from Dumbledore angrily. "He's one of the only wizards I allow contact with. Dumbledore told me what happened, and asked if I could see if Black was still here."

"How'd he get in?" Gohan asked, looking up to Piccolo. "I think I would have sensed him, considering he was pretty close."

Piccolo shrugged, "Magic is magic for a reason, kid."

There was more Piccolo was hiding, but Gohan respected Piccolo enough to not question him about it.

"How's your friend holding up?" Piccolo said.

"Harry? He's fine," Gohan grinned. "About as well as us in the same situation; more annoyed than afraid—"

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Piccolo cut in.

"Stupid?" Gohan inquired curiously. "I don't think Harry's the kind of person to find someone who wants to maim him, and able to blow up thirteen people at once. He's not any of us."

"He will," Piccolo gravely said. "There are things he doesn't know."

"What things?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

Piccolo ignored the question.

"It's not my place to say. But, I will say Black's ties to Harry Potter run deeper than as his master's destroyer. Your friend let's his emotions guide his actions, and he may want to go after Sirius Black eventually. Can I trust you calm him down if it happens?"

Gohan hesitated for a moment, before nodding understandingly. The Super Saiyan could tell their conversation was nearing its end.

Piccolo rested his hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"Make sure you take care of yourself, Gohan," Piccolo's normally void eyes sparked with concern. "I know about the dementors. Your mom wants you to stay in the castle, but Bulma and Vegeta and I assured her you can stay safe by your own means. You'll develop resistance to their effects over time, but too many of them, even at your full power, and you may end up worse than your friend Harry."

Gohan smiled encouragingly, "I'll watch myself. Youngest Super Saiyan in existence, remember?"

With that, Gohan began making his way to his sleeping bag.

"One more thing."

Gohan turned, seeing Piccolo cracking a small grin at him.

"Open any of those gifts yet?"

…**..**

The few days after Black's intrusion and Piccolo's talk were rather dull to Gohan. All students could talk about was Sirius Black.

Not only that, but to Ron and Gohan's dismay, the replacement portrait for the Fat Lady was that of Sir Cadogan. He challenged nearly everyone to duels (especially Gohan, who always responded "As much as I'd love to, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have a door for the common room anymore"), and changed the passwords daily.

Gohan also noticed abnormal amounts of teachers tailing Harry. Despite having an almost godly alien-wizard as a close friend, people still believed Harry to be in danger of Black.

Thankfully, talks about Black dwindled as the first Quidditch match arrived. Although it was no longer the Slytherin team that Gryffindor would be up against, Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory made Oliver Wood nervous enough to constantly drill Harry and the others.

Gohan and Ron and Hermione left early from Harry's practice, who assured them he would make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts before the bell rang.

When they walked into the class and opened the door, however, Ron swore loudly.

"Five points from Gryffindor for language, Weasley," Snape snidely commented from behind Professor Lupin's desk.

Gohan and Hermione led Ron to his seat, who fumed and turned red. Those around them looked equally shock and angry.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Gohan asked, sitting down in his own desk.

"He is too ill to work today," Snape smiled nastily.

Gohan, though he knew better, considered for a moment that Snape actually had poisoned Professor Lupin.

Minutes later Harry burst in, and after a tense confrontation and fifteen more points from Gryffindor, Harry took his seat between Hermione and Ron, looking displeased.

After some mild mocking of Professor Lupin's standards and criteria, Snape began his lesson.

"Today we will be discussing," he flipped to the end chapter of the textbook, "_werewolves_."

Gohan gapped as others pointlessly complained to him they weren't up to those yet. Gohan just stared at the man incredulously, shocked at the Potions Master's plan.

He _wanted_ them to know Lupin was a werewolf. He wanted them to complain and get Professor Lupin sacked!

As predicted, Snape attempted to have the class identify differences between a werewolf and an actual wolf. Hermione raised her hand immediately, the only one up at the time.

"Anyone?" Snape continued, ignoring the flailing appendage of Hermione's.

Gohan raised his own hand, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Snape hesitated, if only for a moment, before nodding indifferently to Gohan.

"Son?"

"A true wolf's snout is more elongated than a werewolf's," Gohan replied shortly, "and a werewolf's tail is more tufted than a regular wolf's."

He'd already read the werewolf chapter, along with the whole textbook (same as his other ones) just after school had started. It was a habit he couldn't break, courtesy of his mother's schooling, but it allowed Gohan to be one of (if not _at_) the top of his class.

Snape sneered, but nodded.

"Correct. Anyone else?"

Gohan was tempted to say something about the pupils, but resolved it would only fuel Snape's rage.

No one said anything to add on, and Snape smiled darkly.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a Third Year class who could not recognize a werewolf when they saw one." He looked down at Gohan's now swinging tail, "The only one who even answered is the only one who has experienced those differences."

Every Gryffindor in the room gapped at the insult, some glowering at Snape. Ron and Harry growled lividly, and Hermione looked appalled.

Gohan simply glared at the Professor; Snape could have said much more insulting things. He knew the Potions Master didn't dislike him (likely for his modest intellect), though he was anything but fond of the saiyan (Gohan's preferred company was probably one reason).

Hermione attempted to answer after Snape ridiculed the class's silence, but was shut down after having five points taken from Gryffindor for being an "insufferable know-it-all". Hermione broke down in tears, and Gohan almost ripped his desktop off in anger, wanting to tell off Snape's cruelty.

Ron beat him to it, however, and he received a detention.

The next day proved to only increase the feelings of anxiety and fury. The Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match provided a vent for everyone, particularly the respective Houses and their Quidditch teams.

The weather only added to the gloom and aggressive feel of the match; the wind blew heavily and the rain rattled with thunder.

Gohan noted it only seemed to increase after the captains shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Hermione and Ron, though seated right by the field, could barely make out the players. Gohan could easily enough distinguish them to point Harry and the others out when his friends missed something. The lightening brightened the field for moments at a time, and it seemed as though the players disappeared and reappeared elsewhere at their speeds in the dark.

Finally, Wood called for a time-out, and the entire Gryffindor team flew down by Gohan and Ron and Hermione.

"What's the score?" Harry asked, taking his glasses off and wiping them vigorously.

"We're fifty points up, but unless we get the Snitch soon we'll be playing into the night," Wood replied tersely.

"I've got no chance with these on!" Harry shouted aggravatingly.

"I've got an idea, Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. "Give me your glasses, quick!"

He complied, and Hermione pointed her wand at his glasses and muttered "_Impervius!_" before handing them back to Harry.

"There, they'll repel water."

"Brilliant!" Wood exclaimed. "Okay team, let's go for it!"

The Gryffindor team flew up into the air once more, and the match resumed.

Gohan was impressed with Hermione. Harry was moving around the field better than before. The thunderstorm kept hammering torrents of water and lightning down onto the field. Gohan would have been worried, but surely Dumbledore would have covered such risks, right?

Cedric, Gohan noted, was chasing something small and shiny across the field. It must have been the Snitch, but it was so stormy and the object so small Gohan couldn't be sure. Gohan saw Harry bolt after the small object too, racing past Cedric, if only barely. He kept climbing higher and higher, higher than Gohan could imagine any broomstick going—

And then, a cold silence pierced Gohan's senses.

His insides began to freeze over, the icy feeling spreading. Gohan turned to his two friends, whose cheering faces faltered.

"Do you feel that?" Gohan asked softly.

Ron nodded, "Dementors. But where—"

"_There_!" Hermione shrieked, pointing high into the sky.

It appeared only as a black mass to her and everyone else, but Gohan could clearly see at least a hundred dementors in that dark blob.

And all of them were right under Harry.

Hermione screamed; Harry's tiny form swooned and toppled off his broom, plummeting quickly to the ground. All around the stadium were shouts and screams, teachers rising out of their seats in shock.

Onyx eyes narrowed, and in a flash of golden flames Gohan erupted out of his seat, leaving a trail of yellow flames in his wake.

His gold bangs got in his eyes, but he didn't need them to sense Harry's body falling. Within seconds Gohan's arms caught the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was cold, both from the rain and the dementors.

The dementors! Gohan's eyes widened, and he looked down to see the massive horde of dark creatures rising to meet the two young wizards, slowly creeping towards them.

Despite the adjustment, Gohan could feel his urge to fight, his anger, and all his emotions slipping away.

Gohan closed his eyes furiously, dragging up his strength. He HAD to keep his strength, to keep—

"_Bang."_

Gohan froze, a cold sweat showering him. Not again—

_A small red beam erupted from the reptilian overlord's finger, zooming over to the resisting fighters. Past Krillin, past Piccolo, past himself, past Vegeta._

_Right at Dende._

"_No—" Dende started, terrified. But it was too late, and an explosion erupted from where he sat. _

"_What… happened?" Vegeta mustered up, dazed at the power._

_The dust cleared, and the tiny Namekian's smoldering body lay limp on the ground._

"_No, NO!" Gohan screamed._

"_That's one down," Frieza grinned, "and I didn't even break a sweat." _

_**Gohan could feel his power decreasing, even while trapped in the memory. The dementors were closing in. His aura faded, his body becoming numb.**_

"_Frieza, you fool!" Vegeta wheezed, the scene changing. He lay on the ground bloody and beaten, Goku standing by facing Frieza. "You don't get it do you? Kakarot''s not an ordinary saiyan!" Vegeta struggled to get up, looking Frieza in the eyes. "He _is_ a Super Saiyan!"_

_Frieza's eyes widened in shock._

"_That's right!" Vegeta chuckled weakly. "You heard me! If there is a God, he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day."_

_Vegeta laughed._

"_How great, this is a dream come true. To see you, beaten by a saiyan!"_

_Vegeta laughed again, mocking the ruler of the universe even in the face of death._

_Frieza let out an irritated sigh and thrust his pointed finger at the Prince. A pink beam pierced Vegeta's heart._

_The laughter ceased, and the saiyan fell to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth._

"_Oh no" Krillin muttered, Piccolo growled._

"_Enough," Frieza nastily told the still body. "On and on, like a broken record! It was the only way to shut him up. He insists on babbling about that stupid legend. There is _no_ such thing as a Super Saiyan!"_

_Vegeta stirred, groaning softly. Goku turned to the dying Prince._

"_Ka…Ka… Kakarot…." Vegeta gasped, grasped what little earth he could in his hand. "Listen. Don't be so soft. There is no honor… in this. It's just a game, there are no rules—"_

_Whatever Vegeta wanted to say, he didn't get to finish. With a final grunt of pain, he died._

_**The pain was increasing, his body becoming number from frost. He was losing his grip on Harry. He couldn't let his friend fall! But Gohan was getting weaker, his aura fading completely now, leaving a bare Super Saiyan teenager. They were almost there—**_

_Then, a slight alteration in the background. Gohan was looking up with his father and Krillin and Piccolo, shocked at the sight on the hill above. There stood a seething Frieza, smoky from surviving the Spirit Bomb._

_Gritting his teeth, Frieza sent a small beam of red energy at Gohan's shocked father._

"_Goku!" Piccolo shouted, knocking Goku from the attack's path. It soared through Piccolo's heart, a gasp emitting from the Namekian's mouth. _

"_Oh no!" Goku shouted, dismayed._

_Gohan and Krillin looked on in fear, the attack penetrating the warrior before flickering out as Frieza chuckled darkly._

_Piccolo fell to the ground, still._

_Gohan, shocked and frightened, walked over to his fallen mentor's body._

"_No," Gohan spoke softly, "no, _Piccolo_."_

_Gohan fell to his knees, "No, no Piccolo… PICCOLO!"_

_Gohan heard Krillin call out to the Former Demon King, and Frieza talking to his father. But all that didn't matter. Gohan's friend, his mentor, was dying, if not dead._

_Gohan shook himself from his thoughts, hearing his father telling him and Krillin to take his space ship and get off Namek._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" Goku shouted._

"_I'm not going," Gohan countered. "I'd never let you fight Frieza alone!"_

"_Listen Gohan, you have to get out of here now!" Goku yelled furiously._

"_Heh," Frieza's voice cackled. "If you think you can escape me you're sadly mistaken!"_

_He raised his arm, smiling evilly, aiming for Krillin._

"_Krillin, look out!" Gohan pleaded desperately._

_But it was too late. Krillin rose off the ground, helpless at Frieza's control._

"_This time you won't come back!" Frieza shouted._

_With a gesture of his hand, Krillin rose in the air despite his efforts._

"_Krillin, no!" Goku yelled, his eyes panicking._

_Krillin shouted in fear, rising higher and higher into the air._

"_KRILLIN!" Gohan screamed. _

_Frieza's laugh filled their ears._

"_Frieza, stop this!" Goku pleaded, his eyes filled with fury and pain._

_Frieza merely laughed, grinning. He brought his hand into a fist._

"_HELP ME!" Krillin shrieked._

_He exploded, his body decimated and mixed in with the dust and debris._

And then, eyes turning from blue to emerald, Gohan let it all go.

An animalistic scream erupted from the boy's mouth, filling the dead silence the dementors caused, and echoed through the stadium. Gohan's aura flared to life again, increasing beyond anything he emitted before. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled, jumping down from the dark clouds and around the floating boys. The earth quaked and the stadium rocked under the emitted power, enough to move t from so far above the ground. The wind howled and raged around the saiyan and, combined with the inferno aura that blazed around them, knocked all dementors away and down toward the ground. The lightning picked up, multiple wisps surrounding them and blinding all who attempted to look as a flash of brilliant gold filled the entire stadium.

Finally, the entire storm died down, passing into dark grey clouds and as the rain subsided. Everyone looked up, and was amazed and stunned at the sight.

Harry was in the arms of a boy, a boy who was surrounded by a gigantic golden aura that sway with the wind. Lightning crackled off the saiyan, but never onto the wizard in his arms. His gold hair stood up, spiky as his school robes blew around him in the wind.

The Ascended Super Saiyan glared down at the dementors, who just began getting up and making their way up again. Gohan moved Harry into his right arm, settling him comfortably for a moment.

Gohan felt their effects begin to stir in his mind, and grimaced for a moment in pain, knowing he could not fight their abilities forever.

Gohan raised his left hand and cupped it at his side. Gohan knew better than to murder these things that were assigned by the government, as much as he wanted to, but he still needed to defend himself.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"

Gohan thrust his arm forward, and a brilliant beam of cobalt energy erupted from his palm, barreling towards the creatures. It connected with the mass of cloaked ghouls below, and the ones in its path were charged back into the ground forcefully.

The Super Saiyan Two smirked, watching them struggle to get up.

But his grin faded, and a cold more unbearable than anything he felt before drowned him.

Gohan's vision faltered and his body fell from the sky, both boys plummeting to the earth. With his last few moments of consciousness, Gohan pulled Harry into his body, and turned them both around so it would be Gohan who hit the ground.

Gohan closed his eyes, and as darkness took him before the impact, a single thought went through his head.

_Vegeta's going to be _so_ pissed I didn't Ascend earlier_


	7. Simply Having a Wonderful Hogsmeade Time

_Chapter 7:Simply Having A Wonderful Hogsmeade Time_

"— were the chances of it flying into the bloody Whomping Willow? Fred and George always said brooms were heavy enough to _not_ be blown away by breezes!"

"Ron, that wasn't a regular breeze, it was a gust from the storm. And since no one was on Harry's broom, of course it was light enough. It's just a bit of bad luck—"

"Bad luck? This is TERRIBLE LUCK! What's Harry going to use now, a Shooting Star? He's our Seeker for crying out loud!"

The voices (Ron) bashed through Gohan's head, bringing him to consciousness. He was quite groggy, stifling a groan from an enormous headache.

He began to wonder where he was, but very quickly — thanks to the familiarly strong sterile smell —Gohan realized he was lying in the Hospital Wing.

As that realization passed through his head, images of dozens of dementors flying through the air filled his mind, along with his fall toward the ground with Harry. The Quidditch match, of course!

His concern for Harry immediately washed away however, as his friends were not crying hysterically and Ron mentioned something about Harry using a… a shooting star?

As Ron and Hermione's argument began to peak, it occurred to the 'unconscious' saiyan he must have been out for a while. When was the last time he ate?

Gohan immediately cursed this thought. At that moment, his stomach decided to growl. Loudly.

The shouting ceased, and Gohan had the sneaking suspicion all eyes were on him. Despite this feeling, his attention was focused on the growing sensation of hunger.

"Oh Dende," Gohan finally groaned. He sat up and hunched over. "Do you guys have any of my Senzu Beans? It may not be real food, but I just want to stop the hunger pains."

Despite his enhanced senses, Gohan hadn't realized his two friends had moved to his side until they almost knocked the hospital bed over. He turned his head, though difficult in Hermione's bear-hug, and saw Harry grinning at him in the next bed.

"Had a nice nap?" Harry laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you who crashed right into the ground," Gohan grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you've survived worse. I _know_ you've survived worse."

"Always taking a shot at my escapades, aren't you Harry?" Gohan teased. He looked over Harry's bandages, "How injured were you?"

"I heard I came out with a couple of broken ribs," Harry said dismissively. "It probably would have been worse if you hadn't cushioned me from the ground. I must have been healed before I woke up—"

As the words left his mouth, Harry's eyes darkened. He cast a glance to his bedside table, where a pile of twigs and straw sat, and a sad sigh escaped his lips.

"What's that?" Gohan asked, eyeing the heap warily.

"My Nimbus," Harry replied bitterly.

"What?" Gohan gapped.

"The storm's wind picked up Harry's broom after he fell," Hermione explained. "It was carried out of the field… toward the Whomping Willow."

Gohan flinched. He remembered the Whomping Willow very vividly. How could he not? He, Ron, and Harry had all crashed into it last year in the Weasley's flying car, and barely got out of it without being battered. If Harry's broom collided with that tree, there's no way it could be in one piece.

"I… I'm sorry, Harry," Gohan finished lamely.

Harry shrugged indifferently, but Gohan knew Harry was feeling much worse than he let on. Still, Gohan decided it was unwise to press the issue.

"What day is it?" Gohan asked.

"Sunday," Hermione answered. "We were all really worried about you, but Madam Pomfrey said it was expected, what with the combination of dementors and your energy being sapped. You're actually up much earlier than anyone predicted."

For the first time, Gohan noticed that all three of his friends (Ron and Hermione particularly) looked restless, having bloodshot eyes and bags underneath them.

"What about the match?" Gohan asked. "Did we win?"

Gohan hadn't expected their moods to darken even more, but after his question he noticed Ron and Harry frown deeply.

"Diggory got the Snitch," Ron spat out, "right after Harry fell off his broom. Diggory forgot about it after you shot onto the field, but when the dementors left he saw the Snitch was still in his hand. He tried to call the game off, wanted a rematch, but Hufflepuff officially won."

It was possible for Gryffindor to still win the Quidditch Cup after this setback, but Gohan knew this was the first time Gryffindor lost a game since Harry joined the team. It was bound to weigh down the entire House's morale.

"Wait," Gohan's eyes narrowed. "The dementors just left the stadium? No fighting or anything?"

"It was Dumbledore," Hermione said, shivering at the memory. "He was really angry. He ran onto the field and shot silver stuff at the dementors from his wand. They left the stadium after that. Dumbledore was furious that the dementors were even on the grounds. After they left, he walked you up to the school on some stretchers."

"Everyone thought both of you were…" Ron added quietly, paling at the unspoken word.

A tense silence filled the Hospital Wing after that. Seconds went by, and all the children just stared at the ground awkwardly.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"So that was… that was your Ascended form?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question, and nodded slowly.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, "It was —you were —what I mean is—"

"You were scary, mate." Ron finished. "One second the dementors were closing in on you, the next you were beating them into the ground with one hand. And your eyes, Gohan… they were —they looked—"

"Animalistic," Hermione shuddered. "Is that how you always are?"

"… It's not that simple," Gohan began, phrasing his words carefully. "My emotions jump-start my Super Saiyan transformations when I lose control of myself. When I'm in my Super Saiyan 2 form, my Saiyan instincts are heightened and I tend to get pretty aggressive."

"Good thing that Vegeta guy can't use it," Ron cringed. "He seemed pretty unpleasant already when he barged in after the Quidditch match."

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, well I wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta accesses it soon, what with his constant—"

Gohan paused.

Wait a minute. When Vegeta barged in _after the Quidditch match_?

Before Gohan could question further, a gust of wind burst into the Wing.

BAAAM! The doors blew off their hinges, flying rapidly through the air and crashing into the opposite wall. Papers flew around in the air, and empty beds rolled back and forth across the room.

From the Great Hall entered one _very_ furious Prince, and in his wake accompanied by two blushing, embarrassed Namekians.

"_What in blazes were you thinking, boy_?" Vegeta roared, stomping toward the group of teenagers.

Hermione and Ron were petrified, frozen in terror at the sight of the warrior. Harry was torn between shock and laughter at the display, having seen this side of the Saiyan Prince before. Piccolo rolled his eyes, but in them shone concern and relief at the sight of a conscious Gohan. Dende chuckled nervously, fiddling with the oversized staff in his hand.

Had he the nerve to face down Vegeta, or the throbbing pain in his head disappeared, Gohan might have joined his small green friend.

"I may not be a wizard," Vegeta growled to the demi-Saiyan, "but I do know to never charge against a creature capable of messing with your head and power level, LET ALONE DOZENS OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!"

Again, the pain intensified, but Gohan refused to acknowledge it.

"How long have you guys been here?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Since a little while after you passed out," Piccolo told him, as Dende attempted to restrain a fuming Vegeta. "I sensed you transform and, as promised, we came over as quick as we could. We got here a few minutes after you arrived in—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOSPITAL WING?"

Everyone turned, to see a wild and livid Madam Pomfrey standing amidst the wreckage caused by a certain full-blooded Saiyan. She turned toward them, and stormed over to the group. Her eyes were slits, and they were narrowed venomously at the Nameks and Saiyan Prince.

"This is a place of comfort and treatment for the sick and injured," Madam Pomfrey hissed, "_not_ a playground for hulking ruffians."

"The boy is neither sick nor ill, Vegeta snapped angrily, "and he hardly needs anymore treatment. Even Scarface over there seems to be fine by your standards."

"That is no excuse for destroying the entire Wing!" Madam Pomfrey protested heatedly. "And how I treat my patients is no one's concern but the Headmaster, especially not a monstrous brute like you!"

"_Your_ patients?" Vegeta growled, his eyes flashing blue at the insult. "If I recall correctly you harridan, it was your precious Headmaster who requested that Green Bean," he nodded to Dende, "heal the boys. I haven't seen you do anything but continue their agony by prolonging their stay with you."

"_Harridan_?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "Why I never! You —you horrendous ape!"

Vegeta laughed harshly as Madam Pomfrey's rage swelled up. The medi-witch howled in fury, stalking over to the Saiyan with her wand in hand. Vegeta rolled his eyes; he stomped over almost lazily, his hands crackling with more energy each step forward.

Unfortunately, both opponents were too caught up in the moment to realize that a small Namekian had stepped in, plunging his body forcibly in-between them. Dende brought his arms out to keep Vegeta and Madam Pomfrey from fighting, but it was much easier said than done.

"Come on you two —Hey! —cut it out! There's no reason for you two to —Ouch! —fight. Let's just calm down and —_Quit waving that near my face_! —talk this out."

Vegeta and Madam Pomfrey continued to argue, and Dende continued to push and pull them back, keeping them from mauling each other. Everyone else watched, bedazzled at the scene.

Piccolo sighed, regaining the attention of the wizard teenagers.

"You were in pretty bad shape, kid," Piccolo continued, pointedly ignoring the commotion before. "You've survived worse, but you were conscious enough then to put up a fight. Several broken ribs, bruises and contusions everywhere, and your legs were near shattered with Harry crashing on top of you. We didn't know if Senzus or potions would help with the dementors, so Dende insisted he heal you personally. He took care of everything quickly, but we could barely sense you; we think it was an after-affect of so many dementors attacking you."

"But I feel fine now," Gohan said confusingly.

"Probably why you're awake," Piccolo said. "Too many of those things on anyone is likely do something to their ki. The fact that you passed out for only a couple of days says a lot. Are you sure you're alright, Gohan?"

Gohan grimaced a bit, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly.

"Yeah," Gohan smiled. "Thanks, Piccolo."

The Namekian grunted and nodded, but Gohan could see the warm gleam hidden deeply in his eyes.

The moment ended as Dende, Vegeta, and Madam Pomfrey walked over. Vegeta and Madam Pomfrey kept trading glares with each other, while Dende stayed between them, glancing over to Gohan and Piccolo exhaustingly.

"You may both be discharged tomorrow morning," Madam Pomfrey said shortly. "I would still like to keep you here overnight for observational purposes."

"Thank you, ma'am," Gohan told her sincerely.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, but replaced it with a frown after Vegeta snickered into his hand. She turned, nodded briskly to the Namekians, and walked to her office. Dende and Vegeta came beside Gohan's bed, standing next to Piccolo.

"That woman is more unbearable than the Woman and Harpy combined," Vegeta groaned as her office-door shut. "How anyone manages to let her within two feet of them is unbelievable."

Gohan frowned darkly at Vegeta's statement.

"Speaking of my mother," Gohan glared at Vegeta's chuckle, "I would have thought she'd be at my bedside after hearing about my accident."

"Had Goten not developed a fever, she would have too," Piccolo responded. "He'll be fine," Piccolo added, seeing Gohan's eyes widen, "but she's afraid he'd get into trouble without her, and infect you if she brought him. Besides, she knows if you were deathly injured I would have insisted she come along."

"She also said," Piccolo smirked, "if you do anything that stupid again, the dementors will be the least of your problems."

Gohan gulped. As caring and understanding as his mother was, she was particularly vehement when it came to her word. The Saiyan had no doubt she meant every word of her threat– er, promise.

"Um…"

The four aliens turned from their mild huddle, and saw Ron and Hermione beside Harry (in his bed still) a few feet away. The former two looked rather uncomfortable, having never met personally any of the three visitors before.

"It's… nice to see you again, Mr. Piccolo," Harry greeted awkwardly.

Gohan smiled fondly at the statement.

Harry turned toward the eldest Saiyan, "You too, Mr. Vegeta."

"You will _not_ address me as _Mr. Vegeta_," The Prince's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry was taken aback by the response, but remembered the Saiyan's appearance during the summer and his prickly demeanor.

"Call me Piccolo, Harry," Piccolo responded, nodding stiffly toward the wizard. "Nice to see Dende fixed you up without any complications."

"I've never used my ability on non-fighters," The green Guardian admitted sheepishly, seeing Harry's eyes widen at the word 'complications'. "We were afraid your body wasn't strong enough to hold through your injuries' healing, as minor as they were."

"_Minor_?" Harry repeated numbly.

"'Minor injuries' is a growing category for us," Gohan grinned. "With each new 'unstoppable power' that comes around, we tend to get hurt more severely."

Dende waddled toward the Trio, his staff clunking awkwardly against the floor. Ron took half a step back, and Hermione eyed the alien cautiously.

"I don't think we've met," Dende smiled, extending his hand to Hermione, who took it hesitantly. Ron and Harry followed suit. "I'm Dende. You guys are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, right?"

They all nodded.

"And you're Gohan's first mentor, the Demon Ki – I mean Piccolo?" Hermione asked the taller Namekian.

Piccolo bristled slightly at the aforementioned title, but nodded.

"Nice to meet both of you," Piccolo told Ron and Hermione. "I suppose Gohan's told you all about us?"

"More than what everyone else knows, at least," Ron noted.

He turned towards Vegeta.

"Wouldn't your son be the Prince of Saiyans now," Ron inquired, "instead of you?"

Vegeta eyed the red-headed boy for a moment, his trademark glare wearing down the wizard's bridge of naïve confidence into a sliver of fear.

Finally, Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes disdainfully.

"I don't have to explain myself to a weakling like you," Vegeta sneered, strolling toward the windowsill lazily. Bored, he turned his attention outside and starred into the sky.

"Don't mind him," Piccolo informed the Trio. "Vegeta tends to have trouble socializing with strangers."

Gohan stopped himself from chuckling at the comment.

"It's nice to know Gohan's got friends his own age." Dende grinned, "Friends his own age that won't age faster, anyways." The small Namek turned to Harry, "I'm sorry to hear about… well, everything I guess, Harry. You might like to know, though, your Aunt Marge's dog bit a couple of kids in your neighborhood. It was decided he's to be put down by next week."

"How… How do you know about my Aunt Marge?" Harry asked incredulously. "How do you even know about Ripper?"

"I've been practicing," Dende declared proudly. "As Guardian of Planet Earth, I'm able to look at everything happening on Earth. Since you and Gohan are friends, it's easier for me to read you and your friends more in depth—"

"Wait a minute," Hermione cut in. "You're Guardian of the Earth?"

Dende frowned, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I figured you of all people, Hermione, would remember Gohan or the Daily Prophet mentioning me. Didn't you once recall Nicholas Flamel's association with the Philosopher's Stone from just a blurb in one of your books?"

Hermione blushed, and Ron (as well as Vegeta) snickered.

"So – So you're basically God?" Harry asked, recalling Gohan's explanation of the Namekian's position.

Dende shrugged, "I guess. I've never really looked at it that way, but why else would Kami name himself Kami?"

Harry and the others didn't understand the question, but none of them asked further.

"Actually, I should probably get going," Dende said, turning apologetically to Gohan. "If that Minister Fudge guy gets wind I'm here, he'll want to talk to me about – well, anything. I'll come by tomorrow morning for a final check though, to make sure the dementors didn't leave any lasting effects after the healing."

Gohan nodded, "Thanks Dende." He turned to the elder Namekian, "I guess that means you'll be going with him?"

"Yeah," Piccolo said. "We need to go over a few more lessons about his Guardianship."

Piccolo came to Gohan's side, and ruffled the mess of black hair atop his head affectionately.

"Take care, kid."

Gohan smiled, "You too, Piccolo."

The two Namekians made their way to the door, opening it slowly to make sure no one was around to see them.

"By the way," Gohan called out to them before they shut the door. "Good luck trying to find Sirius Black. I'll keep my eyes out here."

Dende raised his eyebrows strangely at the remark. He shot a curious glance to Piccolo.

But before he could ask anything, Piccolo ushered the younger Namek out of the doorway, and out of sight.

"We'll keep that in mind, Gohan," Piccolo replied, his face betraying no emotion.

And with that, the door shut as the sound of boots against the floor echoed distantly, before silence appeared.

Gohan eyed Vegeta peculiarly, watching him leave the windowsill and walk towards the group of children.

"I'm not going to leave just because the Nameks have to," Vegeta grumbled, coming over to Gohan's bed. "I am a leader, not a follower."

Gohan stared at the Prince incredulously.

"That's why you're still here?" Gohan asked him.

"Of course not, brat," Vegeta growled. "I want to know exactly how much power you used against those cloaked monstrosities."

Gohan wasn't surprised Vegeta had asked. Ever since Gohan's father died, Vegeta used the hybrid as a tool to measure his strength against. He'd want to know how much stronger Gohan became since he left, and (as reluctant as the Elite was to admit it) how far behind the half-breed Vegeta was.

"I don't know," Gohan answered. "I figured my Super Saiyan 2 form had enough power to at least defend myself against all of them. I was able to fight them off—"

"But is it enough to kill them?" Vegeta questioned sharply. "I passed them to get into this accursed school, boy, and it was not pleasant. If one was able to immobilize a Super Saiyan like you, what could dozens do, even to your fully Ascended form?"

Gohan had thought of that too. Some of a dementor's abilities could be overcome with practice, like going into shock or freezing up. But their effects multiplied in groups, and from what Gohan felt, the results were horrifying. Gohan doubted any mental or emotional training could help much if there were enough dementors close by.

Gohan frowned peculiarly. Now that he thought about it, with the enhancements to the castle's wards, Vegeta would have had to walk through the gate to get into the castle.

"You passed the dementors?" Gohan asked. "How close did you get to them?"

Vegeta paled a bit. Then, he glowered at the hybrid, for a split second his eyes flashing a deep azure.

"Close enough," Vegeta gritted through his teeth. The Trio looked at the Saiyans, intrigued.

Gohan's eyes widened. Then, his gaze softened.

"You must have seen some interesting things," Gohan said quietly.

The Saiyans were subjugated under Frieza's rule almost since their invasion of Planet Vegeta (formerly Planet Plant). Not only that, but Vegeta was born and raised in the barbaric and cutthroat lifestyle as a Saiyan. It wasn't surprising The Prince of Saiyans remained apathetic and aggressive toward most people.

_What had Vegeta seen that could disturb him so much_?

"You haven't answered my question, brat!" Vegeta roared furiously, his blue-white aura flaring for an instant. Despite the show, Gohan could tell Vegeta's blushed deep crimson.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped at the display of power, and noticed that the room trembled and debris lifted off the ground until Vegeta calmed down.

"Sorry," Gohan apologized. He scrunched his face in thought, "I don't think I used a lot; a tenth of my power at the most, but I'm sure it was much less."

Hermione needed to tell Ron and Harry to stop gaping and stuttering.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, and then frowned deeply. If he calculated Gohan's strength correctly, the gap between them was still roughly as big as it was during the Cell Games.

"Drat," He grunted to himself. "I'm still too far behind. I thought 230x Earth's gravity would have made it closer than that."

Hermione had to, again, remind the two boys to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Don't worry, Vegeta," Gohan assured the Saiyan. "At the rate you spend time in the Gravity Room, it won't be long before—"

"_Do not patronize me!_" Vegeta growled. He threw his hands up in frustration, "Why am I still here, anyway?"

With that, he stormed away from Gohan, shoving past Ron and Hermione as he made his way to the door. As he grasped the door-handle, he stopped in his place, and turned to Gohan.

"… Don't do anything stupid," Vegeta said tightly.

With that said, Vegeta left. Gohan could sense him making his way out of Hogwarts as fast as he could, but stopped for Vegeta's privacy.

He turned to his three friends, who all continued to stare incredulously at the door.

Gohan cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. Their faces were still frozen in awe and confusion at what they just witnessed. Gohan grinned sheepishly, knowing what it was like to witness a conversation the Z-Fighters alone could understand.

Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Are all of you that… interesting, or is it just the aliens?"

…

As promised, the next day Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry and Gohan to check out of her Hospital Wing (which was surprisingly in one piece, probably thanks to a Dumbledore-powered _reparo_ while they slept).

The moment he set foot outside the castle, Gohan was tackled to the ground by an overzealous purple dragon licking his face. Icarus scurried on top of Gohan worriedly, sniffing his hair and looking over for wounds (to the embarrassment of Gohan and amusement of passersby).

According to Dende, Icarus felt what was happened from the Forest, and arrived on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest in time to see Dumbledore driving back the dementors. Icarus was about to charge into the stadium until Piccolo, Vegeta, and Dende arrived. Piccolo told the dragon to wait for Gohan to be healed, and Icarus (reluctantly) relented.

Despite the welcomed greeting, though, it did not help keep everyone from talking about the incident.

Gohan noticed people staring at him and Harry quite often. While normal for the most part, Gohan believed it was thanks to the Quidditch match. The Saiyan wizard was annoyed they had seen him pass out as a Super Saiyan 2, but since there were about four dozen dementors surrounding him and Harry, it was to be expected.

Draco Malfoy, however, ignored this reasoning. The Slytherin was ecstatic about Gryffindor's defeat, and was always either boasting about it or doing impressions of Harry falling.

The Demi-Saiyan even caught Malfoy doing impressions of Gohan a few times. But each time Malfoy noticed Gohan's gaze, the boy's smirk died on his lips and he resumed his business quietly. Despite Malfoy's growing arrogance toward Gohan, it was apparent he saw the crazed and malicious stare the Super Saiyan had on the Quidditch field.

Good. It meant Malfoy finally understood what Gohan was capable of when he was pushed too hard.

But even Malfoy didn't dampen the news discovered after lunch. Professor Lupin had recovered from his 'illness' and was teaching his classes again. This, coupled with the fact that Snape no longer taught them, brightened everyone's day (minus the Slytherins). Professor Lupin even assured them Professor Snape's ludicrous essay did not have to be turned in (to Hermione's displeasure).

They were learning about yet another creature in Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon, a hinkypunk.

"Lures travelers into bogs," Professor Lupin lectured. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead —people follow the light — then —"

The one-legged smoky wisp uttered a disturbing squelching sound against the glass box.

As the bell rang, the students gathered their belongings and made their way toward their next class.

Ron, Hermione, and Gohan were already out the door, walking down the hall by the Transfiguration classroom. Professor Lupin had called Harry back in, and the other three decided to head back to the common room and wait for him.

They finally came to Sir Cadogan's portrait, who hadn't noticed them yet, taking a nap for what must have been the first time since they met him (every other time he just couldn't keep his mouth shut).

Hermione took a step forward, about to arouse Sir Cadogan to let them into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Gohan! Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley!"

They turned around, and saw the always smiling Professor Dumbledore walking towards them. It was not shocking to see the Headmaster here, considering he was the Headmaster and a former Gryffindor, but very rarely did anyone see him so far from his office.

"How truly wonderful to see you three," Dumbledore said. "Are you feeling better, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Much better. Thank you, sir."

"Spectacular news!" Dumbledore beamed. "However, I must admit our meeting isn't by chance. I was hoping to find you, and believed that I might spot you here."

"So you've been waiting for us in the middle of the hallway?" Gohan asked.

"My dear boy, I only just arrived thirty seconds ago! But what a stroke of luck it seems I possess!"

Gohan chuckled, "Luck, right."

"I have been pondering over your encounters with the dementors, Gohan," Dumbledore explained, "and have been looking to help with their presence around you. It appears an opportunity has presented itself; Harry is to be taking extra lessons with Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin has offered to try and help Harry with his dementor problem. I'll talk to him about considering an extra pupil for these lessons, but I'm sure Professor Lupin would be delighted if you joined them."

Gohan's smile brightened. To make the dementors stop bothering him so much? It sounded perfect!

"Sure!" He exclaimed. "Anything to help with the dementors would be amazing."

"I must advise you," Dumbledore continued, "to not speak of it so boldly in front of others."

Gohan smile faltered a bit.

"Are these lessons unofficial?" He asked the Professor.

"While it is generally frowned upon for students to be singled out for private lessons, neither of you will get in trouble for taking them," Dumbledore assured the Saiyan.

"… But would Harry and I get in trouble for being _caught_ taking them?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, "A most remarkable choice of words. Sadly, I'm afraid I must return to my office; being Headmaster does mean there are some duties I must carry out. Goodbye then, children!"

And with that, Professor Dumbledore vanished around the corner.

A jolt of excitement passed through Gohan at the thought of his and Harry's prospective tutoring. What was Professor Lupin going to teach them? Advanced spells? Mental training? Perhaps a magic technique like Animagi or something!

Shortly after, Harry came around the same corner, panting as though he ran from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You guys won't believe what Professor Lupin and I talked about!" He cried out, jogging toward them.

"Was it dementors?" Ron said dryly.

Harry blinked.

"Um, yeah," he grinned sheepishly. "But you'll never guess what he agreed to—"

"He's going to give you lessons on how to fight off dementors?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave his three friends a mixed expression of surprise and annoyance, once again at a loss for words.

"How did you know?" He asked them.

"Dumbledore," Gohan told him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Was that why I passed him coming here?"

Gohan nodded, "He said I should join your lessons. He didn't think Professor Lupin would object to it. Dumbledore acted like it was unofficial, but I doubt he'd actually have us get in trouble."

"When did Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"About a minute ago," Gohan tilted his head confusingly.

"But how could he know about the lessons?" Harry asked aloud. "I left Professor Lupin's office a few minutes ago, and we only talked about the lessons then. If he told you guys before I got here…"

Harry trailed off, and an astonished silence swept over them.

"How does he bloody _do that_?" Ron demanded.

…

Soon, the grounds were covered in powdery white snow. Winter had slowly crept up on everyone, but it was finally in full swing by the next Hogsmeade trip.

Two weeks had passed since the Quidditch match, and the spirits of everyone in Gryffindor returned thanks to the holiday season (not to mention that Hufflepuff was crushed by Ravenclaw in their Quidditch match).

Sadly, being the last weekend for the term, today was also a Hogsmeade trip, and Harry was beside himself as usual. Unfortunately for him, every other third year student was talking about nothing but the trip.

"We can do all of our Christmas shopping there!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Her glee faltered under Harry's stern glare.

"Maybe you could talk to Professor Lupin again," Gohan proposed. "Try and see if he could start the anti-dementor lessons early for you."

"I'm not about to waste his time since he'll have to teach it again next term," Harry grumbled. "Besides, I need to find some way besides Professor Lupin to get along alone in the castle. I grabbed Wood's copy of _Which Broomstick_; I'll just see if I can find a replacement for my Nimbus."

None of his friends knew how to respond.

Soon after that, Harry said goodbye to his three friends at the gate and made his way back towards the Tower.

Hermione, Ron, and Gohan sadly watched him leave.

"We should get him something to cheer him up," Gohan declared. "How about we stop by Honeydukes and buy him some chocolate or something?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Are you sure that's the only reason you want to stop by Honeydukes?"

Gohan stuck his tongue out at the boy. Within minutes they were outside the castle, and proceeded to walk to the village below; nobody from school was at Hogsmeade yet to track, and Hermione wanted to relieve her fear of splinching (a risk with Apparition or something). Gohan was pleased when they finally entered the crowded Wizarding village. With his robes covering his tail and the holiday crowds about, everybody saw Gohan as just another Hogwarts student.

Ron had wanted to go to Zonko's first, but Gohan insisted they go to Honeydukes and get Harry something before they forgot. Upon entering the store, Gohan's stomach growled loudly and earned a few pointed stares from Ron and Hermione.

As they entered the store, a glint arose in Gohan's eyes; he may have more control than his father, but Gohan would be lying if he said the thought of food was unappealing to him at the moment. The shopkeepers greeted them warmly, but the few assistants groaned at the sight of Gohan. He left Hermione and Ron to wander the store, his stomach taking control once again.

Gohan sailed through the aisles carefully, looking over items he had not bought in bulk on his last trip. He bought Goten a licorice wand, and planned on getting few exploding bonbons for Vegeta and Shock-O-Chocs for Krillin. Gohan got a few of his typical favorites for later though, despite having a large stash in his trunk at the castle.

When he made it to the magically charmed sweets section, Gohan had walked in on Ron and Hermione arguing with Harry, who— Wait a minute… What?

"He hasn't got a signed form!" Hermione hissed to the two wizards. "If anyone finds out—"

"Finds out what?" Gohan asked, walking over to them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped at the surprise disturbance, but immediately relaxed as they realized it was only Gohan.

"How'd you get out of Hogwarts, Harry?" Gohan said incredulously. "I thought you couldn't get out of the castle without your permission slip signed?"

"Not through the gates, at least," Harry smiled mischievously. He held up a blank piece of parchment, "Fred and George caught up with me on my way to the common room. Apparently, they found this during their third year in Filch's office. It's a map of Hogwarts!"

"A map?" Gohan stared at the parchment doubtfully.

"It's charmed to look like a regular piece of parchment when I'm not using it," Harry explained. "When it's a map it shows where everyone in the castle is, and all the rooms and hallways. It even shows the way to a few secret passages in and out of the castle!"

Gohan laughed, "So that's how you got out of there without being spotted! If you bring your Cloak next time, you'll be set! Good for you, Harry!"

"Good for him?" Hermione growled, stalking over to the Saiyan. Gohan backed away cautiously; he was well aware of what the opposite sex was capable of when they were angry with superhuman beings.

"Do you realize Sirius Black could be using any of those passages," she continued angrily, poking a finger in Gohan's face, "or even be in the village right now? If Harry's outside the castle, _without permission_, it's certain he will get into some form of trouble, be it Sirius Black or Professor McGonagall!"

"He's just going to do it anyway," Gohan meekly protested. "We all know Harry's been cooped up in Hogwarts long enough. As long as I'm around, even if Sirius Black shows up he won't get within five feet of Harry. I can even use Instant Transmission and bring him to Kami's Lookout if I have to."

"He'll still get in trouble without a signed—" Hermione insisted.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron pleaded. "It's Christmas. Everyone deserves a break!"

Hermione seemed conflicted, biting her lip anxiously.

Harry grinned, "Are you going to report me?"

"Oh —of course not!" She finally relented. "But honestly, Harry—"

After Hermione's reluctant defeat, Ron wasted no time in giving a tour of Honeydukes to Harry, who Gohan insisted be in the middle of their group in case someone recognized him up close. As Ron showed Harry the sweet shop, Gohan kept insisting quietly to Hermione everything would be alright. Although she seemed much more accepting of the situation, she huffed at the boys for their majority-ruling against her.

After the tour, Ron, Hermione, and Gohan paid for their sweets at the counter. Once that was over they exited Honeydukes and out into the awaiting blizzard. Gohan noticed Harry's eyes shine brightly at the sight of the magical village, despite shivering from the snow and wind. The three Hogsmeade 'experts' pointed out the various sights to Harry, trying to figure out what to show him first.

"Tell you what; shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" Ron forced out through the chill spreading through his body.

Instantly, his Harry and Hermione nodded furiously in agreement. The pub, while probably crowded, would be an excellent first stop to get out of the cold.

Gohan agreed, only because his friends were uncomfortable with the cold. In addition to his year-long training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan's Saiyan biology helped dampen most negative effects of temperature changes. He'd been in worse weather a dozen of times, and fighting off beings trying to kill him at the same time!

As expected, as they entered the Three Broomsticks minutes later, it was bustling and loud. There were students as well as adults everywhere, and even Gohan could feel the warmth wash over him and strike the cold attached to them. Madam Rosmerta was serving a few patrons at the bar, looking as… curvaceous as ever.

"I'll get the drinks, shall I?" Ron said, blushing furiously as a grin plastered onto his face.

Hermione clenched her teeth at the red-haired boy, and Gohan shook his head in disbelief.

As the remaining three students made their way to the back of the room, Gohan slapped his forehead in realization.

"I forgot to get presents for everyone back home!" He groaned. "The only thing I've gotten any of them so far is candy. I've got to go and get stuff while I'm here."

"What about the last time we were here?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"It was our first time in Hogsmeade," Gohan defended himself. "I was more excited about exploring the village than shopping… and I really liked Honeydukes."

The witch and wizard rolled their eyes at the Saiyan wizard.

"I doubt Ron order anything for you yet," Hermione admitted. "He'd have had to make a few trips back to the bar otherwise."

"Just make sure to get presents for us also," Harry chuckled.

Gohan grinned at his two friends, and promptly turned around to walk outside the pub. The cold hit him head on, but he just shrugged it off as usual. His first destination would be Dervish and Banges, the shop that sells and repairs magical objects.

About five minute's into his walk down the street, Gohan walked into a most unlikely band of people.

"Gohan," Hagrid cheerfully greeted. "Tis' great ter see yah!"

The enormous man lumbered forward to give Gohan a hug, and wasn't surprised when the boy unflinchingly reciprocated the force of the gesture. Gohan looked, and was intrigued to find Professors McGonagall and Filch with the former Groundskeeper. But what was most shocking was that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was with them. Not only that, but it seemed that he was conversing with Hagrid before the interruption.

Gohan hid the surprise at seeing the Minister speaking so casually with Hagrid, who only months ago was brought to Azkaban personally by Fudge. Perhaps Hagrid did not hold it against Fudge, who was only doing his 'job'.

"Mr. Son," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "It's wonderful to see you outside the castle!"

"It's nice to see you too, Professor," Gohan replied warmly.

"Gohan!" Fudge cried, stepping forward to vigorously shake Gohan's hand. "Marvelous to see you, as always. I was hoping to talk to you about your green friends—"

"Oh, come off it Cornelius," Professor McGonagall snapped. "Do not drag Mr. Son into your business with his friends. If they have not seen fit to involve him in their affairs with us, neither should you."

Fudge blushed, "Of course, of course. You're right, Minerva. It's not his business after all…"

Gohan shot the Transfiguration Professor a grateful smile, whose lips curled upward slightly at the sight.

"But I am surprised to find you 'out in the cold' alone, though," Professor McGonagall remarked. "You're rarely seen without any of the original Trio; where are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, Mr. Son?"

Gohan cringed inwardly. He had forgotten in his haste that Harry was not supposed to be here. If he told Professor McGonagall where and saw them with Harry, he would get in trouble. If he said they were somewhere else and the group of adults found there way over there, they would be suspicious.

"Uh —I left them to do a little shopping for my family and friends," Gohan answered casually, hoping his half-truth passed. "I haven't gotten them anything but candy so far, and I wanted my presents to be magic-themed this year."

Thankfully, Fudge's ever-so-charming Minister personality kicked.

"How splendid!" He beamed at the boy. "What a truly marvelous gesture, to allow your friends the chance to experience our culture! I suggest you stop by Dervish and Banges, I hear they opened a few new product aisles."

"I was just on my way there, actually," Gohan responded. "I suppose I better hurry up, if I want to make sure I have enough time."

"See yeh back in Hogwarts, Gohan!" Hagrid said, the Professors nodding in acknowledgement fondly as Fudge gave a little wave. The foursome resumed their walk, heading down the street.

Gohan sighed. _I hope they aren't heading for the Three Broomsticks. I already told them I was shopping, so if I went back and warned Harry it would be too suspicious._

Trying to shrug off the worry for his friends, Gohan walked until he reached Dervish and Banges. He wasn't there for long, but he found most of what he wanted. Gohan was extremely glad he had brought a lot of money with him before he left Gringotts.

They had a few toy brooms, and Gohan bought two for Goten and Trunks (who could fly without them, but would surely get a kick out of them). For his mother, Gohan paid for a set of silver dishware and utensils, charmed to never shatter or crack (something he was sure she'd appreciate). Gohan even paid five extra galleons for them to wash themselves, something which may seem pointless to a witch who already uses magic. For Grandpa, Gohan bought an enchanted razor, for when the Ox-King ever wanted to trim or completely shave off his beard.

He got Bulma books from the store's Literature section, including: _Alchemy, Ancient Arts and Science_, _A History of Magic_, _Magical Theory, _and a few others. Yamcha's intrigue into Quidditch caused Gohan to get _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and a practice Golden Snitch to be used over and over (real ones were used for one-time games only).

Sadly, Tien and Chiaotzu would not be joining the gang this year, but a giggle escaped when Gohan found _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_; they also came in pure gold, but Gohan figured Master Roshi would prefer a lighter copy. He found a wizard's chess set for Piccolo, and a Remembrall for the ever-learning Dende. 

After paying for his presents, Gohan made his way to Gladrags Wizardwear, where he quickly purchased a pair of women's size black fire-proof gloves (hopefully energy-proof also) for Eighteen, to replace the ones she had when they first met her.

As he walked around the store, Gohan saw the various jackets and coats in the men's section. Suddenly, he had an idea of what to get Vegeta, but would need to write to Bulma when he got back to Hogwarts.

The last store he planned to visit was Zonko's Joke Shop, where he hoped to find something to purchase something for Krillin… and maybe against Krillin, knowing the monk well enough that he'd use any practical joke Gohan got him against him.

The crowds had dwindled down somewhat, but it was still filled with people moving from store to store hastily. He scanned the outside briefly, but Gohan did not see any of his three friends.

_They must still be in the Three Broomsticks_, Gohan mused. _If Harry had been caught, Professor McGonagall would have been looking for me by now. I'll join them once I'm done with Zonko's._

He made his way down the street, and saw the Joke Shop in the distance. The crowd of people at this end of the village was significantly smaller, probably because Zonko's was a student populated store and most of the Hogwarts crowd was by the Three Broomsticks to warm their bodies and their gullets with butterbeer. Ah, butterbeer. That sweet, delectable, warming—

Gohan shook his head, "Presents now, stomach later."

Unfortunately for Gohan, the aforementioned organ growled loudly, as if defying the very notion. He hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, and while not the definition of a true Saiyan, that was a long time for Gohan to go without eating.

Gohan sighed, "Fine, I'll sit down and eat something. _Then,_ I'll go to Zonko's."

Gohan stopped a dozen yards from Zonko's Joke Shop, finding a convenient tree stump near the wooded area at the edge of the village. Gohan sighed contentedly as his legs were relieved from standing.

He went into one of his many shopping bags and found a few Chocolate Frogs. His stomach growled again in anticipation, already expecting the chocolaty goodness. He gingerly ripped the packaging open and the sugary amphibian burst out and into the air.

Gohan caught it easily, and tossed the entire thing into his mouth, savoring the rich, flavorful taste. He closed his eyes, enjoying the rush of energy the sweet was giving him.

Like father like son. Gohan _really_ liked sweets.

_Crunch. Crackle._

Gohan's eyes opened instantly, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of crushed snow and broken tree branches.

He looked around by Hogsmeade, and found no one close enough for him to have heard that. Hesitantly, he peered into the trees and snow, trying to see past the mixture of green and white for any signs of life. It could have been nothing, just a fallen tree branch or something…

_Crunch. Crackle. _A few bushes shook violently, as if something was about to burst through them.

Gohan shot onto his feet, getting into a fighting stance quickly. But what if it wasn't? What if it was Sirius Black? Or a stray dementor?

Out from the bushes a dark form leapt forward, and Gohan charged a crackling blue sphere of ki in his right hand, ready to release it—

Only to snuff it out at the sight of large black dog landing onto the snow, panting playfully with its head tilted to the side.

A nervous laugh escaped Gohan as relief flooded his body.

"You're none of the above," Gohan sighed. "Thank goodness. I don't think Madam Pomfrey would have liked seeing me again so soon."

The dog appeared to grin, barking happily at Gohan.

"Sorry about almost frying you," Gohan apologized sincerely to the canine. "I've got to worry a lot of things these days, and the dementors are at the top of my list."

The dog frowned, growling softly at the mention of the ghoulish creatures.

Gohan laughed, "Tell me about it. I never even made it to Hogwarts before they came after me and Harry."

The dog's ears perked up, looking at the wizard child with intrigue and interest. Then, its eyes landed on the candies in Gohan's hand, and the dog started whining sadly.

Gohan frowned a bit, looking from the dog to the Frogs.

"I take it you're pretty hungry?"

A single, crisp bark seemed to confirm it.

Gohan smiled, "Well, come on then. I've got enough for both of us."

If dogs could smile, Gohan was certain his new four-legged friend beamed at him. The dog strode forward eagerly, stopping in front of Gohan and stared longingly at the candy.

Gohan was about to open some more Chocolate Frogs, when I thought came to mind.

"Aren't dogs not supposed to eat chocolate?" Gohan wondered to himself.

The dog snorted loudly, and Gohan could have sworn it had rolled its eyes.

There was something… different about the dog, Gohan decided. Growing up the way he had, he had seen various kinds of animals… yet it seemed like this dog had a sense of humor… its ki was normal, but…

The sound of tapping broke his train of thought, and Gohan saw the dog tapping its front paw impatiently onto the ground, shaking off the snow that had fallen onto its fur.

The Saiyan grinned goofily at the sight. Who was he kidding? Gohan was a lot more intuitive to animals than most people, thanks to his father's influence. He was just over thinking things anywhere near magic, a habit the Wizarding World had given him.

Gohan chuckled, "If you insist. Just make sure to catch them before they run away."

A swift rip released three Chocolate Frogs, one for Gohan and two for his furry companion. Gohan caught his second one immediately, as the black canine scooped the first one up in one bite. The remaining Chocolate Frog tried to scurry away in the snow, but the dog pounced upon it instantly and devoured it. The dog got up and shook off the snow staining its got rigorously.

The large dog returned to Gohan as he swallowed his own candy. The dog barked happily at Gohan, who bent down and scratched the back of the dog's ear fondly.

"Glad I could help, but now I've got to get going. See you later, boy."

The dog whined, but raised its front paw to Gohan. Gohan grinned, and took the paw into a handshake. Gohan gathered up his belongings and walked towards Zonko's, turning back momentarily to see the dog still sitting by the stump, watching him curiously.

By the time he reached the store, and had his hand on the doorknob, he turned around again. The dog was gone; it had probably retreated back into the forest. Gohan sighed, and opened the door to Zonko's Joke Shop and entered.

Gohan wasn't even in there for ten minutes. He got Krillin a few basic items, but none of them screamed 'gift worthy'. At the front counter, however, there were a number of pre-made potions, and the third one from the right made Gohan smile brightly: a Hair Growth Potion.

As the Z-Fighters found out a year ago, Krillin had shaved his head for so long that it was taking ages for it to fill out now. This was of course irksome for Krillin and hilarious for Vegeta, who feared he would no longer be able to call Krillin "Chrome-Dome."

Although the potion was intended to be used as a prank and make someone's hair grow _unintentionally_, the shopkeeper assured Gohan it was safe for regular use. It was nearly the same as a Hair Restoring Elixir, except it would continue to accelerate the recipient's hair length until it reach the floor….

Gohan was sure Krillin wouldn't mind.

The sunlight had faded a little in the time he was inside; he must have been shopping for about an hour. That didn't matter; he was glad to finally get most of his shopping done for everyone back home. He had gotten Harry, Ron, and Hermione's gifts at Diagon Alley before school, where he was able to sneak away and buy them without intrusion.

The walk from Zonko's Joke Shop was surprisingly quick, for before he realized it Gohan was nearing the Three Broomsticks. He saw many students leaving the pub and making their way back to the castle. It would be dark soon, and the dementors were supposed to show up once sunset did.

Gohan looked around carefully, and then entered the Three Broomsticks on the possibility Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still there.

Sure enough, in the very back, all three of their ki signatures were huddled together at their table. A Christmas tree was floating beside them, obscuring them from sight unless one knew to look there.

Gohan walked over there quickly, hoping that they hadn't decided to wait there for him to return. They hadn't seen him yet, there table facing the opposite direction.

"Sorry about that, guys," Gohan cheerfully said, setting his bags down to his side. "I know it was a little longer than you expected, but I managed to find almost everything for everyone. Oh, you'll never guess what I met on my way to —Guys?"

Gohan's smiled faltered, worry taking over him at their silence. They had not yet turned around to greet him, and Gohan could make out Hermione whispering something softly, soothingly.

Hesitantly, Gohan made his way around the table, and was taken aback at the sight.

Ron and Hermione were on either side of Harry, who was paler than Gohan had ever seen him. He seemed to be shaking a little, and his eyes were frozen at the table across from them. Ron seemed to be holding up Harry a bit, and Hermione's whisperings were directed to Harry, trying to get him to respond.

"Wh —What's going on guys?" Gohan asked concernedly, looking from Ron to Hermione to Harry.

"Gohan," Ron began, "now might not be the best time to—"

"Sirius Black killed my parents."

Gohan's head whipped to Harry, his eyes widening.

"_What?_"

"He killed them," Harry continued monotonously, "betrayed them, and now he wants to kill me."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in surprise; it must have been the first time Harry had said something to them in a while.

Gohan still didn't understand what was going on. Hadn't Voldemort been the one to kill Harry's mom and dad? Isn't that what everyone told him?

"… We should get back up to the castle," Gohan said softly. "I can Instant Transmission us up to the front gate if Filch or someone is there."

Ron and Hermione looked as if they were about to protest, but Harry wordlessly stood up. Slowly, Ron and Hermione followed, and they got out and surrounded Gohan, who had grabbed his bags off the floor. The few people remaining in the pub had not noticed them yet, and Gohan doubted they would if they just disappeared from the back of the Three Broomsticks.

"Could you two hold onto my bags?" Gohan quietly asked Ron and Hermione. As they moved to take them from Gohan, he whispered, "At dinner, tell me _everything_."

They nodded gravely, each one taking a hold of Gohan's bags. Hermione and Ron placed their hands on his right shoulder, and Harry slowly put his on Gohan's left shoulder.

Gohan raised his fingers to his forehead, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

_Some first Hogsmeade trip._

With that thought, they disappeared.


	8. The Times They Are a Changin'

_Chapter 8: The Times They Are A-Changin'_

Gohan was surprised at how in control of his appetite he was during the feast. While far more polite than probably every Saiyan in existence, Gohan still had a very vicarious appetite that left people speechless, even disturbed. The fact that he was able to resist the urge to devour everything on his plate was a testament to his will.

But it was worth the wait to hear about his friends' discovery at the Three Broomsticks.

"Sirius Black is his _godfather_?" Gohan whispered incredulously, watching Harry's still form out of the corner of his eye. "Harry's parents handed his guardianship over to a mass murderer?"

"He was one of their closest friends…" Hermione trailed off, looking at Harry sadly.

Harry sat next to Ron, farthest from Gohan. Ron was trying to make sure Harry didn't notice Gohan and Hermione talk about Sirius Black (which Gohan was sure wasn't working). The-Boy-Who-Lived was most definitely in shock, but that still didn't mean he was oblivious to what was being spoken.

"But he turned that quickly?" Gohan muttered. "It took Vegeta years before he stopped trying to be evil, not to mention Bulma and Trunks softening him up."

"Going bad isn't as hard as turning good."

Hermione and Gohan turned toward Ron, surprised by the profound statement.

He shrugged.

"Just look at Malfoy and Snape, the gits," Ron grumbled irritably.

That was true. Snape and Malfoy weren't "Frieza" evil (Harry and Ron would disagree), but the Slytherins definitely didn't intend to lighten up anytime soon.

"Ron's dad mentioned the Black family a few times in Diagon Alley," said Hermione softly. "He said they were pure-blood extremists and Dark Arts users, and even supported Voldemort. Maybe Black was never…"

Ron, Gohan, and Hermione cast their gazes towards Harry again, who was looking down at his food blankly. Whether Harry had heard them or not, they couldn't tell.

For now though, they decided the conversation was over.

Dinner ended soon. Harry was still unresponsive, but his friends kept a close watch on him as they headed back to the Common Room.

Once they entered through the Portrait entrance, Hermione turned to Gohan.

"Tomorrow students can go home for the holidays. Are you leaving?" She asked.

Gohan nodded, "Everyone's been concerned with the dementors around here. Besides, Piccolo and Vegeta want to make sure my training hasn't slacked."

"Will you be back before the holidays are over?" Ron said.

"Dumbledore expects me to," Gohan grinned. "He's letting me use the fireplace in his office to Floo home and back until the holidays are over."

Ron frowned, "Dumbledore's making you Floo? But you could just fly or something, right?"

"He's afraid the dementors are angry about the match," said Gohan. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to risk a dementor attack around students when I leave the grounds."

Still, Gohan thought it made sense; to leave Hogwarts at all non-magically, he'd risk passing dementors outside the grounds, whether by flying or getting far enough from the grounds to use Instant Transmission.

Gohan was leaving early in the morning, before any of his friends would wake up.

Hermione latched onto him, giving the demi-Saiyan one of her signature vice-grip hugs.

"You'll come by on Christmas, at least?" She asked.

"You guys could always hold onto my presents as collateral to make sure I show up," Gohan assured her.

"What makes you think we got you anything?" Ron laughed.

Shortly after, Hermione walked out of the Common Room to the girl's dormitories.

Before she left, she cast one last glance over her shoulder. Hermione sighed sadly, and exited through the door quietly.

Gohan didn't need to follow her gaze to know she was looking at Harry.

Eventually, like Hermione, Ron grew tired. He bid Harry and Gohan a goodnight before heading to their dormitory. Ron did not look back like Hermione had, but he halted abruptly before closing the door behind him.

It was just Gohan and Harry in the Common Room now.

During his two friends' banter, Harry had decided to sit by the fireplace, staring into the flames.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet; it was obvious he didn't know what to say to his grieving friend.

With that in mind, Gohan decided to not say anything. He cast one last look at Harry, and slowly began to make his way toward the boy's dormitory. Trying to talk to Harry now would only upset him more and put strain between them.

As Gohan reached the top of the stairs, he reassured himself that Harry would be alright. When Harry was ready to open up to them, he would.

"How can you forgive them, Gohan?"

Gohan turned around. Harry hadn't lifted his head up, but his eyes appeared focused, compared to their previously glazed state.

"Forgive who?" Gohan asked slowly, making his way back down the stairs to Harry.

Harry remained silent. It wasn't until Gohan was sitting across from him, on the other side of the fireplace, that Harry responded.

"Piccolo and Vegeta."

Gohan tilted his head in confusion. As the words registered, Gohan understood. How long had Harry dwelled on this thought since hearing Sirius Black's crimes?

"It's not the same, Harry." Gohan reminded him quietly.

"How?" Harry looked up, his eyes flashing angrily. "How isn't it the same? I read all about King Piccolo, the _Demon King,_ remember? I know he destroyed an entire city for nothing more than show. He tried to kill your father, and nearly did more than once."

Gohan remained quiet. He couldn't correct Harry and say his father _was_ killed by Piccolo. Besides, Goku had to die, and neither his father nor Piccolo held a grudge over the incident.

"Vegeta killed people when he landed on Earth," Harry continued, "it was how the Ministry learned about you. You told me Vegeta purged planets, and how he wanted to rule the universe. You said Vegeta hadn't changed until years later; how can you consider him a friend, knowing he destroyed millions of lives—"

"It isn't the same," Gohan sharply said. "Piccolo is not King Piccolo; Piccolo _chose_ to be good, and now that he's fused with Kami there's no reason for anyone not to trust him. He's never killed innocents; the only one he ever wanted to kill was my dad. They've been friends for years now and hold each other in the highest respect."

It was Harry's turn to remain silent. He frowned slightly, his gaze staying on Gohan.

"And Vegeta… Vegeta's complicated." Gohan ignored the snort that left Harry. "He never actually killed anyone on Earth. His partner, Nappa, destroyed everything and everyone they came across. Vegeta… he considered that reckless and unnecessary. He never wanted to kill us or conquer Earth —"

Gohan stopped. He inwardly cursed at almost mentioning the Dragon Balls.

"He just wanted to draw my father's attention and eliminate a threat," Gohan added quickly. "Bulma told me conquering Earth was only an after-thought for Vegeta."

It was true. Vegeta had not been interested in killing anyone at the time. He came to Earth to use the Dragon Balls for immortality and kill his main competition for universal rule, Frieza.

In fact, Gohan mused, it was probably this reason why everyone so easily trusted Vegeta. The fact that he decided to leave Earth alone for all these years had left a subtle, yet powerful impression on Gohan and his friends.

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't have," Harry snapped.

Gohan nodded, "You're right. If he felt he had to, Vegeta wouldn't have hesitated to enslave the Earth and kill whoever he wanted. But he didn't, even after he returned from Namek. He made a few mistakes along the way," the image of smoking Namekian bodies filled Gohan's mind, "but Vegeta's changed, and I trust him as much as my dad did."

A tense silence amassed between them. Harry gazed at him, his eyes dimly flaring. After a moment he looked back down at the ground, emerald eyes narrowing slightly.

Gohan was afraid he upset Harry, but he had to explain it. Gohan never discussed in detail what happened before Namek blew up, when Vegeta and his partner raided the Earth: most people couldn't understand how Piccolo and Vegeta— well, mostly Vegeta— could be good after evil ruling much of their lives.

Finally, Harry spoke again.

"How could no one tell me?" asked Harry bitterly. "Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, even _Hagrid_ never bothered to say anything. They knew Black's the reason my parents are dead, that he'd escaped to kill me and finish the job. None of them thought I should know the truth, that I _deserved_ the truth."

"Malfoy knows, of course," Harry continued, looking up to Gohan. "He said as much in Potions, remember?"

_Piccolo too_, Gohan realized. _That was what he meant by 'Black's ties to Harry Potter run deeper than as his master's destroyer.'_

Gohan also remembered promising Piccolo that he would calm Harry down and make sure he didn't go after Black.

"I bet his dad told him," Harry's voice brought Gohan from his thoughts. "He was in Voldemort's inner circle, so he'd know everything about his master's second-in-command."

"Probably," Gohan admitted, "but don't start listening to everything Malfoy says. I mean, he also said you should kill Black, and both of us know that's a stupid idea."

Another bout of silence greeted Gohan.

"You _do_ know going after Black is stupid, right?"

"…"

"He escaped a maximum security, dementor guarded island prison just to kill you," Gohan rambled exasperatingly. "It's all he's thinking about. He probably expects you to know he was your family's Secret Keeper and is wondering why you haven't already tried hunting him down."

"He's the reason my parents are dead," Harry shot back.

"And you think that they'd want you to risk their sacrifice so you can avenge them?"

"He deserves to pay!"

"At what cost?" Gohan countered. "I wanted Cell to pay for what he'd done to the people of Earth, and look at what happened. He's still alive, and my father died for nothing."

Harry froze. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Abruptly clamping his mouth shut, Harry turned away from Gohan, fixing his gaze once more into the crackling fire.

"I wish I had listened to my dad," Gohan said softly. "I let my anger take control over me, and because of that he died."

_Again_, Gohan silently added.

Harry turned back to face Gohan. This time, Gohan noted, Harry was listening intently to Gohan.

"All of us— me, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, even McGonagall— we care about you," Gohan finished. "We only want you to not get yourself killed."

Harry remained in his place, his brow furrowed in thought. Gohan stared at Harry, waiting for any sort of response.

Harry nodded.

"I'm still going to bring it up with Ron and Hermione, you know," He said stiffly. Then, he smiled. Gohan returned it with one of his own.

"One of them might agree with me," Harry sighed.

Gohan grinned cheekily, "Maybe Ron, but Hermione would sooner burn her textbooks than let either of you face Black."

They looked at each other, and then to the girl's dormitory entrance.

The Common Room still echoed with their laughter after they left for bed.

…_._

Gohan didn't really enjoy Floo Powder.

He fell face-first onto the ground, halfway out of the fireplace. Gohan groaned; while he was used to the after-effects of Flooing, being consumed by emerald flames through time and space always caught him off guard.

As he dusted his robes off, the first thing Gohan noticed was the sun. Since this time-zone was 8 hours ahead of Hogwarts, his eyes were not prepared for the sunlight that pierced through the windows. Not to mention the fluorescent lights above were just as blinding, and twice as irritating thanks to months of using candlelight.

Gohan looked around, recognizing the area as his guest bedroom at Capsule Corporation.

Gohan knew his mother would keep him home the entire day, and possibly the next, before he could visit anyone else. If that happened, Vegeta or Piccolo (maybe both) would likely fly over; if they came over, one of them (Vegeta probably) would anger his mother enough for both aliens to bolt out, shaken and pale.

Needless to say, Gohan decided to visit them before he went home, to prevent such a catastrophe from happening.

Gohan sensed all members of the Briefs family, and Vegeta, within the dome-shaped building; Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were in their living quarters, Bulma and Trunks were up at the front reception, and Vegeta was of course in the Gravity Room.

Picking up his book-bag from the floor, Gohan exited his room and walked down the winding hallway. Several of Bulma's researchers and employees greeted the Saiyan, recognizing him from years of visiting.

Soon, Gohan could hear a familiar voice ahead of him. He stopped in the doorway, looking on in interest.

"So you see, despite our headway and advances compared to the rest of the world, Capsule Corporation will continue to strive for further progresses in the fields of science and technology."

Bulma was at the front of a group of people, carrying a sleeping Trunks in her arms. Her hairstyle, shockingly, had changed since the last time he saw her. She grew it out and let her hair flow down and dangle just below her shoulders, reminding Gohan of how she looked when Nappa and Vegeta arrived on Earth.

But it wasn't her appearance that made Bulma stand out; everyone in the crowd around her was half her size.

They were a class of students, all of whom appeared to be around Gohan's age. Some of them were listening, and others were whispering to their friends or fiddling with their phones. One blonde boy appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep on his feet, if his friend didn't keep poking and prodding him.

Gohan smiled amusingly. The only kids his age he knew belonged to an enclosed society of witches and wizards, yet he could relate to them far more than these 'normal' people.

"All our products are sold only to certain cities around the world," Bulma continued, "but several of these places, such as our own West City, have prospered thanks to the tourists that visit them for our products."

"Oh course," Bulma laughed, "Capsule Corp. does get a tiny royalty fee as compensation for helping out."

Bulma winked at the group, and Gohan notice most of the boys swoon and blush. Gohan rolled his eyes, grinning at Bulma's display.

"Now, are there any questions about— well, look who's here!"

No one would have suspected Bulma had a toddler in her arms, based on the speed she zoomed beside Gohan. She ruffled his hair, grinning at the Saiyan hybrid's protest.

"You think you can go off for six months and not expect me to annoy you?" Bulma nudged him playfully. "How'd I manage to find you before Vegeta?"

"He'll sense me soon," Gohan said. "Speaking of Vegeta, did you pick up the gift I wrote to you about?"

"I'm the first person you see from school, and all you want to talk about is Vegeta?" Bulma pouted. Gohan grinned, and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I did. I went to that store you wrote about —"

"Excuse me, Ms. Briefs?"

Bulma and Gohan turned from their conversation. Behind them the entire group of students gawked incredulously at them. Even the adults (teachers, possibly?) looked surprised at the informal display between the mystery boy and multi-billionaire.

"Oh, sorry guys," Bulma apologized, chuckling despite herself. "I guess I got a little distracted. Um… if you have any questions, feel free to ask one of my assistants. Oh, and before you leave, there are goody bags for everyone at the reception desk, so be sure to grab one. Thanks for coming everyone!"

Slowly, the teachers' shock wore off, and they led the children out of the building. Some of the students appeared disappointed to leave, others were irritated at the unexpected dismissal by Bulma, but most were too giddy at the thought of free stuff to care.

"Bye, cutie!" A short-haired blonde girl called out. She winked at Gohan, making him blush uncomfortably. The blonde and a red-headed girl giggled.

"Jeez, Erasa!" The blonde boy shouted from beside her. "You _would_ think a guy in a geeky nerd costume's cute!"

The two, along with everyone else, exited through the doors, but Gohan could hear them arguing faintly from outside.

"It's nice to see you can still draw a crowd," Bulma noted.

"What were they here for?" Gohan asked, hoping that his face wasn't as flush as he thought it was.

Bulma shrugged, "Orange-Star Middle School wanted Capsule Corp. to give a tour as their field-trip requirement. They were fine, but most of those kids could have cared less about what goes on here."

"Not all of us are child prodigies," Gohan reminded her lightly.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed, patting Gohan's arm affectionately. "We're a select breed."

At that moment, Trunks began stirring. He sleepily opened his eyes, rubbing them gingerly with his fists. Once he saw Gohan, however, the three-year-old's eyes widened and he squirmed energetically.

"Goh'n!" The boy squeaked, raising his arms eagerly. "You back!"

"Hey, Trunks!" Gohan grinned. "What've you been up to while I was gone?"

He was about to grab Trunks from Bulma, when the boy floated out of his mother's arms, hovering in front of Gohan. A very faint wisp of blue energy emerged around the boy.

"Pra'citin'," Trunks grinned toothily. He flew himself into Gohan's arms.

"When did he learn to do that?" Gohan asked, stunned as the three-year-old squirmed happily in his arms.

"A while ago," Bulma rolled her eyes. "His father, _out of the kindness of his heart_, decided to introduce his son to the full effects of the Gravity Room and what he calls 'proper training.'"

"Vegeta has Trunks training under increased gravity?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"He's got Trunks at about 5x Earth's gravity right now; anymore and Vegeta's sleeping in the Gravity Room, without the benefit of the controls on."

Trunks began pounding his fists into Gohan's shoulder, surprisingly stinging the elder hybrid. Gohan chuckled as Trunks laughed heartily at his handiwork.

Bulma couldn't help but smile, "Unfortunately, my son seems to enjoy his playtime with Daddy a little too much."

"Of course he does; he's the son of a Saiyan Elite."

All three turned, and found Vegeta leaning up against the wall, his typical frown plastered across his face.

"Daddy!" Trunks giggled happily, extending his arms out to father.

Vegeta moved to Bulma's side. Almost at once, Trunks burst from Gohan's arms and flew into Vegeta's. Looking neither perturbed nor uncomfortable, Vegeta held the toddler carefully in his arms with an impassive expression. Trunks snuggled into his father's chest, quickly falling asleep.

"You know that being in 2x Earth's gravity is extremely dangerous for most adults, let alone 5x, right?" Bulma said exasperatingly, her voice growing louder. "How can you think doing this is safe, when Trunks isn't even five-years-old?"

Vegeta glared at Bulma. He nodded sharply to the sleeping boy in his arms; Trunks was stirring from the commotion. Vegeta rocked Trunks in his arms. The action was stiff and momentary, but Trunks stopped moving and snuggled further.

Bulma, needless to say, was speechless.

"The boy is far stronger than every human on this pathetic planet, in case you've forgotten," Vegeta sneered. "My planet's gravity was 10x that of this brittle rock's, and even our newborns couldn't feel any strain. The only reason I'm humoring you is because the boy's body has adjusted to this weak gravity since before he was even born."

There was a tense silence between the Saiyan Prince and Capsule Corp. CEO, Gohan noted. Vegeta regarded his wife coolly as Bulma began entering one of her usual Vegeta-fueled tantrums.

Bulma clamped her hands over her mouth, lowering her head down toward the ground. She was shaking with what appeared to be fury only a Saiyan's wife could possess.

And then both Super Saiyans' eyes widened as Bulma erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

She smirked, "It's nice to see you acting like a parent, Vegeta."

A chill moved down Gohan's spine. He turned to Vegeta, who seemed too shocked by the comment to respond.

Vegeta looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. As he processed what Bulma had said, a look of abject horror appeared on his face.

Bulma smiled softly, and walked over to gently remove Trunks from Vegeta's arms. She leaned over and gave the still shocked Saiyan Prince a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get all grumpy about it," Bulma teased. "I like that you're getting a little soft. Maybe I won't have to keep warning my employees about you."

Vegeta flushed deep scarlet. Anger and embarrassment flooded his face as he looked at the ground, grumbling heatedly under his breath.

"By the way," Bulma smiled brightly, "we need to go and pick out some new cloths for Trunks. He's tearing and smoldering all his old ones."

She winked at Gohan, "Say hi to Chi-Chi for me, kid."

After that, she turned and walked away from the two Z-Warriors, cooing quietly at the boy in her arms.

Both Saiyans looked at each other: one was chuckling nervously, and the other glared darkly down at him.

"… Hi," Gohan said lamely.

Gohan was extremely thankful Vegeta was not Namekian, or Vegeta may have released lasers from his eyes.

"I guess you want to spar soon?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

Vegeta scoffed, "I don't need your approval to pummel you into the ground."

At least Vegeta was calm enough now to act like himself. That was good… sort of.

"Just don't tear my house apart looking for me, and I'll head here as soon as I can," Gohan replied, grinning hopefully.

Vegeta stared calculatingly at Gohan. Finally, he shrugged indifferently.

Gohan nodded appreciatively, relieved that Vegeta was being reasonable.

And then The Prince of Saiyans grinned.

"Burning it down would be much more amusing," He mused darkly.

Gohan's eyes widened. Then, he laughed nervously. Vegeta wouldn't actually burn it down… but that didn't make the threat any less chilling.

"Alright then. Goodbye, Vegeta."

"For now."

Gohan didn't even turn around. He bolted out the door, powering up and flying off before anyone outside could notice him.

Vegeta continued to stare at the spot had Gohan left. He glanced at a couple of researchers walking into the lobby. Once they saw him they stopped where they were, glancing at him hesitantly.

Vegeta's frown deepened.

The two scientists turned around and briskly walked away in a frenzied panic.

Vegeta's mouth twitched, morphing into his signature sneer.

"Hmph," Vegeta smirked. "I'm not getting_ that_ soft, Woman."

…_._

"Oh, Gohan! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, watching Gohan land in front of him gracefully. "Had I known you were stopping by I would have prepared something for you to eat."

Gohan laughed, "Thanks Mr. Popo, but I didn't plan on staying long."

Mr. Popo smiled, "Five minutes is too long for you to eat?"

The Lookout echoed with their shared laughter. It died down as Dende walked toward them.

"If your mom finds out you came here first, I'll be glad she can't fly up here," the Guardian joked, embracing his childhood friend.

"You're safe," Gohan assured him.

"Have you been having anymore trouble at school?" Dende asked.

"Nothing like the Quidditch match," Gohan said simply. "Is Piccolo around?"

"He's meditating inside," Dende responded.

The two teenagers exchanged knowing grins and hugged once more, promising to talk more during the break.

After parting ways with the Namekian and genie, Gohan walked towards the complex structure. He stopped, his eyes scanning all over as he concentrated on sensing for his former teacher.

There. A ki signature was inside the tower on the left side of the palace. It was faint, but Gohan knew Piccolo could have dropped his ki lower if he didn't wish to be found.

No less than a second later he was gazing down at a happy Mr. Popo tending to his gardens, leaning against the intricate railing.

Instant Transmission seemed to still come naturally to Gohan. It was a good thing his father had insisted he learn it while they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Were you able to get passed the dementors without any trouble?"

Gohan turned around. Piccolo was levitating above the marble floor in a seated position. His head was tilted down and he wasn't facing Gohan, but the wizard knew Piccolo's eyes were closed. They always were.

"I didn't bother trying. I used the Floo Network to get to Capsule Corporation."

Gohan heard Piccolo snort, chuckling softly.

"I thought you hated Flooing?" He asked dryly.

"It's better than using a portkey," Gohan protested. "Those things take all the fun out of teleportation."

Piccolo's head snapped up. The Namek stretched his legs out beneath himself, and dropped the few inches that he still hovered above the floor. \

He turned around to face his pupil. Piccolo's expression was, as always, stoic and impassive. However, the warmth in his eyes when Gohan was around was also present.

"Let me guess," Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "You want me and Vegeta not to drag you through the dirt to train for a couple days?"

"Like you could do that," Gohan said playfully. "I'd just like my mom to get used to me being back before I go visit anyone."

"Whatever you want, kid," Piccolo shrugged. He nearly smiled, though, when Gohan beamed back at him in response.

"There's… something else you'd like to talk about, isn't there?" Piccolo inquired, looking at the Saiyan curiously.

"… Did you know Sirius Black was Harry's godfather?"

Piccolo's lip twitched in amusement.

"And whose conversation did you and your friends overhear that from?" He asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in The Three Broomsticks while I was shopping," Gohan said. "They listened in on the Minister and some of the professors."

A brief moment passed between mentor and student. Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly in concentration.

"Gohan… I know many things," the Namekian stated. "Kami was the Guardian of Earth for more than 300 years. He paid close attention to everything, especially the Wizarding World; there's always a megalomaniacal dark wizard making trouble." Gohan frowned.

"I thought you didn't know a lot about the Wizarding World?"

"I knew bits regarding you and your friends, but now that I'm… involved within the magical community, more of Kami's memories are surfacing," Piccolo replied.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Gohan stared almost accusatorily at Piccolo, while said Namek was looking back at him coolly.

"It's complicated," Piccolo said, "and now's not the time to discuss this. We'll talk later, but you should go home and see your family. They've missed you."

Gohan stared warily at Piccolo, torn between intrigue and frustration. What could Piccolo know? Did he possibly know something about Sirius Black?

Gohan nodded, "Alright. We'll talk later, I guess. You're still coming by Capsule Corp. for the Christmas party, right?"

Piccolo's face was a mask, but upon seeing the pleading look Gohan gave him, the Namek rolled his eyes.

"At least for a little while," Piccolo said reluctantly. "Knowing you and Krillin, you'd take turns pestering me until I joined you."

"At least Mr. Popo and Dende don't enjoy being lonely and antisocial, miles above the Earth," Gohan snickered lightly.

"See you soon, kid."

"Goodbye, Piccolo."

Bringing his hand up to his forehead, Gohan disappeared as a mass of light.

Piccolo grunted tiredly. He turned towards the railing, looking down on Mr. Popo's garden.

He heard scuffling feet behind him, echoing up the winding staircase. They stopped once they arrived through the doorway, standing several feet behind Piccolo.

"I assume you overheard?" Piccolo grumbled.

"I'm not rude, Piccolo," a soft voice replied. "But it doesn't take a highly-developed sense of hearing to know Gohan suspects something's wrong."

Piccolo turned around and saw Dende standing behind him, smiling gently at the older Namek.

"Don't you think you're doing harm than good?" Dende inquired, frowning slightly.

"It's irresponsible to misuse whatever information we may or may not know," Piccolo tiredly stated. "The Guardian's job is to watch over the Earth, not manipulate its inhabitants."

"Then _I_ won't tell anyone," Dende grinned.

Piccolo's gaze didn't falter.

"I don't understand," Dende complained. "Don't you think we should do something _now_?"

"We aren't supposed to influence the Earth for than we should," Piccolo stated. "Humanity must make their own choices as well as their own mistakes: it's a condition we agreed to as Guardians."

"You were never a Guardian," Dende reminded him, "and Kami isn't Earth's Guardian anymore."

"But I agree with those beliefs," Piccolo said sharply. "Interfering with the natural flow of time is unpredictable; Trunks taught us that first hand."

"But Trunks made the future, _our future_, better because of what he did!" Dende protested. "It may be too late to help if nothing's done soon!"

Piccolo didn't reply.

Dende sighed.

"If you won't do it for the Wizarding World, or even the Earth, do it for Gohan."

Piccolo eyes narrowed curiously.

"Because if something bad happens, and he finds out you could have stopped it, he'll be devastated," Dende concluded.

Dende turned and exited, leaving behind a surprised Piccolo.

Piccolo shook his head; Dende wasn't the nervous kid he met on Namek anymore. He was patient, humble, compassionate, and eager to help when needed. All were traits a great Guardian of Earth would have.

Not to mention the small Namekian was clever. _Very_ clever. Dende was surprisingly shrewder than he let on.

For example, he knew that Gohan was Piccolo's only soft spot and his closest friend. Piccolo had literally died to protect Gohan, and proved many times over that he'd do it again without hesitation.

Dende was counting on Piccolo's concern— as well as his unbreakable attachment to Gohan— to not want to crush the young hybrid-wizard's spirit.

Piccolo sighed. Perhaps Dende was getting a little _too_ used to his new role.

…

"Are you ready Gohan?" Chi-Chi shouted, picking up Goten as he giggled and tried squirming out of his red and green sweater. "We'll be the last ones arriving if we don't leave soon!"

Christmas morning came rather quickly for the Son Family. Not that it was surprising; Chi-Chi kept Gohan busy since he was home.

She forced him to recount his entire semester, asking him if his classes were any easier or interesting. Gohan offered to do the few chores his mother hadn't been able to finish before he arrived, and within the next couple of days the Son house was spotless.

On Christmas Eve, in the afternoon, Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi ventured into the snowy woods by their home. Although the lake was frozen over, it proved to be a good time for Gohan to teach Goten how to fish (as opposed to the method his father taught Gohan, of jumping head-first into the lake and wrestling them out). They both enjoyed the brotherly activity very much.

Goten was thrilled when he managed to catch a (rather small) fish of his own. So thrilled, actually, that he cooked it with a spark of golden energy from his hand.

While not at Trunks' level, Goten surprised everyone for being much stronger than they had expected. Goten didn't inherit just his father's looks, it seemed.

"Sorry, Mom," Gohan's voice rang from the hallway. "I'll be out in a minute."

Gohan emerged soon after, dressed politely in a suit for Bulma's Christmas party. He wore a black suit, with a blue dress-shirt and black tie. All were forced onto him by Chi-Chi, even though the party wasn't very formal.

"I had to finish wrapping the presents," Gohan explained, holding up a single purple capsule. "Ready?"

Chi-Chi nodded. Gohan walked over to them and held onto his mother's shoulder. He brought his other hand up to his forehead.

Nanoseconds later they were standing in Dr. Briefs' wildlife sanctuary.

Several yards away were the Z-Fighters, talking and mingling near the picnic area.

Krillin, holding his daughter Marron, was chatting animatedly alongside Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha. The latter appeared to be discussing baseball with the other three, judging from Yamcha mimicking running and batting. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sat down with the Ox-King, reminiscing about "the old days." Dende and Mr. Popo were together, talking quietly to one another. Piccolo and Vegeta were the farthest from the group, sitting under the shade of a tree observing everyone. Trunks was in Vegeta's arms, gleefully grabbing handfuls of grass from the ground.

They were all gathered around a gigantic pine tree adorned by various Christmas decorations, seven of which happened to be golden duplicates of the Dragon Balls. Beneath the tree were dozens of gifts of every shape and size.

Bulma, conversing with Eighteen, noticed the Son family's appearance. She waved over to them as they walked toward the group.

"You finally made it! We thought you couldn't get Gohan out of bed."

Chi-Chi smiled, "Gohan needed to finish wrapping presents."

"All that Super Saiyan speed and he waits until the last minute," Bulma quipped. The two women giggled as Gohan began to blush. He clicked his capsule, and tossed it underneath the tree. A puff of smoke appeared alongside a small explosion, and more gifts appeared under the tree.

"Now that everyone's here," Bulma declared, "we can open presents!"

Everyone enjoyed their gifts. Chi-Chi praised her son for thinking of such a thoughtful gift for her, one that would give her less chores around the house. Bulma enthusiastically thanked Gohan for the books on magic, though they both knew science would always be her passion. Trunks and Goten squealed happily when they saw their brooms, and took to them rather quickly.

But the best response had to be from Krillin. After being informed just what the Hair Growth Potion would do, the monk jumped into the air, twirling and twisting above the Z-Warriors in jubilation. He was sobbing with joy when he came back down, only containing his excitement once he saw Eighteen's withering glare, her face flushed with embarrassment. Krillin took Gohan aside, yards away from everyone else, intent on learning what instructions he should follow.

Minutes later, they returned. Krillin grinned madly at the group: jet black hair had miraculously appeared on his head, flowing down his shoulders and beyond. It was so long, actually, that it touched the ground and trailed a few inches behind him. Krillin may have looked comical with his newly grown hair length, but the glowing look of confidence on his face showed he neither noticed nor cared.

"I guess someone should have gotten you a pair of scissors," Bulma joked.

Krillin, still enamored with his flowing mane, reached behind him and grabbed his long hair, hugging it to his chest protectively.

"No one's cutting any of it!" Krillin protested wildly. "Until I've woken up at least a dozen times with my hair still intact, none of it leaves my head."

Surprisingly, Krillin's decision was not met with reluctance or disapproval by Eighteen. She nodded tiredly, but Gohan could see warmth in her eyes at her husband's attitude and determination.

Vegeta snorted, "I suppose I can't call you Chrome-Dome anymore."

At this, Krillin's smiled brightened, something Gohan thought was impossible at the moment.

"But," Vegeta continued, "at least Weakling is still appropriate. Right, Chia Pet?"

Krillin's smile disappeared. He hung his head, crestfallen. Eighteen, Yamcha, and Gohan glared darkly at the Prince of Saiyans.

"With that attitude, Vegeta, Gohan might take his present back from you," Bulma said slyly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I can part with whatever it is the brat bought me."

Bulma smirked. She walked toward the giant pine tree and bent down to pick up a moderately sized box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. Bulma tossed it over to her husband, who caught it with ease. He looked at the box, weighing it absentmindedly with one hand.

Vegeta turned to Gohan, looking from him to the gift in his hands questioningly. The half-Saiyan grinned.

"Open it, if you want," he said.

Vegeta scoffed, but nonetheless ripped off the golden wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping he found a black box, with _Gladrags Wizardwear_ in silver writing on the top. He opened it, and everyone (minus Bulma and Gohan) gasped in surprise.

It was a jacket. It didn't look particularly special, but it didn't look like most jackets the Z-Gang had seen. The jacket was new: its collar was crisp, and some creases from its folded position in the box. It looked like it was made of leather, but it was… different, somehow. It was much smoother, similar to a snake. The jacket appeared to be black, but upon closer examination, it was dark brown.

"It's dragon-hide," Gohan explained. "I had it custom made; Bulma got your sizes so it should fit you. You never tell anyone what you want so I figured you'd appreciate this."

"And what made you think I would 'appreciate' an article of clothing?" Vegeta asked dryly. There was no ridicule, only dark amusement.

Gohan smiled widely.

"Dragon-hide is very resistant to magic," he nonchalantly said. "It renders most spells from witches and wizards ineffective. It's why they're considered some of the most dangerous magical creatures."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He removed the jacket from its box. Slowly, he put one arm into its sleeve, and then the other. He looked down and eyed himself. It wasn't constricting, and thankfully didn't make him look like some Earthling hoodlum.

Finally, he settled on putting his hands in his jacket's pockets. The look of satisfaction on Vegeta's face disappeared and was replaced by his usual frown.

"… Your idiotic gold coins weren't wasted for once."

Gohan grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

"Well don't just stand there smiling, bro!" Krillin exclaimed. "You've got presents under the tree too!"

And while they weren't as "magical" as the gifts he bought everyone else, Gohan was immensely pleased. From the mail-order catalogue _Owl Mall_ Chi-Chi bought a dozen books about the culture and history of the Wizarding World, mainly to keep Gohan motivated in his magical studies. Goten and Trunks, being the toddlers they were, drew pictures for Gohan he assumed were him at Hogwarts based on the stick-line his squiggly figure held. Krillin and Eighteen got Gohan clothes; but they were nice casual ones, the kind Gohan didn't own due to his mother buying "proper" ones for him.

His grandfather gave him a photo album filled with dozens of photos collected from everyone; some were back when his mother was a baby, and others were as recent as moments in the Z-Fighters' lives while Gohan was away. Yamcha got Gohan season tickets for his baseball games which, while not useful in another country, were greatly appreciated. Master Roshi got Gohan a wand holster, a gift from him and his sister: after learning about Kenneth Towler's rear nearly vaporizing, Gohan was antsy about just stuffing his wand in his robes. Needless to say, Gohan profusely thank Master Roshi.

Dende and Mr. Popo got Gohan several sets of weighted outfits; Dende was learning materialization from Piccolo, as per his training, and thought Gohan would benefit from the clothing if he couldn't find time to train. One was his usual Piccolo attire, and another was a copy of his dad's gi. But most unexpected were several sets of his school robes.

"They don't weigh much," Dende said apologetically to him, "we knew you'd be uncomfortable wearing a lot of weight around your classmates. But your training outfit's fine, it weighs about seven tons." Gohan noted Piccolo's smug smile. "The copy of your dad's gi weighs five tons, and your robes weigh one ton each."

"I think they'll do for a while," Gohan chuckled.

When Gohan peered under the tree again, he found no other presents. He looked to the Briefs family, clearly wondering where their present was.

"We made your gift months ago," Bulma explained. She frowned at the older Namekian, "I gave it to Piccolo so he could spruce it up, but he never gave it back."

"I sent it to Gohan with everything else when he left for Diagon Alley," Piccolo replied. "It should be in that capsule I gave you, kid."

"What if he'd opened it?" Bulma growled. "He'd have no gift from me and my family!"

Piccolo shrugged, "He would have gotten it either way." An exasperated scream erupted from the blue-haired genius.

Gohan removed the gold capsule from his pocket and threw it to the ground, watching it explode with a puff of smoke into five packages. After rereading Piccolo's note a few times in the Common Room, he figured his mentor embellished about his gifts being "weapons:" he had no doubt they'd be beneficial, like his awesome basilisk cloak, but even Piccolo knew a bunch of presents reminding Gohan of Cell's imminent reemergence would be unbelievably depressing.

"It's that one," Bulma pointed to the smallest box. Gohan went over and picked it up. "It's just something we've been cooking up in the lab for a while."

Gohan peeled back the wrapping paper, revealing a typical gift box. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"You built me a scouter?"

Gohan noticed its color first when he picked it up; it was crimson. At first the young Saiyan thought it was his uncle Raditz's, but he vividly remembered his uncle's cruel stare behind a green scouter. The fact that it blew up during his father's battle with Vegeta came to mind as well.

"Not from scratch," Bulma said, her voice trembling with pride. "We've just been modifying it, mainly increasing its power output and capabilities, considering that they have a knack for exploding when you guys power up 'too much.'"

Gohan hesitantly attached it to the left side of his face, remembering that everyone he met that wore a scouter was a hired goon of Frieza's.

It was surprisingly snug, Gohan observed, resting against his ear. He pressed the biggest button, which was also the red color of the face-plate, and heard the distantly familiar _ping_ of a scouter activating. On the inside, words and numbers appeared; there were no indistinguishable symbols or letters, everything was thankfully readable.

"If you didn't build the scouter, where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Remember when Frieza came to Earth? It must have fallen off one of his goons after Trunks killed them all. I grabbed it before we left."

"It was in nearly irreparable condition, too," Dr. Briefs added. "The screen was nearly shattered and dangling from the headpiece. Its wiring poked out everywhere, all torn up."

"But how'd you rebuild it?" Gohan smiled sheepishly, "I mean you're amazing, Bulma, but the only time you tried working Saiyan technology it blew up."

Bulma, along with everyone else, chuckled at the reminder of a Saiyan pod exploding as she randomly pressed buttons.

"It's from the _whole_ family," she said pointedly.

Vegeta glared her, then Gohan, and finally settled on the ceiling, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Well… thanks, all of you," Gohan said sincerely. "But why a scouter? Sensing energy isn't really a problem for me."

"What about sensing magic?" Piccolo smirked at Gohan's bewildered expression.

"How—why would—"

"I just fixed the scouter so it won't shut down near magic," Piccolo continued. "I have no clue how your magic works to add anything else. I called in a favor from Baba, seeing as she knows more about it than anyone here."

"How do I work it?" Gohan asked.

"Beats me." The Namekian's gaze didn't falter at Gohan's playful glare. "It can still show numbered power levels, and it basically shows magic as auras. Baba said it isn't too complicated; she couldn't understand the technology well enough to use very advanced magic. Just tinker with it for a while."

Interesting. Definitely an… interesting present. Maybe, when he knew enough about the scouter to work it, he and Harry and Ron and Hermione could test it.

"And now another one," Piccolo continued. He smirked, and grabbed one of the boxes on the floor and tossed it to Gohan. "I think this one'll do nicely."

Curious, Gohan ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside were a modestly-sized silver goblet, a silver plate, and a silver bowl.

"Baba cast Unbreakable Charms on them so they won't shatter if you gripped them too hard," Piccolo told him. "They're not goblin-made, but they are pure silver. I had them all charmed to multiply their contents; the goblet will refill until you spill it, and the plate and bowl will keep multiplying food until you empty them." Gohan's face lit up. "You like them?"

"They're amazing!"

Gohan was not gluttonous; he was far more polite in regards to his hunger than Vegeta and his father. But internally, Gohan was weeping tears of joy and felt like crashing through the roof and just flying at top speed.

After everyone had received their gifts, the group resumed their reunion/ party atmosphere. Gohan regaled the Z-Fighters his school-life and stories with his magical friends, going into particular detail about what he was learning. After going into a bit of detail about dementors, Gohan excused himself to use the restroom back in the Capsule Corp. building.

When he opened the bathroom door Gohan found Piccolo leaning against a wall, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Waiting for me?" Gohan chuckled, walking over to the Namekian. "Thanks for the silver china, by the way. You have no idea how much extra food everyone at school is going to have now that—"

"Sirius Black never betrayed the Potters. He told everyone he was their Secret-Keeper so Voldemort would go after Black and never find the real one. Their true Secret-Keeper was Peter Pettigrew; he joined Voldemort under fear of death and told him the Potters' location. Pettigrew framed Black as the traitor when he tracked Pettigrew down, and he killed those twelve muggles in London to cover his tracks and condemn Black. Sirius Black is innocent of everything he's been blamed for, and now he's escaped to prove it."

Gohan's grin faltered.

"… What?"


	9. Freewill

_Chapter 9: Freewill_

""Sirius Black is innocent," Piccolo repeated, "and he's escaped prison to prove it."

It didn't surprise Gohan that Piccolo was being blunt, so offhandedly casual about whatever he said; that was Piccolo being Piccolo. What did disturb him, however, was what Piccolo was talking about. Sirius Black innocent? How is that possible?

"But – but that's crazy!" he said, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard. They weren't: everyone else was still having fun. "Black _has_ to be guilty – I mean everyone knows he was Voldemort's most loyal follower—"

"Just like everyone knows that Hercule's the strongest person on the planet?" Piccolo grimaced. "You know how gullible people can be, Gohan, especially when they're frenzied. The wizards and witches 'discovered' he was Voldemort's servant after he was sent off to Azkaban."

"But this is the Wizarding World!" Gohan exclaimed. "They have _magic_! How could they put the wrong guy away? I read they have a Truth Serum that's full-proof with three drops, and something called a Pensieve that lets you see someone's memories!"

"There was a war going on, Gohan," the Namekian said. "Voldemort was defeated only a few hours before they found Sirius, and their way of life was close to falling apart. Do you think they'd waste time fact checking? Sirius was carted off without a trial; they didn't know who were civilians and who the Death Eaters – Voldemort's henchmen – were, so they never questioned the dying declaration of Peter Pettigrew."

"But why would Peter Pettigrew betray his friends? Why serve Voldemort and kill all those innocent people?"

"Pettigrew was a coward," Piccolo said. "He must have thought Voldemort's side was winning, or maybe the Dark Lord threatened to kill him. Either way, he broke the Fidelius Charm and told Voldemort where the Potters were. I don't know why he was Sorted into Gryffindor: maybe the Hat saw he wasn't all that smart or loyal or cunning, but brave enough to betray his only friends."

"But killing those people in London wasn't cowardice, it was planned," he continued. "Somehow he learned that Sirius Black knew the truth, and Pettigrew set a trap for him. He rambled on about how Sirius betrayed the Potters, probably knowing any bystanders would be interviewed by wizards. He killed those thirteen people around him to make everyone think Sirius was a dark wizard and one of Voldemort's servants."

"So Peter Pettigrew killed himself?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Piccolo admitted. "Maybe he couldn't see a way out, and took Sirius Black down with him so he'd come out as a martyr. But I think it was an accident: Pettigrew was weak, even by wizard standards. I think he just underestimated the strength of his Blasting Curse, or lost control and blew himself up along with everyone else."

The rapid-paced conversation ceased, and silence filled the room. Gohan was incredulous, overwhelmed and shocked by the amount of information he learned in less than five minutes. Piccolo stared at Gohan emotionlessly, searching the boy's face for any sort of reaction.

"How long have you known this?" He spoke so quietly Piccolo might have thought Gohan formed the question in his head.

"Since the Ministry asked us for our help a few months ago." Piccolo ignored Gohan's sharp inhalation. "You can't understand the complications this knowledge carries. Guardians aren't supposed to get involved with events on Earth because passing their knowledge onto others may upset the natural order: things could be made better, but they could become even worse than before. This isn't usually a problem because Guardians don't have ties on Earth to become conflicted." Piccolo smirked. "But then your dad sought out Kami to restore the Dragon Balls. And here we are."

Gohan's face had shifted from shock to intrigue, to intrigue to betrayal, and then back to shock in the last few minutes. A single bead of sweat betrayed Piccolo's calm demeanor as Gohan's bewildered expression subsided.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gohan's head tilted to the side, curiosity obliterating whatever else he may have been feeling. His eyes were wide, reminding Piccolo of the small frightened child he trained years ago.

Piccolo chuckled softly. "Because Guardians don't wait and watch from the clouds, hoping things turn out alright: they give it their all to protect Earth and its people."

Gohan smiled. How long had Dende been pestering Piccolo before the older Namekian finally broke down?

"But I must warn you, Gohan," Piccolo added sternly, "knowing Sirius Black is innocent creates more problems than solutions for his freedom."

Gohan frowned. "But you just said we should use this information—"

"What proof could we possibly provide to prove his innocence? Pettigrew and the Potters are dead, and they and Sirius never told anyone that James and Lily Potter changed Secret Keepers. Sirius Black is considered an escaped mass-murderer; no one will believe anything he says, let alone before they have the dementors kill him."

"Kill him?" Gohan cried out. "I thought they were only going to take him back to Azkaban?"

"He's already escaped Azkaban once," Piccolo replied grimly, "something they thought impossible. There's no way the Ministry of Magic will let Azkaban's first and only escapee, their most notorious Death Eater, live after such embarrassment."

"You can tell the Ministry the truth!" Gohan said fiercely. "We'll both tell them the truth about Sirius Black. They have to believe us if we explain everything—"

"Cornelius Fudge won't take our word at face value! He's skeptical and inept. Fudge wants Dende and me as his constituents, so we're slowly getting him to fully trust us, but if we just throw Black's innocence in his face he'll shut us out."

"So let's find Sirius Black, take him to the Lookout, and explain we know everything. He's looking for proof he was set up, so maybe if he tells us we could find it for him."

"Great idea," Piccolo snorted, "if we could find him before the wizards."

"I thought you were trying to find him with the Ministry?"

"I _told_ them I would help, but I can't pick Sirius Black out from the dozens of witches and wizards near Hogwarts. I have no idea what his ki's like, and it isn't strong enough to spike above everyone else's."

"But why say Sirius Black's hiding from you if you can't sense him in the first place?" Gohan asked.

"Does it matter?" Piccolo said irritably. "I only told them Sirius was blocking me so they wouldn't think I want to help him. The Wizarding World has no real concept of sensing, Gohan. Magic isn't ki: wizards and witches can't hide or suppress their magic; it's like a residue constantly pouring from their bodies, but only truly powerful wizards and witches emit enough to be sensed by other wizards."

"Does anyone else know?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo's lips quirked up. "You mean Dumbledore? No: other than Dende, Mr. Popo and you, no one else knows of Sirius Black's innocence, and I'd prefer it's kept that way for the most part. I want to sit on this news until I have concrete evidence to show Dumbledore and the Ministry."

Gohan felt a knot form in his stomach and his anger stir within him.

"So what do we do? Wait for him to pop up, and then try to catch Sirius Black before the Ministry and dementors can kill him?"

Piccolo chuckled. It seemed more hollow than sincere. He walked away from Gohan and opened the door to the festivities in the next room; Chi-Chi and Bulma were screaming at Vegeta for trying to provoke Trunks and Goten into fighting each other.

He walked through the doorway and paused on the other side. The Namekian turned to Gohan, smiling at the Saiyan's irritated expression.

"Don't be so worried about finding Sirius Black before the Ministry does. I'd advise you to think about if you should tell your friends Harry's godfather is innocent."

* * *

"Come on, boy!" Vegeta taunted. "It's only 257x Earth's gravity; a Full-Power Super Saiyan should have already hit me by now!"

Gohan grimaced. Vegeta hadn't forced him to spar as often as he believed over the winter break, but it was still chaotic. Today was the last day of Gohan's break, and the first intense training session he'd had. It was the day after New Year, and everyone away for the holidays was already at Hogwarts by now. Due to the time zones being so far apart, it would be nighttime at the castle once Gohan left home and arrived there. Dumbledore assured him that, because of this, Gohan would not need to leave home early in the morning just to arrive at the same time as everyone else.

Vegeta's cocky grin pulled him from his thoughts, and Gohan would have rolled his eyes if he had enough energy to waste.

Sweat poured from his body as he attempted to break through Vegeta's defense. The bulkier, aura blazing Saiyan sneered at him as he blocked Gohan's assault, deflecting the hybrid's fists and catching an occasional kick to his midsection.

I_f a certain Ascended Super Saiyan hadn't lived in the Gravity Room for the last year, he'd be a lot easier to hit,_ Gohan thought bitterly.

After the Cell Games, Vegeta began working on becoming a Full-Power Super Saiyan. A Full-Power Super Saiyan has mastered the original Super Saiyan form. They desensitize their bodies to the massive ki consumption to remain a Super Saiyan, as well as the adverse emotional effects. Since they use much less (if any) energy to remain transformed, a Full-Power Super Saiyan can pour more energy into their attacks, allowing for greater outputs of speed, strength, and power.

The Ascended Super Saiyan form is a variation of a Super Saiyan, a middle-ground between the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations. By increasing muscle mass and the energy expenditure to maintain the form, a Super Saiyan's strength and power and aggressiveness greatly increase. But increasing their power and muscle mass too much causes a significant loss of speed and mobility, as well as using more ki to keep their stamina and strength up (as Trunks painfully learned).

Eventually, to Gohan's surprise, Vegeta decided he was fine with the form he'd been using. He'd acquired greater control as a Super Saiyan than he ever did, but nowhere near the mastery Goku and Gohan achieved. He resolved to make due with his Ascended Super Saiyan form until he could transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta relied heavily on being an Ascended Super Saiyan since he first discovered it, training in it for the remaining ten months within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and on his second trip. He believed that, while not as efficient as mastering the original form, the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation could be similarly honed and usable, at least until he finally became a Super Saiyan 2.

And of course he was right. Vegeta used more ki to maintain his transformation than Gohan, but his mastery of the Ascended Super Saiyan form was obvious: Vegeta didn't waste as much energy becoming "Super Vegeta" (as he smugly referred to it) as he did during the Cell Games. His ki consumption was almost halved, allowing the Saiyan whole new reservoirs of energy to pour into his strength and power. His speed didn't get a significant boost being an Ascended Super Saiyan, but training in this form and perfecting it allowed Vegeta to adapt to this limitation and be almost on par with Gohan.

His body being constantly subjected to over 200x Earth's gravity for years was probably also a factor.

Gohan abruptly ended his attack, somersaulting backwards away from Vegeta. The young Super Saiyan breathed heavily, eyeing his opponent warily: there was no way Gohan could keep up with Vegeta in this situation. Gohan was faster when they were on equal footing, but the Prince of Saiyans had a clear environmental advantage. Gohan trained in high gravity sometimes, but Vegeta spent twelve hours daily training in gravity levels beyond anything Gohan had done. It didn't slow him down, not significantly at least, but Gohan's movements were sluggish, not as fluid or precise as he was used to.

Gohan tensed when he saw Vegeta drop into a fighting stance. A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. Gohan realized Vegeta was flying toward him only after Vegeta's fist connected with his face.

It was painfully obvious that Vegeta had no problem with fluidity or precision.

Gohan dodged Vegeta's next attacks hurriedly, still surprised at the speed (but not the ferocity) of his sparring partner's assault. He sidestepped and contorted his body away from Vegeta's fists, never allowing himself to block them or launch his own attack.

The smirk on Vegeta's face vanished in place of a frown. Gohan was barely avoiding his attacks, but avoiding them nonetheless. Vegeta could see the boy was making an effort not to physically block his assault, conserving energy for when he went on the offensive.

But far more interesting was that, unbeknownst to the demi-Saiyan, Vegeta wasn't as willing to – how did the Earthlings phrase it? – "pull his punches." He was holding back, true enough, but not as much as they agreed on. Vegeta saw no need to just _spar_ against the only person stronger than him.

_And it still isn't enough_, Vegeta noted bitterly. Gohan hadn't summoned a blazing aura of ki; when powering up, the Z-Fighters summon the latent energy within their bodies to the surface, creating fiery auras. As a Full-Power Super Saiyan, Gohan didn't need an aura to maintain his power, unlike Vegeta. But powering up would still summon much more of his seemingly depthless power.

Which meant Gohan didn't _want_ to increase his speed or strength to fight Vegeta. Not even transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan was more concerned about repressing his power than 'Super Vegeta' was.

They were both sparring, but Gohan wasn't taking it seriously.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta threw himself away from Gohan, floating toward a computer pad on the opposite wall and pressed several buttons. Gohan felt the artificial gravity stop pushing down on his body.

"Gravity levels returned to 1x Earth's gravity," A computerized female voice rang out. "Please allow the airlock doors to open." The doors hissed as they opened, retreating into the walls. Powering down, a black-haired Vegeta stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Gohan powered down as he ran out of the room, catching up to the Saiyan briskly walking through the corridor. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta stopped. Any Capsule Corp. scientists or employees remaining in the hallway took note of his stiff posture. They scattered, deterring any who tried walking through away from the soon-to-be-scene.

He turned around, and Gohan gulped at the sight of Vegeta's glare.

"I am not the Namekian, boy," Vegeta said coldly, "nor any of the humans. You insult me by not fighting more forcefully."

Gohan blinked. "What?"

"We agreed to set limitations, but when the situation called for it you never increased your ki to combat me; you kept your power level close to mine the entire battle."

"Well, I thought it would be more of a challenge if—"

"We're not playing a game, we're training! When your father and the Namek trained with you to fight the androids they never hurt you, but they fought to win so you'd learn. That's how you got stronger: you never played around and neither did they."

There was a pause, thankfully, and Gohan took note of Vegeta's stance. His arms were crossed, and his face gravely serious.

"Clearly spending all your time around those wand-waving fools has softened you," Vegeta continued. "This is what I was worried about, spending all your time amongst books and quills. But we can uproot the problem now, before it settles in."

"What problem?"

"You are unable to distinguish how much power to use against an opponent."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Gohan protested. "I know to go all out when it's serious, but it's different when there's no Frieza or Cell. I use as much force as I need to."

"Wrong, brat. You use as little power as you can afford, hoping it won't escalate so your enemy won't get hurt, when you should use the maximum amount necessary so the fight will end as soon as possible. If you had done that I'd have gotten a decent workout, instead of you trying to not hurt me. Me!"

"But my dad would—"

"Your father was a poor excuse of a Saiyan," Vegeta sneered, "but he never lowered himself to simply match his opponent's skill level. By not giving his all –or at least trying to win– Kakarot never would have improved, and only impede his success in future fights. _That_ is your problem. You not only endanger others by lowering your fervor, but yourself. If you don't truly exercise your power, you will get weaker and it will degenerate, as would any muscle in your body."

Gohan stood there, astonished at how quickly the conversation flipped from acidic reprimanding to reflective lesson. From Vegeta of all people! Had Gohan really been atrophying his power? Or was it just a pompous Saiyan Prince's overreactions? In all honestly, probably the former: as nasty as Vegeta could get, he was unbelievably honest and serious when it came to fighting and battle tactics. But what could Gohan do? It wasn't as if there was anyone at Hogwarts strong enough to be a decent training partner. Did he even need a training partner? Would it be enough to just not slack off and flex his power now and again?

"It's half past noon," Vegeta spoke, shaking Gohan from his thoughts. The Prince gave a sharp nod of acknowledgment and turned around to resume walking. "If you don't want to see your dorky pals any later, I suggest you say goodbye to your mother and leave for the castle soon."

* * *

Everyone had returned to Capsule Corporation that day to see Gohan off. He found them all in his spare room, which was connected to the Floo Network. His mother was talking animatedly with Bulma and Eighteen. All their children babbled seamlessly to each other as they attempted to wriggle out of their mothers' holds. It took an hour to leave, after giving heartfelt goodbyes (promising to return in the spring) and packing up his gifts, but it was a half past nine in the evening when he arrived at Hogwarts.

"I trust your holiday reprieve was enjoyable?" Dumbledore chuckled softly as Gohan picked himself up from the floor with a groan.

Gohan grinned. "What a way to end it. I never thought being home for the holidays would be so fulfilling."

He bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you once again for letting me use your fireplace, sir. I know it must be against the rules to treat a student so uniquely, and that you'd probably get in trouble if anyone found out."

"Should a position be created that supersedes the authority of the Headmaster, I'm sure I would be," Dumbledore said. "Thankfully, I don't think the Board of Governors has ever sought such an action. And considering the circumstances, it's justifiable to assist a student plagued by dementor attacks in visiting his family for the holidays."

"Well, I can't thank you enough, sir. Seeing my mom and brother, and everyone else back home, it was… nice."

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Dinner was served some time ago," he said lightly, "but I'm sure you deduced as much. Will you survive the night without food? Or did you eat before you arrived?"

"I made sure to overcompensate with breakfast and lunch," Gohan replied. He sighed. "But if I do get hungry, I could always eat a Senzu bean. Not that it'll be tasty."

"Then off to your Common Room with you! Your friends are likely the only ones up, waiting to greet you."

Gohan bade farewell to Professor Dumbledore and left. The halls were empty, but that was expected this late in the evening. As he passed the Great Hall, Gohan stopped to admire how wonderfully decorated it was for the holidays. He didn't need to worry about getting in trouble wandering out of bed so late; he sensed no one on his path toward the dormitory, and Filch was all the way on the other side of the castle. Peeves might be a problem if he showed up, but it wasn't as if Gohan couldn't just 'run' away.

Thankfully that wasn't the case, and Gohan made it to Sir Cadogan's portrait without any trouble.

"Oh! You're — hic — back." Sir Cadogan seemed to have a Merry Christmas. "Password?"

"Scurvy cur."

"Same to you, young squire!" said Sir Cadogan as his portrait swung open. Gohan rolled his eyes amusedly as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Despite how late it was, and Professor Dumbledore's words, Gohan was surprised at how empty the Common Room was. Exhausted from reuniting with friends and classmates after the holidays, students likely went to sleep to prepping to wake up early for classes.

Good. If everyone else was asleep, Gohan and his friends would have the privacy needed for tonight's revelations.

Before he could contemplate further, Gohan was the victim of a vice-like hug that rivaled his mother's.

"You could have mentioned what time you'd actually get here!" Hermione cried out.

"I didn't think it would have mattered," Gohan said sheepishly. "Because the time zones are so far apart I didn't expect you to wait up so late for me."

Hermione gave him a pointed stare, and Gohan got the gist of her message. _We're your friends; of course we'd wait for you._

"Course we'd be up!" Ron's voiced loudly. "We're all friends. It's not like we'd let you get carried off by Filch… or _McGonagall_."

Hermione blushed furiously and glanced over her shoulder. Gohan followed her gaze and saw Ron and Harry sitting by the fireplace. A sneer that might have earned praise from Snape was plastered on Ron's face, aimed at Hermione. Harry's expression was neutral, carefully guarded, but Gohan could see irritation when his eyes landed on Hermione.

Gohan looked back to Hermione and noticed a chair sitting some feet away from the portrait entrance. It was facing away from Ron and Harry.

"Happy New Year, guys," Gohan said, glancing warily from Ron and Harry to Hermione.

"And a Happy Christmas," Ron replied dryly. He snorted. "_Happy_ Christmas."

Gohan began to make his way over to him and Harry, but stopped when he noticed Hermione hadn't moved from her spot. She was now glaring at the two wizards. Gohan grabbed Hermione's hand and gently urged her forward with him. She relented, but sank into a couch opposite – and away from – Harry and Ron.

The tension in the room was palpable.

"What's going on, guys?" Gohan smiled hesitantly. "Crookshanks hasn't cornered Scabbers again, has he?"

If anything, this only fueled Ron's animosity.

"Not yet," he spat. "He's on my pillow in the dorm: I finally got him to fall asleep without freaking out every five minutes looking for that cat." Ron looked from Gohan to Hermione. "Hermione got Harry's Firebolt taken away and stripped down."

Gohan asked "What's a Firebolt?" just as Hermione shouted "I did it to help Harry!"

"How does getting our Seeker's new broom – the best broom in the world – confiscated _help_ Harry?"

"It wouldn't be of much use to Harry if he dies riding it."

"You don't know it's from Black—"

"How can you be so thick in the head—?"

"Hey!" Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and turned to Gohan. "_What_ is a Firebolt?"

"New racing broom," Harry spoke. "Best there is right now; it makes my old Nimbus 2000 look like a Shooting Star."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wow! Who gave it to you?"

"No idea. There was no name or message." Harry turned to Hermione, a glint of sadness exposed on his face. "Hermione told McGonagall it might be from Sirius Black, so she took it away for who-knows-what kinds of tests for jinxes and curses and junk."

"I told you I'm sorry," Hermione said, "but who anonymously sends gifts like that?"

"Dumbledore," Harry snapped. "He gave me my Invisibility Cloak."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If Professor Dumbledore sent you the broom he'd have told Professor McGonagall so she'd give it back. And he gave you a note with your Cloak."

"… Fine, so it wasn't Dumbledore. But it could be Lupin—"

"Another teacher, who'd have come forward once he knew your broom was taken."

"Keep 'em coming, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. "You're redeeming yourself right now, you know that?"

It was at this point Gohan tuned out, ignoring the jabs Ron made at Hermione and her now kindling argument with Harry; if there was ever a time to bring up Sirius Black's innocence, it was now. For Gohan it was never a question whether he was going to tell his friends about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew: Harry deserved to know the truth about his parents, and hiding such a thing from their best friends was tantamount to spitting in their faces.

The real question, however, was if he could convince them to keep it a secret. Piccolo seemed to know, and accept, that Harry and Ron and Hermione would learn the truth; he only didn't want to tell anyone who might ruin bringing the truth to light and Sirius Black his freedom. To Gohan, that meant Piccolo was sure Harry and the others wouldn't pose a problem. Gohan didn't know why Piccolo was so driven to help Sirius Black, but he did know that Piccolo trusted him. Piccolo trusted his friends too keep the knowledge a secret, and he trusted Gohan to convince them to keep it a secret.

There were less than a handful of people Piccolo put his complete trust in, people who he respected enough that he knew he could count on them for anything. Whether the Namekian ever voiced it aloud or not, Gohan knew he was one of them.

Gohan wouldn't let his mentor down.

"—yond me how you could suggest _Professor Snape_ sent Harry the Firebolt."

"Why? Sending Harry the greatest broom ever to use against his House in Quidditch, only to rip it from his hands? Sounds exactly like something he'd do. I bet Snape feeds off Harry's anguish and—"

"Um…guys?" It wasn't Gohan interruption's that silenced them, but the soft and apprehensive tone he used. "You need promise not to interrupt me or anything, okay?"

"I… you see…" Gohan laughed nervously. He looked around the Common Room for onlookers, despite not sensing anyone else. "I have some good news and bad news. The good news is… well… the good news is that if Sirius Black did send Harry the Firebolt, it probably isn't jinxed."

For twenty minutes Gohan talked. He talked about how Piccolo told him Sirius Black was innocent. He talked about how Sirius Black was not Harry's parents' Secret Keeper, who was actually another of their closest friends. He talked about how Sirius Black hunted down Peter Pettigrew for his betrayal, until Pettigrew framed Black and killed himself and those thirteen other people, for which Sirius Black was also framed. He finished by telling them Sirius Black escaped not to kill Harry, but to secure proof of his innocence.

"—and Piccolo's trying to find Sirius before the Ministry does, so that they can work out a plan to prove he's innocent. Piccolo told me the Ministry intends to kill him once he's caught, so they won't even listen unless there's proof. Once there's evidence proving Sirius Black is innocent, Piccolo believes the Ministry will be reasonable and free him."

Hermione was stunned, at a loss for words, a sight Gohan would have normally gawked at. Ron stared at Gohan wide-eyed, his mouth open and lower lip trembling. Harry, unsurprisingly, was the most shocked of all. His face was blank (unsurprisingly) but his jaw was clenched tightly, likely to not interrupt Gohan until he was finished.

"… If Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper," Hermione began, "why does everyone say he is?"

"He was a decoy," Gohan said. "Piccolo thinks Sirius Black and Harry's parents knew everyone would assume he was their Secret Keeper, so they made use of that and appointed their friend Peter Pettigrew at the last minute. I guess Sirius never told anyone the truth so Voldemort would believe he was the Secret Keeper and pursue him. Harry's parents were already under the Fidelius Charm so they couldn't tell anyone, and Pettigrew… well, he told one person."

His three friends continued to just stare at him.

Gohan smiled wearily. "I know it's a lot to take in, especially after we just found out the truth – which is actually _not_ the truth – a little while ago. You think it's impossible, that Piccolo's wrong. You have no idea why Piccolo knows this or if you can trust his word, which I guess is understandable—"

"I believe you."

Now Gohan was surprised. That one of them believed him so quickly was shocking. That it was Harry… that was unimaginable.

"I don't understand," Gohan admitted. "Why? I thought you'd be – you _should_ be angry at me, thinking I'm crazy or something."

"Well..." Harry seemed uncomfortable, struggling for the right words. "It makes sense, I guess. McGonagall and the others acted like learning Sirius Black was a traitor was preposterous and unbelievable: maybe it really is. He was best mates with my dad; I can't imagine turning any of you over to Voldemort or anyone else."

"There was no proper trial, either," Hermione agreed. Gohan was even more relieved, now that someone else thought he was telling the true. "I researched Sirius Black when you told us he was after you, Harry. There wasn't much, but there was a blurb about how he was incarcerated almost immediately after his capture, to 'ease our citizens in the aftermath of a war that brought great loss and despair.' Sirius Black wouldn't have had a fair trial if they imprisoned him too soon to effectively question him."

"If he even got a trial," Ron added darkly. "Dad complains about some of the characters who work at the Ministry. He says some of them were You-Know-Who's supporters that claimed to be bewitched, like Malfoy's dad. Maybe some of his lot got Black thrown in Azkaban for the fun of it. Think about it: Malfoy would know if Sirius Black wasn't really for You-Know-Who, since he was in the Inner Circle."

"Piccolo was a Guardian of Earth, right?" Hermione asked. "Your friend Dende knows bits about us he shouldn't know, and we never met him before. Why shouldn't Piccolo know things about other people that they don't know he knows?"

Gohan nearly laughed; Hermione deducing Sirius Black's innocence with cold logic and Ron blaming a Malfoy. It seemed too right to feel wrong.

Then Gohan turned to Harry, who withdrew himself from the conversation entirely. He sat back watching Hermione and Ron speak, his lips curling up ever so slightly.

"Harry?" Gohan asked. Harry looked up to him. "I'm sorry you had to find out about this – any of this – this way. I understand if you're still really upset…"

Harry took in a deep breath. He exhaled. "This… is overwhelming, you're right. I'm exhausted, sad, shocked, but I'm not all that angry. Not really. Maybe believing my godfather betrayed my parents took all my anger out of me. Now that I know he's innocent, and that someone else did it, it sort of makes this easier to deal with. It's a relief, I suppose… a very strange relief, that my parents' best friend isn't the bad guy."

"You've never lied to us, Gohan," Harry said, emerald eyes meeting onyx. "Being half-alien and saving the world and stuff, you didn't want to tell anyone your secrets: they were no one's business, and now I know you never had to say anything. But when it's between us, between friends, you're always genuine and truthful. You're not a great liar, Gohan, but that's because you feel really guilty if you're dishonest."

He looked to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded solemnly.

"You don't like lying," Harry concluded. "Not to us and definitely not about something like this. You wouldn't. I believe you, Gohan, because I know you. Because you're my friend."

Gohan was speechless. Speechless and touched.

"Besides," Ron said, "that Pettigrew sounds a bit dodgy. A lot sharper than everyone thought he was, eh? I mean, the teachers made him sound a bit like Neville back at the Three Broomsticks. Can you imagine Neville doing what he did? There'd have been a lot more than just a finger, like blood and guts everywhere—"

"RON!" Hermione punched his shoulder, red-faced and fuming at the redhead. Ron grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Harry and Gohan laughed uproariously, falling into snickers as Hermione turned her glare onto them.

It meant a lot to Gohan that they had that much faith in him, that they were certain what he said was true. He'd hoped that his friends wouldn't be as skeptic as Piccolo seemed to think most of the Wizarding World would be, and thankfully he was right.

Gohan quickly sobered up. Now came the hard part.

"Thank you. It's great you've taken the news so well. Now, I mentioned before that Piccolo wants to find Sirius Black, or proof that he's innocent, before he talks to the Ministry, right? Well, here's the thing: we can't tell anyone the truth about Sirius Black, not until Piccolo says it's okay. Everyone's been so sure he's guilty for twelve years nobody will take us seriously."

"We could tell Dumbledore!" Harry said fiercely. "I sure he'd believe us. If Sirius didn't side with Voldemort than he was with Dumbledore; he'd definitely want to help. Him and Piccolo are friends, aren't they?"

"Piccolo thinks if Dumbledore knows Sirius is innocent, he's going to barge into the Ministry and tell Minister Fudge or someone," Gohan answered. "It's technically their fault an innocent man's been in Azkaban for over ten years; unless there's definitive proof he's innocent, Fudge is just going to deny it and make it harder to free Sirius when we do find proof."

"We can't mention it to other professors, either" he added, seeing Harry open his to protest. "They'll tell Dumbledore because he's the Headmaster."

"I suppose students are out of the question as well," Hermione noted. "This isn't exactly something we can just tell anyone in school."

"Exactly. Any kids we tell will have heard months of talk about Sirius Black the escaped mass-murderer. Even if they believe us – very unlikely – they won't be able to keep this kind of news to themselves! We can't say anything about this unless we're alone."

"We can't even speak in code?" Ron joked.

"Piccolo made me promise we wouldn't jeopardize helping Sirius Black," Gohan said sternly. "I don't want to take chances." Gohan turned to Harry. "I know you want to help him. You don't know him, but he's your godfather; I know how important that is. He could be legally free with his name cleared… you might even be able to live with him." Harry's eyes widened. "But _only_ if we think this through and not do anything rash. Promise me we'll keep this Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew situation between the four of us, okay? Please?"

Silence permeated the room as Gohan's three friends sat thoughtfully.

Finally, Harry grunted.

"Alright," he relented, rolling his eyes tiredly. "I get your point, you're right. You were right to tell us, but we shouldn't risk Sirius getting imprisoned again."

Gohan sighed. This was turning out way better than he thought!

"But what if he comes back?" Hermione asked. "Sirius Black managed to get to the Fat Lady and tore up her portrait: he wouldn't have done that unless he really wanted to get through."

"That's great!"

Hermione, Harry, and Gohan stared blankly at Ron.

"If he wants into the Common Room," Ron explained, "it isn't to kill anyone, now that we know he isn't really a murderer. He either thinks there's proof he's innocent here, or he wants to talk to Harry. If he does come back, we'll tell him what we know and send word to that Piccolo fellow where he is."

"That's… that's brilliant, Ron! You're brilliant!" Ron blushed as red as his hair, smiling shyly at Hermione's praise.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "great idea, Ron! Let's look around the Common Room and the boy's dorm tomorrow; if we don't find anything, we'll just do nothing unless he returns."

. Gohan smiled brightly. "Awesome! This is perfect!"

"But… one more thing, Gohan," Harry spoke. He looked at the Saiyan curiously. "You said all this was the good news: what was the bad news?"

Gohan couldn't fight the grin creeping onto his face.

"Well… since Sirius Black is innocent… and isn't out to kill you… your broom's fine and… and Professor McGonagall took it away for nothing."

The pleased look on Ron's face melted, turning into a firm frown as his gaze fell onto Hermione. She groaned and threw her own glower at Gohan.

"…And we can't tell her how we know it isn't jinxed," Gohan finished lamely. He chuckled nervously.

* * *

"So…" Professor Lupin glanced down at Gohan and Harry, holding his wand aloft. "The spell I am going to try and teach you both is highly advanced – well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

The first day of classes went by uneventfully. Hagrid brought salamanders to class and showed them how to kindle a fire to ensure their survival, proving to be very enjoyable. Much less fun was Professor Trelawney teaching the class palmistry. Defense Against the Dark Arts was fun and instructive, as usual, and after class Harry convinced Lupin to begin his and Gohan's anti-dementor lessons.

It was Thursday evening at eight o'clock, and Lupin and Gohan and Harry were currently in the History of Magic classroom. Professor Lupin managed to find another Boggart to practice on, which was shaking the large packing case it was locked in.

"How does it work?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Well," Lupin replied, "when done correctly it conjures up a Patronus, which is a kind of anti-dementor – a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. The Patronus is a positive force of everything the dementors feed off of – hope, happiness, the desire to survive – but unlike humans can't feel despair, so dementors can't hurt it."

Professor Lupin cautioned them that although he would teach them the Patronus Charm, he wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't accomplish it; it is very advanced magic that many qualified and powerful wizards have trouble with, and two thirteen year-old boys would likely find it difficult.

"I wonder what a Patronus looks like," Gohan mused. "Is it like a giant shield or wall blocking the dementors from coming through?"

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it," Lupin said, "but a true Patronus is in the form of a creature. Incorrect, but still effective, Patronuses may take the shape of domed shields or cloud-like mists. True Patronuses, however, are able to repel and harm dementors, as opposed to simply keeping them at bay."

"How do you summon it?"

"With an incantation, but it will work only if you were concentrating hard enough on a single, very happy, memory."

Harry tilted his head in thought, attempting to pick a happy memory.

"Right," he said finally.

Gohan cringed. He had many happy memories, but just as many bad ones or sad memories associated with the good ones. But to conjure a Patronus, he'd need a happy memory. A very happy memory.

The first thing that came to mind was Vegeta scolding him yesterday, and how he mentioned Piccolo and Gohan's dad training him against the androids. The first day they began their training was the day his father had returned, thought lost in the universe by his family and friends. Gohan's father and his mentor, alive and unharmed, spending time with Gohan. Having a great time together, with no threats to interrupt them except for the one they knew about three years ahead of time.

Gohan beamed, embracing the glee and joy he remembered experiencing. That was definitely a happy memory.

He nodded. "Me too."

"The incantation is this:" Lupin said, "_expecto patronum_!"

"_Expecto patronum_," Gohan muttered. "_Expecto patronum_." He could hear Harry reciting the chant as well, falling over some of Gohan's words as he fell over Harry's.

Nothing seemed to be happening yet. Perhaps it wasn't a strong enough memory?

"Concentrating hard on your happy memories?" Lupin asked them.

Gohan turned to Harry, who appeared to have as difficult time as he was. The other boy stopped his attempts and met Gohan's gaze. It was clear there non-unison attempts were only distracting each other.

Gohan held up a single finger, and then a second one. Harry grinned, nodding in agreement.

When he raised a third finger, Harry and Gohan both raised their wands.

"_Expecto patronum_!" the boys shouted. Silvery mist erupted out of their wands.

"Wicked!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Did you see that?" Harry eagerly asked Lupin. He turned to Gohan. "Something happened!"

"Very good," Lupin agreed. "Right, you both ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," they said.

"Alright then. We'll take turns, only because it will be easier for me to observe you both one at a time. Harry first, and then Gohan. Gohan, you'll be standing behind Harry when you go, so the boggart will not change its form. Harry, when Gohan gives it a try you'll still be in the line of fire, so I'll conjure my own Patronus to shield you."

"Okay," Harry said nervously. He moved into the middle of the empty classroom and held his wand in front of him, grasping the handle tightly.

Gohan moved to a corner of the room stood while Harry attempted the Patronus Charm. Professor Lupin pulled open the case, and a familiar chill greeted him as a dementor rose from within the case.

It took Harry three attempts. The first two were more-or-less the same: Harry shouted _expecto patronum_ repeatedly at the dementor to no avail, while it moved forward until Harry passed out. Professor Lupin would yell _riddikulus_ and shoo the boggart back, which would transform into the moon. Lupin would wake Harry up and hand him some chocolate. Lupin would attempt to dissuade Harry from continuing, and Harry would stubbornly convince him otherwise.

All in all, Gohan was anticipating trouble when it was his turn.

On the third try, however, Harry managed it. A gigantic silver cloud burst from his wand and forced itself between Harry and the dementor. It wasn't an animal, not even having a solid shape, but it appeared effective regardless. Harry was shaking, his legs looking as if they might give out, but he was still standing.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, walking over to Harry after forcing the boggart back into the packing case. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"

He handed Harry another bar of Honeydukes' chocolate. He moved to a nearby desk and grabbed a chair, placing it next to Harry.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you're sitting down this round," Lupin told him. "A dementor will still be the boggart's form if you aren't standing. I'll summon my Patronus the second I unveil the boggart."

Lupin turned to Gohan.

"Are you ready, Gohan?" he asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied. He moved behind Harry. Harry whispered "good luck" to him, and Gohan smiled and gave a thumb's up.

Gohan raised his wand as Professor Lupin opened the container. This time, however, it was Gohan who would combat the dementor.

As soon as the cloaked form began to rise up, Professor Lupin shouted "_Expecto Patronum_!" A glowing silver wolf manifested in the air and landed softly on the ground, running to Harry's side. The wolf growled protectively as Harry and Gohan looked on in astonishment.

An icy barb stabbed at Gohan's senses: unlike Harry, the wolf Patronus was not protecting him, and was just far enough to cloak Harry without embracing Gohan in its (probable) warmth. This reminded the Saiyan of the dementor now moving towards him.

Gohan steadied himself as the sickeningly familiar abilities of a dementor washed over him, and a sharp chill began to engulf him. Luckily, what Piccolo said back in the Great Hall months ago was true; the effects of dementors were not as overwhelming as they once were. He was lucid and not lost in his thoughts. Perhaps being surrounded and emotionally violated by dozens of the dark creatures all at once upped his tolerance.

But he was still vulnerable to them, and he couldn't stop the painful images from flooding his thoughts.

"_You're pretty fast, aren't you?" Cell sneered. Gohan floated in the air silently, after having dodged Cell's assault." What do you say we kick things up a notch or two?"_

_A sharp pain overcame Gohan as he was head-butted by Cell. He never even saw Cell move! _

_Gohan cried out in pain and staggered backward, but was immediately lifted up by his shirt by Cell. Smirking sadistically, Cell brought back his fist and slammed it into Gohan's face repeatedly. Gohan couldn't even manage a scream as Cell would land another punch before the Saiyan could get the cry out. How many times had Cell hit him already? A dozen? A _dozen_ dozen?_

_Finally, Cell got bored. He let go of Gohan, whose body slowly began to fall, as if hoping gravity might take pity on the near-unconscious boy._

_Cell frowned. He brought up his leg and, with a baritone roar, thrust it into Gohan's stomach, sending him careening into the ground hundreds of feet below_.

Gohan growled and shoved the scene from his mind, summoning in its place the memory of training with Piccolo and his dad. He allowed the warmth of the sun that day and the elation of that moment fill his heart, pumping that past exhilaration throughout his body.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Like a gunshot it burst from his wand. A brilliant silver mist appeared, gathering densely in-between Gohan and the dementor. As the shinning shadow loomed in front of him, the chill from the dementor began to subside, as well as the gnawing sadness that festered within him. The Patronus acted as a barrier between Gohan and the dementor, like Harry's, not running it down and repelling it as a correct Patronus would.

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin shouted. The dementor changed back into the moon, and the wolf Patronus howled as it disappeared. The boggart was driven once again into the packing case by Professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin walked over to Gohan, and handed him his own bar of chocolate. Too polite to request for more, Gohan thanked him and greedily ate his chocolate.

"Very impressive," Lupin said, "and on your first attempt no less! You should be very proud of yourself Gohan; you worked up quite a sweat."

It was true: despite not losing himself to the painful memory, Gohan was tired, sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. He was also shaking, but they were small tremors; unlike Harry, who hadn't the benefit of any mental training or repeated dementor exposures, Gohan was still quite refreshed.

"That was amazing, Gohan!" Harry said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I can't believe you were able to summon a Patronus on your first try!"

"Not a true Patronus," Gohan corrected. He blushed, too modest to be pleased by the compliment. "Besides, I've got the benefit of dealing with more dementors than you have, so I'm more resilient now. But you summoned one on your third try, without all my benefits. _That's_ amazing."

_Actually_, Gohan's brow furrowed, _it was._

It wasn't fair, looking at Harry's smiling, exhausted face. Gohan had gone up against the boggart once, achieving victory on his first attempt, while Harry went through the ringer and fainted twice before getting it done. He may have better grades than Harry in nearly every class they had, but in Defense Harry was amazing. It was as if they were flying – at about an even pace – but Harry was soaring against the wind, while Gohan flew with it. Gohan worked for his skills, but he was still a natural, and Harry worked himself over – added with his skill in Defense – to match him. Very few could do that. If Gohan's raw ability and retention were combined with Harry's obvious talent and drive…

Gohan needed to get as decent a workout as Harry did: he needed to _deserve_ these lessons like Harry did.

"I'd like to go one more time," Gohan suddenly announced. "I want to see if I can do it again."

Professor Lupin looked at him warily. "That's not necessary, Gohan. You summoned a Patronus on your very first attempt, there's no need to continue today. We don't want to drain you of anymore—"

"I'm fine," Gohan insisted. "The dementor didn't faze me too badly, and my Patronus didn't take a whole lot out of me. Just one more try, please, Professor Lupin."

Professor Lupin stared at him, and then turned to Harry. "It's up to you, Harry. Are you fine enough to let the boggart become a dementor again?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't feel a thing or have any fits before; your Patronus was really helpful. I can do it again."

The Professor sighed." If you insist. Remember to keep your happy memory at the front of your mind, Gohan."

Secretly, though, Gohan had one other reason he wanted to try again. He wanted to use a different, stronger memory for the Patronus Charm. Watching Harry's attempts and hearing Professor Lupin's words of advice struck a chord in the Saiyan wizard: it wasn't the memory but the feelings it evoked that produced a Patronus, and the more positive and stronger the feelings, the stronger the Patronus summoned would be.

It was a memory Gohan coveted, cherished preciously for the last few years. It was his birthday, his 11th Birthday, the birthday just before the Cell Games. His mother threw a small birthday party for Gohan, celebrated with only her, his dad, his grandpa, and of course himself. Gohan remembered looking at them warmly, each of them staring fondly and happily at him as he began to blow out his candles. It was a family moment, one of the only complete family moments Gohan had ever experienced.

Gohan basked in the loving memory's gentle comforting presence, certain it would produce just as strong – maybe even stronger – a Patronus as before.

With everyone positioned where they should be, Lupin threw open the case. As the dementor loomed overhead Gohan, this time, ignored Lupin's wolf Patronus appearance. As a reward for his concentration Gohan was pinned down by icy prickles seeping through his skin, and more memories grating against the inside of his skull.

"_Gohan." Cell smiled. "Let's see if we can give your engine a _jump start_."_

_Still smirking, he brought forward his right arm and flexed his pointy finger at Gohan._

_Gohan's eyes widened, bending backwards half a second before a sleek pink beam of ki pierced the air where his torso had been not even a moment ago, piercing a small, but deep, hole into the boulder behind him._

_The android gave the Super Saiyan little time to recuperate, sending another beam at the boy. Gohan powered up and flew sideways to avoid the blast. Suddenly he was engulfed in a bear hug by Cell, who had anticipated and intercepted his flight path._

_Cell tightened his hold on Gohan, laughing as Gohan screamed, his body was crushed mercilessly._

"_Think about it," Cell said casually, "a wretched way to die. And no one can stop me, except for you Gohan. Except for you!"_

_He struggled helplessly, incoherently shouting in pain as his muscles and veins were squeezed against his skeleton. Gohan could hear the minute pops his bones made, scrapping against each other._

"_Come on!" Cell growled. "I know this hurts you. What are you waiting for?"_

"_I can feel your bones beginning to crack," he whispered into Gohan's ear, "so if you're going to act I'd do it now."_

_Gohan's voice was hoarse, but he continued crying out in pain._

"_That's it," Cell told him, "scream out! Get angry!"_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Gohan thundered, throwing aside the bad memory and embracing his 11th birthday party. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Bright silver bolted from Gohan's wand and filled the entire classroom, enveloping with piercing silver light. Through the brightness Gohan could see another cloud-like shape of silver, except — except this one exuded much more light, pouring off it in luminous waves. Its shape was formless, still misty, but — sturdier, much more solid looking than Gohan's previous Patronus.

The silver light bathing the room increased, Gohan's Patronus emitting larger amounts of light, coating everything in the classroom silver. Gohan thought he heard a roar, strong and reassuring, faintly in the background amongst the rushing air and the sound of his blood pumping through his ears. The Patronus shone magnificently and, at its momentary climax, shone so intensely that everyone's senses were ensnared by pulsing luminous silver. The dementor was pummeled backward by the strength of the Patronus, knocking it into the wall behind it.

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin called out, banishing the boggart quickly back into the case.

Gohan sank to the ground, falling on his knees to the ground. He gulped down breaths of air, breathing hard and heavily. Gohan's face was drenched in sweat, his robes feeling slightly damp against his skin. He felt sapped of energy, almost too weak to move, but his ki was fine; maybe it was this 'magical core' he'd heard a few older students mutter about it in the Common Room. His mind felt as if it were stretched and pulled various ways, his thoughts slightly disheveled and jarring.

This is how draining a Patronus should have been. Gohan grinned tiredly.

Gohan was vaguely aware of the surprised look on Professor Lupin's face, a strange mixture of befuddlement and awe. The child-like astonishment on Harry's was even more pleasing. Gohan could barely register Harry's excited words, his brain not catching up with his body, resulting from summoning the Patronus and the knowledge that he'd _driven_ the dementor back.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Lupin faintly voiced.

…..…..…


	10. Black Dog

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own DBZ and Harry Potter. If I did, I'd have scrapped GT and… well, Harry Potter's fine as is.**_

_Chapter 10: Black Dog_

"_I… am whole!" _

_Cell growled at Gohan from the air. Desperate in defeat, Cell had flown into the sky and unleashed a Kamehameha of unbelievable proportions upon his enemies, with the intent to blow up the Earth and ensure Gohan's demise. At the last moment, however, Gohan effortlessly countered with his own Kamehameha. The child's was stronger than Cell's, and sent their combined might barreling at Cell. The power tore Cell apart, incinerating most of his limbs and body parts._

_Gohan smirked. He knew Cell was aware he allowed him to regenerate, that he let Cell heal and grow stronger. But he was still nowhere near Gohan's power._

"_You wretched child," Cell seethed, "how _dare_ you! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Cell screamed furiously, and his body flexed to an unimaginable size. His muscles became bulkier and his body enlarged grotesquely until he appeared more blob-like than lean, like he had binged on power._

_He landed onto the ground heavily, crashing in front of Gohan._

"_Boy," Cell bellowed, "you won't defeat me!" His voice was hoarse, gargled and rough. "A worthless Saiyan like you can't compete with me! I am invincible, and now I will make you pay!"_

_The android brought his arm back and launched it angrily at Gohan, but the boy lazily jumped into the air, landing several feet away. The punch hit the ground loudly, penetrating the earth and kicking up dust and debris._

_Growling, Cell turned and leapt for Gohan, attempting to strike him with single-handed punches. Gohan dodged every punch Cell threw, and each time the villain became more and more agitated. Gohan soared over Cell, landing behind the larger warrior. _

_He smiled; Trunks had made this very mistake against Cell before, sacrificing speed for greater strength. Lost in his fury and rapidly falling pride, the bio-android was grasping at straws and losing his edge._

_Gohan, with a cry, propelled himself forward and kicked Cell in his ugly, putrid face._

_Landing softly on his feet, Gohan looked on icily as Cell staggered in pain. A pulsing blow was dented into Cell's fleshly cheek, his face contorted with fear and pain._

"_You're not a boy" Cell croaked. "You're a _monster_!"_

_Gohan swiftly impaling Cell in the gut with his foot, all the while staring at Cell coldly._

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Gohan shouted. Silver mist erupted out of his wand and floated in front of the dementor. It didn't drive the dementor back as it had occasionally accomplished, but the solidness and shape of the Patronus was improving. Improving and growing.

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin banished the moon-boggart back into the case. "Excellent work, boys! You've done tremendously today."

A whole month had passed, and Gohan was pleased to say his three friends had kept their word about keeping Sirius Black's innocence a secret.

They rarely ever discussed it, as there was no point in elaborating on a secret they already discovered. But when it was brought up they talked outside and always when Gohan was sure they were alone. After nearly being caught mid conversation by Fred and George in the Common Room it was not Gohan, but Hermione, who proposed such radical constrictions; the Common Room was too (potentially) populated to speak in private about a secret subject.

Those few meetings they had and time during classes were the only moments Hermione was with Ron and Harry, the Firebolt incident still fresh in everyone's minds. It was February already and Professor McGonagall still refused to give Harry his Firebolt back, mentioning "Professor Flitwick believes the broom might have a Hurling Hex," to the annoyance of Harry and the fury of Ron.

Hermione's interactions with Gohan were normal —likely because he wasn't personally affected by the Firebolt— but limited because he spent so much time with Ron and Harry. He felt bad about this, knowing Hermione's circle of friends was small, so he studied with her each night. She was grateful to Gohan, more than he imagined she would be; apparently her immense class load was finally wearing her down, and she was at wit's end trying to organize her assignments. Hermione only let Gohan work with her on subjects they had together and, like with anyone else, snapped at him when he cut into her studying for other classes.

As per Harry's suggestion they'd searched the Gryffindor Common Room for anything that could potentially prove Sirius innocent. It was, however, fruitless; the only things in the Room that were as old as Sirius Black were the furniture. Gohan and Ron even scoured the boy's dormitory for clues linked to Sirius Black, but came out empty-handed and frustrated.

Still, it was to be expected. It was only a possibility that Sirius Black wanted proof from the Gryffindor Common Room, and that was being gracious. It looked as if Sirius only wanted to talk to Harry, possibly to convince his godson of his innocence.

Thankfully, with all this gloom and bad luck, there was a silver lining. Ravenclaw played against Slytherin and lost which, according to Harry, was good news for Gryffindor. If they could beat Ravenclaw in their upcoming match, Gryffindor would rise to second place and go against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup.

Harry and Gohan were also making progress with their anti-dementor lessons, though Harry might have said differently. They were able to summon indistinct silver Patronuses at dementors without fail, but Harry had hoped to move on from the silver misty clouds that hovered in-between them and the boggart-dementor. All his and Gohan's Patronuses could do were act as barriers between the dementor and dull their effects, and not drive them away. Many times, as with his second Patronus that first lesson, Gohan would conjure a Patronus strong enough to repel a dementor, but it was still shapeless and difficult to accomplish.

"You're expecting too much," Lupin told them four weeks into their lessons. "For any thirteen-year-old, even an indistinct Patronus is an amazing feat. You aren't passing out anymore are you, Harry?"

"I thought Patronuses would — attack the dementors something," Harry said irritably. "Make them disappear —"

"The true Patronus does do that," Lupin said. "Though Gohan's has been able to repel, an actual dementor would not be forced to retreat from an indistinct Patronus. However, if the dementors appear at your next Quidditch match, you will keep them away long enough to get back on the ground."

The lesson dissolved from there. Professor Lupin brought out three bottles of Butterbeer and they toasted to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw.

For some reason, Harry asked Professor Lupin what a dementor looks like; an interesting question, one Gohan was surprised he never asked himself. Professor Lupin explained no one knows what is under a dementor's hood except those who fall victim to the Dementor's Kiss — a their deadliest weapon. Somehow, they clamp their jaws over their victim's mouth and suck out their soul. This would leave the person alive, as long as their brain and heart stay functional, but an empty shell: no memory, no personality… nothing.

It horrified Gohan. Dying wasn't something to fear, and he knew what to expect in the Other World; he'd be with his father and, not to be arrogant, but Gohan was sure he would keep his body and not wander as a puff of cloud. But what the Kiss entailed, to be nothing more than a hollow husk separated from everything and everyone you knew, and just… go on? That was an end worse than any he could imagine.

"It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black," Professor Lupin told them. "It was in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning. The Ministry has given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

Gohan chocked on his butterbeer. After recovering from his coughing fit he looked over and noticed Harry having a similar reaction. They exchanged worried looks, but if Professor Lupin noticed he didn't say anything.

After an awkward moment of silence Gohan noticed Harry's face scrunched up in thought.

"Professor Lupin," he said, "Did you know Sirius Black?"

The Professor frowned.

"Why?" he questioned. Gohan and Harry were taken aback at the aggressiveness in Professor Lupin's tone.

"Well — I mean, you said a few weeks ago that you and my dad were friends, and I know him and Sirius Black were friends at Hogwarts too…"

Professor Lupin's face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him," he said finally. "Or I thought I did."

"So you knew Peter Pettigrew too?" Harry pressed on. Gohan shot him a warning look, but Harry ignored it. "I heard that Sirius Black and my father were friends with him too."

"Yes," Lupin said, giving Harry a curious stare. He seemed hesitant to continue, but relented. "We were all friends at Hogwarts, the only Gryffindor boys in our Year. We shared the boat ride to the castle in our First Year; James and — and Sirius had already met on the Hogwarts Express, and they struck up a conversation with Peter and me. We hit it off quickly and were pleased that we all got into Gryffindor together."

Lupin chuckled softly. "I must confess, I was surprised at that. Peter didn't strike me as a brave boy, the sort the Potters were known to fraternize with; I sometimes think Peter asked the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor with us, those boys who were so friendly and kind to him. And of course the Blacks were notorious for being proud Slytherins, considering their pureblooded ideals and… practices."

Professor Lupin paused, taking a sip of his butterbeer. Gohan noticed the pained expression that appeared on his face.

"It seems the Sorting Hat is not as good an indicator about people as most assume."

* * *

"Come on, Ron," Fred said kindly, "you were always saying how boring Scabbers was. And he's been wasting away for ages. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."

"_Fred_!" Ginny glared at the twin. Ron paled sickly, and Gohan and Harry gave him sympathetic looks. Fred sheepishly shrugged.

The evening after the anti-dementor lessons, Ron's rat Scabbers was eaten by Crookshanks. There was no sign of a small mangled rodent corpse; just a bunch of ginger cat hairs on Ron's bed sheet, sticky with blood, but it was enough evidence (plus the missing Scabbers) for Gohan that the Scabbers was eaten by Hermione's cat. The young half-Saiyan had an innate love and compassion for all animals, but Crookshanks had made it clear the last few months that he didn't like Scabbers at all.

Just when it seemed like Hermione and Ron might have made amends over the Firebolt incident, this had to loom over their heads. Harry and Gohan treaded lightly on both fronts on account of Ron's tragic loss and Hermione's angry accusations upon any blame cast onto her or Crookshanks.

After the lessons with Professor Lupin, Harry and Gohan ran into Professor McGonagall, holding what Gohan soon learned was Harry's Firebolt. Apparently she couldn't find anything wrong with the broom (which all four friends figured) and decided to finally give it back to Harry. Gohan wondered if the upcoming Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch game had any influence on her decision.

Upon seeing the broom in action, Gohan had to admit it lived up to Ron's hype. The loss of Harry's Nimbus 2000 was upsetting, but after watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team's last practice before their match against Ravenclaw, he realized it was a huge advantage. Capable of going one hundred and fifty miles an hour, the broom was nowhere near the speeds Gohan was used to, but every other broom on the pitch lagged noticeably compared to Harry's Firebolt. Harry quickly settled into his Seeker duties, obviously pleased to fly again. Observing from the stadium with Madam Hooch and Ron, Gohan believed Harry's obvious flying skills were better unveiled with the Firebolt, as if the broom and Harry were in synch. It fondly reminded Gohan of the Flying Nimbus.

After practice Harry, Ron, and Gohan stayed behind on the pitch (and did not bother to awaken sleeping Madam Hooch). Harry, feeling sorry for his friend and wanting to cheer him up, let Ron try out his Firebolt. Ever the Quidditch enthusiast, Ron was ecstatic. He hopped on the broom and zoomed up and into the night sky. Harry and Gohan grinned as Ron's whooping and hollering echoed across the Quidditch pitch.

"I better make sure he doesn't fly off into space at some point," Gohan. It had been about an hour, and Ron still hadn't come down. "Knowing Ron, he's not likely to stop until he slams into something in the dark."

Harry agreed heartily. "Just break it to him gently," he joked.

Gohan nodded. A white fiery aura burst around him as he rocketed into the night; it wasn't necessary, seeing as he could travel much faster than one hundred and fifty miles an hour even without powering up, but it allowed Gohan to better see through the starry sky. He sensed Ron soaring about before he spotted him, and in seconds Gohan was flying alongside him.

"Bloody hell!" Gohan chuckled as Ron flailed about on the Firebolt. "Don't pop up like that, mate! You nearly scared me off the broom, not to mention practically blinding me!"

"Sorry," Gohan said sincerely. "It's been an hour, and Madam Hooch is probably going to wake up soon."

Ron's smile drooped slightly. They both flew side by side in a circle within the pitch,.

Finally, Ron sighed. "I guess. It _is_ an amazing broom though. Handles really well, like it responds to what you're thinking, you know?"

"I noticed," Gohan said. "The way they practiced today, Harry and the others are going to wipe the floor with Ravenclaw tomorrow."

"Definitely!" Ron said excitedly. "Not to mention the Firebolt's the fastest broom out right now. That Chang girl won't have a clue what she's up against. You know she rides a Comet Two Sixty, right?" He laughed. "Can you imagine? Riding against a Firebolt? The Slytherins' Nimbus 2001s will have a hard time keeping up with Harry, let alone a Comet Two Sixty!"

"They are fast." Gohan grinned. "For brooms, I suppose."

"Not all of us can fly or run at super speeds," Ron teased. "Maybe you should take a spin on a broom and see how it is for the rest of us, eh?"

Gohan noticed down below Madam Hooch walking over to Harry, pointing up at Ron and Gohan. "Maybe later."

As they left the Quidditch field, Ron's spirits dimmed; the three boys ran into Crookshanks a bit of a ways from them. Ron, angry at the creature, chucked a rock at it and forced it to scamper away. Gohan noticed Harry breath in deeply, relieved. Had he thought Crookshanks was something else? A dementor, maybe?

Walking back towards the castle, Gohan wondered how much a decent racing broom would cost. He could fly, and could call the Flying Nimbus, but it'd be nice to accustom himself with the Wizarding World and further embrace his new magical heritage.

* * *

"Mount your brooms!"

"Do you think the non-Slytherin Captains try crushing each other's hands?" Gohan asked Ron.

The redhead shrugged. "It's not like they would get caught or in trouble; the Slytherins never are."

The deciding Quidditch match, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, was mere moments from beginning. The Gryffindors were all in an energetic frenzy, partially because it was their House playing, but mainly because this game decided if they would battle Slytherin in the Finals for the Quidditch Cup. Tensions ran high, but the Firebolt in Gryffindor's arsenal soon became a symbol of their (hopeful) victory.

Walking earlier into the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione and Gohan, Harry proudly displayed his Firebolt to the awe of his classmates. Malfoy was, of course, jealous, and, of course, slimed over to trade barbs with Harry. It didn't last long, considering Harry managed to trounce his would-be verbal abuser.

Harry had to join his fellow team members before the game, so his three friends went out to the Quidditch field and found seats amongst their fellow lions. Admittedly, it was awkward: Hermione and Ron were still frosty with each other, with Gohan sitting in-between them as a buffer. However, they put aside accusations and shouting and adopted team spirit and House unity for the day. Still, that didn't mean they'd talk to each other.

Leaving only one person's attention for the two humans to fight over.

"_I_ don't think they would, Gohan," Hermione said loudly. "Even if it's Quidditch, it's just a game."

"Of course some people would think it's just a game," Ron said, his tone irritant. "But this _game_ actually matters to some of us, Gohan."

"There's no reason for anyone get worked up over a game, _Gohan_." Hermione was practically shouting over the cheering crowd. "We all care about the match, but it isn't something to get so worked up over. I'm sure no one intends to actually cause harm."

"You know," Ron yelled down to the field, "not everybody is so callous about Quidditch, _Gohan_. They actually know what it's like to lose something so important, and how it'd make them feel."

Gohan was too terrified to respond to either of them. He was so unbelievably thankful, therefore, when Madam Hooch's whistle went off, and both teams rocketed into the air.

Katie Bell scored the first ten points of the match for Gryffindor, setting the mood of the game in the screaming Gryffindor fans' favor. The Gryffindors led eighty points to zero, until Ravenclaw got into the swing of things and scored thirty points for themselves.

The young Saiyan spent a lot of time watching the Seekers. Even before he had the Firebolt Harry was a force to be reckoned with but he was something else now. Although easy for Gohan, it was practically impossible for onlookers to stay locked onto Harry, not at the speeds and maneuvering he employed. Ravenclaw's Seeker, Cho Chang, was doing well also: a Year above them and the only female on her team, it wasn't surprising that she'd be remarkable on a broom. Granted, she was much slower than Harry, but she made up for that by never losing sight of Harry, always able to follow him, as well as having excellent maneuverability. Gohan was impressed with the witch's abilities.

He also noticed she was quite pretty. Gohan was sure Harry noticed it as well.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Gohan heard Wood yell as Harry was forced to veer up as Cho blocked him from the Snitch. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Following relatively close behind Harry, Gohan understood Cho's strategy: she was tailing him, waiting until he spotted the Snitch to snatch it before he did. Realizing she had done that before, Gohan couldn't help his outrage at the thought of such a lazy tactic. Perhaps it was the Saiyan in him, or the code of honor he'd learned from his father.

It didn't help when, spotting the Snitch during his musings, Harry pulled down into a dive, with Cho Chang hot on his tail and inciting further anger from Gohan. Twenty feet above the ground Harry pulled up, further demonstrating the gap between his broom and Cho's; while he managed veer quickly back up, Cho continued spiraling down, slowly trying to level off. Harry paused, and then bolted over to Ravenclaw's end of the field. Gohan followed him and, as a very small glittering speck, saw the Snitch there.

_He faked it_, Gohan realized. _He knew Cho was following him too, and shook her off to look for the Snitch._ Once again, Gohan was left to marvel at the skills non-fighters could possess.

But then Cho screamed, pointing down toward the ground. Gohan followed her gaze. Three dementors stood below Harry, their hoods looking up toward his friend.

If they were closer Gohan might have attempted the Patronus Charm. But they weren't. And they were after his friend.

Gohan saw red. With a primal shout a gold aura surrounded him, and the Super Saiyan was racing toward the dementors on the ground. He flew at them from the ground, his feet inches from the field's surface, arms at his sides with his hands cupped together.

"KA-ME," blue energy pooled in-between his hands as he zoomed toward the creatures, "HA-ME," the energy's light intensified brilliantly as he stopped in front of the soul-sucking monsters, "H—!"

Two things registered in Gohan's mind, despite the rage and ki pouring off of him. First, a silver deer with giant antlers was gliding from the sky toward him and the dementors. Second, he had discovered what was underneath a dementor's hood: the hyperventilating and terrified face of Draco Malfoy.

Gohan halted his attack, turning up toward the silver deer that was charging towards them. Malfoy and the two (fake?) dementors ran away, toward the exit out of the stadium. It might have worked, had the deer not passed right by Gohan to follow the movements the assailants. As four screams of fright emitted from the hoods at the sight of it, the deer vanished through them in a thick mist of silver.

Any relief they may have felt was quickly snuffed out when, after turning around to run away, they bumped into a flushing and livid Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" she roared, yanking down each of the hoods. The faces of Malfoy, Crabbe, and the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint were revealed. A sweaty, panting Goyle could be seen trying to claw his way from under Malfoy and their cloak. "You – you three – you _four_ – I have _never_ seen such deception in all my years!

Gohan turned away from the scene momentarily as he heard thunderous cheering and applause erupt throughout the Quidditch stadium. Dropping his golden fiery aura, he looked up and saw Harry making his way over to the other side of the field to the Gryffindors. Proudly holding his right arm up to the crowd, as students poured from their seats to surround him, Harry revealed the Golden Snitch in his hand. Harry managed to grab the Snitch in the midst of the scare and win the match for Gryffindor.

"An unworthy trick!" McGonagall ranting continued. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

Said Professor appeared from the stadiums innards, sadly eyeing the four Slytherins on the field's ground.

"A pity such a glorious game was nearly ruined by such childish antics," he said. "But thankfully, such a glorious game was only _nearly_ ruined. I had hoped to expect more from children coming from such esteemed families." Gohan wasn't positive, but he could have sworn Dumbledore hadn't meant for "esteemed" to be a compliment.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "I trust you will talk with Professor Snape regarding their punishment?"

"Oh yes." McGonagall glowered at the students. "I will make sure Severus and I come up with the appropriate consequences for their actions." After a nod of approval from the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmistress left with four whining Slytherins.

Dumbledore approached the Super Saiyan, chuckling at the confused expression on his face. "I must praise, Gohan, your ever impressive reflexes. Had you not realized those dementors were not, in fact, dementors, I would have had to explain to a flustered Lucius Malfoy why his son is a magnet for injuries this year. Assuming, of course, young Draco and his friends weren't vaporized."

"I'm surprised I managed to," Gohan admitted, "but glad. So Harry caught the Snitch?"

"It appears young Harry has taken a leaflet from Mr. Diggory, and focused on winning the match first and foremost." Dumbledore smiled. "Still, all things appear to be alright."

"What was that deer thing?"

"A stag, Gohan," Dumbledore answered, "it is a type of deer. That stag was a Patronus."

"A Patronus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "A true Patronus. A strong one too, for a thirteen year-old wizard."

Thirteen year— did he mean… _no_…

"Harry?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I don't believe there were any other thirteen year-olds on the Quidditch pitch, particularly those who've been taught the Patronus Charm. I may be wrong, though."

"But how?" Gohan's tone was filled with awe. "Harry and I haven't been able to conjure a Patronus at all in our lessons, not a true one. How'd he do it without trying?"

"Wasn't he? The dementors were imposters, but Harry didn't know that, no one did. Harry saw dementors and reacted accordingly, to protect himself and others from their nastiness. Likely, it also had to do with not suffering a their debilitating effects which, as you know, hamper concentration. But still, a remarkable feat of magic! Wouldn't you agree, my boy?"

Gohan nodded. "Does Harry know he conjured a Patronus? If he was focused on getting the Snitch…" Gohan felt ashamed to imply Harry doubted his own abilities. But both boys were modest in thinking that accomplishing advanced magic some powerful wizards couldn't was unlikely. When they were older, sure, but now?

Dumbledore shook his head. "He looked away upon casting the Charm down at young Mr. Malfoy and his cohorts, and in his excitement swooped toward the Gryffindors upon grabbing the Snitch. I doubt anyone save a few even bothered to look after Harry caught the Snitch and flew away. Fewer will realize what he cast."

Gohan grinned. "He'll be pretty excited when I tell him."

"I'm sure it will brighten his day even more than it currently is," Dumbledore agreed. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go converse with two of our illustrious Heads of House." Dumbledore took his leave.

The Super Saiyan looked around. In the midst of his conversation with Dumbledore nearly everyone had left the pitch, save only a few stragglers in the stands talking to friends or randomly running up and down the aisles. Gohan jumped lightly into the air, floating over the Quidditch field toward the castle. From high in the sky he saw a small black form make its way from the school grounds.

For a brief moment, Gohan thought it might be that dog from the Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

"I did it? A _real_ Patronus?"

Gohan grinned. "Any realer and Malfoy would have wet himself."

Harry pumped his fist into the air, shouting "Yes!" over the laughs and cheers in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Keep it down, mate," Ron said, pulling his friends arm down to his side. ""Now's not exactly a private moment."

That was an understatement. Because of their amazing win the entire Gryffindor House was in a tizzy. Once the Quidditch team proudly entered through the portrait they were greeted with a crowd of eager students to talk and thank and scream and cheer at them. Fred and George left for a couple hours only to return with an unbelievable amount of treats and goodies, which turned the celebration into a party of epic proportions. It was very difficult for Gohan and Ron to have alone time with Harry, given each person in the room wanting at least a couple minutes to praise him, but they found a few moments here and there.

One person hadn't come up to Harry, and it was the same one who wasn't celebrating Gryffindor's victory. Harry had tried convincing Hermione to join them, but his feeble attempt became absolutely pointless when Ron loudly mentioned Scabbers. Hermione burst into tears and ran into the girl's dorm. Gohan was less than pleased with Ron's attitude, as was Harry, but they both understood his reasons. However unjustified his comments were.

"A stag," Harry said, "that's what Dumbledore said my Patronus form was?"

"Yes," Gohan answered. "Why a stag, though? Is it important to you or something?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "I feel … I feel like I do know, like I _should_ know, but I have no idea why." The short pause was only noticed by the three friends, and not felt by the loud party goers. "But at least I know I can summon a Patronus. Now we know it's possible, Gohan!"

Gohan laughed. "Yeah. I guess a little more practice will go a long way."

Ron tilted his head thoughtfully. "You know what I want to know? What's your Patronus going to be, Gohan?" He grinned. "A monkey? Maybe that giant ape thing you turn into."

All three boy wizards laughed uproariously. The party ended a little later in the evening, when Professor McGonagall came in insisting they all go to bed. After waiting behind for Harry —who was receiving some last minute congratulations from Professor McGonagall— Ron and Gohan and Harry ventured into the boys dormitory for bed.

Gohan climbed into his bed, not as tired as he'd like to be but more than he had expected.

He spent the next hour lying awake in his bed, his thoughts buzzing about Harry's Patronus. It was easy for Gohan to admit he was surprised Harry managed it, if only because of their constant failures during practice. But like Dumbledore had said, it likely had to do with being in the heat of the moment: the adrenaline of the Quidditch match, his desperation to fight off the "dementors," and Harry not being plagued by reliving his parents' deaths were all probably factors in his success.

But Harry had still summoned one, still managed to bring his Patronus to life. Gohan was happy for his friend, he was; Harry more than either of them needed protection from the dementors, if only because of his lack of mental and endurance training. Now they knew, however, that it was possible, that all their training and lessons with Professor Lupin weren't for nothing. Now that Harry knew he could summon a Patronus, maybe it would become easier with his increased confidence. But that still didn't quell the gnawing dread Gohan felt fill his heart, the fear that perhaps he'd never be able to conjure his own Patronus, to never know what form it would become. Perhaps he'd doubted his abilities out of modesty, but he didn't want to fail in stopping those… those monsters if they attacked him or his friends. Dumbledore probably knew why Harry's Patronus was a stag, whatever reason it was. He probably knew what form Gohan's would be. He didn't seem at all surprised by it being—

_Creak_.

Gohan's eyes opened. He heard the Third Year Room's door open slowly, the hinges squealing lightly. Then, he heard footsteps patter quietly across the floor. This wouldn't have bothered Gohan normally, since no one went to bed at the same time.

But normally, that would be if all his friends weren't in bed already. Which they were.

Gohan leapt into the air, landing softly onto the floor in front of his bed. A ball of gold energy burst to life in his hand, casting a soft glow across the room. A shadowed figure was in front of the door, stiffening at the sight of the student.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded. He willed the ki in his hand to shine its light brighter and forward, removing the person's shadowy veil.

He was incredibly thin, his cloths hanging feebly off his body. A knife was in his hand, held down at his side but gripped very tightly. His grey eyes shone from the light, making them wince. He had waxy skin, pulled so tight against his bones Gohan might have thought he was a skeleton, if not for the long, dirty, matted black hair sticking out of his skull. A frown greeted Gohan's bewildered expression. Had he not been there, awake, standing in front of him, Gohan wouldn't have believed it.

"Sirius Black," Gohan whispered.

Sirius Black turned and ran from the room.

Gohan's eyes widened. Of course! As far as Sirius Black knew, he was still considered a criminal by everyone in the Wizarding World.

No! Gohan extinguished the energy in his hand and bolted after Sirius. He saw him already down the stairs, halfway across the room toward the exit. The Saiyan wizard reacted immediately, jumping into the air and landing in front of Sir Cadogan's portrait. Sirius Black flinched. He looked down at the knife in his hand and back up to Gohan. Gohan could see the conflict on his face.

"I know you were framed by Peter Pettigrew!" Gohan saw Sirius Black's eyes widen, his jaw slacken. "I know everything: you weren't Mr. and Mrs. Potter's Secret Keeper, and Peter Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort before killing those muggles."

Gohan had to get out that knowledge before saying anything else, before Sirius Black reacted like a caged animal. He had to get Sirius to trust him.

"H-how?" Sirius Black's voice was hoarse, raspy, like he hadn't spoken for some time. "We didn't tell – tell anyone about the switch." It seemed like Sirius Black hadn't spoken of "the switch" for some time. Possibly years.

"My friend told me," Gohan explained. "He knows a lot of things most people don't."

If Sirius Black seemed perturbed by the boy's vague answer, he hid it behind a stony mask. "Then you know what I need to do."

Gohan nodded. "I know. My friends and I have been trying to help, but—"

"Harry?" Gohan couldn't believe the man could grow paler. "Harry knows the truth? He knows I'm — I'm innocent?"

"I told him," Gohan admitted. "I couldn't lie to my friend about the truth of his parents, if his… godfather." Gohan noticed the corners of Sirius's mouth go up, and his eyes shine brighter. "But I need to get you someplace safe, away from here. My friend lives in a place no one from the Wizarding or Muggle Worlds can locate. I've just got to —got to—" a light bulb seared his brain. "Oh."

With the new wards Piccolo and Dumbledore made sure were constructed, Gohan couldn't use Instant Transmission to get in or out of Hogwarts. And even if he managed to sneak Sirius Black out of the castle —which was actually possible since he apparently knew how to sneak in— Gohan would have quite a struggle with the dementors patrolling outside the grounds. Things looked even bleaker when he'd have to do all this while keeping safe a weak and malnourished fugitive.

Gohan had never felt so cramped in his life.

"How could Piccolo and I forget the wards?" Gohan groaned. "Not to mention the dementors outside the school. There's no way I can get you to the Lookout." _Not unless I can convince Dumbledore to let me Floo an escaped murderer to safety. He probably wouldn't._

"I'm not leaving." Sirius's tone was like steel, his eyes filled with rage. "Not until I get what I came for."

"What _is_ here?" Gohan asked, looking around the Common Room. "What can prove you're innocent here? The Potters and Pettigrew didn't die anywhere near—"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius Black couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "I thought you said you knew?"

Gohan blinked. Confused as he was, though, he knew better than to not be blunt. "What don't I know?"

"Peter Pettigrew isn't dead." Now it was Gohan's jaw that slackened. "He faked it, and he's here."

"Who's down there?" The voice came from the Boy's Dormitory. Gohan and Sirius looked up toward the door, and saw a faint sliver of light from behind its depths. A chorus of "I don't know" resounded, and then Gohan heard footsteps.

Sirius Black growled. "Damn! Not again." He stalked toward Gohan, grey eyes locking onto black ones. "Tell them I was here, but stall the search. I'm the dog from Hogsmeade. Get the rat!" He bolted past Gohan and out of the portrait. Gohan heard Sir Cadogan say something into the darkness where Sirius disappeared into.

No sooner than when Sirius had left, four boys entered the Common from the Dormitory: Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, and a blonde boy also in their Year.

"Gohan?" Fred —or was it George? No, wait, it was Fred— called down to him, his eyes squinted. "What's all the ruckus for, monkey boy?"

Gohan paused for a moment. He looked up from the older boys, then back to the still open portrait. He shut his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath.

"Guys, please go find Professor McGonagall. I think… I think Sirius Black just left the Common Room."

* * *

"So you met him before," Ron asked, "when he was a … dog, was it?"

"Apparently," Gohan said. "I saw him while Christmas shopping. I gave him chocolate."

It was days later and the entire castle was still reeling from the news that Sirius Black broke into the castle. Again. In addition to that, it disturbed students and faculty alike to learn he managed to get into one of the Common Rooms. Apparently, Sirius stole a list of passwords for the Gryffindor Common Room and Sir Cadogan, stout-hearted but light-minded painting as he was, let him in.

The knight's portrait was promptly removed and replaced with the Fat Lady who, while a little jumpy, was found and feeling better. Knowing that Sirius hadn't meant any of the students harm, Gohan felt even worse for Neville Longbottom, who had honorably admitted to making, and losing, the password list. The boy had to go through more punishments than Gohan could have imagined, from Hogwarts and home alike.

"He's not any less stupid for making it." Ron frowned. "What if someone really had wanted to hurt Harry, or any of us? They'd have gotten one step closer than anyone had ever thought they could, eh?"

"They'd have to get through our resident Super Saiyan," Harry said, shooting a smile at a blushing Gohan. "You've already proven you're a decent guard dog, having "scared off" Sirius Black."

Professor McGonagall needed some coxing, as well as confirmation from Sir Cadogan, but fifteen minutes later the castle was searched for Sirius who had, again, disappeared. It seemed Gohan stalled long enough for him to make a getaway. Gohan was interviewed and questioned by McGonagall, and then Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and, curiously, Professor Snape. Gohan hadn't even talked to Harry or the others beforehand, so they knew as much as anyone else about what occurred during the encounter between the fugitive and their friend. Gohan found he had to commit his "account" to memory, since nearly everyone came up to him asking what happened.

Officially, Sirius Black never even made to the Third Years' room. Not wanting questions of why Gohan didn't catch the murderer, Gohan told Professor McGonagall he heard a ruckus from the Common Room —playing up his enhanced hearing a little bit— and came down to find a shadowy figure. Upon his arrival, the figure turned and ran away, out of sight by the time Gohan realized who he was. Other than some barbs from Professor Snape, who had expected the Saiyan capable of disabling the grown wizard, no one blamed Gohan for not catching Black. If anything, the stories had Gohan heard about his meeting with Sirius Black were more climactic than Gohan had recalled it.

"So you _didn't_ end up dueling Sirius Black until he cast fiery dragons at you, and diffused them with your energy stuff before he flew out the window with bat wings?"

"No, I didn't, Dean." Gohan cut Dean Thomas off before he could speak again. "No, I didn't save one of the Fourth Year girls from having her throat cut by breaking the knife with _mine_, either."

"Really? Huh, hadn't heard that one. So I guess you never incinerated the guard werewolf he conjured either, huh?" Gohan really hoped Professor Lupin hadn't heard that one.

Now, however, Gohan was trying to clarify the last few words Sirius had left him with. He said that he was the dog from Hogsmeade and, considering Gohan had only met one dog there, and Sirius Black knew of it, it was a safe bet he was telling the truth. Gohan hadn't sensed anyone around him at the time.

Gohan informed Harry and Ron and Hermione of his real encounter and exchange with Sirius Black. He told Harry and Ron together, who both seemed very shocked by the news of Peter Pettigrew's apparent "return." Before they could ponder further, however, Harry received a letter via Hedwig at breakfast from Hagrid, whose case for Buckbeak wasn't going as smoothly as any of them wanted. He wanted to see all three boys, but Gohan had to find Hermione and finally tell her the news; her spat with Ron and continued obsession with studying left her no will to actively seek the Saiyan out or talk to him or Harry with Ron.

It took convincing for her to not multitask and study while listening to him, but Hermione was enraptured once Gohan recounted his meeting. He wasn't at all surprised when she instantly solved the mystery of the Sirius dog.

"Of course! He's an Animagus!" Gohan quickly understood her train of thought, recalling Professor McGonagall's lesson from earlier in the year. "That's why no one can find him; he's probably spent more time as a dog than human since he escaped. He's unregistered too: Professor McGonagall's one of only seven Animagi in the twentieth century registered, and Sirius Black's not on the Ministry's list. Do you think he was an Animagus in Azkaban?"

"Maybe," Gohan said. An epiphany shot crashed down like a bolt of lightning. "Sirius seemed pretty well kept when I talked to him, and he'd been in Azkaban for thirteen years. The dementors are supposed to make people lose their minds after a while, right? I think Sirius spent a lot of time as a dog."

"Why?"

"When I was little and first transformed into an Ape, I was bestial, an animal. I'm myself now when I transform, but my thoughts are still kind of… hazy. Simple. I recognize people and control my actions, but complex thoughts and speech are beyond someone as inexperienced and young as me."

"I think," Gohan continued, "it's the same for an Animagus's animal form. They're themselves but… less human. Dementors feed off the emotions of memories, so maybe they have trouble with animals, because they're emotions are more raw and murky."

Hermione's brow was furrowed in thought. "I suppose. It would probably be unwise to ask Professor McGonagall at any rate, but it's not as if it's important. Now, Sirius told you Peter Pettigrew is here at Hogwarts?"

Gohan nodded. "He couldn't say much because Fred and George were coming down, but he mentioned Pettigrew's alive and here, and told me to find the traitor."

"Well now we know why he's at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "If Peter Pettigrew is here, and we find him, we can prove everything and set him free! If Pettigrew's been at Hogwarts all this time it will be very difficult to find him, though."

"Unfortunately." Gohan sighed. "Peter Pettigrew has over a decade of experience at hiding, and I can't tell his ki apart from everyone else in school. It'll be tricky to find him if he's immersed himself here. We may have even seen him once or twice and not known.

"Sirius didn't tell you why Pettigrew is at Hogwarts? Or how he's stayed hidden all these years? What he looks like even?"

"Not enough time." Gohan bit his bottom lip uneasily. "Besides, I think if Sirius knew he wouldn't have told me to find him. I thought he wanted his freedom, not anymore. Sirius is out for blood. He wants to kill Peter Pettigrew."

"What?" The look on Hermione's face made Gohan remember she was still a child, less experienced to horrors than him. "But why? If he kills Pettigrew there's no way he'll be released from prison—"

"Revenge. When he was talking about Peter Pettigrew there was a glint in his eyes. I've… seen it a lot. Sirius doesn't care about his freedom or his life. He just wants justice for what Pettigrew did to him. Retribution for Harry's parents."

_You're not a boy. You're a _monster_!_

Gohan dismissed the wave of nausea that threatened to spew bile from his stomach. "It's a very powerful desire, Hermione."

* * *

Saturday came quickly, and along with it the next Hogsmeade trip. Hermione and Gohan ran into Ron and Harry later that evening and compared notes. They all pitched in to help Hagrid with his case, each of them concerned about not only Buckbeak, but Hagrid.

Once Hermione left the three boys, Ron and Harry confided in their friend the other reason for their visit to Hagrid: their large friend wanted to talk to them about Hermione. Apparently their female friend tearfully confessed her troubles to Hagrid who, as a neutral (but not really) party, attempted to convince Ron and Harry (mainly Ron, though) to not hold anything against Hermione. Gohan then realized Ron made a bit of an improvement when, comparing notes, he praised Hermione's deduction of Sirius Black being an Animagus. Their witch friend seemed surprised, but visibly more cheerful. It was a start, but hopefully Ron would come around soon.

Gohan walked with Ron and Hermione down to Hogsmeade. Harry would meet them at Honeydukes, hidden underneath the Invisibility Cloak. The boys expected Hermione to make a fuss, but were shocked when Hermione actually encouraged Harry to join them.

"If Peter Pettigrew really is at Hogwarts, what's to keep him from doing something while everyone's away?" she told the still gawking wizards. "Neville's now the only other Gryffindor who can't go to Hogsmeade, Harry, and everyone else we know will be there. Peter Pettigrew hasn't done anything yet, but we don't know if that's because you're never alone or what." She sighed. "We can't tell anyone why you can't be alone at the castle, so it _would_ be safer if you came with us."

"…Wow, Hermione," Harry said. "I don't know what—"

"Under the Invisibility Cloak. With us." Harry hastily agreed under the intensity of Hermione's unyielding stare.

As they passed the school grounds, Gohan wasn't sure if the group were all going together or if Hermione was just silently tagging along. As much as Ron seemed to be trying with Hermione he was still irritated at her, and neither friend talked. Strangely, this made their time to Hogsmeade more comfortable than sitting at the Quidditch match.

The entire journey down to the village, as well as waiting outside Honeydukes for Harry, Gohan kept both eyes out for a scrappy black canine, possibly hiding in the bushes and brush. If Sirius didn't want them to know his little secret he wouldn't have told Gohan. Clearly, the wizard wanted him to recognize him and, hopefully, meet up at some point during the trip. Hopefully, with more time to explain, he could convince Sirius to give up his bloodlust for Peter Pettigrew. Gohan had the impression the man would be as stubborn as Vegeta and be difficult to reign in.

If they did meet today, perhaps Harry's presence and pleas would help convince him.

"Were you almost caught?" Ron and Hermione quickly picked up Gohan's random question, looking around for their invisible friend.

"Not really," a voice from behind them. Although they knew he was there, Ron and Hermione still jumped when they heard him.

"What kept you?" Ron snapped.

"Snape was hanging around….."

The group of friends left Honeydukes, all the visible wizards flanked around Harry.

"So, what first?" Ron looked around the stores on High Street. "You haven't been to Zonko's yet I—"

"I want to find Sirius." Their friend's disembodied voice forced the group to stop.

"Harry," Hermione said finally, "we can't. No one knows he's a —you know— and if they find us looking it'll only cause problems. We'll just have to wait and hope he comes find us instead."

"Good instincts, Hermione." This time everyone, including Gohan, was startled. They turned around and found Piccolo standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, looking around wildly. "If anyone sees you—"

"They'll know I'm here to talk to you," Piccolo said, "and figure it has nothing to do with the Wizarding World since I'm not a part of it." The Namekian ignored the children and adults who turned their heads at the sight of the tall green man. "We should go someplace a little less crowded. We have much to discuss." He eyed his pupil's friends. "All of us."

Piccolo led the group to the Post Office, where they all stood in a far off corner, huddled tightly in a circle. Hermione and Ron were clearly still a little apprehensive around the green Z-Fighter, their previous meeting with him being somewhat brief.

"Why here?" Ron asked finally, eyeing the few customers and employees warily. "We could have gone someplace outside and be alone—"

"Where someone could have easily walked along and overheard us," Piccolo cut off the boy. "Even if they only see us, it'll raise more questions if I'm talking to all of you and not just Gohan. At least here," Piccolo gestured to the building, "no one from the school has a reason to be here. Now, Gohan, I assume what Dumbledore told wasn't entirely accurate, yes?"

For the sake of not being simplicity, Gohan made his response vague. "I told him what I know. He said the Secret Keeper isn't dead and is here."

"Really?" Piccolo lowered his head in thought, lowering his voice. "Interesting. Did he say how or anything else?"

"No. We were short on time. But he did tell me he's… a dog I met once."

"That would explain how he escaped and has been hiding," Piccolo muttered, understanding the implication. "Animals aren't affected or noticed by dementors. He must have slipped through the bars when he was thin enough and swam to shore. He's not registered, so he probably stays a dog most of the time. "

"I've seen him before," Harry's voice chipped in. He waited several seconds, to make sure no one noticed the group, before continuing. "I've keep seeing a black dog following me a few times: once at Privet Drive and a couple times near the Quidditch pitch."

Piccolo nodded. "Makes sense. He cares about you. And if the traitor's around, it explains why he keeps breaking into the school, and going to such… extremes." Slashing the Fat Lady and breaking into the Common Room with a knife went unsaid. He turned to Gohan. "Do I have to ask why that is?"

Gohan sighed sadly. "Just like dad becoming a Super Saiyan on Namek." The unsaid message passed from Gohan to Piccolo: _revenge for the death of a loved one_.

"That complicates things," Piccolo conceded, "especially if he won't let us find him."

"What? Why" Gohan and Piccolo had to "sh" the chorus from continuing.

"He told Gohan his secret because he knew he might need you to recognize him at some point, not that he wanted you to find him. Right now he's after Peter's life, and he won't stop until he's convinced otherwise. He'll avoid us unless he needs us. I'd hoped you could talk to him," Piccolo vaguely nodded toward the center of the circle, where Harry stood unseen, "but I should have realized he wouldn't actively seek you out and endanger your life."

"Why the Common Room, though?" Hermione asked. Everyone turned toward her. She blushed. "It's always been the Common Room, nowhere else, he wanted to get into. He slashed the portrait up trying to get in and stole the list of passwords later."

"He had a knife on him too, according to you, Gohan," Ron added. "He wouldn't have had it unless he wanted to use it. And if he didn't want to talk to Harry—"

"He must have thought Peter might be there," Piccolo finished. "Very astute, both of you." The witch and wizard beamed at each other, before widening their eyes and quickly looking away.

"I don't know why," Piccolo continued. "If I had to guess, he thought Peter would go after Harry now that he's escaped. It's not illogical; he was a Gryffindor, so he could know secret passages or hiding places throughout the Tower. There are only so many people who'll take him in now, and what better way to get into their good graces? And if he's been at the school for as long as he's been 'dead' he might know the layout better than anyone." A pregnant pause erupted, cascading silence amongst the circle. "This is good work, all of you. Keep this to yourselves, obviously, and watch for either of them." Piccolo turned to Gohan. "I need to relay a message from Vegeta. He wants it private."

Gohan nodded. "Okay." He turned to his friends. "I guess I'll catch up to you guys?"

"We'll be at Zonko's," Ron said. "_Someone_ hasn't been there yet." Hermione huffed, clearly not wanting to go, but relented to stay with Harry.

They all left the Post Office. As soon as his friends started walking away to the joke shop, Gohan and Piccolo walked in the opposite direction.

"Vegeta doesn't send messages," Gohan said casually, walking side-by-side Piccolo. "He insults people in person."

"They've met Vegeta. Did you think they wouldn't leave if he wanted something private?" Piccolo and Gohan chuckled. "So, you talked to him. How'd he seem?"

"Sane," Gohan said, "and angry. Really angry; he's clearly letting his hatred fuel his drive. We didn't think about the wards, I couldn't bring him to the Lookout."

"No, we didn't," Piccolo agreed, "but it's not like it would have changed anything; I can't remove them without Dumbledore, and he'd want to know why I want to remove the very wards I wanted to put up."

They walked up the road toward the castle, quickening their stride.

"How're your anti-dementor lessons coming along?" Piccolo asked.

"They're good," Gohan said. "I can summon indistinct Patronuses, but it wouldn't help if I was surrounded by as many as I faced on the Quidditch pitch. Harry summoned a real one during his last Quidditch match."

"Really? That's very impressive. What form did it take?"

"A stag." Filch leered at both of them as they entered the gates. "When do you think I'll be able to summon one?"

"You're a powerful wizard, Gohan," Piccolo assured his friend, "but the Patronus Charm is very difficult for a lot of wizards." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"So I've heard," he said dryly. Piccolo grinned. They walked past Hagrid's hut. Gohan didn't have the heart to look at Buckbeak.

"Give it time," Piccolo told him. "When the right memory comes along, I'm sure you'll blow that Charm, and the dementors, out of the water. It worked in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and now you're the youngest Super Saiyan in existence."

Gohan snorted. "Yeah, like that's something to be proud of. Having Vegeta constantly berate me and force me to fight him just to prove I'm not slacking." They reached the Quidditch pitch, empty except for a few First and Second Years studying in the grass and a group of older students outside the stadium.

"That reminds me," Piccolo said. "Vegeta actually _did_ have a message for you."

Gohan just barely dodged the first punched with his knee, and even the second one with his right arm. But he was sent reeling upward when white ki lasers erupted from Piccolo's eyes, catching him full in the chest.

Gohan threw out his arms and legs, halting his movement and hovering high above the Quidditch pitch. A white fiery aura burst around him as he launched his fist forward, matching the one a powered up Piccolo cast as well. They struggled for a few seconds, attempting to overpower the other, before Piccolo broke away.

Piccolo brought both his arms back, briefly allowing ki to charge in his hands, before releasing his right arm forward. "_Destructive Wind_!" A gust of wind, charged with yellow ki, was released at Gohan.

Gohan grunted and threw his arms out, summoning a clear, gold tinted barrier around himself. The wind collided with the circular shield and a loud _gong!_ echoed across the stadium. Gohan shouted again, causing the shield to glow brighter and encase him in a glowing sphere of ki. With a final, rather loud note, the protective luminous energy sphere exploded.

Gohan saw Piccolo get hit by the brunt of the attack, falling and losing altitude. Seeing this opportunity, Gohan flew at his mentor, bringing back a fist and leaving a trail of his energy in his wake.

He cried out, bringing his fist forward as he was only a foot from the still falling Piccolo. Inches from hitting him, without looking up, Piccolo grabbed the offending arm with both hands. Surprised, Gohan couldn't stop Piccolo from throwing him over his shoulder, using his own momentum against him.

Falling, twirling somersaults in the air, Gohan soon saw multiple purple ki blasts raining down on him. Gohan powered up again, white aura flaring, and bolted off to the left. The ki blasts followed, small purple wisps following a larger white one. Gohan flew up, twirled, did loop de loops, but only managed to shake two of the eight blasts.

Stopping he turned, quickly thrusting his arm forward. Gohan roared, sending a cobalt blue beam to meet the smaller blasts. The beam absorbed the balls of energy, cascading into the ground below with a _boom!_

A flaring pain reached Gohan's senses, surrounding his body, originating from his back. Gohan turned his head and saw Piccolo behind him, electricity shooting from the Namekian's antennae.

Gohan snarled, roaring. His aura bulked up and morphed from white to gold, pushing Piccolo away and toward the ground.

Piccolo abruptly stopped his descent, looking up at the large gold flame with a smirk. He brought his hands forward, one on top of the other, his palms facing the aura.

"_Masenko!_" he yelled, sending a brilliant yellow beam of ki at the younger warrior.

"_Special Beam Cannon!_" An orange and purple beam, with another coiled around it, bolted at the Namekian at alarming speed. His eyes widened as it pierced the yellow blast, making its way toward him. Piccolo cursed, flying straight down to avoid it.

Landing on the ground with a soft _pft_ as his feet hit the dirt, Piccolo took the moment to catch his breath. His brow was lightly covered in sweat, his breathing a little haggard.

He looked forward. Gohan stood across from him, staring coolly back at him with green eyes and gold, spiky hair. His was breathing roughly as well, with sweat dripping down his face. Both of their auras were gone.

"Really?" A smile slowly spread across Gohan's face. "I expected it to be honest."

Piccolo chuckled. "Good. At least I can tell Vegeta you're keeping up with training."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "So Vegeta really did want you to test me?"

"No. That was just me being playful." A white-hot aura exploded around Piccolo. "Do you want to be tested?"

A gold flame surrounded the wizard. "I have a few hours before dinner."

…

_**Well, that's it for now, guys. I do hope you liked it, and that it was worth the wait. I just realized this is the 10th chapter and I'm really breezing through the story, huh? Oh well, at this rate I believe the story should be over within a couple more chapters, but I can't say for sure. I hope to update sooner, but… yeah…**_

_**Comments on how the writing is is appreciated. I'd like to know what you think of the plot, dialogue, development, changes to canon, etc.**_

_**Thanks, guys!**_


	11. Double Vision

_**Hey all, thanks for waiting. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hope this really long chapter might make up for it. Also, yeah I changed the thing, just cause. Enjoy!** _

_Chapter 11: Double Vision_

A cry of anger escaped Gohan as he threw a rock at the sky. Holes pierced cloud after cloud as the stoned soared higher and higher.

"Why does Malfoy's dad scare everyone so much?" he asked his friends. "From what I've seen he's all talk!"

"The whole lot of them are snakes," Ron spat, "but the Malfoys are one of the oldest Wizarding families. And they're powerful; the Malfoys are always throwing their money around. Even if Malfoy's dad didn't work for You-Know-Who, no one on the Committee would stand up to him." He scoffed and kicked at the ground. "Especially for just a hippogriff."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told their friend earlier in the week, right after Gohan returned from his hours-long sparring match with Piccolo, that Buckbeak's fate had been decided. Gohan was shocked that the Committee had decided to execute the hippogriff, and his heart sank when he noticed Hagrid's tears staining the letter Hermione showed him.

They hurried over to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, the only time they could talk to Hagrid thanks to the curfews set in light of Sirius Black's now multiple appearances inside Hogwarts. He looked even more disheveled than usual. His beard was completely unkempt and filthy. His eyes matched the blackness of the bags beneath them, large and protruding. He barreled through their lessons in a glazed state, the now impending doom of Buckbeak clearly taking its toll.

"S'all my fault," Hagrid told the quartet after class, as he walked everyone back up to the castle. "Got all tongue-tied." He mentioned that after his clumsy and desperate plea for leniency from the Committee, Lucius Malfoy spoke and completely eroded any chances of Buckbeak's safety away.

As Ron attempted to bolster Hagrid's confidence they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle ahead of them, looking back at the five and laughing uproariously. They finally reached the castle, and the four students hung back to continue speaking with Hagrid.

"S'no good, Ron," Hagrid finally said. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I

owe him that…"

Hagrid turned and ran back to his hut, sobbing into his hands. As they walked through the castle doors Gohan noticed Hermione holding back tears of her own, and Ron and Harry a fierce light in their eyes at the hopelessness of the situation.

Gohan sighed heavily._ 'Why is everything so awful?'_

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy and his two hulking companions were huddled together on the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation. Gohan was, again, shocked at the gall and callousness Malfoy possessed.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Malfoy asked his friends. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron started forward at Malfoy, reaching for their wands. Gohan, unable to control his outrage, summoned a torrential wind and caused his body to crackle with electricity.

SMACK!

Hermione let out a small shriek as she brought her open palm across Malfoy's face, her face bright red and her eyes alight. Malfoy fell back against the door, leaning against it for support with a bedazzled expression.

Harry, Ron, Gohan, Crabbe, and Goyle just stood there, staring at the bushy-haired brunette in shock. Hermione raised her hand again threateningly at Malfoy.

"Don't you _dare _call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"

"Hermione!" Ron made a grab at Hermione, desperately and somewhat bemusedly trying to hold her back.

"Get _off, _Ron!"

Hermione quickly brandished her wand. Malfoy leapt from his spot and onto his feet. Crabbe and Goyle looked to their leader, not knowing what to do.

"C'mon." Malfoy's response was short and quick, his gaze aimed at the floor. The three Slytherins left quickly, heading for the dungeons.

"_Hermione_!" This time Gohan had joined Ron's cry, both boys equally awed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione shrilly shouted. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!" She left in a huff afterwards.

"…We're due in Charms," Ron finally spoke, his eyes following Hermione's shrinking form. "We'd better go."

They hurried for Professor Flitwick's classroom to discover Hermione wasn't there. Harry and Ron and Gohan spent the entire Charms class learning Cheering Charms. One thought, however, didn't leave the edges of Gohan's mind the entire lesson.

_'All the girls I know are_ terrifying_.'_

* * *

For some reason Gohan had almost forgotten Professor Trelawney's voice, but upon hearing the melodramatic "Good day to you!" he remembered he had her just the previous week. Today they were moving up to the crystal ball, a staple of Divination and a magical object Gohan was fairly familiar with.

"The fates have informed me," she told the class, "that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

"Well, honestly…" Gohan eyed Hermione's glowering form uneasily, "'the fates have informed her…' who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!"

They got into their usual groups, Ron with Harry and Gohan with Hermione, and attempted crystal gazing.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," Professor Trelawney's voice carried over the children like an echo. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes, so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious." Harry elbowed Ron to keep him from sputtering out with laughter. "Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

"You're actually going along with this?" Hermione couldn't hide the disdain in her voice from Gohan, who had been staring with onyx eyes into the crystal ball for fifteen minutes. "This is such a waste of time."

"You don't have a mother who wanted to name you Einstein," Gohan protested, turning away from the crystal at last to look at Hermione. "My mom takes my studies seriously, so she makes _me_ take my studies seriously."

"Even if it were a joke of a class?" They both turned to look at Ron and Harry, the latter of which trying to make the former stop his constant giggling.

"It might be a waste of time," said Gohan, "but I love and fear my mother too much to just sit back. I picked this class, so I have to at least try."

"And how will your mother feel when she hears you tried, and still failed the class?"

"…" Gohan turned back to look into the crystal ball. Hermione harrumphed, but the Saiyan could practically feel the glint that burned triumphantly in the girl's eyes.

She was right though. Gohan closed his eyes, his eyelids heavy and wanting to rest since he'd started gazing. As much as Gohan defended Divination and Professor Trelawney, it really was "a joke of a class." Why did he and his friends have to sign up for it? The Saiyan wizard was never one to take shortcuts or the easy way, but he chose the class to spend time with his friends.

Gohan sighed whimsically._ 'Maybe Hermione and I should have insisted we all take Ancient Runes or something together. __Anything but this class.'_

"I could be practicing something useful," he heard Hermione mutter darkly. "I should be catching up on Cheering Charms—" The little blip of Professor Trelawney's ki registered in his mind, and Gohan sensed her hurriedly make her away over to their corner.

Gohan quickly opened his eyes, fixing them firmly on the crystal ball. Whatever honest opinions he had about the class, he did not want to be a slacker. If he failed the class, well, then that would be the end of it (and him). But Gohan had experiences in and out of the fighting arena that told him failure without even trying was inexcusable.

_'Still_, Gohan reluctantly watched the murky wisps of smoke and fog within the sphere,_ it doesn't _all _sound stupid. When you get past the Seer-Speak it sounds a lot like sensing energy_.'

Gohan recalled the words Professor Trelawney had spoken to them, about how they should relax the mind and external eyes; both actions were key when wanting to learn how to sense, and things anyone capable of sensing were effortlessly able to do.

The young wizard looked over toward Harry and Ron, who had to deal with Professor Trelawney hovering over them as she foretold Harry's future. Granted he knew nothing about the Inner Eye or superconscious, but maybe Gohan should put his own spin on things. It was more productive than hearing more about Harry's death omens, or reminders of certain failure from Hermione.

Gohan gazed unblinkingly into the crystal ball, his black eyes narrowed. He watched the innards of the crystal ball move about airily, the smoke dancing before his eyes. He easily cleared his mind and focused only on the ball, dark spots glittering in his vision. Gohan was careful to not actually sense ki, only applying its fundamentals of concentration and relaxing his mind: at the intensity he focused at he was sure to sense every nearby dementor.

Fog. Fog. Fog. Fog. Fog. Fog. Fog.

Nothing appeared in the ball. A full minute of nothing underwhelmed Gohan's senses.

He sighed, eyes still sadly locked with the crystal. In the outskirts of his thoughts he heard what appeared to be Hermione shouting, and darted his eyes to the side to—

"_Soon you will all die!"_

Gohan froze. A humanoid alien, bathed in white and blue flames, flashed through the Saiyan's vision as a deep hoarse voice —the alien?— echoed in his ears.

Gohan instinctively forced the thundering of Professor Trelawney's and Hermione's yells from his thoughts, returning his gaze and focus onto the crystal ball. The fog teased him, playfully jumping to and fro within the sphere. And then—

_He was surrounded by miles of sand and stone. The desert's sand picked up as a cold wind howled across the plains. _

_The scaly flaming creature faced five adversaries, four males and a female. They were clothed in vested armor —warriors— and a green visor hid each of their left eyes. One was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air as his forehead kissed the sand. His brown belt twitched against his waist._

"_Soon you will all die!" said the creature. _

_The crouching figure got up, snarling at the alien. A scar on his left cheek marred his face, and his spiky black hair swayed in the wind._

"_Yeah?" the man shouted. "We'll see about that!" _

_He raised his right hand up to his face, curled into a fist. "Goodbye—"_

"_Wait!" The man faltered at the alien's order. His teammates looked equally uneasy, wary of the flaming figure._

"_You have come here seeking psychic power," the alien spoke. "Well, I have given it to you." He paused. "Bardock."_

'_Bardock' gritted his teeth. "He reads minds."_

"_You can too, now, Bardock," the alien replied. "You have the power now too!"_

_Bardock stiffened. "Me? What are you talking about?"_

"_The one who seeks the power –Frieza– will never have it! But I have given it to you as a gift, Bardock, so that you could See…"_

"_See what?" Bardock demanded._

_The alien smiled. "See the horror of your end, just like we had too." The alien cackled hoarsely. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha—"_

"_SHUT UP!" Bardock roared. He raised his hand and threw it forward. A blue beam of ki soared forward, engulfing the laughing creature. Its cry of agony was brief, its body immediately incinerating into flaming chunks of flesh._

"_Instant barbeque," one of the other warriors said. He was portly and sported a thin mustache. He eyed the ashes of the fallen alien amusedly. "Heh. You never know what you're going to find under a rock these days. Pretty freaky creature, eh?"_

_Silence answered him._

_He turned to his compatriots. "Hey? Yo, hello—" _

_Bardock crashed forward, his eyes glazed a milky cream color. He fell face-first onto the sandy earth, his body splayed out as his allies quickly surrounded him._

For an instant, everything was engulfed by an intense light, as if smothered by a warm blanket. The echoes of a distant, high pitched scream reverberated through the endless oblivion. Bright nothingness clouded everything. Finally, whether years or only seconds later Gohan didn't know, the screaming ended. All that remained was dead silence.

_Trees. Trees and brush were everywhere in sight, and everywhere beyond sight. Green and brown surrounded and protruded everything. Silence filled the vast forest, devoid of all life but the still vegetation._

Crunch. Crunch.

_Branches on the ground were crushed underfoot. A tall figure basking in shadows, hidden by green, stood silently. The phantom brought their right hand up, brushing its palm gingerly against a tree trunk._

_It was engulfed in red flames instantly. A cruel wind snuffed out the fire, revealing a withered black husk where the once lush plant was._

_The figure turned around. Several crispy ashen trees littered the horizon, smoke wafting lightly in the air. It faced front and walked, its feet landing hard and screeching against the ground._

"_Soon."_

"Gohan? Gohan! Are you alright?"

Gohan groaned groggily. The Saiyan tried nodding, but his head banged against something hard and cold. He uneasily opened his eyes, their lids weighing tons. Green eyes stared down at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

He extended his hand. Gohan was dazedly surprised he could lift his arms as he reached out to grab the offered arm. Pulling himself up, Gohan realized he had been lying on the ground. His tail swayed alongside him, having unraveled from his waist after he'd seemingly passed out.

"How are you feeling, child?" Gohan turned to Professor Trelawney, her bespectacled bug-eyes starring softly at him.

Everyone in class had encircled him and Harry. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown whispered to each other worriedly as they stood with a group of girls. Neville eyed Gohan worriedly alongside Dean and Seamus. Ron was pale, shivering like Neville, but holding Hermione close to him. The young witch was shivering, closer to shaking, and her eyes were puffy and red. Tears adorned her face.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Son?" Professor Trelawney repeated. "You gave us quite a fright, and surprised even my Inner Eye at your sudden collapse."

"I – I'm alright, Professor." It was a terrible lie. Gohan could feel his stomach rising up, a bitter taste in his throat. He didn't have vertigo, but it definitely felt like something close to it. The young Saiyan had broken out in a cold sweat too, by the looks of his robes.

"Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Son? I'm sensing you… might need to." Whether she truly divined that prediction Gohan didn't care. He felt like someone had tried ripping his skeleton out through his throat.

"No! Really, Professor, I—" Gohan paused. He bolted through the crowd until he reached the windowsill. Then the young Saiyan heaved. He emitted a gargled sigh of relief as he finished regurgitating his stomach's contents.

"Good heavens, child!" Professor Trelawney cried out. "What's wrong!"

Gohan groaned, his voice muffled by the distance and talking into the windowsill. "Are visions supposed to make you this sick?"

"What?" Gohan flinched. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Visions. I think – I think I had… a vision." He was admitting it more to himself than to her, than to any of them. Would they believe it? Did _he_ believe it?

"Are you certain?" Gohan was surprised to hear excitement in Professor Trelawney's voice. It was the first time she had ever expressed anything other than theatrical dread. "You possess the Inner Eye? Well done, Mr. Son, on your first try no less! What did you See? Were you able to call upon the Sight yourself, or was it an accident? I myself—"

"_Professor!_" Harry rushed forward to catch Gohan, who had lost his balance and began to falter down. He slung Gohan's arm around his shoulder, supporting the boy. "Don't you think Gohan should be in the Hospital Wing right now?"

"What?" Professor Trelawney, previously lost in her eagerness, regained her composure. "Oh, yes, very good Mr. Potter. Calling upon the Inner Eye is very strenuous, Mr. Son, especially the first time. You will have to be taken to Madam Pomfrey. Would you mind taking him, Mr. Potter? When I first accessed my Inner Eye, I was bedridden for quite—"

"I'll take Gohan, Professor." The entire class turned to Hermione, who had stepped out of Ron's arms and into the circle of students. "Class hasn't ended yet, and Harry shouldn't miss any of it. Besides, I was – I was on my way out, anyway."

"… Excellent point, Ms. Granger," said Professor Trelawney. "Hurry along now, before Mr. Son has the desire to… expel again."

Harry reprieved himself of duty. He began helping Hermione support Gohan, but the Saiyan insisted he was capable of walking on his own feet. The Saiyan jumped down past the rope ladder and, once Hermione climbed down, they made their way down the spiraling tower. Lavender Brown excitably shouted something, but its echoes made the words incoherent.

They made their way through the tower in silence, finally arriving in the castle. As they passed Professor McGonagall's classroom, Hermione spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really?" she added. "It looked like you were really sick back in the Divination Tower, but now you seem better."

Again, Hermione was right. Only fifteen minutes ago Gohan couldn't have imagined standing on his own two legs and walking, let alone not feeling like his brain was being spun and stretched thin. But all those things that had plagued him before –the nausea, the dizziness, the headaches, and the 'knocked the wind out of him' feeling– had diminished greatly. While he had nearly fallen down and lost his balance standing up in the classroom, the Saiyan had regained his enhanced composure and footing, albeit with slight tremors in his step.

This thought suddenly made Gohan remember his tail was still swinging happily behind him. He quickly wrapped it back around his waist and under his robes.

"I do feel better," he told her. "I'm a little light-headed, and everything kind of aches still, but it's like it's in the back of my mind. I guess it was just a – a side-effect. Like my body not being used to doing… whatever it is that happened."

The two walked in shared silence, their footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Was it really – really what you said it was?" Hermione's voice was quiet, like a scared child. "A vision? You actually – you truly did—"

"I'm not sure," said Gohan. "Maybe? I… I think so, though."

"Wow…" Gohan forced a grin onto his face, despite the unease he had talking about it.

"I guess divination isn't so fake now, huh?" he joked.

"Not that it matters much now," said Hermione dryly. "I'm not studying it anymore."

"_What?_"

"I've decided to drop the class," she told Gohan, looking reluctant to speak on the new topic. "When she started talking about the Grim and Harry again I – I couldn't stop myself. I yelled about how the class was rubbish, and then Professor Trelawney had the _nerve_ to call me mundane—" she caught herself from rambling on, however, and cleared her throat. "So I decided I don't want to continue anymore."

"… I don't remember her talking about the Grim," said Gohan slowly. "I don't remember any of that."

"Yes, well, you were…" Hermione stopped hesitantly, "indisposed."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you never stopped crystal gazing when Professor Trelawney came over to us, even while I argued with her."

Gohan suddenly remembered that. He'd wanted to not listen to whatever it was Professor Trelawney had come over to say, since it was probably just more death talk.

_Which it was_, Gohan protested.

"I wanted to try something Professor Trelawney mentioned," said Gohan, "since it sounded a little like sensing. I guess I must have… done it right, or something."

_'But sensing never hurts_,' Gohan reminded himself. '_Not unless it involves the dementors.'_

"No one really noticed," Hermione continued, "not until I was about to leave the room. Neville… he said you weren't moving. Professor Trelawney asked if you were alright, but you didn't say anything. You just kept… staring."

"Harry and Ron and I walked over to you, but you were just…" Hermione shuddered. "Your eyes were _white_, Gohan, everything was just… white. And then you just – you fell out of your seat and on the ground, and your eyes were still open and… like that."

…_his eyes glazed a milky cream color. He fell… his body splayed out…_

"It was all just really creepy and—" she sniffled.

Realization hit Gohan.

"You were the one that screamed?"

"No," said Hermione, "that was Parvati. But I got panicky when you fell, and Ron held me back while Harry checked on you. And then your eyes closed and you – you were back to normal."

"…I'm sorry I scared you all," said Gohan. "I didn't know this would happen. I still don't know how any of it could have happened, really. I'm not even sure if this is magical or just… something else."

_'The consequence of living in-between two worlds.'_

And then Hermione asked the question they both knew was coming.

"What did you See, Gohan?"

"I – I'm not sure." His thoughts were falling on top of each other, rambling over the things he had Seen.

He remembered that man's face, garbed in Saiyan armor, scarred and snarling.

Those eyes looked so familiar; eyes as black as Gohan's —eyes as white as Gohan's.

That thing — that person — Gohan knew who it was. He wanted to deny it, but how could he? He hadn't seen his face in the vision, Gohan knew, yet at the same time Gohan had. He was sure of it. He knew that face too well to be wrong. It held too large a place in Gohan's memory for him to not be sure.

He just wasn't sure what it meant.

"But I think I know who can tell me."

* * *

"I still don't get how you aren't bothered by all this homework, Gohan," Ron said. "Oh, I forgot: it's _you_."

The Third Years were beside themselves when they learned how much homework they were assigned over the Easter holidays. All of it was in preparation for their exams which, being a little over a month away, was ludicrous to many.

Gohan didn't express an opinion one way or another about it. He didn't have any problems with his assignments and breezed through them relatively easily, assisting Harry and Ron when he had the time. Hermione wasn't as willing to divvy up her workload and, considering its mass, made her three friends worry for her.

Gohan shook his head. "You guys are all doing a lot more than I am, Ron. Without you, Hagrid might have given up all hope for Buckbeak's appeal."

Gohan was the only one not juggling other things in addition to studying. Ron was enraptured with trying to save Buckbeak. Hermione, while having dropped Divination, was still struggling to maintain her composure with so many classes. Harry had a harder time than either of them, spending the bulk of his days practicing with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the Final match against Slytherin.

While Gohan didn't think Quidditch should come between Harry and his grades, the boy was adamant at beating Slytherin. Specifically, he wanted to beat Malfoy. Tensions between Slytherin and Gryffindor reached their peak days before the match, but it was nothing compared to Malfoy and Harry's rivalry. Gohan heard how Harry had slung mud at the Slytherin under the Invisibility Cloak that day at Hogsmeade. He also heard how Professor Snape almost caught Harry, who had been saved by Professor Lupin and his surprising knowledge of the Marauder's Map. Sadly, the Map had been confiscated by the werewolf, but Harry had not been punished.

"Alright, team!" Wood burst into the Gryffindor Common Room. Most of the House was there, lounging about, giving support and praise to the Quidditch players there. "Bed! And be on alert tomorrow, we need to keep and eye out for those snakes in the grass."

Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin House attempted several times to put Harry and other players out of commission, so they couldn't play in the upcoming match. However, Wood insisted that everyone, especially Harry, travel in groups so as to stop such acts. Wood even insisted that Gohan stick with the team the day of the big game, to discourage any last minute schemers.

"I can't be with you guys all day, Oliver," said Gohan exasperatingly. "I'm meeting up with a friend." Wood's eyes narrowed.

"Which House?" he questioned.

"None of them," Gohan replied. "He's visiting from home. I asked him to come by and tomorrow's the only day he has time."

Upon hearing this, Wood perked up. "He's like you?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "He's a Z-Fighter, yes."

"Which one is he?"

"… Vegeta."

The Prince of Saiyans was not pleased when he read Gohan's request to drop by the castle and talk. However, Gohan insisted it was important enough that the Saiyan wizard could not go into details unless it was face to face. Though Vegeta was capable of actually flying over as fast as he wanted, Bulma insisted he spend some time with his family. Hence, the one day Vegeta could drop by, tomorrow, was the day of the Quidditch Cup match, and the day Oliver Wood desperately wanted Slytherin deterrents.

And what better deterrent than a hot-headed former bad guy capable of blowing up the planet twice over?

"Perfect!" The triumphant light shinning in Wood's eyes was unsettling when matched with the almost malicious grin on his face. "Invite him along!"

"No, Oliver, you don't understand! He'll kill—"

The older Gryffindor seemed to have gone deaf right at that moment and walked away, not listening to Gohan as he cheerfully hummed the school song.

Gohan spent his time in bed trying to come up with an argument for why Vegeta shouldn't flay him. He fell asleep before he could think of one.

* * *

"I saw Sirius!"

Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice as Hermione and Gohan pulled Harry down into a seat, looking around the Great Hall to see if anyone had heard the Boy-Who-Lived's declaration. Thankfully, the jeers thrown between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables drowned Harry's voice out.

Gohan shot him a look. "I thought I told you to tell them quietly?"

Harry ignored the question. "Last night I saw Crookshanks outside my window, hanging out with a black dog. I went to show you, Ron, but they were gone when I came back."

Gohan had heard this only an hour ago, when he and Gohan were alone in the Boys Dormitory. Resigned to his fate, Gohan agreed to Wood's request of staying by Harry's side the entire day, as well as the rest of the team when they got together. Harry slept in a bit and, once he was awake, told Gohan of the new development.

"And you're sure it was… him, and not another dog?" The stare Harry bore into Hermione's eyes was enough of a response. "Where were they?"

"Near the Forbidden Forest, by the Whomping Willow."

"That overgrown _weed_?" Ron glared down at his food. "That thing's nothing but trouble! Why go anywhere near there?"

"Do you think he's hiding near it?" Harry asked suddenly. It was obvious he wanted to find his godfather badly.

"How could he?" Hermione asked. "Whenever anything gets near the Whomping Willow it goes into fit. We'd have noticed the tree thrashing about all the time if he was there."

"Which begs the question," Gohan added, "Why were he and Crookshanks down by it?"

"A better question is what was Crookshanks doing with him?" Ron said. "The cat likes dogs but still hates… other things?"

Gohan was pleased Ron was making an effort to be civil, especially since Hermione was close to a mental breakdown lately with classes. Hermione noticed it too, because she gave Ron a watery smile and sniffled.

"Professor Lupin," Harry spoke. Everyone turned toward him. "He told me the Whomping Willow was planted when he came to Hogwarts."

"So?" Gohan asked.

"So it would have been planted the same year _he_ came to Hogwarts. Maybe there's something special about it for him. Professor Lupin would know; they were friends."

"Harry," Hermione started, "we can't—"

"I know," Harry cut in, "we can't tell him or anyone else." He sighed. "Still, it's a thought."

"Good morning, children."

All four students jumped in their seats. Behind Ron and Hermione stood Severus Snape, clothed in his usual black robes. He greeted them with his trademark sneer, leering at them contemptuously. However, he eyed them longer than usual, scrutinizing them quietly. Had he overheard them?

Finally, after several seconds of stony silence, Professor Snape turned to Gohan.

"Mr. Son. You are required in the Headmaster's office. I trust you are well acquainted with its location by now?" The barb was small, but there.

"Yes, Professor," said Gohan. "Thank you."

Professor Snape gave him a tight nod, and turned to leave. Upon his second step, however, he turned back toward them.

"And Potter?" Professor Snape smiled oily. "Good luck against Slytherin today. I'm sure you'll need it." He turned and left, not sticking around to see Harry glare at the back of his head.

"What does Dumbledore need you for?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Gohan admitted. "Maybe he heard about my… thing in Divination?"

Gohan didn't call them visions, as obvious that it seemed that they were. He considered himself to be a lot of things: Saiyan, human, alien, wizard, student, martial artist, even Parselmouth, loath as he was to admit it. But Seer? Someone like Professor Trelawney, who spends their entire life looking at peoples palms and crystal balls, who tell people when their pets die? That wasn't Gohan at all.

Still, that didn't stop the entire school from calling him one. When word got around that Gohan had a vision during Divination he was instantly labeled a Seer. Even worse, what could have been labeled as just idiotic gossip was ruined Professor Trelawney herself confirmed that Gohan had "made contact with the Inner Eye." Gohan feared that Professor McGonagall's once studious opinion of him morphed into the same disdain for Professor Trelawney, who Gohan heard from Lavender and Parvati had told the Deputy Headmistress she was keen to take Gohan as an apprentice of sorts.

Students came up to him asking what he saw, and even bolder ones flat-out asked him something about their future. Ron, Fred, and George took it upon themselves to be Gohan's bouncers, either leading away the ignorant or tossing out the crass, on account of Gohan's docile nature. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny took to being Gohan's moral support, which was very much appreciated in this embarrassing time. Most of the Gryffindors thought nothing else of it ("You're an alien monkey-wizard who can talk to snakes," Seamus told Gohan, "doesn't add much more to it, mate"), but the Slytherins made sure to pick up the slack. Gohan was ashamed to say Malfoy actually embarrassed him by asking if he knew how many points Slytherin would beat Gryffindor by.

"Why?" Harry asked. "It's not like you've told anyone what you Saw."

Gohan eventually confided in his friends that he'd seen what appeared to be his grandfather and some other Saiyans. He did not reveal anything more, however; he wanted to talk to Vegeta before he jumped to conclusions.

"Still," Gohan stood up, "I've got to go. Will you be alright with me?"

Harry laughed. "I'm sure the rest of Gryffindor can pick up your slack if I leave." Several people along the table raised their goblets and shouted "Here here!" and the like.

Gohan quickly made his way toward Professor Dumbledore's office. He was again greeted by the stone gargoyle.

"Password?" it asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked for me," Gohan said.

The gargoyle cackled. "I'm sure he did. Password?"

Gohan was about try "Cockroach Clusters" when the gargoyle was suddenly shoved aside.

"Ah, Gohan!" Professor Dumbledore greeted him from the doorway. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you, sir. Professor Snape said you wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I do believe I told Professor Snape you were wanted in my office, not that I wanted to see you. But please, step in!"

Gohan walked past the gargoyle and into Professor Dumbledore's office. "I'm sorry Professor, but is there—"

"The difference, brat, is that _I_ wanted to see you, and _I'm_ in his office."

Vegeta glowered at Gohan from in front of Dumbledore's fireplace. Dressed out of his Saiyan-styled armor, Gohan assumed Bulma picked out Vegeta's attire. He wore an orange T-shirt and khaki pants, his arms crossed as usual.

He was also wearing, Gohan pleasantly noticed, the dark brown dragon-hide jacket he got Vegeta for Christmas.

"How did you get here?" Gohan asked. "I thought I'd have sensed you if you flew."

"Those things that guard the castle make things unnecessarily complicated," Vegeta answered. "I was forced to travel here through my blasted fireplace."

It was then that Gohan noticed the ashes that plagued Vegeta's cloths and hair.

Gohan chuckled. "You had trouble Flooing in, didn't you?"

"I will _kill_ you if this jacket is ruined."

"Come now, Prince Vegeta," Dumbledore cheerfully chided. "There is no need for such talk, not with such a simple solution at hand. _Scourgify_!"

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Vegeta, and instantly all the soot vanished from his body. Vegeta gawked at the wizard incredulously before narrowing his eyes.

"The next time you use your stick on me without my permission," Vegeta hissed, "is the moment this school loses its Headmaster!"

"You're most welcome." Dumbledore turned from Vegeta to Gohan. "Now, Gohan, while I am fine with your friends appearing at Hogwarts, I would like a warning for when they may come stumbling out of my fireplace into a heap on my floor."

"I did not stumble, old man!" Vegeta growled. "And if you get rid of those ghouls guarding your gates I won't have to use such idiotic modes of transportation."

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore continued, "a 'head's up' would be much appreciated the next time this occurs."

Gohan bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I would have asked you if it was alright if I'd known Vegeta would not be flying. It's just important that I talk to Vegeta about something, and it couldn't wait."

"Does this have anything to do with your sudden illness during your Divination class?"

Gohan stared uncomfortably at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

He felt like more of a circus freak than last year. Parselmouths were practically unheard of, but there were currently two residing in the castle, lessening its mystique. Since Harry was far more famous as a wizard than Gohan it had been him, not the Saiyan, who received the most attention from it. Harry's snake-speaking ability was technically more legitimate than Gohan's too; he received it accidentally from Voldemort, while the Saiyan-wizard had received his accidentally from Cell, who had received it from Voldemort's genes. Both boys ended up with Parseltongue in the same circumstances, but Gohan suspected there were just as many differences as well.

But Seeing was all Gohan. As far as he knew, none of the genes that made up Cell were Seers since, according to Hermione, true Seers totaled at less than a dozen in the entire _existence_ of wizardkind. That was why he couldn't believe he was a real Seer, an actual textbook definition of a magical vision-receiving wizard. It was why some people looked at him like he was a dancing monkey now, and why Gohan was hesitant to talk about it.

"Sir, it's not that I—"

"There is no need to explain, Gohan," Dumbledore said sincerely. "Although I am Headmaster I am not entitled to know every little thing that goes on inside Hogwarts. Should you like to talk to me about this at some later date, you will have my undivided attention." He tossed a sidelong glance at Vegeta and chuckled. "Besides, I should think the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is getting impatient waiting for his two volunteers."

Gohan smiled gratefully at the old wizard. Professor Dumbledore was truly the only one who could masterfully command such a balance of strength and kindness. Except, of course, for Gohan's father.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, shifting between each of the wizards.

"What volunteers?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Snape knows something!" Ron insisted. The redhead immediately went on with his suspicions once Oliver Wood left Harry's side to examine the Quidditch pitch. "He's always barking things at us. He was way more quiet than usual when he came over here."

"He doesn't know anything, Ron," said Hermione. "And maybe if you lowered your voice, we could make sure no one does."

The trio turned toward the staff table, craning their necks to look past Hagrid's hulking sulking form. Professors Snape and Flitwick were talking quietly to one another. Snape nodded stiffly when the smaller Professor gestured to the _Daily Prophet_. The Charms Professor turned to his left, toward Professor Sprout, and engaged her in conversation as well. It appeared to be the same one, as he again motioned toward the paper. Undoubtedly it was a blurb about Sirius Black still on the loose, an article about his two Hogwarts break-ins most likely.

Harry didn't really want to give Snape any more attention than he had to, but then the young wizard noticed the look on Snape's face. He'd seen it plenty of times before, when the Potions Master bore it hatefully into his skull. He'd also seen it recently this year given to another individual: Professor Lupin. The look of utter loathing and contempt, the special hatred that Snape clearly held for both student and Professor was affixed firmly on the Potions Master's face.

And his gaze was firmly on the _Prophet_ that lay near his plate.

"I think Snape hates Sirius Black." Hermione and Ron turned towards their friend. "I've never seen him look so angry except when he's either with me or Professor Lupin. And he hates us both."

"Mate," said Ron, "everyone hates Sirius Black. He's a mass-murdering fugitive."

"To everyone else," Ron added, seeing Harry start to protest. "It's not as if they know… other things about him. I bet McGonagall hates him just as much as Snape."

"But Snape hated my dad," Harry reminded them. Memories of his nighttime altercation with Snape popped up in the boy's mind. "He's a criminal, sure, but why would he really hate the guy that…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, but Ron and Hermione understood. _The guy that got my father killed._

"He's a professor, Harry," Hermione said. "He's on our side." She shot Ron a look as he pretended to gag. "He may not be likeable, Ron, but Professor Snape is still a teacher, and a Head of House. I'm sure he still looks out for our safety, if not our points."

Harry shook his head. "It's not that. There's got to be more to it, I'm sure of it."

And then a thought popped into his head.

"Snape hates me because I look like my dad," Harry thought aloud, his brow furrowing. "Snape hates my dad, and I'm almost positive Snape hates Lupin. Professor Lupin told me that he and Sirius and my dad were all friends at Hogwarts, so maybe—"

"Again with Professor Lupin!" said Ron. "Harry, we can't tell him anything. This is just like that bit about the Whomping Willow again."

"That's not where I was going with it!" Harry said. His pause was accented by the Great Hall's doors creaking open. "… Still, I bet Lupin knows something about both of them, maybe if we just tossed him a—"

"Oh no."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I know Snape hates them for some reason, so if we just asked Lupin why—"

"Not that," Hermione shrilled. She pointed over Harry's shoulder. "Look."

As he let those words register in his head, Harry suddenly became aware that the Great Hall had become absent of sound. The shouting and taunts from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables had ceased. He saw everyone one Hermione's sides of the table –Dean and Neville and Lavender and George and Ginny and many others– turn to each other with wide eyes. He heard chairs scrapping and backs turning, followed by several short gasps around the large dining room.

Anxiety and curiosity overtaking him, Harry slowly turned in his seat.

Just in front of the doors to the Great Hall was Gohan, eyeing the ceiling's numerous candles nervously with his hands behind his back. At his side was the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, scowling so intensely Harry had only seen one like it when Professor Snape looked at him.

With his arms stiffly crossed in front of him Vegeta briskly walked down the Hall, Gohan hurriedly following in his wake. The heads of students and professors alike, with expressions ranging from awe to fear to surprise, turned and followed them. Vegeta seemed to know this, while still looking straight ahead, because his eyes seemed to burn.

Harry knew where they were heading. He just couldn't decide how to feel about it.

The two Saiyans finally stopped at the trio's table. Everyone waited in tense silence, unsure of what was going to happen.

"…Hi, Vegeta," Harry said awkwardly. "Good to… see you, again."

"Children." Harry almost shuddered as he heard that word a second time today.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Gohan started, alternating between eyeing Vegeta and his friends. "If you're finished eating, maybe we could all go to the Quidditch pitch, yes?"

"But I'm not done yet." Harry wanted desperately to kick Ron. Thankfully, Hermione was thinking along the same lines. "Oi! What was that for, Hermione?"

"We'd be happy to go outside, Gohan," Hermione said. "_Right_, Ron?" Harry noticed just before Ron did that Vegeta's eyes were narrowed into slits at the redhead.

"Yeah" was all Ron squeaked out. They hurried toward the doors as fast as their feet would carry them. Once they exited the Great Hall, just before the doors slammed shut, the volume within the room increased exponentially. No jeers or shouting, just excited chatter from every table and corner of the area.

"I am going to lock you inside the Gravity Room with me for a whole month," Vegeta hissed, "at double the gravity you can take, _regardless_ of what my wife or your mother think. I will not give you minute's rest until either you decide to kill me or I knock in your skull so badly you'll be in a coma that Namek brat couldn't heal you from: _Unless_ you give me a damn good reason not to."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had never seen Gohan so petrified.

"I am a Saiyan Elite," Vegeta continued ranting, "your Prince! How dare you make me walk inside that room like a common pet! I am not some spectacle for your wand-waving classmates to ogle at!"

"I – I had a – in Divination – I Saw my – he looks just like—"

"_Stop stuttering_!" Vegeta yelled. "You are a Saiyan warrior, not a damn Tuffle! Spit it out, brat!"

"I had a vision about my grandfather!" Gohan shouted. His eyes were shut tightly as the words were flying out of his mouth. He opened them and saw Vegeta staring at him blandly, waiting for him to speak again.

"Bardock," Gohan continued, "I had a vision about my grandfather Bardock during one of my classes."

"… This is uncommon for wizards?" Vegeta finally asked.

"Seers –wizards who can see the future and stuff– are really rare," Gohan said, blushing furiously. "And I think my grandfather had visions too."

"Elaborate."

"Can we… can we not do it here?" Gohan asked, looking around the corridor uncomfortably. "I don't want anyone else to hear."

"…" Vegeta walked past the students down the corridor. All four of them followed suit, two on either side of the Prince. Thankfully they were heading toward exit outside near the Quidditch field, so no one had to correct Vegeta on where to go.

"You claim to have seen the past," Vegeta said conversationally as they strolled down the corridor. The few children that were in the hall didn't linger long if they recognized the man accompanying Gryffindor's Quartet. "Granted, I never wasted my breath telling you your grandfather's name, but how can you be sure it wasn't a hallucination? Or a dream? From what Bulma tells me Divination's a class where one's mind can't help but wander."

Gohan noticed Hermione glow as if Vegeta had given her a personal compliment.

"It wasn't a dream," insisted Gohan, "or a hallucination. We were taught how to look into crystal balls that day; I concentrated on it hard and then I was – I felt like I was somewhere else, like I was actually there watching it."

"And what was _it_, exactly?" Vegeta asked. Harry and the others silently held their breath; although Gohan had told them he had seen his Saiyan grandfather talking with an alien, it was about all he said they would understand.

Gohan scrunched up his face in thought.

"I was on a desert planet," Gohan started. "There were some buildings but they were damaged. My grandfather was there with some other Saiyans. There were some mountains, and a lot of wastelands."

Vegeta snorted. "That doesn't exactly narrow it down. Some of us were shipped off to conquer planets when we were infants; that could have been one of a thousand raids your grandfather went on. And all planets looked dead when we got through with them—"

"What?" Vegeta and Gohan stopped and turned to Harry. "You destroyed planets?"

"I'm aware the brat has explained to you my people's noble history," Vegeta sneered, "so your revulsion is without merit. All races under Frieza's rule conquered planets or, if called for, cleansed them of their populace." Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Was it a simple conquering or genocide?"

"The alien told the Saiyans its people had been killed," Gohan answered, "so I guess they were all wiped out." The five resumed walking

"What did this creature look like?" Vegeta questioned.

"… Scaly, and humanoid."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I've conquered at least four races that fit that description."

"It was on fire!" Gohan defended himself. "I couldn't see anything else." He remembered what his grandfather had said when the alien called him his name. "He was psychic."

"What?" They had exited the castle and were outside now. A couple of Fifth Years making out on a nearby bench jumped as Vegeta barged past them.

"The alien," Gohan explained, "it knew my grandfather's name. It said the Saiyans and Frieza wanted his people's psychic powers. The alien told Bardock that he gave him the power… to see the Saiyans' end like his people had seen theirs."

Vegeta abruptly stopped, forcing the others to halt as well before crashing into him.

He threw back his head and cackled so harshly the non-Saiyan students cringed.

"Ha! So the Kanassans had some bark to go with their bite." Vegeta smirked. "Too bad it didn't save them from slaughter."

Hermione said "You know what happened?" just when Ron asked "Kanassans?" The Saiyan Prince eyed the two disdainfully, who lowered their eyes from meeting his gaze. It was clear he didn't appreciate being interrupted by any of them.

"I'm understanding many things," Vegeta told them. "Planet Kanassa was one of the last jobs my people took. I was a boy, but high enough in the hierarchy to hear about it. The Kanassans possessed psychic powers like mind reading or seeing the future. Frieza feared their abilities might somehow make them a threat. They were competent fighters, so –coupled with their abilities– were left alone by Frieza's army."

Vegeta smiled grimly. "Except a team of low-level Saiyans. Your grandfather invaded Kanassa during its full moon and massacred them. No one believed Saiyans could do it; they underestimated our power." He paused. "Frieza realized this shortly afterwards."

They were passing through the training grounds now, with the Quidditch pitch in all its monumental glory in sight.

"And the Kanassan warrior," Gohan began, "he made my grandfather psychic too?"

"Apparently," Vegeta replied. "He gave Bardock the ability to see the future so that he could see Frieza destroy our planet, just as we had Kanassa." He chuckled icily. "It would be poetic if we hadn't prospered through our destruction."

"So if my grandfather was a Seer—?"

"You're as moronic as Kakarot if you truly believe he was one of you," Vegeta cut in dryly. "Your grandfather was not a wizard, not one of you wand—"

"Try staying on your broom with jelly legs, Potter!"

Several pulsing yellow spells flew toward the group, cast from the wands of a group of three Slytherin boys not in Gohan's Year, who charged the group and had left their bushy hiding spot. One of the spells soared past the five onlookers just south of the Quidditch pitch. Another almost struck Gohan, but he jumped out of the way.

The last curse would have flown into Hermione before Vegeta roughly pushed her aside, causing her to fall to the ground. Vegeta lit up pale yellow when the spell hit him, and growled when he suddenly couldn't stand straight and wobbled about on his legs.

"Shite!" one of the boys shouted. "We missed!"

"Let's go!" another Slytherin added.

They turned around to run away and were surprised to find the man they'd jinxed towering over them. Shocked, they looked down and saw his legs flailing lightly. In the air. As the man hovered above the ground.

"You will give me your sticks." Vegeta's tone was final.

"No way!" one of the Slytherin's shouted feebly. "You'll have to take 'em from us!"

Vegeta quickly raised an arm and tossed a blast of bright blue ki toward the Quidditch pitch. Just before it reached the stands the Saiyan Prince closed his hand into a fist and the ball exploded into millions of ki particles.

"You would not be the first children I've killed," Vegeta said coldly, "but you will be the first ones on this planet."

The Slytherin teenagers ran back to the castle as Vegeta floated over to the four Gryffindors, tossing his newly acquired wands to a surprised and arm-flailing Ron.

"I trust your Headmaster can identify the attackers with these," he said. He turned to Hermione, who had since gotten up off the ground. "There is a way to reverse what they've done to me, yes?"

"_Finite—_" Hermione steadied her quivering arm. "_Finite Incantatem_!" Vegeta lowered himself back onto the ground, nodding in satisfaction. The witch didn't inform him that, had he been hit by more than one jinx, it wouldn't have been that simple. They would have needed the castors to reverse the effects.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Vegeta stared at her blankly before turning back to Gohan.

"Your grandfather was not a wizard."

"What?" all four Gryffindors said.

"We are a race of warriors," Vegeta continued. "In our long, proud history there has never been a record or account of a Saiyan who demonstrated magic. We are physical fighters; we do not rely on sneak attacks and supernatural trickery."

"But why would I See my grandfather?" Gohan argued. "There's got to be a reason why I had a vision of him—"

"_You_ are a wizard," Vegeta replied. "I can't explain why because it's _magic_. Perhaps because you are related and possess a similar skill, I don't know. There is no deeper meaning. What Bardock received was a psychic curse from a race that died once they learned their fate. Go to Baba for all I care, perhaps the witch can make sense of your new trick. But _this_ is not my problem."

They all stood there awkwardly. Vegeta stared coolly at Gohan who, he noted, was just as composed as the Prince was.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You three," he gestured to the non-Saiyan students, "leave us."

Harry asked "Why?" just as Ron said "Okay!"

"If I wanted you to know," Vegeta drawled, "I wouldn't tell you to leave."

If Harry wanted to argue further he didn't show it. After telling Gohan they'd go find Oliver Wood the trio headed for the Quidditch pitch.

"What are you hiding?" Vegeta demanded once they were gone. "The Namek told you Saiyans can't use magic back in that senile fool's office! You aren't so stupid you wouldn't remember that."

He eyed Gohan curiously.

"You never thought Bardock was a wizard," he concluded.

"I did want to talk about my grandfather," Gohan admitted. "I wanted to know what I Saw, and when it was. But I knew Bardock couldn't be a Seer."

Gohan paused, hesitating to speak his next few words.

"I had a second vision," he told Vegeta, "right after the one about Bardock."

Vegeta harrumphed. "One you didn't want your friends to know about." Gohan's silence raised his intrigue. "A vision you don't want anyone to know about?"

"… There was a forest," Gohan spoke. "Someone was walking through a forest. They were burning trees with their hand using ki, I think. I heard them say 'soon,' and then I snapped out of it."

Vegeta remained quiet for several seconds, his head bowed in thought. When he looked back at Gohan, his face was expressionless.

"You believe this person is Cell." It wasn't a question. They both knew it wasn't.

"I never saw who it was," said Gohan, "but I'm sure it was Cell. We all know it's a matter of time until we fight him again. 'Soon;' he's almost ready for us."

Vegeta kept staring at him thoughtfully.

"I'm serious!" Gohan said. "We've never actually pinned down Cell; he always gets more powerful! He ran away because he wasn't stronger than me: What if he is now?"

"…It is," said Vegeta finally, "very possible it was Cell. It's suspicious you had a premonition of one person, and if anyone outside our merry group can use ki to burn trees it's Cell."

"But," he added, "perhaps you infer too much from this 'Seer' business."

_What?_

"How can you say that!" shouted Gohan. "If Cell's going to attack soon we've got to be ready for him! We can't let anyone die."

_'Not again,'_ he added silently.

Vegeta frowned. "Mind your tone, boy. You're the one who wants to keep this from the wizards."

As frustrated as Gohan was, he knew Vegeta was right.

"Your first vision," Vegeta continued, "the one involving your grandfather, clearly happened in the past; almost three decades ago. How can you be certain the events in this other one aren't equally as skewed from the present?"

"… Uh…" Gohan hadn't considered that.

"You assume Cell is going to pop up at any moment," said Vegeta, "but you fail to see what it would mean for him to fight us now."

"I'm sure I can match Cell." Vegeta's tone was arrogant, and his eyes burned brightly. Gohan rolled his eyes. "You are certainly capable of killing him; our strength combined with the Namek's is more than enough for Cell."

"What about Krillin and Yamcha and the others?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Adding ten boulders to one thousand hardly makes the weight feel heavier."

"Hey!"

"But Cell isn't stupid," Vegeta went on, "and like you said, to kill us he would have to be much stronger. If he was becoming more powerful we would sense it."

It made sense. Cell was hiding his energy from them, which made him impossible to locate by sensing. However, to train he'd have to power up so he wouldn't become weaker, as Vegeta had pointed out to Gohan over the holiday break. By powering up, though, he'd become a blip on the Z-Fighters' radar. And if Cell resorted to killing people, draining them of their ki so he can increase his, the body count would also reveal his presence to the group.

But there was a problem with this idea.

"Cell put up wards around Hogwarts so no one could sense ki outside it," Gohan pointed out. "Even if he powered up to his maximum, if he is using those same spells we still won't sense Cell."

Vegeta growled irritably. "It took Cell _and_ the diary to do that! Only that thing's knowledge and both their powers combined allowed them to shield the school. Without Riddle, Cell has nothing."

Gohan wanted to argue, to say Cell would still find a way to come at them.

But the wizard couldn't.

Vegeta was right; without the Riddle memory Cell had no chance of using magic to hide himself.

Riddle might have had more knowledge of magic than anyone on Earth, but he didn't have his body. He possessed Ginny, a girl who hadn't honed her magic well enough for Riddle to properly use. He likely supervised Cell; while inexperienced, the villain was grafted with enough wizard genes to be very gifted.

Cell might remember a few things the diary taught him, a few spells that were easy enough to recall, but it was unlikely Voldemort –even as a teenager– would confide in Cell spells and secrets of great magic, only for him to have no more need for the dark wizard and kill him.

It was a convincing enough dilemma to calm Gohan down.

"So you think it'll be a while before Cell can get strong enough without being found?" asked Gohan.

"Yes," said Vegeta, "but it doesn't matter. He will return; all we can do is keep training so when he does resurface it will be all the easier to destroy him."

Gohan found little comfort in that, but it was better than what he'd been dreading since his visions. Cell was trapped; he couldn't kill them unless he got stronger, and he couldn't get strong without revealing himself for at least a few years. Given that time, Gohan would be even further above Cell's level, and Vegeta could certainly become stronger than Cell as well.

Numerous cheers and shouts erupted from across the way; the students were all filing into the Quidditch stadium for the final game.

Gohan let out sigh. "Alright, I guess we should head over to the field—"

"And what makes you think I'm going to stick around and watch your idiotic game?" Vegeta cut in dryly. "I have far more important things to do with my time than watching children ride around on broomsticks."

"It's not that dull," Gohan said. He took Vegeta's words as a slight on the whole magical community. His new community. "Harry almost got killed when he fell off his broom. The whole match won't be longer—"

"That's right," said Vegeta. He had witnessed Gohan and Harry in the hospital wing after the past match. "People get hurt?"

"Well, not usually," Gohan admitted. "Slytherin's the only House that plays rough, and they only get really nasty when we're against them—"

"Very well then," Vegeta declared, "you've convinced me."

The Prince turned on his heel and walked toward the Quidditch pitch entrance.

Gohan hurried after the Saiyan warrior. _'_Why_ do I think he's changed again?'_

* * *

"TWENTY–ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"This sport is far simpler than you led me to believe," Vegeta told Gohan over the cheers and jeers of the stadium crowd. "Your explanation was overly complicated; five minutes into this 'Quidditch' game and I'm following it perfectly."

"I only told you what Harry told me last year," said Gohan. The Gryffindors screamed gleefully as Oliver Wood saved their goal. "I didn't know you'd pick up on a magic sport so fast."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I was drilled in the art of battle tactics and strategy, another thing _your_ ilk fall short of as Saiyans." The crowd of blue and bronze around them burst into cries of outrage; the Slytherin Chaser Montague had grabbed Katie Bell by the hair and attempted to force her to drop the Quaffle.

Gohan and Vegeta had arrived well before the stadium was filled to the brim with spectators, but they did not seek out Ron and Hermione's company. Vegeta had spent much of his patience dealing with them previously, and was not keen on entertaining even more students. Gohan knew they would be sad they couldn't sit with their friend during the biggest game for Gryffindor in years, but Vegeta, as much as he made it seem otherwise, was also Gohan's friend.

They took up residence amongst Ravenclaw House, sitting at their edge bordering the Gryffindors, who as Vegeta put it "should be smart enough to know not to bother me." A couple of seats on either side of the Saiyans were empty; if anyone knew who was sitting among them –and given the reaction the two Saiyans received in the Great Hall, it was likely some did– the students ignored them.

Except for one. In the midst of glee at Gryffindor's ten-point penalty shot, a thin blonde girl wearing a lion head as a hat sat next to Vegeta, never taking her eyes off the match.

"Leave." Vegeta's voice was tight and controlled.

"Do Moon Frogs croak, even though there's no air?"

Vegeta, for once, was speechless. His face slackened, staring at the young witch blankly. Cheers erupted around the stadium as Harry dodged two Bludgers.

"The moon doesn't have air," the girl explained, "and you passed the moon to get here, so you've seen the Moon Frogs. Did you hear them croaking while you were flying by?"

Vegeta continued to stare at her incredulously.

She turned her head away from the game at last, looking past Vegeta and over at Gohan. She had grey eyes, with an almost glassy expression. She seemed very airy, with a dreamy gaze. "Have you ever heard them croaking, Gohan?"

Gohan was at as much of a loss as Vegeta.

"I –um– we can't breathe in space, so –uh– so we can't fly there. Vegeta always traveled in a ship too, and wouldn't have heard croaking anyway through his ship's hull… so, yeah," he finished lamely.

The girl nodded, disappointment crossing her pale features. "How sad. Still, I'm sure father and I will find out."

The girl seemed familiar to Gohan. Her aura of… whimsy was very striking.

"We're finally planning a trip in search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," she continued. "My father suggested Sweden for its most recent sittings, but we won't have enough money to fund such an expedition for a few years."

The Crumple-Horned – he _did_ know this girl. From Diagon Alley. Her name was… she's—

"You're Luna," said Gohan, dredging the name from the depths of his mind. "Luna Lovegood."

'Luna' tilted her head to the side. "Of course it is. I hope a Wrackspurt hasn't gotten you."

"A what?"

"A Wrackspurt. They're invisible, and they fly into your ears and make your brain fuzzy. I heard some of them float around Hogwarts, but no one's seen them. Because they're invisible, of course."

"_How_ do you know this girl?" asked Vegeta, turning with a sneer to Gohan.

"I met her getting my school robes," Gohan replied. "It's nice to see you again, Luna. You have a very nice… hat."

Luna beamed. "I made it myself. Ravenclaw's my House, but I always cheer for Gryffindor when you're not playing against us. I wanted to have it chewing on a snake, but there wasn't enough time before the Finals. I did include this, though."

She reached for her wand –which had been placed behind her ear, Gohan noticed– and tapped the lion-hat on its temple. The lion became instantly animated, emitting a loud roar. Had the Quidditch field not been echoing with constant cheers and boos it might have startled students.

"How useful," Vegeta said sarcastically. Still, Gohan could tell he was impressed that a girl as young as her could create such a thing. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your little school friends, chatting about love potions and broomsticks?"

"I don't have many friends," said Luna offhandedly. "Most people call me 'Looney Lovegood,' so I would imagine they do not like being around me. A lot of them say I'm a bit peculiar."

"How preposterous." Vegeta gave a look of mock surprise. "All because you believe in invisible brains fuzzies and Moon Frogs? The nerve some brats have."

Vegeta might have let his sarcasm run rampant had Gohan not glared at him. The boy knew what it was like to feel out of place, and while his and Luna's situations weren't the same, he could relate to her. He also wanted to ask Luna if all others did was call her names, but decided not to pry.

"I haven't seen any Wrackspurts," said Luna, "they're invisible. My father told me, though, that he was going to print information for the readers about how to spot them as soon as he found it."

"Readers?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, yes. My father is the editor of _The Quibbler_, our magazine. He publishes all sorts of findings and research for the public to see, things hidden from them that they might not know otherwise."

"Are they as riveting and informative as your precious Moon Frogs?" Vegeta, despite his obvious feelings and evidence to the contrary, seemed to gravitate towards the conversation.

"Well, we have more than just documentaries about creatures. Father told me several subjects he plans to publish in next month's issue: the Department of Mysteries' Unspeakables are all sworn in with an Unbreakable Vow on them and their families, Nicholas Flamel really died years ago –one of his descendants pretends to be him and uses the Philosopher's Stone–, and how Minister Fudge is making a an agreement with the goblins to keep interest rates low in exchange for better treatment."

Gohan had no clue about most of the things Luna was talking about but, considering he heard from Harry and Piccolo that Nicholas Flamel had been alive during his (would have been) First Year, it seemed these stories were a bit farcical.

"That's really –er– interesting, Luna," he said. "Where does your dad find these stories?"

"He interviews people," Luna replied. "After that, he researches a lot. Father likes to tackle the things the _Prophet_ won't publish; he says 'a real story is only as true as it is unbelievable" and 'the public believes only what it wants to.'"

"I'm sure he's a credit to your race," Vegeta said dryly.

"He is!" exclaimed Luna. "You'd get along swimmingly with him, Mr. Vegeta." Luna began to explain how her father predicted aliens were involved in the Cell Games, all the while oblivious to Vegeta's flushing face from his 'Mr. Vegeta' title.

The Saiyan Wizard turned away from the conversation, turning back to the game to catch up. Thankfully he hadn't missed much; Gryffindor was now up by forty points, and everyone except Harry and Malfoy were exhausted and bruised. It seemed the House rivalry had kicked in upon Gryffindor's gigantic lead.

Gohan, as well every other non-Slytherin, booed when Slytherin's two Beaters hit both Bludgers at Wood, each one hitting him in the stomach. Vegeta noticed it too, based on his vicarious cackling.

YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" Madam Hooch, floating on her broom just above the south stadium entrance, had gone into frenzy. She was close enough that Gohan could see her eyes flicker with fury. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Angelina Johnson scored another ten points for Gryffindor, but Gohan barely noticed.

'_No _way_, Dende.'_

He was too busy gawking at the scrappy black dog leaning against the underpass of the entrance.

"Vegeta," said Gohan suddenly, his eyes fixed firmly on the Animagus. Sirius seemed to be watching Harry soar up into the sky, en route toward the Snitch. "We need to go."

"Haven't you forced me to do enough, brat?" The black dog in the distance remained oblivious, barking angrily along with others as Malfoy grabbed the end of Harry's broom to stop him from catching the Snitch. "Can I not watch your classmates pummel and pound each other in peace?"

"Vegeta," Gohan said exasperatedly, "this is important! Stay if you want, but I really – oh no!"

Amidst the furious exclamations, heated boos, and livid hisses of the Quidditch audience, Sirius the dog turned his head away from his godson and locked eyes with Gohan. Whether an unlucky accident, a dog sense, or magical ability that made him seen from so far away Gohan didn't know, but the Saiyan had been caught.

Sirius turned tail and bolted from the Quidditch pitch.

"Not again!" Gohan turned and ran past Vegeta and Luna, down the bleachers. "Nice seeing you again, Luna!"

He could have flown. He could have even run faster, despite his current speed still far beyond what humans were capable of. But Gohan wanted to attract as little attention as possible, as few questions raised about why he was in such a hurry to leave the game. Thankfully, it seemed everyone, even Professor Dumbledore, had their eyes only on the debacle that Malfoy created.

Gohan stopped just outside the exit, looking around the grounds wildly for signs of Sirius. He couldn't sense Sirius at all, likely because he was a dog. The man had just given Gohan the opportunity to try and talk him out of killing Pettigrew! He couldn't lose the man now.

"Why, exactly, are we not watching your friends losing?" Gohan turned and saw Vegeta by his side, arms crossed and frowning.

"You came?"

"In my desire to stay," Vegeta explained, "I neglected to realize I'd be stuck alongside that blathering blonde girl. Shockingly, she is just as rambling and idiotic as your father."

Gohan was about to snap at Vegeta, when a black blur ran from behind a tree and toward the Forbidden Forest.

"It's him!"

"Who?" Vegeta said sharply. "It's just a mutt, nothing imp—"

"No time, Vegeta! We've got to stop him!"

Sirius was farther away than Gohan had anticipated. He was already nearing the edge of the Forest, where Gohan couldn't enter now without dementors popping up. He couldn't run after the older wizard, but maybe he could still make him stop and listen to reason.

"I can't go into the Forbidden Forest without dementors breathing down my neck," Gohan told the other Saiyan. "That dog can't enter the Forest!"

A bright blue light enveloped Gohan. A small explosion reached Gohan's ears, followed by the sound of trees crunching and a dog yelping. Vegeta had thrown a ki blast at Sirius, burning through the forest and cleaving trees and setting brush aflame.

Gohan could barely contain his anger.

"What'd you do that for?" he yelled. "I don't want him dead, Vegeta!"

"You never said that," countered Vegeta. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Have you _met_ me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The thing isn't dead. Look." He was right; Vegeta's aim had been slightly off, shooting at something so small and far away, and threw Sirius down to the ground. He got up, limping slightly, and shook his body free of loose debris.

The young Wizard came to his senses when he saw Sirius turning around back to the Forest.

"You can't kill him!" Gohan shouted. The surge of adrenaline throughout his body wasn't helping him speak as vaguely as possible. "We didn't mean to hurt you, but you need to listen for Harry's sake!"

The dog stopped, turning its tilted head toward the pair.

"What he did was unforgivable," Gohan continued, "but he can prove you're innocent. Once we find him we'll take him to the Ministry and set you free."

Even from so far away Gohan could see the dog snort. Sirius shook his head, growling and baring his teeth.

"Vengeance isn't right!" yelled Gohan. "They wouldn't want you to murder for them."

Talking about the Potters must have been a breaking point for Sirius. The dog shook his head violently to the side and turned back around, limping just past the border into the Forbidden Forest.

"How do you think Harry will feel if you rob him of a chance to live with someone that really cares about him? If you're proven innocent he can live with you, away from the Dursleys!"

Sirius froze. Gohan jumped at this.

"You should know what his relatives are like," he said. "Harry's spent his whole life living with them and being treated like a house-elf! You have the chance to give him a home away from that, from them, and make you both happier than you've ever been."

Once again, the dog turned around to face Gohan. Once again, their eyes locked onto each other.

"Would you really be so selfish and rob Harry of all that?"

The Hogwarts grounds exploded with cheering, thunderous applause and shouts enveloping the entire grounds as it leaked from the Quidditch pitch. Sirius paused momentarily, and then disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

Gohan stood silently, watching the spot where the Animagus had been.

A smile slowly crept onto his face; perhaps he'd actually broken through to the escaped wizard.

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain what that was about?" drawled Vegeta.

"Would you even care if it doesn't concern you?" Gohan said.

"Fair point," the older Saiyan agreed.

The two returned to the Quidditch pitch. They immediately realized the match was over, as well as the outcome; the field was overflowing with gold and garnet, amassed with weeping First and Seventh Year girls and boys alike. Though Gryffindor dominated the masses, spots of blue and yellow could be seen as well. Professor McGonagall was weeping happily, embracing an equally gleeful and sobbing Percy Weasley.

At the center of the crowd, raised onto the shoulders of ecstatic students, was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Fred and George high-fived each other and goaded the crow exuberantly to chant and cheer louder. Katie and Angelina and Alicia held onto each other in a group hug, sobbing all over each other. Oliver was lost in his own world, easily crying more than any on his team. Harry was hoisted higher than the others, grinning madly and proudly displaying the Golden Snitch caught in his hand.

The crowd on students hoisting the players moved the team toward a raised stage, where Dumbledore waited with a patient smile holding the Quidditch Cup.

It was a beautiful sight to behold, all of it. The day had proven itself an unreal marvel.

Finally. Everyone could have a happy ending.

* * *

The dead forest was almost disquieting.

The woods were empty. Much more empty than usual. No wings fluttered about aimlessly, no feet softly trotting on the ground, or the rustling of leaves or brush. All of this was typical, but something about it was different.

It unnerved him. Silence and discord followed him like a plague, but nothing could prepare him for the stilled atmosphere that enveloped the area. Even the air seemed colder, harsher, more unforgiving.

As quickly as he'd noticed this, however, it ended. The comfortably artificial silence was ended by branches crunching, leaves being mangled and crushed. The air hissed softly as the noise got closer.

A man entered his sanctuary, the home he'd made for himself so long ago. Tall, cloaked in the cool darkness provided by the trees, the man slowed his pace, coming quickly to a halt in the clearing he'd made.

Good. Another fool had wandered into his trap. He cherished the luck granted to him by fate, the treat she'd brought to him. Twice, he could prey on larger game than he'd been forced to make due with. Perhaps he could avoid the perils his last quivering victim had brought with his compliance.

He slithered down from his lofty perch, the branch quivering under his weight. The tree trunk groaned as he made his way down, softly landing on the ground. Carefully, he slinked closer to his oblivious quarry. Not even two feet away he hid in the shadows.

Baring his fangs, his body shuddered violently. He steeled his will and focused—

"I do hope you're not planning anything rash." The voice was deep and baritone, its tone almost light-hearted.

His body stopped convulsing. He stared at the man in surprise. How did he know someone was there? Did he know it was him?

"You've hidden yourself well," the man conceded, "but not entirely. Though I cannot see or sense you, you've made no effort to hide from my hearing. It's not much to go on, I admit, but the leaves you're lying on top of twist so audibly underfoot." Though cloaked in darkness, the man's smirk was palpable. "Well, perhaps not under_foot_."

He froze. This man _knew_. How could he possibly—

"I considered burning down this entire countryside," the man said casually, "until I picked up your trail a short while ago. My patience had nearly worn thin, scavenging these many months, but I knew eventually I'd find you. I had, however, hoped to find you _sooner _rather than later."

This man had been searching for him? Had he been searching for _him_, or for some cause to the deaths of his many former vessels?

"I am also pleased," he continued, "you have not lost all of your potency, considering your current state. Imagine my surprise when I find this particular area of the forest shielded from detection: that's good. Now, perhaps we can double this one-sided conversation, and speak on even terms. I'm sure it's much more pleasant than slithering around in the dark, preying on hapless creatures that turn up."

Silence was his reply.

The man sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but perhaps some incentive might change your mind. _I have, after all, been searching so long to meet you, Lord Voldemort."_

The Dark Lord couldn't believe what he'd heard.

He slithered out from the shadows, raising his body up. The stranger lowered his head to the ground, meeting his slitted serpentine gaze.

"Quite the appropriate host body." The man chuckled. "There, was that so hard?"

_"How did you know I live,"_ The Dark Lord demanded,_ "where I was?"_

_"I_ _heard_," the man said,_ "in your younger years, you had a fascination with Albania."_ The man looked around the woods casually. _"I don't know why, though. I already had my fill of endless trees a week into this country."_

"_You're a Parselmouth?"_ Voldemort hissed, barring his fangs dangerously. _"How can you possibly speak the language of the snakes? Only my noble ancestry has been given the great gift of Parseltongue."_

"_That's not entirely accurate,"_ the man replied, _"but yes, Salazar Slytherin's line has created most of the Parselmouths in history. Myself included."_

"_Impossible! _I_ am the Heir of Slytherin!"_

A deep belly laugh erupted from the man. _"That I know all too well, nor do I wish to dispute it._ _But that is in the past; I do not come barring false credence or hostility, merely an offer."_

"_What offer?"_ questioned the snake.

"_A partnership. Between you and I."_

Lord Voldemort hissed, possibly in an attempt at laughter. _"And what is to stop me from simply possessing you, as I have every insect beneath my greatness? What could you possibly have to offer me?"_

A luminous inferno lit up the wooded expanse. The air hummed and whirred dangerously, wind rushing all about them. Dirt and debris were lifted up into the air and thrown all around them. The man was surrounded by a golden flame, its ends licking the air tenderly.

"_Whatever it is you desire. A body you may call your own. Power beyond even your wildest imagination. The world at your feet, Wizard and Muggle alike, cheering and fearing your name. Even immortality is not beyond possibility if you wish. We have much to offer each other, my friend, if you but give me a chance to prove it." _

Lord Voldemort's lidless serpentine eyes widened. He could see, now, this man was no man at all.

Wings spread out from his toned and large body, flexing themselves. Lightning crackled off his body and down into the ground, illuminating his green and black checkered body. His head was adorned with two antennae, a crown for a being that reeked confidence and regality. Pink eyes shone brightly, reflecting off of pale skin.

The creature observed his body with interest, his long hidden away strength at last brought to the surface. The auric aura tickled and lightly prickled against his skin, his blood coursing excitedly. The man flexed his fingers pleasantly as electricity crackled within his palms.

Cell smiled.

"But, I think, revenge might be a good place to start."

…...

_..._

**_Some of you might think I'm overpowering Gohan by making him a Seer (yes, a Seer, not anything related to Bardock), that's not my intention. I figured Gohan's got nothing natural for him; he's good in general cause of his studious lifestyle, but nothing that screams "his own mark as a wizard." Plus, he's not going to have nearly any handle on it (since the resident Divination teacher is pathetic) and it would provide a nice angle to see Gohan actually struggle with something and prove he's not at all perfect. Not to mention it adds a little bit of originality to it; how many people actually make Seers in HP stories?  
_**

**_The Bardock vision was verbatim from the Father of Goku movie (Funimation I believe); the lines are accurate, I just attempted to describe the scene.  
_**

**_Also, I know Luna's hat doesn't come up until the 5th book, but it never explicitly said it was made that year, so I tweaked the circumstances and timeline.  
_**

**_I might repost if I think of other Qs, or if you guys have any you have and I have time to answer. Comments and opinions are always appreciated if you have any._**

**_Until later,_**

**_Spring-heeled Drake_**


End file.
